Remnant's Guardians
by TigerVolcano5000
Summary: When the world of Remnant in danger, the brothers of creation are forced to intervene by summoning four saviors from other dimensions to save their world. But will these four be able to vanquish the dark forces that plague the land? Or will they fall victim to its power? Rated for violence, language, and future lemons. A LOT of pairings.
1. Guardians Assembled

**(Author's Note: Hey there guys. This is TigerVolcano5000 and welcome to the first chapter of "Remnant's Guardians"! This story is a challenge that I'm taking from an author called Sun Kasai. I am REALLY excited for this story, and I hope that you guys like it. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter One: Guardians Assembled**

" **I still say that this is a mistake."**

" _You know why it must be done, brother. They can save this world."_

" **What makes you so certain that they even have the power necessary to survive in this world? Let alone save it?"**

" _I am certain. You know that I wouldn't make such a monumental decision unless I was 100% certain."_

" **That is true."**

" _Have faith, brother. Not just in me, but in them. I guarantee you, they are the heroes that Remnant needs."_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Ignoring the pounding in his skull, the boy forced himself to open his eyes. He was then met with…nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was no people or objects, just a pure whiteness that seemed to go on in every direction. "Where am I?" The boy who asked himself was, a teenager of sixteen or seventeen. He had fair skin, brown hair, and green eyes. He wore a black shirt, blue pants, a green jacket with white stripes on the outer body and arms and had a white "10" in a black circle on his heart. What really caught the eye was the watch on his wrist. Its outer portion was green with the inner portion was white. The part that was actually on his wrist was larger and had a white portion with three green stripes on both sides. In the middle of the watch, was a pitch black square with two green lines on its left and right sides. The lines themselves were bent at an angle and almost looked like boomerangs.

"HELLO!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The teen reached for his watch and spun around…only to be greeted to an odd/slightly reassuring sight. Standing in front of him was another boy, probably around his age. He was certainly, definitely over six feet tall. His eyes were turquoise, his hair was a red/ginger color that was rather messy and seemed to spike in a few directions, and his skin was an odd (and slightly sickening) yellow color. He wore a green jacket (only his was a dark green while the boy with the watch was a lighter shade), a red and white striped shirt, and blue pants. He had a dopey smile on his face.

"Uh, hey?"

The smile never left the guy's face as he held out his hand, "My name is Ed."

After a few seconds of thinking about whether or not he should be hesitant of this guy, the boy shook his head, "Hey there, Ed. I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson. You wouldn't happen to have any clue as to where we are, would you?"

Ed gained a weird look on his face and began picking at his bottom lip in an odd fashion. The action was weird, but that impassive look he had in his eyes was seriously creeping Ben out. After about twelve seconds, Ed opened his mouth and hope filled Ben has to finally get in answer, "Nope." Or not.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two teens turned around to see another teenage boy there with them. He had fair skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. He had bandages wrapped around his arms and legs and he seemed to be wearing a hospital smock.

Ed, being the brave (or stupid) soul, walked forward, "Are you okay?"

The boy replied by roaring and trying to claw at Ed. He threw out his hands as if expecting something to happen, and was shocked when it didn't. "WHERE AM I?! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO MY POWERS?!"

Ben decided to intervene before things got out of hand, "Hey, hey, calm down dude. We didn't do anything to your powers and _we_ don't even know where we are? Just relax."

'Don't tell me to relax!"

Ben was starting to get really frustrated by this guy's attitude, "Okay," he took a step forward, "How about stop whining and shut up?"

" _ENOUGH!"_ The two boys were interrupted before they could attack one another and before Ed could try to stop them. Standing in front of the teens, were two strange beings.

The first was had tan skin, hazel eyes, and brown hair. He wore a golden suit of armor as bright as the sun that extended across his entire body. On his right gauntlet was an image of the wind blowing and on his left gauntlet was an image of a tree. On both of his legs were images of water and in the middle of his chest was an image of a mountain. He wore a golden helmet on his head that an eagle on it and strapped to his back was a large sword.

The second figure had deathly pale skin, messy black hair, and burning red eyes. Whereas his accomplice's armor was gold like the day, his was as black as the night. His right gauntlet had an image of a lightning bolt and his left gauntlet had an image of a blizzard. His legs had images of a hurricane and in the center of his chest was a burning fire. His black helmet had an image of, what appeared to be, a mutated wolf and he had a large battle axe strapped to his back.

" **Still confident that this is a good idea, brother?"**

" _Their confusion and irritation is understandable. We've taken the four of them from their worlds to meet with them."_

"Wait a minute dudes," Ben spoke up, causing the two figures to look at him, "There are three of us, whoever you two are."

" **You may want to look behind you, boy."** The three of them did what he said and were greeted by a surprising sight. Behind them, was some form of monster.

The monster was reptilian, like a giant lizard, and stood a few hundred feet tall. It had razor sharp fangs and claws, spikes going along its back, and a long tail. The monster looked down to the five beings that stood before it, its piercing yellow eyes holding anger but also quite a degree of intelligence.

 _"Well, now that we have you all here, we can begin. First off, introductions. My name is Horus, I am the god of light. This is my brother Kek, the god of darkness. We have summoned you four here for an important reason, we need your help."_

"Our help? With what?" Ben eyed these so called "gods" with suspicion.

 _"The world we came from, the world of Remnant, is in grave danger and we need you four to help save it."_

"Why us?" Although Ed wasn't exactly the brightest star in the galaxy, he was smart enough to understand the concept of an entire planet being in trouble. Even though it sounded like something out of one of his _many_ comic books and movies.

" _We have seen the lives that you four live, and have seen your power. We believe that your power is exactly what the planet needs in order to survive."_

"And why can't you two do it, if you're so powerful?" the blonde boy all but snarled.

Kek glared at him, **"Because the dark forces that threaten Remnant are strong enough to the point where not even WE can do anything to stop it. Why else do you think we'd put the faith of our planet in the hands of three foolish teenagers and an overgrown lizard?"** Said "lizard" snarled at the dark god, who placed a hand on his axe as if daring the beast to make a move.

" _Kek," _ Horus warned his brother. _"I understand that you all would have problems believing us, but we are telling the truth. And I can show you what will happen if the world remains without help." _ With a wave of his hand, Horus opened a blue portal in the blank whiteness and the four began to see images playing. Although no faces were shown, the images that they saw were enough to scar them. They saw images of people being ripped to shreds by dark monsters and robotic soldiers firing on innocent civilians who tried to run away. They saw a small girl being ripped apart by an unseen force and a man being eaten alive by, what appeared to be, a giant griffon. They saw a woman in a capsule taking an arrow to the heart and another getting her arm chopped off by a man. They saw a large dragon flying over a city, globs of strange substances flying from its rib cage before taking the form of monsters. Finally, they saw two women fighting until one of them took an arrow to the heel. They then saw that same woman take an arrow to the chest before the other woman placed a hand on their forehead and disintegrated her.

The images that they saw truly got to them. Ben and Ed were _horrified_ by the needless and merciless slaughter of the innocent, and even the blonde boy was shocked by this level of destruction. The giant reptile looked at the scenes playing with sadness and fury in its eyes. Sadness by the prospect of so much needless death and destruction, and fury by those who caused it. It may have viewed humans as tiny and, rather, insignificant but it still hated such unneeded violence.

With a snap of Horus's fingers, the portal disappeared, _"Now you see why we need your help. This is the future that awaits Remnant should it not receive help. What you saw just then wasn't even the worst case scenario for the planet. Merely a single battle in a war that the people of Remnant cannot win without your help. And, the two of us can grant you all rewards for your help. What you desire most in the Omniverse."_

"And what can you two possibly offer that would be worth it?" The blonde boy stated, seemingly getting over the shock from what he saw.

 **"Our power applies to multiple realms of existence, Andrew. Including the realm of the dead. Help Remnant, and we can bring your mother back to life. Perhaps even Steve too."** That statement seemed to get the attention of the now name Andrew. The prospect of having a deceased parent being resurrected was enough to get the attention of virtually anyone, and this Steve was clearly another important person in their lives who they lost.

 _"Help this world, and the two of us can grant you four anything you could want. Of course, we do understand that we are still asking much of you all. If you do not wish to help, you only need to say it and we shall return you home at once."_

Silence enveloped the area until Ben stepped forward, "In my world, I've been a hero for years. In this world and its people need my help, then they're gonna get it."

Ed was the next to step up, "Like the might heroes who have slayed the deadly space zebras to save planet 42, I will help this world of ramen!" Ben and the gods couldn't help but sweat drop at Ed's "enthusiasm".

They all heard the lizard give a growl, and the gods could tell that he was on board too. That left only Andrew.

He grumbled for a second and glared at everyone, "Fine, I'll help. But not for any of you. After I help, _you two_ ," he pointed at Horus and Kek, "bring back my mother and Steve."

 _"We shall, my young friend. Thank you all,"_ Horus put up a hand, which glowed white

 **"Try not to die. Or get anyone else killed,"** Kek said as he too raised his hand, it glowing black. The two gods sent beams of energy out until the streams merged and hit the four beings. The four of them roared in pain as it felt like their molecules were being torn apart. Before they disappeared, they could make out the finally words of Horus and Kek.

 _"Good luck, guardians of Remnant."_

 **"You will need it."**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Uggggghhhhhhhh," for the second time that day (or in recent memory), Ben found himself waking up with a major headache. He looked around and found himself in a forest.

"Uggggghhhhhhhh, my head hurts," he turned to the sound of Ed's voice and saw the tall boy sitting up, holding his head in both of his heads.

"Whoa Ed, what happened to your teeth"? Hearing Ben's question, Ed felt around his teeth to discover that it had been turned into fangs!

"Whoa. Cool."

'I suppose that one way of putting it." Ben looked over to find Andrew and the lizard, only to discover changes in them.

Andrew, for starters, was no longer in a hospital smock. He now wore a gray shirt with a black hoodie and blue pants.

The young on the other hand went through the biggest change. It went from a giant lizard to a human male! He stood over seven feet tall, even taller than Ed, and had fair skin. He had dark green hair, which seemed to spike upwards, and maintained his yellow eyes. He wore a green shirt with a black leather jacket. He also wore jeans and black fingerless gloves. The strangest thing about him, however, was that he had a large lizard tail behind him. It was nearly a foot long and had dark green scales.

The lizard turned human stood up, groaning before flinching upon seeing his human hands. "What...the hell?"

"Whoa dude, I guess Horus and Kek thought it'd be easier for us to work when one of us isn't a something hundred foot tall."

"Still, would have preferred for them to let me know beforehand," he growled as he continued to examine himself.

"So, now that we can understand you, mind telling us your name?"

"Godzilla."

"Wow, that's such a cool name," Ed said happily, getting close to Godzilla who backed up a step.

"Hate to interrupt this happy occasion, but what exactly are we supposed to do?" Although he wanted to get this mission over with to get his reward, Andrew was certain that he was going to get very annoyed very quickly by these guys.

Suddenly, Ed's widened, "Shhhhhhh," his eyes started darting around at a quick pace.

Ben raised an eyebrow at his behavior, "What's wrong, big guy?"

"Something wicked this way comes." His three traveling companions looked at him with confusion. Eventually, they all heard the sounds of loud growling coming from all directions.

"Looks like we have company," Godzilla stated he crouched down and set out his arms. Ben put a hand over his watch, Andrew put out his hands, and Ed looked at the forest with squinted eyes.

Slowly crawling their way from the shadows, where wolf-like creatures. Their fur was pitch black while their fangs and claws were white. They had white spikes along their backs, arms, and legs. Their faces seemed to be that of a skull with some red markings on it and glowing red eyes.

There had to have been over two dozen of them and they had the four boys surrounded.

"What do we do?" Ed asked his companions.

"We fight," was the only response Godzilla gave before the first wolf pounced. Godzilla slapped it away with his tail before charging at another, his fist at the ready.

Ben pressed down on his watch and a green holographic circle appeared. He appeared to be cycling through the circle by moving his finger in a circle on the watch. When he stopped, the black portion of the watch opened up and a small green and black cylinder appeared. He slammed down on the cylinder and the entire area was consumed in a bright green light.

When the light died down, a strange creature stood in Ben's place. It was a plant-like humanoid figure, standing taller than most humans, with most of its body being green while its sides, neck, portions of its upper body, and face were black. It had roots for feet and had green spike-like objects coming out of its arms while red ones were coming from its shoulders. Its head was surrounded by red spikes that resembled flames while a single yellow one stood, taller than the rest, out of the center of its head. Its eyes were green and oval shaped and in the center of its chest was a black and green circle with a grey outline. "SWAMPFIRE!"

Taking advantage of the creature's confusion, Swampfire created fireballs in each hand and struck down two wolves. He saw the other three looking at him in shock, "I'll explain later! Right now, we need take these things down!" This seemed to get them all back to reality.

Godzilla grabbed another wolf that tried to pounce on him by the throat and snapped it neck before throwing it to the pack. Another leaped on his back and he grabbed it and slammed it into the ground before throwing a strong kick to its skull.

Ed was also showing impressive strength as he was knocking away any wolves that got near him. He was smacking them into rocks and through trees, to the point where most of them had agreed to focus their numbers on him.

Andrew was telekinetically throwing the wolves around as if they were ragdolls. And he wasn't showing them any mercy. He was ripping them apart and throwing them into sky. As they fought, Godzilla noticed that the wolves that were being killed were disintegrating. _These definitely aren't normal animals._

Swampfire was taking care of himself quite well. He shot waves of fire from his palms at the wolves and was showing impressive strength by knocking away any of them that got past the flames. With a smirk on his face, he threw multiple seeds from his hands by the feet of the wolves. The seeds sprouted large vines and wrapped themselves around the beasts.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Godzilla told the others as he punched a wolf through the chest before smacking away another.

"If that's what you think, then figure out a plan!" Andrew yelled as he ripped three wolves to shreds using his mind.

"Don't fight each other you guys, fight the wolves!" Ed tried to calm the two of them as he punched a wolf in the skull, its head coming clean off.

Suddenly, Swampfire got an idea, "GUYS! I have a plan! Get in the trees and, when I say so, cover your ears!"

Andrew didn't see the logic in his plan, "Why?!"

"JUST DO IT!" The three boys shared a glance before following Swampfire's instructions and began to climb the trees. Andrew was throwing away any wolves that got too close to them, not out of care for his allies but because he needed them to save this stupid world.

Swampfire slapped the symbol on his chest and another bright green light enveloped the area. Standing in the plant creature's place, was another strange creature. This one was a small creature with white skin and green eyes. He had black spots with white circles in them on his bottom legs that looked like cassette tapes. On his back was a square object that looked like an MP3-player with two lines connecting from it to circles on his head that looked like headphones. He had small green circles on the backs of his hands, green eyes and mouth, and the same symbol from before on his chest. "ECHO ECHO!"

Echo Echo's body suddenly glowed a green color and he began duplicating himself, until he had surrounded all of the remaining wolves. The original looked to the other boys, "Now. Cover. Your. Ears." They were all looking on in shock and that gave Echo Echo the chance he needed, "Wall. Of. SOUND!" All versions of Echo Echo screamed as loud as they could and unleashed a sonic scream. The sound waves surrounded the remaining wolves and created a form of dome.

The creatures all howled in pain for a few seconds before the masks on their heads began to crack. Soon, they began to collapse to the ground until all of them were down. After they fell to the ground, their bodies disintegrated. The Echo Echo clones went back into the original, who slapped the symbol and turned back into Ben. He looked up at the other boys with an arrogant smirk on his face, "And that's how it's done." Godzilla and Andrew rolled their eyes with Ed just looked on with a dopey smile.

They all climbed down from the tree, "We should look for a place to sleep for the night," Godzilla said to the others as he looked and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"Yeah," Ben agreed, "That would probably be smart."

"Tally hoe, my comrades!" Ed said loudly as he ran forward, only to trip on his own feet, "I'm okay!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Andrew muttered under his breath as the four of them began walking forward.

And thus, Remnant has received its guardians.

 **(Author's Note: And, just like that, the first chapter ends. So, for the protectors of the planet, we've got a kaiju turned human (or faunus), a teen who can shapeshift into aliens, a dopey (yet powerful) giant, and a telekinetic with anger issues. Good luck Remnant.**

 **Couple of things that I want to say.**

 **1\. Yes, the gods in this chapter are the two brother gods of light and darkness from the story that Qrow told Team RNJR. The images didn't exactly give us a clear description of their physical forms, so I decided to come up with them myself.**

 **2\. In terms of the Ben 10 timeline, this story takes place after Ultimate Alien but before Omniverse. While it did have its good qualities, there was just a lot of stuff in Omniverse that I didn't like. Plus, I haven't even seen the entire series so it would just be easier to have this set in between Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. Sorry to Omniverse fans. In terms of the Ed Edd n Eddy timeline, it takes place a few years after Big Picture Show. I heard that the Eds are twelve years old in the show and that would make this takes place about four years after that. Basically, Ed is sixteen right now. In terms of the Chronicle timeline, it's shortly after Andrew's death. In terms of the Godzilla timeline, I can't tell you right now. It'll spoiler something major that I have planned for the future.**

 **3\. I'm using Legendary's "MonsterVerse" Godzilla that came from the 2014 movie. That includes his personality. He prefers to avoid unnecessary conflict, shown in the movie where he didn't attack the military even after they injured him. He's also very intelligent than one would assume from a being his size. In this story, Godzilla is gonna be a smart and calm individual. Preferring to use words instead of combat, but won't hesitate to fight in the need arises. He also won't attack unless he deems it necessary.**

 **4\. Right now, these four have been brought to Remnant one full year before the events of volume 1. It'll give them some time to get used to the world that they're on before any of the main stuff happens.**

 **5\. Yes, the images that they saw was from the Fall of Beacon. This was to play an emotional card so that they'll be willing to help. No, they didn't see any of the actual faces of the people so they don't know who was involved. I have plans for that in the future. Sit back and relax, cause this is looking to be a _long_ story.**

 **6\. Yeah, Andrew is gonna be a jerk for a quite a while in the story. You have to remember that this is _immediately_ after Chronicle and anyone who has seen the movie knows how Andrew was. I'm trying to capture his and the other's personalities just right. It might be a little diffiuclt, so be patient with me. And don't worry, Andrew's attitude will improve. At some point.**

 **7\. Godzilla and Ed are both faunus. Godzilla is a reptile (probably a lizard) and as for Ed...well, I guess you'll guys just have to wait and find out now won't you:)**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time :)**


	2. Learning

**(Author's Note: Hello everyone. TigerVolcano5000 here and here's the next installment of Remnant's Guardians. I'm glad because I've learning how to update/post fanfics on my phone. Some of you guys might have known, but i honestly didn't and am REALLY glad because of how much time it'll help save. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Two: Learning**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Okay. …what about now?"

" _No_."

"…now are we there yet?"

"NO!" Andrew and Ben were starting to get annoyed as they listened to Ed and Godzilla going back and forth. It had been hardly an hour sense they beat those wolves that attacked them and they were already starting to get on each other's nerves. And by "they", it was mostly Ed.

"Will. You. Stop. Asking THAT?!" The tone of Andrew's voice said that he was getting pissed off very quickly but, if the dopey smile on his face was any indication, Ed didn't seem to notice.

"Okey Dokey smokey. Haha, that rhymes."

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, "Lovely team we've got here," he muttered under his breath.

"There," Godzilla pointed ahead, "There's a village where we can rest for the night." The other three followed his finger and did see a small village in the distance.

"Good, I could use a rest from everything," Andrew spoke, in a tone that was NOT unheard by the kaiju king.

It took the four boys less than ten minutes to get to the village. Once they got there, they immediately made their way to, what looked like, an inn. The four boys walked in and immediately noticed that they were getting a few dirty looks from some of the people in there.

A middle-aged man with brown hair who was a tad large looking stepped up to them, "You boys are gonna have to leave."

"And why is that?" Andrew's temper was already beginning to draw thin.

"Cause we don't serve their kind," he snarled, pointing at Godzilla and Ed.

Ed had a confused look on his face while Godzilla merely raised an eyebrow, " _Our_ kind?"

The man felt shivers running down his spine at the kaiju's tone, but tried to keep a tough outward appearance, "Faunus. We don't serve the Faunus!"

The four boy's faces showed complete and utter confusion. They all shared a look before turning back to the man, "Faunus?"

Now the man was confused. Before he could reply however, "Jack!"

All five of them looked over to see a woman walking over to them. She looked a little older than him with shoulder length black hair and a scowl on her beautiful face.

They noticed that the man's faced immediately paled, "M-Mrs. Robinson."

"I thought that you and I had a _very clear_ conversation about this."

"I-I-I-I-I."

She pointed away, "Get back to your station. It's clear that you and I will have to have _another_ talk." With his head held down in shame, Jack walked away. Mrs. Robinson looked at the four boys and her face softened, "I am so sorry for the behavior of my employee. I try to only hire those who are intelligent enough to be above such racism. Obviously I haven't done the best job."

"Don't worry about it ma'am," Godzilla said in a, surprisingly, comforting tone.

"Still. I would like to offer you boys a free room for the night. As a way of apologizing."

Godzilla was about to decline, but then remembered that none of them had any of this world's currency. "That would actuslly be lovely ma'am. Thank you."

"Here," Mrs. Robinson handed Godzilla a key, "Room 212, upstairs."

"Oh excuse me miss," Ben called out, "I was wondering if you had any history books that I might be able to borrow for the night."

"Oh, a little bookworm are we?"

Ben sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "That's one why to say it."

"Well, what kind of history?"

"Just, as many important subjects as you have."

"Okay, I'll have them sent up along there soon. Again," she turned to Godzilla and Ed, "I am truly sorry for my employee's behavior."

After taking the key from her, the four boys made their way to their room. The room had two beds and a couch. After Godzilla opened the door, Ed ran in before the others. After getting on all fours, he circled in area of the floor like a dog before lying down with a content smile on his face. The others looked like they wanted to say something, but deciding against it.

In about ten minutes, Mrs. Robinson had come by personally to drop off the books that Ben had asked for. Nearly two dozen of them.

"We're only gonna be here for one night. How are you supposed to read all of those in that time?"

Ben shot a smirk at Andrew, "Please, it'll be a sinch." Ben activated the hologram wheel of his watch before bringing out the button and pressing down on it. The others averted their eyes as a bright green light engulfed the room.

Standing in Ben's place was a crab-like creature. His skin was a dark orangish color and he had a VERY large head. He had two diamond green eyes and his teeth were showing. He had six legs and black stripes nearly the bottom of each pincer. Around his chest he wore an object that was silver with a black stripe in the middle and the watch's symbol onto of the stripe. "BRAINSTORM!"

"You're just FULL of surprises, aren't you?" Andrew muttered under his breath.

"Well, what can i say my telekinetic homosapien friend? More _brainpower_ than anything else, but I suppose that surprises work too," Brainstorm spoke in an intelligent sounding tone. Brainstorm's head opened up into two pieces, revealing the large pink brain inside.

His entire body then began to glow yellow as he levitated a little less than a foot inyo the air. Yellow electricity than shot out of hus pincers and surrounded all of the books he had been given. The books than floated to his face and began rapidly flipping through their pages. "I shall have all of these books finished soon and will be able to more effectively help us through our current predicament."

Godzilla and Andrew shared a look, and decided against questioning the shape-shifter. The two of them just climbed into the beds with Brainstorm reading the history books abd Ed sleeping contently on the floor.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

 _ROAR!_

The four boys sleeping in the room where suddenly woken ip by the sound of a loud and primal roar.

"What the hell was that?" Ben had his hand over his watch, ready to change form in a instant.

"Don't know," Godzilla admitted, "But we're going to find out." The four boys (with Andrew mildly complaining) ran outside of the inn to a frightening sight. The village was under attack by creatures that looked similar to the wolves that they had fiught earlier. But these ones were different.

It was a bear-like creature with black fur and white spikes going down their back. They had white claws, fangs, and knee pads and they wore a white bone mask. They had red markings on their masks and glowing red eyes.

Godzilla cracked his knuckles, "Well, we were suppose to save this world. Guess it'll have to be one village at a time."

The kaiju turned faunus ran foward at inhuman speeds and punched one of the bears across the face. The force of his punch was so great that it shattered the mask on its face. Godzilla then heard a roar and moved out of the way just in time to dodge the claws of another bear. He then slapped the bear in the side with his tail. When it bent over in pain, he grabbed it by the head and ripped it clean off.

Andrew waa using his telekinesis to leap large distances out of the way of their attacks. When he landed on the ground, he fired a wave of psychic energy through the ground which made the bears stumble. With them off balance, Andrew used his mind to grab them all before ribbing them to shreds.

Ben activated his watch and a bright green light engulfed the area. The figure that stood in Ben's place was tall and muscular. He had dark red skin and four muscular arms. He had golden bracelets around his wrists and ankles, wore black underwear with a golden upper portion, and golden straps in the the form of an "X". He had black hair in a ponytail, a black goatee, four green diamond shaped eyes, two-toed feet, and the watch's symbol on his chest. "FOUR ARMS!"

Four Arms ran foward and tackled one of the bears to the ground. He then grabbed it by its ankle and threw it away. He reached out a hand and caught the claws of another that tried to attack. Using the arms on his right side, he delivered a double uppercut and put a large crack in its mask. With it dazed and disoriented, Four Arns used his strength to lift the bear into the air and threw it into another.

Ed leaped into the air and landed on the back of a bear. He grabbed it by its jaws and began pulling them out, "You shall not be victorious! Creature from the underworld!" The bear began to thtash around wildly, trying to fling the teenage boy off but to no avail. Ed was essentially riding the beast as if it were a horse. "TALLY HO!" Ed began maneuvering the bear and crashing it into others of its kind.

The four boys were holding their own against the beasts, but more of them began to show up and they were starting to get tired.

Godzilla was punching and kicking at any bear that got close to him, but they were starting to land more and more blows until most of his body was covered in claw marks.

Andrew was ripping the bears to shreds without the slightest bit of mercy, but too many of them were showing up and he was unable to to maintain focus and his powers to beginning weaken. Whereas before he was able to rip them apart with relative ease, now he was barely able to scratch them. He turned around, but was met with one of the bears slashing him across the chest and sending him flying.

Four Arms found his strength leaving him as he continued to throw around the bears. He spun around and punched another in the face, only to be shocked as his attack did absolutely nothing. "Uh oh." He tried to dodge as the bear threw a claw, but the attack still scrapped across his arm. It then sunk its fangs into his shoulder and threw him into a house.

Ed's muscles began to tire and the bear that he was riding on finally suceeded in flinging him off. It then bit into his leg and shook him like a ragdoll. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" The teen was then throw away, the pain in his leg increasing.

Eventually, all of the boys were together in a circle surrounded by bears. They had multiple injuries, were exhausted, and could hardly stand or keep their eyes open. Just as one of the bears was about to attack, something fast and bright shot foward and pierced it through its skull.

They all turned around to see a figure racing forward at unbelievable speeds. The boys were unable to keep themselves up and the last sounds they heard before they fell unconscious was the sound of the bears roaring in anger and then in pain.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

One by one, the four boys slowly opened their eyes. They looked at each other and saw that thet were all covered in bandages.

"What happened?" Ed asked while scratching his hair.

"Where are we?" Andrew tried to stand up, but he grunted in pain before holding his side and sitting back down.

"Oh good. You all awake," the four boys turned around to see a young woman standing in the room.

She had light green hair that reached her elbows and bright blue eyes. Her skin tone seemed to be in the middle, not too pale but not too dark either. She wore a plain blue short-sleeved short and orange shorts. She wore a black belt that had a small dagger attached to it. She also had a kind smile on her face and was barefoot.

"What happened?" There was no undertone in Godzilla's voice, but his eyes showed slight suspicion to the woman that stood before them.

"You were all about to be killed by the Ursai that attacked this village. Quite a brave action to take."

"It was nothing," Ben quickly said before the others could question. He looked to the others and mouthed "I'll explain later".

"Who are you anyway?" The young woman didn't seem to react to Andrew's annoyed tone.

"My name is Alana."

"Do you live here?"

Alana smiled at Ed, "No, I prefer to think of myself as a wandering soul. Traveling the world, not bound to one location. Remnant is a big world after all. But, while I have you boys here, there is a matter that i wish to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

Alana locked eyes with the reptilian faunus, "As I brought you all away from the battefield, I noticed that none of you had your auras unlocked."

Andrew looked at her as if she was speaking another language, "Our what?"

"Your aura."

"Geshundheit," Ed said happily.

Alana blinked a few times before shaking her head, "You...aren't aware of aura, are you? Any of you?"

"Um," Ben rubbed the back of his head, " _I_ only know some of it and none of us have ours unlocked."

"What is it precisely?" Even though he might not admit it, Godzilla was mildly curious about this "aura".

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. It bears our burdens and shields us from harm. If one chooses to live a life of combat, aura is ABSOLUTELY essential. A life of combat is one that I assume you four live, right?"

"Yes," Godzilla quickly, not wanting to tell a woman that they just met their whole story.

"You," she pointed at Godzilla, "Come here for a minute." With suspicion in his eyes, Godzilla stood up and walked over to her. It was funny seeing the two of them standing in front of each other, seeing as how Alana was about five foot seven and Godzilla stood over seven feet tall.

She placed a hand on his chest and another on the side on his head. She then closed her eyes and began to mutter, " _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee_."

As Alans spoke, her body glowed a white color and Godzilla's was yellow. When she stopped chanting and stepped away from the kaiju, he was looking at his own body in amazement.

"What...did you d-do?"

Alana smiled as if she were watching her child walking or talking for the first time, "I unlocked your aura. Tell me, how do you feel?"

"Good. Strong. Energized." One by one, Alana unlocked the auras of the other three. Ben's was green, Ed's was orange, and Andrew's was white. None of the boys could believe how strong they felt (Andrew was a little mad that Horus and Kek hadn't done this for them before).

"Oh, I forgot. I'm Godzilla. This is Ben," he smiled politely and waved, "-Ed," he put on a dopey smile and waved fiercely, "-and Andrew," he just nodded slightly with crossed arms.

"Exotic." Suddenly, Alana turned her head slightly and closed her eyes. Her eye seemed to twitch and she wore a frown, these actions confused the others. "Something is wrong," she simply said. Before any could ask, they heard a different yet familar roar.

Without wasting any time, the five of them ran out to see a beast in the village center.

The beast was a VERY large scorpion. The armor on its body was a pale-ish white color, and it had the same armor on the top of its pincers. Its six legs and its body underneath its armor was pitch black. It had a very long tail with a golden point at the end. It had red markings on its body abd pincers, and had eight orange eyes and two large fangs.

"A deathstalker!" Ben exclaimed. He looked over and saw the other three looking at him, "I looked it up! I'll explain later, now we have work to do!" Ben activated his watch and slammed down on it.

Once the light down died down, standing in Ben's was a being who seemed to be made of diamonds and crystals. His large arms and face were a pale green color. On his body there were a total of four spikes that were the same color, two large ones pointed from his back and two small ones sticking out of the sides of his chest. His body, legs, and even the spike on the back of his head was indigo with black lines and dots running along him. His eyes were color and the symbol was in the middle of his chest. "DIAMONDHEAD!" The alien looked over himself, "Huh, I was going for Humungousaur but I can make this work."

Diamondhead began running around the deathstalker, firing diamond shards at it from his hands. The creature shrieked and tried to catch the alien between its pincers, but he was too small and too fast.

Without speaking, the other boys ran foward to aid their ally. Andrew uses telekinesis to force the deathstalker's pincers away. With its weapons out of the way, Godzilla raced foward, leaped into the air, and brought both of his feet down onto its head.

The deathstalker swung its tail at the kaiju, but Ed suddenly ran foward and caught the tail. "Tag! You're it!" With ease, the beast lifted Ed into the air and began swinging him around. "WHOOOOOA! I'M GONNA PUKE!" Eventually, Ed lost his grip and was sent sprawling across the ground.

Wordlessly, Alana stepped foward and stared at the deathstalker. She shook her head with a scowl on her face, "You disgust me." With her body slightly glowing, Alana pulled out her dagger and ran foward at speeds too fast for any of the boys to track.

The beast roared in pain as her blade made contact with its skin. Moving at blinding speeds, Alana made multiple cuts across the deathstalker's body and it was too large and too slow to stop her. The boys could only watch in awe at her display of power.

With a flick of her wrist, Alana threw her dagger and hit the deathstalker in one of its eyes.

"This situation could use a little Humongousaur muscle," Diamondhead said before he slapped down on the symbol.

Standing in his place was an odd looking creature. It resembled a gorilla and had a body made of red, blue, and yellow building blocks. It had circular objects on its hands, arms, and backs. It had large hands, black lines on its body, green eyes, and the synbol on its chest. Ben looked at himself in amazement, "Whoa, who's this guy? Ah well, trial by fire."

Ben ran foward and threw a punch. When he did, his arm stretched foward! However, the monster was shown to be more mobile then its size would say. It swung its tail and completely _shattered_ his arm.

The other four looked at the changeling in shock and horror. But, nothing came out of the injury. No blood, no guts, no nothing. Within seconds, the remains of his arm had moved back and his arm had completely regenerated!

"Regeneration? Cool. But it'll probably be best for me to learn how to use this guy later." He slapped the symbol and changed form yet again. Standing in his place was an odd being. This one was essentially an oven with arms and legs. His suit had parts that were light grey and dark grey. On his face looked like that of an oven and had the symbol on a large circle on his chest. "NRG!"

His oven plates glowed red before he fired a beam of energy right into the deathstalker's face. With it distraced from the pain, Ed, who had recovered, ran foward and punched it in the face.

The deathstalker tried to grab him, but its pincer was caught by Godzilla. It tried to grab the kaiju, but its other pincer was grabbed by NRG. Using telekinesis, Andrew collapsed the deathstalker into the ground. Not too far, but far enough to trap it.

Showing amazing agility, Alana ran foward and leaped into the air. Summoning the dagger back to her hand with string that was connected to the hilt, she threw it again into one of its uninjured eyes, and kicked it with a white glowing foot. The dagger was pressed into its skull and the beast was killed instantly when the daggee pierced its brain. The monster fell to the ground and its body began to slowly, but surely, disintegrate.

"We win!" Ed threw his arms in the air and began running happily in a circle. The others just shook their heads at him as they began to relax.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Shortly after they defeated the deathstalker, the four boys were getting ready to head off. Mrs. Robinson had given the boys quite a bit of money (called lien) for their journey as a means of thanks for the saving of their village. She tried to give some to Alana, but the young woman politely declined.

"Looks like this is where we part ways, eh boys?" Alana said as she and the four boys stood at the edge of the village.

"I suppose so," Godzilla replied, "Thanks for the help Alana. Really."

"Hey, it's not a problem. I'm happy to help."

"Why?" Andrew asked as if she had said that she had created the universe.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just a good person. See ya later. Stay safe," with a final wave, she walked away.

"So Ben," Godzilla started as the four of them walked in a different direction, "You looked up quite a bit about this world didn't you?"

"Yeah. I figured that it would be useful for us to have knowledge about this world if we're supposed to save it."

"Smart," Andrew muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't said it quiet enough.

Ben smirked in his direction, " Whoa dude, did you just compliment me?"

Andrew glared in the changeling's direction, "DONT push it." Ben looked away, but his smirk never left his face.

"Where do we go next, fearless leader?" Ed asked Godzilla as he bounced excitedly all around him.

Godzilla raised an eyebrow at Ed's statement. _Leader?_ "We keep moving. It'll be difficult to save this world since Horus and Kek didn't give us too much information. But, we can't just give up. Let's go."

After a collection of responses of the others, the four boys continued their journey.

 **(Author's Note: And it comes to an end. Oh yeah, next chapter will be our first time-skip. But not by too long, I don't think. For a while, I'm gonna be trying a different updating schedule. I update this story, then a different one, then this story again, and so on and so forth. This is because I'm excited to write this story. We'll see how long this new schedule lasts. Also, I also realized that tomorrow will be the same date as to when I posted the first chapter of my first story. I waa gonna say something tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll have a story out by then. Anyway review, favorite, follpw, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	3. Night Troubles

**(Author's Note: Hey there my loyal readers. I'm TigerVolcano5000, and here's the next installment to Remnant's Guardians. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Three: Night Troubles**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to eat those big guy?"

"Don't worry, Ben. I have a strong immune system," Ben shrugged his shoulders as Ed ate more of the berries in his hand that he got from a bush about half a mile ago.

"Ben is probably worried that you'll get yourself poisoned, Ed," Godzilla weighed into the conversation.

"Are we so sure that is a bad thing?" Andrew muttered under his breath, thinking that none of them heard him. He was obviously proven wrong when he was smacked over the head by Godzilla's tail. He turned to shoot a glare at the kaiju king, who simply looked forward with a blank expression.

It had been a full week since the four of them had their auras unlocked by Alana and they had saved the village. The boys had spent that week traveling across the land. The four of them know that they're supposed to save this planet from dark forces, and that's exactly what they intended to do.

There was only one problem: they had absolutely no clue how to find these dark forces that they were supposed to stop. They were hoping that Horus and Kek would show up and let them know what to do, but to no avail. When the four of them signed up for this mission, they had assumed that the two "gods" would be more helpful in their quest. They didn't think that they would just be dropped into an unfamiliar world and just be expected to save it.

They had basically spent an entire week walking around aimlessly, without any sense of direction. Most of their time was spent walking through the forest, foraging for food and killing any grimm that tried to attack them.

Ben had told them that the world of Remnant was plagued by monsters known as the creatures of grimm. Monsters that had existed for even longer than humanity or faunuskind. Their only goal in their lives was to wipe mankind from the face of the planet.

Thousands of years ago, however, a group of warriors were created to combat these beasts. They were known as the huntsmen and huntresses, humans and faunus who spend their entire lives training in order to slay all evil on the planet. Grimm or otherwise.

Apparently, there were four "kingdoms" that existed on Remnant. Those being Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas. These kingdoms were that only "safe havens" on Remnant. A person's best bet for survival was to live inside of one of the four kingdoms. Survival outside of any kingdom wasn't impossible, you would need a way to combat the grimm if you chose to live outside of kingdom protection though.

In each kingdom, was an academy. These academies were specifically built to train the new generations of hunters. The others had to admit, it would definitely be useful to have someone like with so much knowledge about this planet. Now, if only he had some knowledge about how they're to deal with their current situation.

Suddenly, Ed stopped in his tracks. It took the other boys about ten seconds before they realized that the big guy wasn't with them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Although Andrew had begun to get used to Ed's "antics", it was still annoying.

"I believe that someone watches us from afar," he stated as he looked around frantically. The three boys looked closely into the forest, in search of any foes (most likely grimm) that might be hiding. Turns out, they didn't need to look for their foe as they heard a low growl coming from behind them.

Turning around, they found themselves face to face with a grimm. This one, however, was different from the ones that they fought in the past. This one was a snake. Or rather, two snakes. It was one body, but each end had a head.

The first end had pitch black skin with darker black markings covering its body. It had white and red markings adorning its forehead, along with soulless red eyes and razor sharp fangs.

The other end lookes similar, except its body was white. This ome had grey markings along with res and grey markings adoring its head. It's red eyes and sharp fangs were virtually identical to the other end.

The two snake heads glared at the four boys before they both let out loud roars.

The boys seemed to look to Ben for identification, "A King Taijitu." He cycled through his watch before deciding on his transformation.

Once the green light died down, a humanoid moth stood in his place. His torso was a dark blue color. His neck, arms, legs, hands, feet, and part of his face was pitch black. On his arms and legs were patches of cyan skin. He had two-toed feet and his mouth showed his white teeth. He had two large wings on his upper back and two smaller wings on his lower back. He had two long pieces of skin that stood up from his upper-upper back that were the same dark blue as his wings. He had large green eyes with dark green spots and had the Omnitrix symbol. "BIG CHILL!"

Big Chill was the first to strike as he flew toward the grimm. The taijitu tried to bite it in half, but Big Chill's body turned a clear blue color and the grimm's entire head passed harmlessly through. Big Chill took in a deep breath and blasted the grimm's body with ice, freezing it in its tracks.

Seeing an opportunitt to strike, Godzilla ran foward towards the incapacitated creature. He leaped into the air and brought both feet down _hard_ on the black head. It's white head suddenly shot foward and bite diwn towards Godzilla. However, Godzilla managed to catch himself before he was swallowed. He had grabbed the grimm by its fangs and was using all of his strengtg to keep its mouth from closing.

What neither party expected, however, was for Ed to suddenly shoot foward and wrap himself around its throat.

"You shall not eat my friend, serpentine minion of Hades!" The taijitu began to choke with Ed tightly grabbing his throat, opening its mouth and dipping its head which caused Godzilla to fall out. At that moment, the rest of its body broke free from Big Chill's ice. The kaiju king stood up and glares at the grimm.

"Andrew, use your telekinesis to stretch it out as long as you can! Big Chill, freeze it as much as possible! Ed, follow my lead!" Over the last week, Godzilla had been unofficially elected as the leader of their team. There was no argument from the others. Ben thought that Godzilla would be a good leader, Ed had no problem at all (the others also wanted to make sure that he didn't lead them), and Andrew, while not pleased about taking orders, didn't want to have to lead these idiots.

Focusing his mental powers on the entire body of the king taijitu, Andrew forced it to stretch out as long as possible. That was (relatively) easy though, the true challenge was keeping its body in place.

Big Chill flew through the air and took in a long and deep breath. After close to ten seconds, Big Chill let out a large breath of ice towards the grimm. The ice spread across nearly its entire body.

"Ed, NOW!" The kaiju king and gentle giant raced foward at inhuman speeds. Following Godzilla's example, Ed leaped with him into the air. Falling towards the ground, the two boys punched foward towards the frozen beast. With their combined strength, the king taijitu stood no chance as they completely _shattered_ it.

The grimm was reduced to mere ice chunks, whuch melted after its remains disintegrated.

"Wow, that was impressive." The four boys' heads shot up at the sound of a mysterious voice. "And here I thought that I was gonna need to help. Guess I was wrong."

"Who's there?!" Andrew screamed into the forest, "Show yourself!"

"Alright, alright. There's no need to yell." Suddenly, a figure dropped from the trees and landed in front of the four boys. He was a young man that was as tall as Godzilla (around seven feet) and had skin that resembled caramel. He had long blonde hair that reached the bottom of his neck and had a bright green streak in it. His left eye was a burning red with the right was a calming blue. He was extremely muscular and wasn't wearing a shirt. He was, however, wearing a brown cloak that wrapped around his body and had a hood that was currently down. He wore grey shorts that looked ripped and had a friendly smile. "Hey."

Godzilla looked at the man with suspicion etched on his face, "Who are you?"

"Oh right, where are my manners? I'm Aaryan."

"Dude, where you just watching us fight that King Taijitu?" Ben, who changed back tok normal, had a hand over the Omnitrix in case this "Aaryan" tried anything.

"Yeah. I was having a little "mid-day stroll" when I heard the sounds of combat. I was about to help, but you guys seemes to know what you were doung. So I decides to just sit back and watch the show "

"Why I outta-," Ed grabbed Andrew from behind to keep the boy from ripping Aaryan apart.

"What? You guys looked like you could handle it. Trust me, I would have jumped in if I didn't think you guys could handle it." The boys dropped their fighting stances, but still looked suspicious. "Here, I'll make it up to you guys. Anybody hungry?" At that instance, they heard a deep growling that was louder than any grimm could have been.

Aaryan joined the boys in combat as they searched for the assailemt. As they followed the sound, it led them to...Ed? Said boy lifted up his shirt and the others could actually see his stomach moving with hunger. "Yep, belly empty."

Aaryan chuckled, "See? Come on, let me get you guys some food."

"I could eat," Ben weighed in before erither Godzilla or Andrew could say no.

Godzilla sighed, "Fine. Do ANYTHING that makes us think that you're a danger, and we're taking you down."

Godzilla's threat didn't even seem to affect the young man, "Safe. I respect that. Follow me." Aaryan walked into the forest, with the boys only a few paces behind.

After about two minutes, Aaryan had led the four boys to an open field.

"Where are we?" Aaryan actually smirked at Andrew's annoyed tone.

"This is my sleeping grounds."

Ben looked at him with a surprised look on his face, "You sleep out here?"

"Yeah, I'm a nature boy."

Ed's stomach grumbled again, even louder, "Where is the food please? My belly is getting sadder."

Aaryan chuckled, "Right now my friend. In three, two, one-." Suddenly three Beowulfs charged from the forest. Before they boys could engage them, Aaryan's hands began glowing multiple colors. He shot an orb through the skull of one, punched off the head of another, and snapped the neck of the last one. The three corpses glowed the same multiple colors like Aaryan's hands before they remained there.

Aaryan turned back to the others, "I'll have some food ready soon."

"Wait," Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You expect us to EAT grimm?!"

"Well, yeah. They may be banes to nature, but they're pretty darn good. I've been eating them _at least_ every other day for a few months and I'm perfectly fine. Trust me, they're _delicious_." The boys shared a look.

Godzilla decided to ask the question that they were all thinking, "The creatures of grimm disintegrate upon death. How is it you're able to keep their bodies intact?"

"I have a form of dust manipulation sermblance. I have a special mixture of dust that prevents the grimm courses from disintegrating. Don't even ask me what it is, special secret."

The boys looked to Ben for an explaination. "Anyone with an unlocked aura can have a semblance. It's an extension of one's soul, essentially a superpower."

The boys (excluding Ed) were still hesitant and suspicious, but they were getting hungry and there was a lot of meat that was just sitting there.

Godzilla sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why do I get the feeling that we're going to regret this?"

Aaryan shrugged innocently (which would would been more believable had he not had a smirk on his face), "Maybe you're just being negative?"

And so, the boys took a seat on the grass as Aaryan got to work on the Beowulfs. After about twenty minutes, all three Beowulfs were cut and cooked.

"Trust me, it's fine and delicious. You won't regret it," Aaryan reassured the others as he took a big bite out of his food.

Following the young man's example, Ed tossed the entire chunk of his meat in his mouth. The other three watched carefully as he ate. He sat there chewing, smiling happily and drooling. After finishing, he grabbed another piece of meat.

Seeing there couldn't have been a problem, all three boys took a bite out of their chunk of grimm meat. Mere seconds after they started chewing, their eyes widened and they began eating with animal-like ferocity.

"Told ya," Aaryan said with a smug smile as he finished his meat before grabbing a rib with meat from one of the corpses.

Within about five minutes, the three corpses had been picked clean of any and all traces of meat. The five boys were sitting there comfortably, with Ed lying down and patting his stomach (which seemed to grow to an abnormal size in such a short about of time.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask Aaryan," Ben spoke after a few moments of silence, "What exactly is dust? You said your semblance was a form of dust manipulation and I only have a vague understanding of the concept. Do you think you could enlihhten us a little bit?"

Aaryan nodded for a moment, "Yeah alright. Dust is the dominant source of energy on this planet. Due to their physical properties, Dust is extremely useful and basically essential for a variety of purposes across the world. You see, thousands of years ago, mankind was on the brink of extinction. This was in fact because they were being hunted down by their greatest enemies: the creatures of grimm. Humanity tried to fight back, but the grimm were faster, stronger, and more dangerous. They _were_ able to fight back, but they were only able kill to about one grimm for every thirty humans that were killed. As I'm sure you know, the grimm get stronger and smarter as they live longer. The most powerful grimm could decimate entire populations and return with minimal scratches. Just when it looked like humanity would die and become lost to time forever, they found a new weapon. Dust. You see, dust possesses elemental properties. In the beginning, there were four types of dust. Fire, water, wind, and lightning. Mankind eventually figured out a way to harness the power of dust as a weapon. With the power to force the grimm back, humanity was able to build civilizations for better protection against the creatures of darkness. Although used for weapons in the beginning, humanity eventually figured out how to integrate ot into their everyday lives. In the aftermath of the Great war, a man named Nicholas Schnee founded the "Schnee Dust Company". Nowadays it's difficult to get any form of dust that's not from their company."

"Wow," Ed said as he listened from the ground.

"Certainly specific," Godzilla commentes. Aaryan shrugged, before letting out a yawn

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take a little nap. Grimm meat can make you tired."

"You aren't at all worried about being attacked?"

"Nah Andrew, it'll be fine. The bones still have the scent of grimm on them, so our scents and emotions are nullified by theirs." With that, Aaryan lied down on the grass with a content smile on his face. The three boys heard snoring and turned to see Ed sleeping on the grass, face down and drooling on the griund.

""What do you think?" Ben asked Godzilla.

The faunus sighed, "Aaryan hasn't given us any reason to distrust him so far, so we technically don't have a reason to."

"Fine," Andrew spoke, "But if he does anything to betray us, _I'm_ taking him down. Not asking permission, I'm stating a fact."

"If he does betray us, none of will try to stop you," Godzilla stated, his agreement with Andrew surprising both the shape-shifter abd the telekinetic. Eventually, the two of them followed the examples of their teammates and lied down on the grass.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The night was quiet, calm, and peaceful.

...Or it was, until the sounds of machinery and yelling was heard.

Thus caught the attention of a certain kaiju king, who stood up once he heard the noise. His yellow eyes scanned the forest, attempting to locate the origin of the noise.

"You heard it too, huh?" Godzilla looked to see Aaryan also awake, looking into the woods with his hood on and an uncharacteristically serious expressionon his face. The nature boy saw the confused look on Godzilla's face, "This forest is my home, no one enters here without my knowledge."

"What's going on?" The two young men looked to see Ed rubbing his eye as he stood up. Ben and Andrew soon followed his example.

"There's something in the forest," Aaryan informed the four boys, "And I don't feel that it's grimm or someone with good intentions." Aaryan walked towards the sound, with the boys soon following behind him.

Making their way through the trees, the five of them could hear the sounds getting louder and louder. They were the sounds of yelling and...crying?

As their path was cleared, they made their way to another open field. Only this one wasn't so barren, as there was two groups of people in it. The first group was sitting on the grass, most of them looked depressed and some were crying while holding each other.

The other group was standing around them holding guns and swords. These people wore black shirts underneath white armor and black pants. They all wore masks that seemes to resemble the grimm and the five boys identified them as faunus since they could see animal parts like antlers, horns, and extra ears. The ones on the ground all seemed to be human.

"I'm going to deal with this," Aaryan told the others, "Are you guys with me or not?"

"We are," Godzilla replied as he cracked his knuckles. The five boys stepped out of the shadows. One of the human children spotted the five boys and his face seemed to gain a degree of hope. Ome of the soldiers saw this and looked to see the boys. She motioned towards the others and they all readied their weapons.

"You will let these people go, and then you will leave this forest for good," after hearing him speak in a calm and laid back tone, it was a surprise to the four to hear Aaryan's voice etched with compete and utter seriousness.

A tall and bulky looking man with pale skin and a large mace strapped to his back stepped foward, "We do not take orders from you, _human_ ," he spat the word as if it were the worst insult imaginable. He looked to Godzilla and Ed, "Brothers, surely you must be aware of the their nature of the humans. They are despicable beings who cannot be trusted. Join us and we can turn this world into a utopia for the faunus. A world free of humans and ruled by the White Fang." This man's words got the boys tense. The White Fang was one of the many topics that Ben had informed them of.

They were formed after an event known as the "Faunus Rights Revolution" and they became the voice of the faunus. Around four years ago, however, the White Fang's leader stepped down and a new one took his place. This new leader did NOT share the same beliefs as the old one did. The White Fang was turned from a peaceful protesting group to a terrorist organization. The new leader believed that the respect that the faunus had wantes needed to be taken by force. Of course, their methods only fueled the discrimination that the faunus had to deal with.

Godzilla eyes the man that he assumed was the leader, "We will not join you. Nor will we allow to you to harm these people."

The man seemed to growl, "You're a _disgrace_ to your own kind."

"And how many of _my kind_ have been killed due to your actions?"

The man growled even louder and he was visibly shaking in anger. He turned to the others, "Kill them."

At that moment, Aaryan slammed a foot into the ground and a wall of earth emerges from the ground. Hardly a second later, they coukd hear the sounds of bullets hitting the rocks. "If I drop this wall, are you guys gonna be able to handle yourselves?"

"We'll be fine," Ben said as he activated his watch. The others had to avert their eyes from the resulting flash of bright green light.

Standing in Ben's place was a large creature. His arms and legs were wide and he had sharp black claws. He had a large yellow spot surrounded by a black circle on each arm and the side of each leg and his head. His skin was white and his lips were black. He had sharp teeth, rriangular green eyes, and the Omnitrix symbol on his cheat. "CANNONBOLT!"

Cannonbolt turned into a large yellow ball and went rolling from behind the wall to meet the White Fang members. They shot at him, but their bullets were bouncing harmlessly off of his shell. With Ben drawing their attention to him, the others went to strike.

Andrew was throwing the guns and swords out of their hands before throwing them into trees and rocks. A few soldiers fired at him, but their bullets were bouncing off of him just like Cannonbolt. Adding to his aura, Andrew was putting a telekinetic barrier around his entire body. They were swinging their swords too, but they shatteted upon contact with his skin.

Godzilla was showing incredible lightness on his feet by dodging every attack that the thrown his way. His strength was also overwhelming because it only took on hit from him to knock out each White Fang member.

Ed charged foward like a bull and tackled three grunts to the ground. He caught the sword of another before delivering a swift uppercut to his chin. Over half a dozen grunts ran foward and began piling themselves on Ed's body. "I am Ed!" The grunts seemed to shake for a few seconds before Ed sent them all flying, "Cheese and macaroni!"

Aaryan was making the White Fang grunts look like fools. He was avoiding their attacks as if they were moving at a tenth of his speed and the attacks that landed weren't doing any damage. Aaryan was using his semblance and throwing multiple elemental attacks there way. Some of their weapons were melted by intense flames while they themselves were frozen solid. Some were rendered unconscious by lightning bolts while others were blown away into the forest.

Seeing Aaryan as the biggest threat, the leader took out his mace and charged. Aaryan heard him running and dodged the attack at the last second. The leader than threw a punch that Aaryan caught before he drove his foot into the faunus's gut.

Suddenly, the orb on his mace opened up and began firing grenades at the nature boy. With a wave of the hand, Aaryan sent each and every grenade into the air to harmlessly detonate. Aaryan threw a punch and sent a torrent of water to smash directly into the leader's chest.

After readying himself, the leader seemed to pause for a moment and look into the woods, "Full retreat! FULL RETREAT!" The remaing grunts (while confused) followed his orders and dissapeared into the woods. The leader glared at his five opponents, "The next time we meet, it will be your end." He looked at Godzilla and Ed, "And you _traitors_ I'll enjoying killing even more." With that, he flran after his troops.

Aaryan shot forth a wave of weak flames and disintegrated the ropes that constricted the humans, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes sir," one of the men said, "Rattled and a little brusied, but we'll be alright."

"Good." At that moment, a loud roar echoed through the night and struck fear into the humans. The five boys got ready for another fight as the growling became louder and louder. What emerged from the forest was something that the four guardians were NOT expecting.

The grimm stood over fifteen feet tall and was nearly twice as wide as an Ursa. While its skin was black, its entire body kept shifting and moving around. Its skull mask seemed to fit more like a dome over its head and was the only part of its body that seemed to stand still. Like all grimm, it glared at its foes with burning red eyes. Unlike other grimm however, it posessed no fangs or claws. It looked like a tar pit brought to life. It turned its eyes to glare at the five boys before letting out a loud roar, saliva falling out and burning the grass.

Aaryan's face expressed complete and utter confusion, "A Sludger?! Those aren't supposed to be this far from a kingdom!"

The Sludger shot a stream of gunk towards the boys, who leaped out of the way. The gunk hit a tree and dissolved it in seconds.

"Damn," Andrew was pretty much able to describe what they were all thinking.

"Get out of here!" The humans followed Aaryan's orders, not seeing ANY reason to stick around.

Godzilla turned to Ben and Aaryan, "What the hell is that thing?!"

"I don't know!" Ben yelled out.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I don't know everything about this world!"

"It's a Sludger," Aaryan informed them, "It's a rare and dangerous grimm. They're made of poisonus and other dangerous materials. They're basically a bane to nature. They're able to use the earth they move on to empower themselves and they can regenerate. This makes them EXTREMELY difficult to defeat."

With a roar, the Sludger brought both of its arms down upon its foes. With a wave of his hands, Andrew used his powers to throw its arms out of the way and off of its body. It's severed arns landed on the grass and killed a large majority of it. With a low gargling sound, it regrew its arms in mere seconds.

Cannonbolt slapped the Omnitrix and changed form again. Now, he was a red molusk-like alien. His skin was a red colored armor and he had grey claws. He had grey spikes on the top of his hands, the back of his legs, and on his feet. His arns and stomach were black and he had black spots on his legs. He had (what looked like) red gauntlets for hands and a hood-like object that covered his head. His eyes were green, his lower jaw and neck was grey, and the symbol was on his chest. "WATER HAZARD!" Like Brainstorm, his mouth didn't move when he spoke.

He opened up his hands, revealing holes on his palns, and fired two streams of water at the grimm. The streams had force behind them because they were able to push the Sludger into a boulder.

The grimm simply opened its eyes to glare at the shape-shifter. "Uh oh," it was that at that moment that the alien knew that he fucked up. The Sludger stretched out one of its arns and grabbed Water Hazard by the head. It began wildly swinging its arm and bashing the changeling against the area. "I COULD USE A HAND HERE YOU GUYS!" Water Hazard screamed as his body was swung into the trunk of a tree.

Aaryan's hands glowed white as he put them together and began forming something in his hands. Within seconds, he had made a spear completely made out of ice. Getting his aim ready, he chucked the spear at the Sludger and it landed its target of the grimm's eye.

Being one of the only parts of its body that attacks couldn't pass harmlessly through, the Sludger was able to feel the full force of the attack. The grimm roared in pain as it threw Water Hazard into a rock and tried to pull the icy weapon out of its skull.

"How the hell is that thing not dead?" Godzilla turned to the nature boy.

"A Sludger's brain is just like most of its body, constantly shifting and changing. The only definate way to destroy a Sludger is to obliterate it completely."

"Wait!" The others turnes to look at Water Hazard, "I have an idea." He slapped his watch, entering his fourth form that day. Standing in his place was an insect-like creature. His skin was a brown/green-ish color and he wore a white suit with black stripes that covered his torso. He had four insect-like flat legs and black three-fingered hands. He had a black tail that was large with a razor sharp end. He had light green wings that seemed to have openings in them. His face was black and he had four pedunculated yellowish-orange color. The symbol was on his face, "STINKFLY!"

"I really hope this idea is good," Andrew was NOT feeling confident about Ben's current form.

"I do. Godzilla and Ed, divert its attention from us. Andrew, use your powers to trap it in a dome. I'm gonna coat it in slime. Stinkfly's slime is HIGHLY flammable. That's where you come in Aaryan. After I coat it, Andrew is gonna throw it in the air and you blast it with fire. If everything goes according to plan, there won't be anything left."

"Are you sure?"

Stinkfly looked to the kaiju king, "Meh."

Godzilla rolled his eyes, "Comforting."

"We can do it you guys! It'll be easy, and fun!" As much as his team didn't want to admit it, Ed's enthusiasm was a _little_ contagious.

The Sludger first noticed Godzilla and Ed speeding towards it at inhunan speeds. It stretched out its arms, but its speed was nothing compared to theirs. Upon seeing it completely and utterly confused on crushing Godzilla and Ed, Andrew thrust out his hands and covered the Sludger in telekinetic energy.

The grimm was beginning to notice that its movements were getting slower and slower as time went on. Looking back, it saw Andrew glaring at it with outstretched arms. "Ben NOW!"

Stinkfly was quick to act and he took to the skies. He began shooting slime from each eye as he flew circles around the grimm.

Within ten seconds, the Sludger had been completely coated in slime. It went from looking like a living tarpit, to a being that looked like it was made out of slime.

Summoning up every ounce of strength he had, Andrew threw the slime-covered grimm as high into the air as he could.

Seeing his opportunity, Aaryan focused his power as his hands glowed a dark red color. Thrusting his hands into the air, he sent a torrent of flames towards the flying creature of darkness. The second that the flames touched the slime, the entire creature explodes in a blazing ball of fire. The entire area was covered in smoke.

"Is it over?" The others heard Ed's voice through the smoke cloud.

"We'll found out in a few moments," Aaryan replied with glowing fists. If the grimm did indeed survive, he was gonna be ready.

A few moments passed and the five boys didn't hear a roar or any noise that would indicate the Sludger's survival. There was also no grimm residue that fell to the forest floor.

Aaryan let out a laugh, "Looks like we did it, boys." As soon as he finished his sentence, Andrew fell to his knees.

Godzilla put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Andrew said, breathing heavily. He would have pushed away Godzilla, but he didn't have the energy.

"Yay!" Ed ran around in a circle, laughing, before he stopped and looked at the others, "Now what do we do?"

"I recommend sleep," Stinkfly commented as he slapped his watch and reverted back to hunan form.

"Yeah, I second that," Aaryan chuckled. "Let's head back to my campsite. We _all_ need to get some rest." With Aaryan heloing Andrew walk, the five boys made their way back to rest. But Godzilla's mind was anything but peaceful. He was unable to get his mind off of their encounter with the White Fang. _I've got a suspicion that our troubles with them might only be just beginning._

 **(Author's Note: Oh Godzilla, if only you knew how right you are.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the OC grimm. Sun Kasai, the one whose challenge this is, and I are coming up with ideas for the story. Here's some information on the Sludger grimm.**

 **-It's comprised of poisonus and harmful substances making it EXTREMELY dangerous to touch. Not even aura can protect its enemy for long. Because its body is composed of sludge/gunk, it has regenerative powers. This is a main reason as to why it's so dangerous. As you've seen, complete obliteration is the only way to confirm is desteuction. It's also capable of absorbing the earth beneath it to grow in stength.**

 **Remember how I said that I took us this challenge from Sun Kasai? Well, they wanted me to let you guys know that you can write this challenge too! They want multiple people to take on the challenge to see all the different ways they would be written. All of the rules that Sun Kasai has for this challenge is WAY tio much to pit here, so I say you should go find the "Saviours of Remnant" challenge on their profile. If you're intetested, PM Sun Kasai to ask if you can take up the challenge. If they say yes,...wrll then, you take it from there.**

 **Don't get on me about grimm being edible. Ot** **her than humans and the faunus, they're one of the most common species on the planet.**

 **Forgot to mention before, but Godzilla is a young adult in this story. Early twenties, probably. I'll think and let you guys know.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	4. An Old Enemy

**(Author's Note: Your favorite author is back yet again! Enjoy and hold your applause;)**

 **Chapter Four: An Old Enemy**

The Ursa let out a final roar of pain before its head was sliced off. The figure scoffed as he placed his sword back on his back. The figure himself was shrouded in the darkness of the night, the only thing being visible was his glowing red eyes.

He pulled out a small circular device from his belt. It lit out green and a hologram of four individuals appeared one by one. Godzilla. Andrew. Ben. Ed.

"Hmmmmmm. Soon we shall meet on the field of battle, and I shall have your heads."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

 _"It's a shame that you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you can't possibly imagine."_

 _"Do you believe in destiny?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Eeeeeyaaaaaah!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

"Ahhhh!" Godzilla bolted upright in a cold sweat. What the hell? He couldn't see anything in his dream, but he could hear two voices. They sounded…feminine.

He looked over to see that he hadn't woken up any of the others. Who were those women? What "power" was the first one talking about? If the second one was promised the power, why didn't she get it? What happened at the end with the first woman and that third voice? It sounded…younger than the others.

Wiping some sweat from his forehead, Godzilla decided that it would probably be best to forget about it. It was probably just some random, non-nonsense dreams that didn't matter.

Right?

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The next morning, all four have woken up and were getting ready to continue travel. Surprisingly, it was Ed who noticed the look on their leader's face. "What's wrong?" This got the attention of the others.

"Nothing," he rubbed his eyes, "Just a weird dream is all."

"I don't know," Ben weighed in, "Dreams can be more important than we realize. Maybe your could have been important?"

"Doubtful. All I could see was total darkness, along with a few voices but I couldn't make them out." Ben still looked uncertain, but didn't voice his opinions. "Alright, let's go."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Now, I know we were supposed to go this way."

"We're lost."

"No, we can't be lost. I know where we are Andrew. We went north and downhill from Aaryan's campsite-."

"Yes."

"Then we went pass those trees that had branches that look like the arms of a space octopus-."

"Sure."

"And look there's that bush that looks like an Ursa!"

"We passed that bush three times already!" Ben pinched the bridge of his nose and Godzilla's eye twitched as they listened to Ed and Andrew's arguing. This had been going on for the last fifteen minutes and it was getting more annoying as each minute went by.

"Can you both please stop"? Ben sighed, "Godzilla and I are sick and tired of listening to you two yell at each other."

"I'm not yelling, he's yelling," Ed said, turning around with his nose held high before pointing at Andrew.

"Oh, shut the hell!" Ed just blew a raspberry in response.

Blocking out the other boy's voices, Godzilla began to look around their current location. Some of the grass and trees were burnt and the boulders had claw marks on them. This _immediately_ put up Godzilla's guard. The claw marks could have come from something like a Beowulf or an Ursa, but what about the flames? And he couldn't shake the feeling that they were all being watched.

"Okay, okay," Ben got in between Andrew and Ed before a fight could start, "That's enough you two. Fighting isn't gonna help"

"You're the one with all those powers. Why don't you find us a way out of here, _alien boy_?" Ben had to fight himself from decking Andrew at his comment.

"For you information _mind bitch_ ," Godzilla grabbed Andrew by his arm to keep him from attacking Ben, "I will." He activated the Omnitrix and slapped down on it, being consumed by a bright green light, "STINKFLY!"

The boy-turned-alien took to the skies, only for a mysterious black object to wrap around his tail and slam him back into the earth. In a daze, Ben was unable to prevent himself from being swung around before landing on a boulder.

The others looked to see that the culprit looked like a King Taijitu, only smaller. The serpent hissed at the others before retreating back into the shadows. There were three set of red eyes glaring at the four boys before they heard the thumping of a creature moving foward.

In less than ten seconds, the figure had let itself be revealed by the light of the day. The black skin, white bone armor, and red eyes made it clear that this was a creature of grimm, but it was unlike anything they had seen before.

It was a large and intimidating beast, with razor sharp fangs and claws. Its body looked like a muscular form while its head was that of a lion. Its back two legs were hooves while there was a goat head on its back. For a tail, was the serpent that attacked Ben. All three heads glared at them before the beast stood on two legs and let out an earth-shaking roar.

"Son of a bitch," Godzilla stated, pretty much, what they were all thinking.

"A chimera, one of the most dangerous grimm on the planet," Stinkfly commented, the uneasiness evident his voice.

The chimera stood on all fours as it clawed at the dirt with one of its paws, like a bull. It charged foward, its horns ready to strike. The boys were _barely_ able to dodge the attack in time, avoiding being impaled by the horns.

Stinkfly slapped the symbol on his face and changed into a MUCH larger creature. He had yellow armor-like skin and a head that was shaped like a Greek Corinthian helmet. While his legs were small, its arms were large with the middle of them being black. His feet and hands were gray with sharp digits. He had a gray tail and the top of his legs and stomqch being black. His arms looked like jackhammers and his eyes were green, with the symbol resting on his chest. "ARMODRILLO!"

The chimera paused for a second, looking at the strange new creature in confusion. Its confusion quickly melted into primal fury as it charged at the alien.

Armodrillo threw a punch, but the grimm showed impressive speed by side-stepping the attack and pouncing on its enemy.

The chimera began clawing at Armodrillo's face wildly, and Ben was thanking whatever higher power existed in this dimension that he had chosen a form that had armor-like skin.

Racing foward to help his friend, Ed launched himself at the chimera's ribs. The beast roared in pain as they were both sent flying.

The serpent began snapping furiously at Ed, trying to bite Ed's face. Ed grabbed the serpent by the throat to keep it away from his face. The rest of the grimm soon recovered and backhanded Ed into a tree.

Godzilla was quick to react as he ran foward to meet the beast in combat. He lept and shot a strong kick that landed directly on the lion head. The kaiju's strength sent the chimera into a boulder.

Andrew used his telekinesis to manipulate the trees and dirt to cover the chimera, with the intent of trapping it. The beast steuggled, but Andrew kept piling on more of the earth. Too much for it to overpowet.

Pretty soon, it had been completely in rock, wood, and dirt. The boys let out a breath of relief.

"One of the most dangerous grimm my ass. That wasn't too difficult, was it?" Andrew commented, showing an arrogant smirk that was rare for him. Truly, ANY expression that didn't have anything to do with angry was rare for him.

As they began walking away (with Godzilla and Armodrillo rolling their eyes), they heard...shifting coming from the prison Andrew had made. It began to glow a brighter and brighter orange before it exploded. The force sent the guardians back and the chimera, snarling and pissed off with flames coming from its mouth.

Armodrillo glared at Andrew, You just HAD to open your mouth, didnt you?"

"Why didn't you tell me that it could breath fire?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK?! What am i suppose to say, "Oh, hey guys. Let me tell you litetally everything this grimm can do while we fight it". It's not exactly a smart decision!"

"Fight IT, not each other!" Godzilla screamed, getting tired of their yelling. He ran and punched it across the face, feeling a few teeth being knocked loose. This wasn't the wisest move as the chimera grabbed him by his body and slammed him into the ground. Baring its claws, it reached down to strike but Godzilla stopped it in time.

He tried to push it away, but the larger creature was slowly winning this battle of brawns. With each second that passed, its claws got closer and closer to his face. Just as its claws were less than an inch away, the chimera suddenly stood up on its hooves and howled in pain.

Sitting up, Godzilla looked and saw that Ed had sunk his own fangs into the chimera! Ed continued to dig his fangs deeper into grimm flesh as the beast was thrashing around widly.

The chimera stood on its hooves and leaped back into a tree, smashing Ed between grimm and the tree trunk. Ed was showing a surprising amount of resistance as he held on tightly. The grimm began leaping around the field wildly, smashing the boy against the trees and the boulders.

Eventually, though, pain began overwhelming Ed's mind and the boy fell off as he was smashed into a third boulder.

"HEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHH!" The chimera turned to the noise just in time to be punched by Armodrillo. The grimm retaliated by wrapping its serpent tail around his neck, cutting off his air supply. The serpent's grip tightened as it snarled and bared its claws.

Before it could make a move, however, a branch flee foward and impaled the serpent through its body. It released its grip around the alien's neck and began thrashing around as all three heads howled in pain. Within seconds, the serpent died and remained there motionless.

The grimm turned to see that Andrew was the culprit and it glared at the boy with its burning red eyes. Andrew used his powers to launch himself foward and the grimm charged on all fours. Andrew wrapped his arms around its body and slammed it into a tree. He then threw it into a boulder and charged with his fist at the ready, intent on finishing this fight.

Andrew, however, had forgotten that this grimm had the power to breathe fire. It opened its mouth and let loose a torrent of flames towards the teen boy. Andrew focused his powers onto his actual body. That, combined with his aura, was strong enough to protect him from the fire. It wasn't a comfortable experience though, but it was able to keep him undamaged and still alive.

Pushing his way past the heat, Andrew threw a punch and hit the grimm in its main face. More teeth were knocked loose and its mouth was probably broken. Despite its injuries, the chimera still showed impressive speed as its claw shot foward and slaahed Andrew across the chest. It didn't damage him, but the attack was more than enough to send him flying away.

Clawing its paw at the ground like before, the chimera charged foward with the intent of impaling Andrew with its horns.

Although, before it could reach him, Godzilla had leaped across the field, grabbed it by the horns, and planted his feet into the ground. It was a battle of brawns as the kaiju king and the chimera grimm attempted to ocerpower each other.

"Andrew, MOVE!" The blonde boy quickly moved out of the way. Godzilla could see its mouth was beginning to glow and he leaped right over it and the flames.

As it turned around, it was suddenly tackled by Armodrillo. The beast began clawing and biting at the alien, who was trying to pull it off. Looking over, Godzilla could see that the two of them were moving closer and closer to a cliff. BEN! LOOK OUT!"

But the grimm currently attacking him was preventing him from hearing his leader. As Armodrillo moved closer to the cliff, it couldn't handle the combined weight of the alien and the grimm. The stone began to crack and it eventually gave out between their combined weight.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BEN!" The other three immediately raced to the edge of the cliff, but couldn't spot any trace of alien shape-shifter.

"What do we do?" Ed was the most worried of the bunch.

Godzilla's face went from shocked to determined, "We go after him."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Uhhhhhhh," Armodrillo slowly opened his eyes, "Why do I always wake uo with a headache on Remnant?" Armodrillo slapped the symbol on his chest, reverting back to Ben, and stood up.

He flinched and brought up the Omnitrix when he saw the chimera, but relaxed when it began disintegrating. He looked at the watch mote closely and saw that it was red, signaling that he needed a recharge. "Perfect," he muttered, "Guess I'm walking." Equally parts nervous, determined, and annoyed, Ben trudged foward in the woods.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Andrew was using his powers to slowly bring himself, Godzilla, and Ed down to the earth below. Flying by himself wasn't difficult, but he was finding it difficult when having to focus his powers on two others at the same time. This was the reason as to why their descent was so slow.

Although it took awhile, the three of them eventually made it to the forest beneath.

While a little sweaty and breathing heavily, Andrew still looked ready to fight, "So how are we supposed to find him?" Suddenly, Ed dropped to the ground and began...sniffing it? "Ed, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to detect Ben's scent," Ed said seriously, as if it were the most normal sounding sentence in thr world.

Godzilla sighed, "I really don't think that-."

"Got 'em!" Godzilla and Andrew shared a wide-eyed look beforr staring at Ed, "Follow me my comrades! Tally hoe!" The two shared another look before sighing and following the gentle giant's trail.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"I don't think I'm getting any closer to anything," Ben stated as he continued his (tedious) trek through the forest. He knew that the creatures of grimm were attracted by negative emotions, so he was trying to stay positive. But that was easier said then done.

He looked to his watch again and saw that it still wasn't charged, "I've been a hero for nearly seven years, and it never occured to Azmuth to make this thing chargr faster?" Suddenly, Ben stopped walking. He didn't know why, but he delt that something was...off.

Ben looked around the forest, expecting a pack of Beowulfs or an Ursa come out, but didn't find anything. "Weird. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

At that moment, Ben felt like there was an alarm going off in his head and leaped to the side just as a giant sword came down on his position. He looked at his assailant and his were filled with shock and fear, "No."

The figurr was tall and had dark green skin. He wore a black body suit and a red piece of chest armor. He wore purple bottoms that had pieces of silver armor on them. He wore a left golden shoulder pad and a brown belt with a red laser pistol strapped to it. He wore a golden gauntlet with a yellowish gem on the center of the top of his left hand. His right arm was barren except for the fingerless black glove he wore with a red gem on the top of his hand. He had two pieces of metal on the sides of his face, tentacles for a chin, and triangular red eyes. "Hello, Benjamin Tennyson."

"Vilgax." Standing in front of Ben was Vilgax: the conqueror of ten world and his greatest enemy. "This...is impossible. How did you get on Remnant?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out Tennyson. But let's focus on our little reunion for now, shall we?" Vilgax picked up his sword and sent an arrogant smirk to meet the shape-shifter's glare.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times Vilgax. You're not getting the Omnitrix."

"Oh, I _will_. But, this time, I'm not just here for the watch. That'll just be a prize after I've accomplished by _true_ goal."

"What true goal?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Suddenly, Ben's watched beeped and glowed green.

"Hate to be rude Vilgy, but I'm tired of talking to you." He slapped his watched and dissapeared in a flash of green, "FOUR ARMS!"

Vilgax shot himself foward, sword at the ready. Using both of his left arms, Four Arms showed imoressive strength by catching the blade. Powering himself up with his aura, Four Arms used his right arms to punch Vilgax in the chest. The force of the attack sent Vilgax colliding into a tree.

"You've grown stronger," Vilgax commented as he stood up, wiping dirt from his armor.

"Yeah, too bad I can't say the same thing," Four Arms retaliated, cracking all of his knuckles.

The two aliens stared each other down before charging. Four Arms side-stepped Vilgax's sword and tackled the world conqueror to the ground. He landed three punches to his face before Vilgax's eyes glowed and lasers sent the changeling flying.

Once he'd stabled himself, Four Arms put his hands up and blocked the laser that Vilgax fired from his fingerless glove. The alien gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep himself grounded while dealing with such an intense attack.

With his sword at the ready, Vilgax stopped the laser and charged foward about a second later. Mere moments before blade met flesh, Four Arms slapped the symbol and dissapeared in a flash of green. "NANOMECH!" A tiny voice yelled.

"Reveal yourself Tennyson!" Flying behind Vilgax's angry form was a VERY small creature. His body was a dull gray color with green lines running over his body. He had four sharp fingers on each hand and green wings. His stomach and neck were black while he had one green eye and the synbol rested on his chest.

He flew high above Vilgax before changing form again. Floating in the air, was a twelve foot tall humanoid dinosaur. His body was a dark orange while his stomach was a peach color. He had a tail, green eyes, and the symbol on his chest. "HUMUNGOUSAUR!"

Vilgax wasn't quick enough to move in time to avoid being crushed beneath Humungousaur's body. "Give up?" Humungousaur's face turned into one of confusion and shock and Vilgax lifted him in the air.

"Why should i?" Showing no strain, Vilgax threw Humungousaur into a boulder. As the warlord went to pick up his sword, he was suddenly sent flying by an unseen force.

"Ben!" The changeling turned to see Godzilla, Andrew, and Ed running towards him. Ed helped him up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Glad to see you guys."

"Who's the squid boy?" Godzilla asked, not taking his eyes off of the warlord who was slowly standing up.

"Vilgax. A villain from my dimension. Don't ask how he got here though, I have no clue." The four boys got into fighting stances as the warlord stood, but they were thrown for a loop when he smiled at them.

"Good. You're all here."

"How do you know us?!" Andrew demanded, the earth beginning to shift as his powers were leaking from his body in waves.

"Oh, I have my ways." As it turns out, this answer wasn't acceptable to Andrew to ran foward and threw a punch. Vilgax's golden gauntlet glowed and projected an energy field that deflected the punch. He then grabbed Andrew by his head and flung him into a tree.

Vilgax turned, only to be met with a kaiji fist to the face. Godzilla spun around quickly and slapped him with his tail. The warlord fell to the ground, but was quick to retaliate by backhanding Godzilla.

Ed then leaped into the air and brought his elbow down onto his chest. While Vilgax was distracted by the pain, Ed grabbed him by his ankle and chucked him across the dirt. The warlord recovered in seconds and shot foward towards the green jacket wearing boy.

Suddenly, Vilgax found himself lifted into the air. Andrew slammed him into tree after tree and boulder after boulder, showing no mercy in his attacks. When Vilgax was close by, Humungousaur grabbed him from the air and slammed him into the ground. "Start talking Vilgax! How did you get on Remnant and why are you after us?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" They all heard a beep and saw that Vilgax had pressed a button on a small remote.

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of a machine running. Suddenly, a small machine flew from the woods and knocked the four boys to the ground. It was a long piece of bronze metal with two wings and a panel on it.

Humungousaur looked up, "We can't let him get away!" He slapped the symbol and changed form. Standing in the dinosaur's place was a manta ray-like alien. He had dark red skin and two black lightning bolt patterns that extended from his shoulders to his chest. He had a tail, gills on the sides of the body, and two yellow horns on the top of his head. He had three fingers on each hand and two toes on his feet, with a third one in the back. He had yellow wings that extended from his arms to his sides and the symbol on his chest, "JETRAY!"

As Vilgax vehicle rose to the air, Godzilla and Ed leaped and grabbed onto it. The vehicle sped away carrying the three of them, with Jetray and Andrew not far behind.

While flying through the air, Ed pounced and landed on Vilgax's back. "Surrender yourself to the forces of good, evil squid man!"

"Get OFF of me! You insolent child!" Godzilla landed a punch to the warlord's face before he was grabbed and thrown down by Vilgax. He proceeded to grab Ed and throw him off of the device. Fortunately, Andrew was able to telekinetically grab Ed before he fell too far.

Flying above the vehicle, Jetray fired green lasers from his eyes which Vilgax deflected using his energy shield. Godzilla took the opportunity to sweep Vilgax's legs out from under him. He tried to attack, only to find the warlord's hand around his throat. With a glare Vilgax slowly lifted the young man into the air, enjoying his struggling and the sounds that came from his mouth.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Vilgax deflected another blast from Jetray and scattered the remaining boys with his laser vision. With an evil smirk, Vilgax turned back to Godzilla and tightened his grip.

"I'm afraid this is where you and I part ways, my young friend," Godzilla began clawing at Vilgax's hand, refusing to die by the hand of this creep. The reptilian faunus gritted his teeth and glared at the warlord.

Vilgax's peripheral vision saw a faint blue color coming from the boy. Looking down, he saw that the tip of the young man's tail was glowing blue. The color began spreading along the length of his tail and even up his back. Throughout the pain he was feeling right now, Godzilla experienced more pain as it felt as though knives were digging their way from his back to the surface.

Godzilla opened his mouth, almost as if he was roaring, and a blue beam of energy suddenly shot out! Vilgax was helpless to do anything but take the attack. He released his grip from Godzilla's throat and was sent flying off the vehicle. "AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!" He continued falling and falling to the forest floor until he was lost in the trees.

When he was sent flying however, Vilgax had hit the panel that controlled the vehicle. Godzilla held on for dear life as the vehicle began moving around the sky wildly.

Jetray flew to grab him, only to hear beeping and saw the Omnitrix flashing red, "No! Not now!" In a flash of red light, Jetray turned back into Ben. He screamed as he flew through the air, reaching out a hand and grabbing the edge of Vilgax's vehicle.

After the entire day, Andrew felt his powers weaken and he and Ed flew to the vehicle as well. The four boys were now holding on for dear life as the vehicle spun through the air wildly.

"I'm gonna be sick," Ed yelled over the spinning, but either the others didn't hear him or ignored him.

Through the spinning, Godzilla could barely make out glowing lights that were getting closer and that they were starting to lose altitude, "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" He had no clue if they heard him, but he hoped they did.

The vehicle carried the four boys further and further to the ground before it landed, exploding in a ball of fire.

After a few seconds, Andrew floated out of the flames and wad telekinetically lifting the others. He carried them for a few feet before collapsing in exhaustion.

"Thanks," Ben breathed out. Andrew just mumbled inaudibly, too tired to speak.

"Is everyone alright?" Just the simple act of speaking burned Godzilla's throat. It seemed as though he'd gotten his atomic breath ability back and, judging from the pain from his back, his back spikes as well. But, the attack left a severe burning sensation in his throat. No doubt his new lungs weren't able to properly use the attack.

"Wow," the three boys turned to Ed and saw him glancing over the edge of a building (which thry were now realizing they were on). They all followed his lead and were surprised by what they saw.

They saw a bustling and beautiful city. Tall buildings and cars driving on the road. People walking on sidewalks and multiple stores and other places spread out. A true metropolis. It was a HUGE chance from what they had been seeing for nearly two weeks.

"Where...are we?" Andrew asked, his voice returning to him slightly.

Ben eyed the place carefully, "I think...I think this is the kingdom of Vale."

 **(Author's Note: And chapter four is over! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **So, Vilgax is on Remnant? That can't be good for our heroes in the long run.**

 **The chimera is actually one of MY original grimm, hope you liked it.**

 **Yep, Godzilla got his atomic breath ability back! BUT, his faunus lungs aren't able to handle that kind of power properly. So this'll be an attack that he has to use sparingly.**

 **I hope I'm getting everyone's personalities right. Andrew and Ed are the hardest characters to write, but I hope their still alright. It'll be better as the story progresses (I hope).**

 **Now, some of you might be wondering why I already brought the guardians to Vale. Well, most of the ideas I have for this arc require them to be in Vale. Besides, I had already done everything I needed to do with them outside of the kingdoms so there's no point in leaving out of the kingdoms when the story requires them to be in Vale.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	5. More New Developments

**(Author's Note: Guess who? It's TigerVolcano5000, hope that you enjky the chapter)**

 **Chapter Five: More New Developments**

After Ben's statement, the boys looked at their surroundings in awe.

"Vale," Andrew repeated, "How the hell did we get in Vale?"

Godzilla pondered for a moment, "It appears that on Vilgax's transport took us further and higher than we thought."

"Speaking of Vilgax, where is he?" Ben didn't like the idea of his greatest and most dangerous enemy running around on Remnant.

"I remember that he went flying after Godzilla breathed that blue stuff on him," Ed offered.

"Yeah, what was that anyway?"

Godzilla turned to Andrew. "That was my atomic breath. It's an ability that I had in my kaiju form back in my dimension. It seems like I gained the ability back."

"What do we do now?" Ed asked the others as he looked over the edge.

"Andrew," Godzilla turned to the blond boy, "Can you levitate us all to the ground?"

"Sure. All of you just hold still," Shutting his eyes and raising his hands, Andrew and the others levitated a few inches into the air before he moved them slowly over the edge. They descended slowly to the earth, Andrew focusing more on keeping them all in his powers rather than bringing them to the ground at a fast pace.

Eventually, the four boys set foot down in an alleyway to avoid detection from bystanders. Waiting for the right opportunity, they stepped out of the alley and walked along the sidewalk. They were doing the best that they could to avoid bringing any attention to themselves. As they walked, they noticed a few people walking that had animals parts like horns and tails. The fanua that they heard about often.

Ben was the one that broke the silence, "So, does anybody actually have a plan as to what our next move is supposed to be?"

"Some place just to seat and rest would be preferable," Godzilla replied.

They heard a small chuckle coming from Andrew, "I can think of one place for us to go." Turning to where Andrew was looking, they saw a large building that had "Junior's Club" written in red.

Godzilla looked at Andrew, unamused, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

" _Hey_ , you said so yourself. We need a place to just sit down and relax, and this would be that place. Besides, I wouldn't mind a drink after dealing with all of this shit for nearly two weeks."

"You really think that is a good idea?"

Andrew looked at Ben, "Allow me to rephrase that. _I'm_ going in there, and you all can do whatever the hell you want." After finishing his sentence, Andrew gave them one last arrogant smirk before walking towards the club.

Godzilla growled and muttered, "Son of a bitch," under his breath and went to follow Andrew. Ben and Ed shared a look before shrugging their shoulders and following their teammates.

Openimg the huge doors, the four guardians were met with a barrage of light and sound. There was around six pillars of glass at the sides of the club and they saw dozens upon dozens of people dancing on the dance floor. Scattered around the club were multiple men dressed in black suits and hats and wearing red ties and glasses.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY MONEY!" Godzilla yelled to Andrew over the loud music that was playing. Srnding a smirk over to the faunus, Andrew (subtly) waves his hand towards the group of people and summoned multiple small colored plastic cards into his hand. He then walked over to the actual bar before Godzilla could stop him.

He handed one of the cards to the bartender and said, "Four of whatever this will buy," he noticed that the music seemed lower near here.

"Have you officially lost your mind?" Ben chastised Andrew once the the rest of them had arrived.

"I dare you to look me in the eyes and say that you couldn't use a drink after everything that we've been through."

"I thought that we were supposed to be saving this world, not stealing from it," Ed seemed genuinely confused at Andrew's actions.

"It's called multi-tasking," Andrew simply stated as the bartender came back and dropped a glass filled with alcohol in front of each of the boys.

Andrew immediately took his and gulped it down in one shot. Godzilla sighed, realizing that he was gonna go crazy if he had to argue with Andrew about everything, and downed his drink too. Ben pinched the bridge of his nose and, with a mutter of "Oh, what the hell", followed suit. Deciding to be like his friends, Ed too downed his drink with a dopey smile on his face. Although, it seemed to affect him and Ben more than it did Godzilla and Andrew.

"Hey," the four boys turned around to see a rather large man standing there. He had fair-ish skin along with short black hair, moustache, and beard. He wore a long sleeve white dress shirt and a black vest over it. He also had a red tie and black pants. He seemed annoyed and was looking in Andrew's direction, "I would appreciate it if you didn't steal from my ACTUAL paying customers, blondie."

"It's not my fault if they are so unaware of their surroundings. And DON'T call me blondie, pal," Andrew said dangerously as he motioned for the bartender to pour him a refill.

"Andrew, _enough_ ," Godzilla said, wanting to stop this before Andrew brought it way out of hand, "I'm sorry for my...friend."

"Don't apologize for me. Like I'm gonna listen to some random moron in bar," Andrew stated, rather rudely, as he grabbed the glass and downed its contents.

"You might know me as Hei "Junior" Xiong. You know, the OWNER of this club," Junior said, with a glare directed at Andrew.

"Whoop dee damn do," the telekinetic rolled his eyes.

Junior slammed his hand onto the counter, which caused Andrew to look at him with a dark look in his blue eues, "Look kid, I think that it'll be best if you and your friends leave."

"That's probay for the best," Ben commented, wanting to get out of here before anything happened. But, unfortunately for him and the others, Andrew had other ideas.

"Fuck you."

Now, Junior was angry and grabbed Andrew by his arm, "Look kid-," he didn't get to finish his sentence as Andrew aggressively backhanded Junior. The man went sailing through the air and slammed into the wall on the opposote side.

The loud noise that accompanied it had gotten the attention of everyone in the bar. Junior however, most likely thanks to his aura, stood up rather quickly without any injuries. Dozens of Junior's henchmem came running to the guardians, holding blaster rifles and long red swords. People began screaming and the bystanders ran out of the bar as quickly as their legs would carry them.

The henchmem pointed their guns and swords at the guardians.

"Are you proud of this? Are you proud of what you did," Ben chastised Andrew.

"Honestly, a little bit." With a wave of hus hand, Andrew sent multiple henchmen flying before charging at them.

Godzilla sighed before turning to Ben and Ed, "When this is over, remind me to kill him." Against his better judgement, Godzilla charged after Andrew. Soon, Ben and Ed followed.

Godzilla and Ed were using their superior strength to toss the henchmen around like ragdolls. Godzilla caught the sword of one henchman before throwing him away and slapping his tail into the side of another.

Ed was running and avoiding the blaster fire from the henchmen's rifles, with his arms strerched out behind his head and him laughing as if this was only a game, "HAHAHAHAHA! YAY! THIS IS FUN!" While Ed was running, he was moving closer and closer and had ended up running over multiple of them.

As he dodged blades and blaster fire, Ben activated the Omnitrix and had decided on the perfect form for this occasion. Once the green light died down, a nine foot tall humanoid tiger stood in his place. His feet, hands, neck, stomach, chest, and mouth had white fur. The rest of his body was muscular and coated in orange fur. He had black stripes running along the sides of his calves and the sides of his bidy that started on his back. He also had black stripes that started from his back and ran over his shoulders and near his neck. He had a single black claw/spile that came from the top of his hand, green eyes, and sharp fangs. "RATH!" The henchmen took a step back upon seeing the boy shape-shift, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING HENCHMEN OF HEI "JUNIOR" XIONG OF JUNIOR'S CLUB! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BEAT RATH?! HA! YOU CAN'T BEAT RATH!"

Most of the henchmen were down right _terrified_ at the screaming bipedal tiger that stood in front of them. A few of the bravest (or stupidest) henchmen ran foward to try and take him down. Rath caught a sword and threw that henchman away before backhanded another. A couple of them tried to shoot him, but Rath lowered onto all fours and raced out of the way with incredible speed. He then tackled one of them before throwing them into another.

He then looked to see two teenage girls walking up to him, and he assumed that they were twins. They both had pale skin, long black hair, light green eyes, and they both seemed to be wearing a lot of make-up.

One of them had a flower above her left ear and wore a white feather scarf. She wore a strapless white dress with cyan lining. She wore, what appeared to be, a silver shoulder pad white cyan and red feathers. She wore white gloves, a bow in the center of her chest, a silver chain belt, and long white boots that had blades at the heels.

The other girl had red and white feathers above her left ear and a black feather scarf. She wore a dark red strapless dress that was lined with black. She wore dark red gloves and a black bow on her waist. She wore a black chain necklace around her neck and long dark red boots with very high stellito heels. She also wore claws on each hand that was the same red as her dress.

"Melanie, what is that thing?" The one in red asked the one in white.

"I don't know Miltia, but we should teach it a lesson," both girls spoke as if they didn't really care.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING TEENAGE GIRLS WHO I ASSUME ARE TWINS AND DON'T SPEAK LIKE THEY CARE ABOUT MOST STUFF, YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TEACH RATH A LESSON?! PLEASE, RATH DOESN'T LEARN LESSONS! HE TEACHES THEM!" Melanie and Miltia shared a look before racing at the alien.

Rath might have been bigger and stronger, but Melanie and Miltia were quicker on their feet. They were working together, Melanie using the blades on her heels and Miltia using her claws, to make quick slashes across Rath's body. Rath began to get angry and punch wildly, but the twins were too quick. "HEY, HOLD STILL SO RATH CAN HIT YOU!" It would probably one take about a punch or two from Rath to put either of them out of commission, but Rath's power was useless seeing as how that he couldn't even touch either of them.

Andrew was, with slight glee, throwing the henchmen around as if they didn't weigh anything. Not a single one of them had managed to get a hit on him this entire time. Suddenly, all of them put as much space as they could between him and themselves. Out of the corner of his eye, Andrew was able to see Junior pointed a red rocket launcher at him.

Putting his hands in the middle, he threw his hands to the sides and sent all of the rockets flying away from his location. Andrew then leaped into the air using his powers to land near Junior. The owner of the bar's rocket launcher then transformed into bat! The change was such an honest surprise to Andrew that he actually lost his balance when he landed. Junior used this opportunity to attack by slamming his bat into the blonde's chest, sending him crashing into the bar.

Picking himself up and brushing any glass off of his body, Andrew leaped over the bar and charged at the man.

Junior swung his bat again, but Andrew was better prepared this time and caught the bat in one hand. Junior, however, was surprisingly quick to react by kicking at Andrew's knee. It didn't affect Andrew, but it got him to let go of the bat. Showing impressive agility, Junior quickly transformed his bat back into a rocket launcher and fired.

Andrew was just _barely_ able to his arms in front of himself as the rockets hit. While he was sent back, Andrew was able to stay on his feet this time as he slid across the floor.

Junior changed his weapon back to its bat form and charged foward. This time, however, Andrew caught it using both hands. With a push from his mind, Andrew threw Junior across the floor.

As he kicked away another henchman, Godzilla looked over to see Andrew launching himself towards Junior. From what Godzilla could tell, Andrew was outting too much power into his attack. With a push from his legs, Godzilla was launched foward and crashed into Andrew.

"ENOUGH!" The sheer volume of Godzilla's voice pretty much _commanded_ attention from everyone in the room. Which they gave him, Ed and the twins being particularly afraid of what would happen if they disobeyed the kaiju king.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" His anger was the only thing that gave Andrew the courage to stand up to Godzilla.

"You wrre going to KILL him!"

"So?!" The second that the sentence left his mouth, he found himself being launched through the air and crashed into one of the glass columns. The pain that he felt led him to assume that he had been smacked by Godzilla's tail, making him wonder how the young man could move so quickly.

"WE are here to do good, NOT to just start fights with people and kill them!" Godzilla closed his eyes and breathed very heavily, having to physically fight himself from ripping Andrew in half. He turned to Junior, who was sitting on the floor and watching, "Look, I'm really sorry. We ALL are," he sent a glare to Andrew, who sent one back, "We didn't come in here to hurt anyone, nor do we want to."

Junior eyed the faunus wearily as he stood up and picked up his weapon. He waved his hand, signaling for the henchmen and the twins to stand down. "Well, I appreciate the apology. But, there's still the matter of my club."

"I'm sorry dude," Ben said after he changed back, "But we don't really have any money. We've nearly spent the last two weeks outside of the kingdoms."

Junior thought about this for a moment, "Alright, how about this: you boys come to work for me in my club for a while? That way, you don't have to pay for all of these damages but I can get some help around this."

Seeing as how he the closest thing to a leader that they had, the three boys looked to Godzilla. Said faunus pondered this idea for a moment, and he supposed that it made sense. That way, they can make up for all of the trouble that they caused and they can all earn some money. He met Junior's eyes and put out his hand, "Alright Junior, I guess that we have a deal."

The man shook his hand and smiled, "Good."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The boys were now walking out if the club, with varying degrees of emotion. Godzilla's face showed a mixture of exhaustion and irritation, Andrew's was annoyance, Ben's was relief, and Ed's was (surprise, not!) happiness.

"That was fun!" Whereas that was Ed trying to boost the morale of his friends or if he was actually being serious, none of them knew.

"I think that we have _very_ different definitions of fun Ed," Ben sighed.

"You're NOT going to be pulling this crap again," Godzilla said, pointing at Andrew with anger evident in his voice.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Hey," Ed got the others attention, "Are those people who I think they are?" The three boys looked to were Ed was pointing and saw two figures dressed in white running out of a store holding briefcases. The masks and animal traits made the boys immediately recognize them as members of the White Fang. "How are they here? I thought that they were outside of the kingdoms."

"Actually, they're a terrorist organizatiom that operates world-wide," Ben informed the others.

Godzilla squinted his eyes as he watched them run, "Follow me," Godzilla said to the others as he ran. Ed followed with speed and Andrew used his powers to help. Ben, however, had to transform and he knew the perfect form to use.

When the light died down, he was now a dog-like alien. He walked on all fours and he was completely covered in fur that was an orange that was the color of fire. He had black claws and white fangs, and the bottom row of teeth stood out. He had strands of fur that stood out on his arms, chin, and back, and threeblines that spread acrosd the bottom of his neck. He also had no eyes and the symbol on his chest. This form couldn't speak, so he loud out a loud roar. If one could understand him however, they would hear "WILDMUTT"!

The guardians followed these two figures in secret, waiting to see where they are going. Eventually, they tracked them down to a large warehouse where a few orhers stood guard.

The four boys hid carefully as they watched the figures entered the warehouse.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Andrew asked as they all hid a few feet from the warehouse.

The three of them turned when they heard growling coming from Wildmutt, who slapped the symbol and changed again. This time, he was a ghost. He had gray skin and multiple black lines running along his body. He had a ghostly tail, sharp claws, a single green eye, and the symbol on his chest, "GHOSTFREAK! Give me a few seconds, and I'll get us in," he spoke in a voice that sent shivers down all of their spines.

Ghostfreak then turned invisible and phased through the ground. He reappeared from the ground behind both of the White Fang members. Without any of them noticing, he phased into the body of one of them. The woman's body shook as three black lines appeared from the sides of her eyes and her eyes turned green.

"Hey, are you alright?" The man asked.

"Never felt better," the woman said in Ghostfreak's voice. She kicked the man's stomach, flipped him over, and knocked him out with one punch. Ghostfreak then phased out of the woman, who fell unconscious. Seeing this, the rest of the guardians ran over to him.

"Impressive," Godzilla commented.

"Thanks," Ghostfreak turned back to normal and took one of the cards from the members. He placed it near a panel and the door opened. Moving carefully, they snuck inside and hid behind a few crates.

Peeking over, they saw a few dozen White Fang members moving boxes around.

"What are they doing?" Andrew shushed Ed when his whisper was too loud..

Just then, a familiar face showed up. His size, pale skin, and the giant mace strapped to his back made the guardians recognize him as the same leader from when they had met Aaryan. His height made him easily distinguishable from the others, not to mention that his mask covered his whole face whereas the others had masks that only covered the top half.

"Get the dust loaded up! We need to move now!" He called over to the others.

Ben tried to get a better look over to them, "Did he say dust? That looks like a lot, what would they need all of that for?"

"Given the elemental properties of dust and the image of their organization, I can't imagine that it would be any good," Godzilla theorized.

"What should we do you guys?" Ed didn't want all of that elemental power in the hands of a group like them.

"We need to figure out a plan to stop them," Godzilla said, not taking his eyes off of them for a second.

"Here's your plan," Andrew suddenly stood up and thrusted his hand foward, sending a few grunts flying into the wall.

"Andrew!" The blonde boy was getting on Godzilla's last nerve. As the grunts pointed their guns at the boys, the leader turned around and paused when he saw them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two traitors and they're _disgusting_ human accomplices."

"Aw look at that guys, he remembered," Ben smirked at the leader's direction, who growled underneath his mask.

He turned to the other grunts, "Kill the humans, I'll deal with the traitors." He pulled out his mace and fired a grenade, forcing the guardians to separate.

Ben activated his watch and a large creature now stood in his place. His skin was made of rock and wss a reddish-brown color. He had a large moutj and molten lava planet core in the center of his chest. His feet were tan with three toes and each hand had four fingers. He wore black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. His eyes were green and the symbol was on his forehead.

He looked at his new form, "Whoa, another new alien?" The grunts behan firing on him and Ben immediately put his arms up for protection. He grabbed one by their gun and threw him into a wall, before backhanding another. When he did, though, the grunt was floating in the air. Ben looked over to see that his hand was glowing blue. "Gravity powers?" He set his hand down and the person fell. "Cool."

The White Fang that had attacked Andrew were _really_ regretting it now, as he was showing them no mercy. He was throwing them around like ragdolls, either by his own hands or by his mind. He had projected a wall of psychic energy around himself to stop any and all bullets that were fired at him. He was really pissed before so he was letting off steam on these grunts. The best part? They were terrorists so he wouldn't have to listen to Godzilla's complaining.

Meanwhile, the leader walked slowly towards Godzilla and Ed, "I'll enjoy wiping you two from the face of this planet."

With his statement, the leader attacked. He slammed his mace down, but the boys were able to leap out of the way just in time. The leader showed his honed reflexes by _immediately_ bringing his mace up and slamming it into Godzilla's side. The leader smiled under his mask when he heard Godzilla yell in pain and see him fly across the floor.

Ed, however, didn't like seeing a friend get hurt. He forcefully grabbed the leader's mace and a battle of strength began. But, the leader underestimated Ed's power as he found himself losing the battle of strength not only certainly but _pathetically_.

In no time, Ed pulled the mace from his hands and delivered an uppercut to his chin. He was sent flying through the air and landed on some crates, his jaw in immense pain. Standing up with a glare, claws shot foward from his fingertips.

Taking advantage of Ed's surprise, the leader used his aura to shoot foward at superhuman speeds. Ed leaned back just in time to _barely_ avoid the leader's claws. Ed then leaped back to avoid the next claw strike, but the leader was quick to follow. What began was an ongoing process of Ed moving out of the way of the leader's claws.

The leader threw one hand and Ed caught it. He threw the other one and it was caught by Ed too. Seeing Godzilla running to them, Ed tripped the leader and threw him. He was then slapped into a wall by Godzilla's tail.

Glaring from underneath his mask, the leader called out to the others, "RETREAT!" Picking up his mace, the leader picked up a red dust crystal and threw it at the guardians. One of them fired and the two groups were separated by a wall of flames.

Ben forced chunks of rock to civer thr flames, but the remaining White Fang members had already escaped. "Son of a bitch," he muttered as he turned back to normal.

"What should we do now?" Ed asked as he brushed dust (the real kind, not the elemental kind) off of his jacket.

"FREEZE!" The four boys turned around to see nearly a dozen police officers, men and women, on the scene with their guns drawn.

Godzilla noticed that Andrew was preparing to throw these officers telekinetically, so he placed a firm hand on his shoulder, " _Stand down_ ," he whispered in his ear. Gidzilla, Ben, and Ed put their hands up. Although begrudgingly, Andrew followed suit. As the defeated grunts were taken in, the guardians were handcuffed and shoved into the cars.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The four boys were all sitting in one dark room that only had chairs and a table. The boys had been questioned ever since they had arrived. A handful of the cops had accused Godzilla and Ed of collaborating with the White Fang just because they were faunus. It took a while for them to convince them otherwise, although Godzilla and Andrew's angry glares certainly helped.

While alone, Ben had used the Omnitrix's voice comnand function to temporarily shut it down so none of them would find out what it really was.

"Well, isn't this lovely?" Andrew muttered as he leaned back in his chair.

Ben shook his head, "Just relax dude. That don't have anything that could connect any of us to the White Fang, so we should be out of here soon."

"Yeah, _should_ be the keyword." Suddenly, the door opened and a cop stepped in. He was an older looking man with a thick moustache dressed in a black shirt with a tan coat and blue pants. "Despite what some of us believed, we can't find any evidence against you kids. There's some people here to want to speak with you boys, though."

"Aw, does that mean that we have to leave?" Andrew pretended to pout before allowing an aroogant smirl to grace his lips.

The man did NOT take it well, "Watch it kid!" Andrew wasn't phased by this guy in the slightest. With a growl, the officer walked out of the room. The boys sat in silence for about another twenty seconds before two people walked into the room.

One was an adult woman with green eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair that was put in a bun. She wore a white shirt with black pants and a torn purple cape. In her hand was, what appeared to be, a riding crop and she wore glasses.

The second person was an older man with fair skin and silver hair. He wore a black suit and pants with a green scarf around his neck. He was holding a cane in his hands and glasses on his face.

The man smiled and took a seat, "Hello gentlemen." The four boys shared a confused look.

"Hello?" Although he couldn't put his finger on it, there was something about this man that Godzilla didn't know whether or not to trust to him.

"Do any of you know who either of us are?"

Ed scratched his head, "Should we?"

The blonde woman sighed while the silver-haired man chuckled, "This," he motioned to the woman, "is my associate Glynda Goodwitch and I am Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Elsewhere)

The leader punched a hole in the wall in his anger. Their plans had been ruined by those brats! Those disgusting humans and traitors! He had just gotten off the scroll with Adam and to say that he wasn't happy was an understatement. "THOSE...LITTLE...BRAAAAAAATSSSSS!" He lifted the table into the air and threw it against the wall.

"Someine seems upset." The leader shook his head around wildly, searching for the location of the mysterious voice.

"Who's there?! Identify yourself!" Out of the shadows stepped Vilgax! Except now, he had a large burn mark that formed a horizontal line over both of his eyes. A gift courtesy of Godzilla. The leader marveled at the alien in amazement, "What are you?"

"Someone who also wants those four pests dead and who knows of their abilities. You have the numbers, and I have the knowledge. With our combined power, those fools will tremble before us." He stepped foward and out out his hand, "I am Vilgax, conqueror of ten worlds. And I will help you to out an end to them. Do we have a deal?"

The leader shared at the hand for a few seconds. He didn't understand the "world conqueror" thing, but he did say that he could help. Plus, it seemed like a faunus. A mutant kind. Making up his mind, he shook his hand, "Yes we do Vilgax."

"What is your name?"

"Barret: the White Fang's Mighty Bear."

 **(Author's Note: Wow. So, technically, the guardians fought a chimera grimm, bested Vilgax, started a fight at Junior's club, got a job at said club, had a second encounter with the White Fang, and then met THE Glynda Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon? Talk about an eventful day.**

 **Uh-oh, Vilgax and the White Fang are teaming up? That won't end well for anyone. Sorry if their joining forces seemed rushed, I just figured that they wouldn't waste any time.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	6. Invitation

**(Author's Note: Yep, I'm back. Don't have much else to say. Hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Six: Invitation**

The four boys didn't take their eyes off of the two adults in the room. Awhile ago, Ben had told them about how each kingdom had a hunter academy. To say that it was surprising to meet the headmaster of Vale's was an understatement.

Andrew chuckled, which already had his team on edge, "You say that like we're supposed to give a damn about who you are ."

"You will show respect young man!" Andrew scoffed at Glynda's glare.

He slammed his hands on the table, stood up, and met her glare with his own, "And what will YOU do if I don't?"

"Glynda," Ozpin called over his shoulder to his colleague, "That's enough. "

Godzilla grabbed Andrew by the arm of his hoodie and pulled him down, "I am _very_ pissed off with you after tonight. _Do_. _Not_. _Start_." Andrew scoffed, but shut his mouth and sat back in his chair. Godzilla then turned to face Ozpin, and the headmaster found himself slightly surprised/unnerved by his yellow eyes. They seemed to be the eyes of a wise and powerful warrior. But yet, at the same time, they had the potential to be the ones of a dangerous and destructive enemy, "Headmaster Ozpin, was it?" The older man shook his head, "I'm gonna be honest, we've all been through a lot today. Don't waste our time. What do you want?"

"Well, mister-."

"Godzilla."

"Well Mr. Zilla, my academy was contacted upon hearing of a White Fang hideout being attacked. Imagine our surprise when we heard that it was four young men who single-handedly took them on."

"Okay, I'm imagining it," Ed put his fingers to his temples, put out his tongue, shut his eyes, and began to think really hard. Ozpin and Glynda look at him in confusion as Ben put a hand on Ed's shoulder and shook his head, causing the gentle giant to stop.

"With all do respect headmaster, get to the point," after everything that they've been through in the last twenty-four (at least half of it being Andrew's fault), Godzilla was NOT in the mood of this man being vague.

"Let me ask you gentlemen a question: where did you each learn how to fight?"

"My skill was inborn," Godzilla replied, causing some surprise from the two adults.

"I started when I was about ten," Ben said.

"I learned after I got my powers," Andrew stated, not looking at either adult.

Ed just shrugged, "I just kinda do want comes to mind," he then smiled brightly. This caused Glynda's normally stoic face to take on an expression of shock as Ozpin raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"So, have any of you experience any form of proper hunter training?"

"I don't think we'd be considered huntsmen," Ben spoke up, "Just more like some guys trying to do good."

"Interesting."

"To the _point_ please, headmaster," Godzilla's patience was beginning to weigh thin.

"Alright then. To be blunt, I would like to offer you four a position at Beacon." This...certainly threw them for a loop.

Ben cleaned out his ear, unsure if he heard him right, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I saw a video of you boys fighting and, I must say, I'm very impressed."

"Video?" Ed scratched his head. With a smile, Ozpin took out a tablet (A/N: yes, those exist in Remnant) and handed to the boys. Leaning closer to Godzilla to see, they all saw themselves fighting against the White Fang members. Ben was worried because the video showed him transforming into aliens.

"I must admit, I was quite surprised when I saw this. No weapons, no semblances, and yet still able to do battle with the most dangerous terrorist organization on the planet. You said that you four are simply trying to do good, and I can help with that. At my academy, you boys can be properly trained and obtain the knowledge necessary for you to achieve your goals." The four boys shared a look and sat in silence. "If you boys need some time to decide, that's okay. Come along Glynda," Ozpin stood up and the two adults walked out of the room.

"Are you certain that this is a good idea? We know nothing about these boys or where they came from," Glynda spoke after they left the room. She's worked with Ozpin for a long time and trusted his judgement, but found herself questioning some of his decisions and/or actions.

"I am certain. I can tell that there is something special about those boys, I can tell. Besides, you cannot deny their power and you know as well as I do that their power would be better on our side then with **her** ," Glynda agreed. These boys were...unnatural. Their power was something she had never before seen in her years as a huntress, and it's that mystery that makes them really dangeeous to their enemies. If they were half as dangerous and desteuctive as she assumed, there might not be anything that they can do to stop them should **she** recruit them.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

After Glymda and Ozpin left, the four boys were left to speak.

"So what do we do?" Ed turned and asked his friends.

Godzilla closed his eyes and sighed, "Well, I suppose that it _is_ a tempting offer. A place for us to live and training for us to prepare for the future."

"Still," Ben pointed out, "If we do take them up on their offer, they could end up wanting informatiom om us and we can't tell them everything."

Andrew scoffed, "Obviously."

"Still, I think that the positives to this situation would outweigh the negatives," Godzilla pointed out.

Around five minutes later, Glynda and Ozpin came back into the room. "So," Ozpin spoke to them, "What do you four think?"

Being the leader, Godzilla moved foward, "First we have to ask, what exactly would it entail if we were to join your academy?"

"Well, you'll be treated very similar to ordinary students. You'll attend classes and receive combat training. However, I feel that you gentlemen would be a special case when compared to the average student so there will be some differences. Besides, I'm sure that we'll be able to help in the good that you young men wish to do."

Ben, Ed, and even Andrew looked to Godzilla for what he would say. "I guess that is...agreeable. Bit, keep in mind that we aren't normal students. We have our own mission that we need to complete at all costs, and we won't be stopped." Once again, Ozpin found himself surprised as to how auch a young man's eyes could hold such wisdom and ferocity (especially at the same time).

"And what "misssion" would that be?" Glynda glared at the boys with squinted eyes.

Godzilla turned at the huntress and return her glare with even greater intensity, causing her eyes to widen slightly and her to unconsciously take a step back, "Our _mission_ is of the up most importance. With all due respect _Ms. Goodwitch_ , it's not something that we're going to tell just anyone. Considering the fact that we met you two less than ten minutes ago, I _guarentee_ that we're not gonna tell you." The rest of his team was surprised by their leader's tone, even Andrew found himself gaining some slight respect for the reptilian faunus.

Whereas Glynda was astonished (and slightly unnerved) by Godzilla's tone, Ozpin found himself more interested with these young men. He chuckled a little bit, "Alright, that seems fair. Would you say that we're all in agreement?"

The four boys shared a look and Godzilla spoke, "It would seem so, headmaster"

"Splendid. In that case, I'll post the bail for you four. Glynda, make the accommodations for a Bullhead."

"Oh, cool. Was it ripped off by a mighty metal warrior?" Glynda and Ozpin just stared at Ed with confused looks.

"Ed."

"Yes Godzilla?"

"I _really_ don't think that they're talking about an actual bullhead."

"Aw." After the slight confusion wore off, the two adults left. After Ozpin had paid off their bail and Glynda had finished speaking to someone on the phone, the hunters led the boys to the roof. Andrew personally had gotten himself ready, just in case these two wanted a fight. He didn't trust them as far as he could throw them, and he could probably throw them pretty far.

Before any of them could ask, they heard a loud noise and saw a large object come floating from the sky. The vehicle was mostly gray with a slender body that was similar to that of an airplane. It had two cylinder-like objects on its sides that were each connected by a thin piece of metal. The front of the body had patches of black and the top and bottom of the cylinders were also black.

"Whoa," all boys spoke at the same time, causing Ozpin to chuckle and Glynda to smirk.

"Not used to one I assume," the headmaster commented as he and Glynda walked past them and got onto the bullhead. Getting over their shock, the others soon followed. In seconds, the bullhead was in the air. As the four boys looked at the city below, the two hunters mostly kept their eyes on the four mysterious boys in front of then.

It didn't take them _too_ long to arrive at the academy, and it certainly took their breath away. It legitimately looked like a castle. The building was gray and there seemed to be a building nehind it that was black. It had large white stone pillars at thr front of the building along with red flags with it.

It truly took their breath away, even Ben who was their expert on all things Remnant.

"Remarkable," Godzilla muttered, only Ozpin heard him. All six of the passengers stepped off of the bullhead once it landed.

"Alright," Ozpin spoke up, "I have some matters to take care of, and Ms. Goodwitch is going to escort you four to your sleeping quarters. Farewell gentlemen," with that, he walked away..

Glynda turned to them, "Follow me," and follow her they did ad she led them into the academy. Truthfully, they were gonna follow her very closely once they saw the inside of the school. It was _massive_ , and they would _definitely_ get lost if they didn't have someone directing them.

Although he was the most mature of the group, Godzilla couldn't hide his amazement at what he was seeing. Considering the fact that he had been a giant lizard for nearly all of his life, he figured that he had a right to be surprised by something like this. He'd never been in a building like this before.

Glynda led the boys down a hall and stopped in front of a door that was a little farther from others. She took out a small rectangular device and placed it in front of a panel that was to the right of the door.

It was a simple room, with wallpaper that seemed to be a beige color and the carpet was blue. There were two beds on each side of the room with a nightstand in the middle.

Glynda moved aside so the boys could get in the room, "This is where you four will be sleeping. The school year started a few weeks ago, and this is one of the only spare rooms we have. Because of this, it only has the bare necessitates. If you want anything else, you'll have to pay for it with your own money."

"Should any needs come up, we'll be fine," Godzilla commented, remembering that they now work for Junior.

Ed raised his hand, "Question."

"Yea?"

"Where's the button that dispenses blueberry muffins?" His teammates and Glynda looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language.

It took Glynda nearly a full ten seconds to recover, "I'm-I'm sorry, what?"

"You know, the muffin button."

"There is no muffin button. I can't imagine that anyone here would ever consider such a thing."

"Really? Aw, that sucks. It would be _so_ great to just wake up in the morning, press a button, and have a muffin." He turned to Glynda with a smile, " _Wink wink_."

"There is NO muffin button," Glynda closed her eyes and sighed, "The cafeteria will be open to you four. If you feel hungry, go eat and then report to professor Ozpin's office in the mornimg. It's the top floor." She walked to the nightstand, where a box rested. She put it up and opened it, revealing rectangular devices like the one that she had, "Here, professor Ozpin wanted you boys to have scrolls." After handing each scroll to each boy, Glynda walked out of the room and the door closed behind her.

Ben and Ed immediately crashed onto the beds to the right side of the room. Ben let out a content sigh as he sank into the mattress, "That's the stuff. This is _much_ _better_ than sleeping on the forest floor."

"Yeah," Ed agreed as he pushed his head into the pillow. In mere seconds, Ed was asleep and snoring. With a shrug, Godzilla got onto one of the remaining beds. Andrew soon followed and all four of them were asleep in minutes, enjoying the comfort that they hadn't felt in a while.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Godzilla groaned as he felt sunlight hit his eyes. Begrudgingly, he lifted himself from the bed and stretched. He hated having to get up, seeing as how it was the most comfortable thing that he had slept on in a while.

Standing up, he looked to see his teammates were still sleeping. He didn't know why they had to go to see Ozpin, but he assumed that it was something important. Because of that, it would probably be for the best that they hurry up and eat so they can get over there sooner. He slammed his tail on the floor, causing the others to stir, "Wake up guys." Ed sat up, blinking his eyes, but the other two were a little more difficult.

What could oy be described as an evil smirk appeared on Godzilla's face as he got an idea. Ed watched with curiosity as Godzilla silently walked to Andrew and Ben, his tail slowly raising into the air.

 **SMACK! SMACK!**

"OWWWWWW!"

"FUUUUUUUCK!"

Ed chuckled to himself and Godzilla smirked as the two boys fell out of their beds, red marks on their cheeks.

Andrew looked at the faunus with murder in his eyes, which didn't phase him in the slightest, "You better gave a _damn_ good reason for doing that."

"I needed you guys to wake up and you didn't look like you would. Besides, we've all probably slept at least nine hours. That should be enough for now. Let's go." Godzilla left the room with the other three following. Ed had a skip in his step ( _none_ of them had a clue how he was so energized after immediately waking up) and Godzilla could feel the other two glaring at the back of his head. The kaiju king smirked, he had to make being a leader fun for him too.

It took the boys almost a full twenty minutes for the boys to find the cafeteria (they were arguing the entire way there). When they _finally_ arrived, they found that a few dozen people were already in there. Like everyone else, they waited in line patiently for their food. After they had gotten their food, they sat down at one of the empty tables.

Now, keep in mind that it had been a few days since they had a truly filling meal. Not to mention the fact that it waa a buffet. So, as you can imagine, the guys didn't hold back the food.

Godzilla had gotten four plates of sausage, eggs, and bacon that were all nearly a foot high and a tall glass of water, Andrew had gotten four bagels with cream cheese with a separate plate filled with scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice, Ben had over eight pancakes with butter, syrup, and a separate small plate of bacon and a glass of milk, and Ed had two bowls of cereal and a glass of orange juice with a separate plate that had over a dozen pieces of buttered toast.

For the next few minutes, all that could be heard was chomping and other eating noises. Other people in the cafeteria looked at the four boys with confusion, disgust, and slight fear as they watched them tear into their meal. The boys really didn't give a damn that people were staring, they were too hungry to care.

Within hardly five minutes, their plates and glasses were completely clean and they were all sitting there with content looks on their faces.

"Aw, that hit the spot," Ed commented, patting his stomach that seemed to have gotten abnormally large.

Ben let out a burp, "You can say that again." Deciding to just rest, the boys sat there to rest for a little bit before heading over to talk to Ozpin.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It took them around ten minutes before they headed to meet the headmaster. Finding the elevator (which took a while), they pressed the button to take them to the top floor. Eventually, the doors opened and they were in his office.

The main color of the office itself seemed to be mostly a dark green. There was a large circular window behind them and a large curved desk that seemed to be slightly yellow on top and black at the bottom with four silver metal legs. The walls looked beige and had pillars of the same color in the room.

Glynda and Ozpin were there, but there was someone else in the room who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He wore a closed brown coat with blue pants and black boots. He had black hair that was arranged in a buzz cut, a full beard, and tan skin. He seemed to be only a few inches shorter than Godzilla. The four looked curiously at the new person.

This man looked at the boys with interest before turning to the headmaster, "So, these are the ones Oz?"

"Yes," he turned to the boys, "Please gentlemen, have a seat." They did just that, whereas Ed sat with a dopey smile, Andrew seemed annoyed with crossed arms, and Ben just sat politely while Gidzilla seemed to be eyeing the three adults with suspicion. The mystery man noticed this, but said nothing. Everything was quiet.

That is, until they heard that sound of chewing. They all turned to see Ed eating a blueberry muffin.

Glynda looked on witha confused look, "Mr. Ed, where did you get that muffin from?" The cafeteria didn't serve muffins today.

"Muffin button," he simply said.

While Ozpin and the mystery man looked confused, the others just looked at him. Glynda waa completely stumped, "That's preposterous! There is NO muffin button!"

"Well then, where did I got this muffin from?"

"So what are we here for?" Andrew wanted to change the subject immediately.

Ozpin chuckled, "Right to the point are we? Fair enough. Well boys, this-," he motipned to the other man, "Is Aasim, an "associate" of mine. I told him about you four and he's very impressed."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He knew quite a few important names in Remnant, and Aasim wasn't one of them.

Aasim smirked, "Yeah, not to mention that I saw the video of you four fighting the White Fang. I have a lot of connections in this kingdom," he answered the question before they could ask.

"Who are you anyway?" Andrew said rudely. Aasim raised his eyebrow and actually smirked at Andrew tone, despite how rude it was.

"Just someone who prefers to keep current on what's happening in Vale. Although, I must admit: I'm quite curious about your combat abilities from watching that video."

Godzilla didn't take his eyes of Aasim, "You want to fight us?"

"Truthfully, yes. I may not be crazy about fighting, but I do enjoy a good battle every once in a while. What do you gentlemen say? Think you're up to it?"

Godzilla looked to the others. Andrew seemed pissed (business as usual), Ben shrugged, and Ed just smiled and didn't seem to care much one way or another. Godzilla himself eyed this man with suspicion. He found it a little odd that this man wants to fight them after only meeting them less than five minutes ago. If they were to fight, then what would Aasim get out of it? "Alright then, sure."

Aasim smirked, which seemed to put Godzilla on edge, "Good. Well, no time like the present." Glynda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose while Ozpin smiled, actually seeming eager about the fight.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The seven warriors found themselves in Beacon's amphitheater. This was a place where the students of the academy would practice and hone their skills. Given the fact that it was a Sunday, there was no one in the class. It was a large room with a raised up stage with a brown and blue-outlined wall behind it. There seemed to be three doors on each side of the stage, each was white with a black line that ended in a circle. Above these doors were bleachers that had blue energy walls that separated them. The room itself was circular and a very light brown color and more than half was dark brown.

Aasim calmly walked to one side of the room and motioned for the guardians to move to the other side, "Alright gentlemen, are you ready?" While his teammates seemed eager to fight, Godzilla was still a little hesitant. They were facing an unknown enemy with unknown skill. They would have to careful, there's no telling how strong he really is.

Ben activated his watch and slammed diwn on the dial, covering the area in a bright green. When the light died down, the three adults were intrigued by what they saw. In Ben's place, stood a humanoid wolf. The fur on his body was dark grey while the fur on his head was black. He wore a white uniform that completely covered his lower body and his chest. He had razor sharp fangs and claws, and a tail that also had black fur. He had a snout, green eyes, and the symbol near his lower chest area. "BLITZWOLFER!"

Andrew raiaed an eyebrow, "Blitzwolfer?"

"I came up with the name a little while ago. What? You don't like it?" Dropping the topic, the four boys got into fighting stances.

Aasim simply stood there with his hands behind his back and a smirk plasteted to his face, "This hopes to be _quite_ interesting."

 **(Author's Note: Wow, that happened. Who is this mysterious Aasim? And what does he see in our heroes? Guess you'll have to find out later. Also, there's a TFS reference in this chapter. Try and find it. Of course, anyone who is familiar with TFS should be able to find it pretty easily. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	7. The Duel

**(Author's Note: Hey there, I'm back. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Seven: The Duel**

The four guardians stood close together and looked at Aasim on the other side of the combat area. He simply looked back at him, unprepared for a fight and with a smile on his face. Not an arrogant smirk, but just a calm and (seemingly) glad one.

For a moment, the four of them just stood there eyeing the man. He had an aura of mystery around him. Godzilla didn't like this. They were facing an unknown opponent with unknown skill. Godzilla likes to think that he and his teammates are strong individually and truly formidable together, but they had no way of predicting how powerful Aasim was.

Eventually however, even though it was predictable, Andrew got tired of standing around and doing nothing. Before any of his teammates could object, Andrew shot himself forward. He was focusing his aura into his feet while simultaneously using his powers for a boost, so he was moving at amazing speeds. Ozpin and Glynda were honestly surprised at how quick Andrew was.

Andrew put out his fist and punched forward with all his might, hoping to end this as soon as possible. When his fist connected, it caused a cloud of dust to sprout up. Andrew's team was annoyed with how far Andrew had to take this fight.

…So imagine their surprise when Aasim had caught Andrew's fist without even being pushed back so much an inch!

Aasim smiled at the shocked expression on Andrew's face, "You're very powerful young man, but your overconfidence could be your downfall." Almost faster than any of the guardians could see, Aasim punched Andrew directly in the stomach. The blonde boy went crashing _hard_ into the wall. The others heard a beep and looked up to see a monitor that showed the aura levels of all five of them, and that one punch brought Andrew down to 83%!

The others turned to Aasim and saw that he had actually entered a fighting stance. Godzilla glared at the man, his power and danger being magnified by that one attack.

Ed and Blitzwolfer were the next to attack. With a serious expression on his face, Aasim was deflecting the barrage of punches and claws. "ED MOVE!" Hearing the seriousness in his friend's voice, Ed leaped out of the way. Seeing Ed move, Aasim looked at Blitzwolfer.

The canine-like alien did something that none of the adults were expecting: he actually split his snout into four!

Blitzwolfer took advantage of Aasim's confusion, took in a deep breath, and howled. When he did, however, he unleashed a wave of sonic energy rings at the man. Aasim was only about to react in time to cross his arms in front of him in defense.

The force of the attack lifted Aasim off of his feet and sent him into the wall. Blitzwolfer continued the attack until it had surrounded the man in a smoke cloud. The alien soon stopped and closed his snout, sweating and breathing heavily.

When the smoke cleared, Aasim was pressed firmly against the wall. The man pulled himself from the wall and glanced at Blitzwolfer, "Very impressive young man. You're more powerful than I thought, perhaps this fight will more difficult than initially realized."

Blitzwolfer was began to sweat more, and it wasn't from exhaustion this time. He looked up at Aasim's aura and saw that his sonic howl hadn't even put a _dent_ in the man's aura! And that wasn't a weak attack either. _This is gonna be tough. Looks like I'll have to use a heavier hitter._ Blitzwolfer slapped the Omnitrix and changed form. Standing in his place, was the orange humanoid cat that his teammates recognized from last. They believe that his name was-.

"RATH!" Rath snarled before pointing at Aasim, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, STRANGE MAN WHO RATH JUST MET THAT MYSTERIOUSLY CHALLENGED HIM AND HIS TEAM! YOU WANNA A PIECE OF RATH?! YOU GOT IT! BUT YOU JUST BIT OFF A BITE BIGGER THAN YOUR STOMACH CAN CHEW!"

The shape-shifter's sudden aggressive shift was certainly a surprise to all of the adults. His teammates were still mildly shocked, but they had already seen the form in action. Aasim let himself a small smile and cracked his knuckles.

Rath leaped into the air and brought both of his fists down, to whuch Aasim leaped backwards out of the way of the attack. Rath quickly ran foward and began throwing multiple punches. While Rath was proving to be tough and powerful, Aasim was quicker on his feet.

When Rath throw another punch (about the dozenth that he'd thrown), Aasim caught his arm, flipped him over, and slammed him into the ground.

"Ed," said gentle giant turned to his leader's voice, "Follow my lead." After nodding, both Ed and Godzilla charged foward.

Aasim had proven himself a truly formidable foe, and not one to be taken lightly. Godzilla's plan to for him and Ed to attempt to overwhelm him with a combined attack.

The two guardians punched foward, and Aasim managed to catch them both. Having already witnessed his strength in action, this left them unfazed by Aasim's show of force. Godzilla and Ed continued their assault, not letting up for a moment. Aasim was truly surprised with how supernaturallly fast they were moving. He was actually having to put in some work just to track their movements.

Seeing an opening in Ed's defense, Aasim shot his foot foward towards Ed's stomach. Ed's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull and he coughed up some spit seconds before he went _slamming_ into the wall. Being tougher than Andrew, Ed's aura managed to survive to 87%.

Taking advantage of Aasim's state, Godzilla quickly swung his tail and smacked the man in the face. The attack was stronger than he had anticipated and he was actually knocked off balance. Godzilla was NOT going to miss this opportunity. He shot foward with a punch to Aasim's face, punched him in the gut, and kicked him in the side.

Aasim was surprisingly quick to recover by uppercutting Godzilla. Aasim then leaped into the air and kicked both of his feet into Godzilla's stomach, sending the faunus to the ground.

All four guardians were beginning to pick themselves up. They knew that Aasim would be tough, but this was _ridiculous_. "Boys," Godzilla spoke to the others, "It's time for a new strategy. Attack together."

"Alright." (Rath)

"Yes sir." (Ed)

"Fine." (Andrew)

The four boys got ready and charged at Aasim together. He caught Andrew's arm and flipped him, before kicking Rath in his chin. He punched Ed across the face before grabbing Godzilla's collar and headbutting him.

Rath ran on all fours before tackling Aasim to the ground, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING AASIM, MYSTERIOUS MAN THAT CHALLENGED US, DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN WIN THIS FIGHT SO EASILY! ESPECIALLY BECAUSE WE HAVE ME, RATH, ON OUR SIDE! AND RATH BEATS ALL!"

Giving Rath a short look like _what the fuck_ before shooting his head up into Rath's face, knocking the tiger alien off balance. As he threw Rath off of him, Aasim suddenly found himself unable to move.

His body was turned around, where he met Andrew's smirking mug. Not giving Aasim a chance to react, Andrew threw his hands into the air and slammed him into the wall. Andrew then threw him repeatedly in the walls, essentially shaking him around like a ragdoll. Whereas Glynda was surprised by the intensity of Andrew's attacks and how he could smile throughout it, Ozpin simply looked at the young man with calm and focused eyes.

Andrew finished by summoning up all of the power he could and slamming Aasim into the ground. The arrogant smirk on Andrew's face was soon wiped off when Aasim stood up, merely dusting off his coat. Looking up, "shock" could hardly describe how Andrew felt when he saw that Aasim's aura was only at 99%!

"What the hell?!" Andrew's expression went from shock to anger as he looked at Aasim, "What the hell are you?!"

The man in question simply smiled and shrugged, "Just a man with skill." Andrew snarled before leaping foward. Ed ran as well, attempting to help Andrew. The two boys attacked in near unity, throwing their attacks with incredible speed and strength. But Aasim was able to to deflect each one. He didn't have an arrogant look about it either, just one of laser focus. He caught Andrew's fist and Ed's arm before slamming the two together. The boys yelled and took a step back, holding their foreheads in pain.

"Seriously Ed?! Ypu just HAD to get in my way and mess things up?! Only you could attack _your own teammate_ in a fight!"

"Hey! It's not my fault Andrew, it's his! And besides, I'm here to help you!"

"And just _who_ said I needed your help?!"

"I took a guess from the way your attacks weren't doing anything!"

"And yours were faring better?!" Aasim was left just watching the two boys bickering. He was actually moving his head back and forth, like he was watching a tennis match. Ozpin and Glymda were giving similar confused, while Godzilla and Rath just looked annoyed.

"Now? Now, they had to do this?" Rath asked his leader (one of the rare times when Rath spoke quietly), rhetoricly of course. The faunus just sighed in response.

"In a real fight, it would be best for you to focus on fighting your ememy instead of your teammate." Both Andrew and Ed's eyes widened in shock as they heard Aasim's voice behind them. There's no way he could just walked over, they weren't that close together and they would have heard him. How was he so fast?

Moving even quicker than they would have imagined, Aasim shot out his leg out and kicked Andrew in the side of his head. Andrew went slamming _hard_ into the wall. White light shimmered around his body before dissapearing, signaling a broken aura.

Just as Ed turned to retaliate, he was suddenly stopped in his movement. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his mouth was left open as an immense pain surged through his entire body. Slowly, he looked down to see Aasim's fist buried into his stomach. Just like with Andrew, Ed's aura broke as an orange light shimmered around him. Once Aasim removed his fist, Ed fell to his knees before falling to the ground.

Godzilla and Rath were left in a state of pure shock at what had just transpired. To say that Ed and Andrew were powerful would be an understatement. And to see them taken out like that? Unbelievable.

Rath slapped the symbol on his chest and was confused by a bright green light, "FOUR ARMS!" He cracked all knuckles before sharing a look with Godzilla. After nodding, they charged.

Godzilla threw a kick, which Aasim managed to catch. Four Arms was quick there as well, putting aura into his attack as he punched Aasim in the chest. Aasim vidibly flinched in pain as the attack pushed him back. Four Arms then ran foward and brought down all four of his arms down upon Aasim. The man caught the attack without a visible struggle, his face seemed nearly devoid of emotion.

Aasim suddenly crumbled when he had been kicked in the side by Godzilla, who had snuck up behind him. Four Arms then grabbed him by his coat and slammed him into the ground. Aasim was quick to recover, however, as he rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. This time, Aasim was able to catch the punch that Four Arms threw before delivering a few quick jabs to his chest. He then punched Four Arms across the face, and then he did it again. And again. And again. Before finally shooting a powerful uppercut, which launched the alien into the air and crashing to the floor. The Omnitrix beeped for a moment before the shape-shifter was reduced to normal form, green light shimmering around him.

With his entire team unconscious, this left Godzilla to face Aasim. Alone.

The two men looked at each other from across the room, neither moving a muscle. Glynda and Ozpin were laser focused on them, just waiting.

In an instant, the two charged foward and each threw a punch. Their fists connected and sent out a shockwave the covered the room. Godzilla threw another which Aasim caught, but the young faunus was quick to react by kicking him in the stomach.

As Aasim went sliding back, Godzilla remained on the offense. He punched, he kicked, and he even worked a few tail smacks in there. He had seen (and felt) Aasim in action, and he wasn't going to give him even a _moment_ to retaliate.

Meanwhile, Aasim was on the other end of these attacks. He could feel the power behind each blow, could see its speed. He was a truly formidable warrior, and Aasim could see why he was the leader of this team. But now, it was time for this fight to end.

Acyimg upon an opening an Godzilla's defense, Aasim infused aura into his hand and threw a palm strike to Godzilla's chest. The attack caused Godzilla's breath to leave him and him to drop his guard for a moment, but it was long enough.

Aasim delivered a punch to Godzilla's face before driving his boot into the young man's stomach.

With a glare, Godzilla tried to throw a punch but Aasim caught it and twisted his wrist. He then knerd Godzilla in his chin before kicking him in the side, the latter attack sending him sprawling across the ground.

Growling like a feral beast, Godzilla raced again to attack. Aasim had to admit that this boy was stronger than he thiught, they all were. Aasim caught Godzilla's arm as he threw a punch and filled him over, slamming him to the ground. With his yellow eyes blazing with fury, Godzilla stood up again. He threw punch after punch, his rage overpowering his rational thought and his fighting style being more compared to a rapid animal rather than the calm demeanor that his team knew.

"You and your friends have fought well," Aasim commented as he effortlessly blocked Godzilla's punches. Suddenly, he dissapeared right before the faunus's eyes. "But this fight is over." Godzilla's eyes widened as he heard Aasim's voice behind him. Before he could turn, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck before he slipped into unconsciousness. Aasim grabbed the back of his shirt as a yellow light shimmered around him. Aasim dropped Godzilla to the floor and simply stared at all four boys as Glynda called someone to get them to the infirmary. He and Ozpin met each other's eyes, a silent message passed between this one look.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Godzilla groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was suddenly consumed by a bright light and his whole body was pain. Begrudingly, he slowly sat up and observed his surroundings. He saw his team all lying on beds like his in a plain white room.

He threw the blanket off of him and threw his legs over the bed, flinching as be felt a sharp pain surge through his side. "Shit. Aasim hits harder than I thought." The mere mention of the man's name got a wave of memories from the fight to come flooding back. _I knew that four of us weren't the strongest in the world, but his power...it was on a whole nother level._

Hearing groaning, Godzilla turned around to see his teammates regaining consciousness and slowly sitting up.. "Hey boys. Everyone alright?"

"My head hurts," Ed complained.

"Where-where are we?"

"Some kind of infirmary Andrew."

Ben let out a small chuckle before wincing in pain, "That Aasim guy kicked our asses pretty good, didn't he?"

Godzilla smiled sadly, "Pretty much."

"That's one way to put it," the boys turned and saw Aasim standing at the door with Ozpin and Glynda, "A little "much" if you ask me, but I guess it'll do."

"What do you want?" Andrew's usual bad attitude had been increased with the knowledge that he had been beaten by this man.

"Just checking up to see how you boys are doing. Wanting to make sure that I didn't permanently damage anything."

"We're fine" Godzilla waved off. His team was tough, and their aura would take care of whatevee hadn't already healed. He then stared at the adults, who hadn't moved, "Is there more?"

Ozpin chickled, "Yes, I believe that Aasim has something he wanted to say."

The man in question smirked, "I have a proposition for you boys."

This was...unexpected. The four boys shared a look before Godzilla turned to look at the man, his eyes squinted, "And what, exactly, are you talking about?"

"I would like to train you boys."

"Huh?" Ed scratched his head and looked confused, just like the others.

"Why?" Andrew's normal angry expression was replaced with surprise and slight curiousity.

"You boys are _exceptional_ warriors, there's no question about that. But, there are a few areas that you could improve upon. I hate seeing such potential remain hidden, so I'd like to help you boys. If you'll let me that is."

"So, you help us and don't want nor expect _anything_ is return?"

Aasim laughed at Andrew's hesitation, "Yes. No offense, but I highly doubt that you boys have anything that I could want anyway." Ben's hand unconsciously moved to the Omnitrix, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Aasim.

Like with before, the guardians found themselves looking to Godzilla for guidance. He sighed. This was one part of being a leader that he didn't like. It was strange. He had spent millions of years on his own and was now responsible for the managing of three others. Was there a downside to this? Aasim was powerful (that much was made _painfully_ clear), and they could learn a lot from him. Much like with their being at Beacon, the pros of this situation outweighed the cons.

"Alright Aasim, you've got a deal."

The man smiled, "Good. Now, you boys get your rest, we'll be starting your training tomorrow and you'll need your rest." The three adults left the guardians to wonder what kind of training that they would receive under Aasim.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

In a hidden base not too far away, Barret was staring at plans that were laid out in front of him. He was examining future plans that a higher-ranking member of the White Fang named Adam Tauros had said that they would be apart of in the future. The plan involved them working with _humans_ , whiched Barret despised immensely.

"You're focusing on the wrong project," Barret grabbed the handle of his mace and spun around, only to relax when he saw Vilgax walking from the shadows, "You should be focused on the _current_ issue, which is those four meddling brats."

Barret scoffed, "I'm fulfilling my mission to the White Fang. Those traitors and their friends can wait."

"They are far more dangerous than whatever adversary that you and your fellow fauna are dealing with. Besides, they have with them a weapon to aid you in your mission. A weapon that will grant you the power needed to crush your foes behind your boot, _effortlessly_."

Barret stopped looking at the plans, his interest caught, "What kind of weapon?"

Vilgax took a device from his belt and displayed an image of Ben's Omnitrix, "It's called the Omnitrix, and I'm going to tell you to obtain it."

 **(Author's Note: And there we go. Now, I know that someof you are going to review or message me about how stupid it is about how the guardians to effortlessly defeated by Aasim or how Aasim is OP. Let me tell you: there IS a reason as to why Aasim was so strong and why the guardians were beaten by him. But, I can't tell you now because it'll ruin an important plot point for the future. I assure you all that I WILL reveal the reason behind Aasim's power and the guardians' loss before the events of volume 1. All I'm asking is that you have a little patience.**

 **In other news, it looks like Barret and Vilgax are aiming for the Omnitrix. This won't end well. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	8. Training Day

**(Author's Note: Welcome everybody, welcome to the next chapter of Remnant's Guardians. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Eight: Training Day**

The guardians were walking through the halls of Beacon, making their way towards where Aasim told them to meet him. Yesterday he had kicked their asses in a fight without even breaking a sweat and now he was their trainer. It was weird, but it would help them to learn from such a strong opponent. Considering that Horus and Kek told them nothing about what they'll have to save this world from (a fact that annoys them to this day), they could need all of the training and teaching that they could get. It was _painfully_ obvious to all of them how skilled Aasim was. Learning from him would be very beneficial.

"I still think that this is a waste of time," Andrew commented as they walked. Ed suddenly pulled Andrew into a one arm hug, which the blonde boy was fiercely struggling to get out of.

"Aw, come on Andrew. Don't be so down. I bet it'll be fun!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Godzilla said as he pulled them apart. It was too early for this, not to mention that he was sick of his team's infighting. "One thing that we can all agree on is how skilled Aasim is. Even you have to admit his power Andrew," said boy just grunted in response, "Look, the whole reason for the four of us being in this dimension is to save it from dark forces. What if Aasim was apart of those dark forces? We'd surely be killed. Ozpin is one of the strongest and most respected huntsman on the planet, and even _he_ realizes what Aasim can do. I say we learn everything we can from him. It could very well save our lives one day." His speak got his team to be quiet.

"Wow. That's the most I've ever heard you say at one time," Ben broke the silence.

"Not used to taking that much either. And of course you would only focus on how much I said instead of what I said." Ben shot the kaiju king a smug expression, to which Godzilla rolled his eyes. The rest of their walk was spent in silence.

They had arrived near the back of the academy in minutes to find Ozpin and Aasim standing there. There were also four objects there as well. Large black metal boxes that had two cylinders on it with holes at each end. With curious looks, the boys walked forward. Aasim was the first to spot them. "Good morning boys! Hope you got plenty of rest, because you're definitely gonna need it."

Andrew scoffed, "Is that a fact?"

"It is. I hope you boys are certain about this. My training will easily be the most difficult and most excruciating that you've been ever done. Are you sure you wish to do this? Once we start, there is _no_ turning back."

The others seemed to be confused (and a little unnerved) at Aasim's statement, but Godzilla only had one thing to say, "Will the results be worth it?"

Aasim smirked, "Definitely."

"Then that's all we need to know."

"Good. Alright then, time for your first exercise," he motioned to the black metal objects, "I want all of you to put your arms through the holes and lift as high as you can." The four boys just stared at him. Just like before, Ben was the the one to break the silence.

"Ooooookay." Each guardian stood in front of a box and placed their arms through the holes. They lifted, expecting the boxes to be heavy but liftable.

...So imagine their surprise when not a single box budged _at all!_ Thinking it a fluke, they tried again only to be met with the exact same results.

"What...the helll...is thus stuff MADE OF?!"

Aasim just smirked at Andrew's temper, "Metal."

"Why is it...so heavy?" Ed asked. If even _he_ couldn't do it, the others seriously doubted their chances at doing so.

Aasim chuckled, "If you could do it withiut any effort, it wouldn't really be training." The next few moments was filled with nothing but grunting sounds from the fours boys as they tried to accomplish their task. "You know, we haven't got all day."

Very slowly, Godzilla was the first to lift his box even if it was only by an inch or two. Ed the next one to lift his box, followed by Ben, and finally Andrew. "T-There...w-we got it," Godzilla spoke with a strained voice.

"Good. Now, while holding them, I want you boys to run a lap around the school."

"What?! Run?! Have you lost your damn mind?!" Andrew all but snarled.

"H-He's right," Ben breathed out, "We can barely _move_! Running at all, especially around the entire academy, is impossible."

"You boys had better hope its possible. It's either run a lap around the school with those weights," Aasim suddenly gained what can only be described as an evil smirk, "Or go another round in the arena with me." The guardians paled at that thought. Going a round in the ring with Aasim meant that they would, essentially, be reduced to his punching bags. With great effort, the guardians stepped foward. Slowly but surely they out in foot in front of the other. The three adults were left standing there as they watched the boys (struggle to) walk away.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on them from the beginning Aasim?" Ozpin asked, chucklibg slightly as he watched them walk away.

"You know me Ozpin. I don't give my students any task, exercise, or workout that I don't think they can do. Even if they themselves doubt their ability to do it."

"Still, what if they refuse to continue?" Aasim chuckled.

"They won't quit. They're far too stubborn."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It took over twenty minutes for the boys to complete a full lap around the school, and they were sweaty and exhausted by the end. Aasim stepped over to the exhausted guardians, a friendly smile on his face, "Very impressive. You boys truly are skilled, not to mention stubborn."

"Shut the hell up would you?!" Aasim rolled his eyes at Andrew's attitude, looked like something he was gonna have to get used to when interacting with this boy.

"Are we done yet?" Ed was lying on his back, breathing heavily.

"Not by a long shot my young friend. You boys well enough to fight?" He chuckled when he saw them all pale, "Well enough to fight one _other_ than me." They all breathed out a sigh of relief.

Godzilla stood and wiped some sweat off of his forehead, "I'm good to go. Fellas?"

"Yeah sure." (Ben)

"I'll be okay." (Ed)

"Yeah." (Andrew)

"Good." He turned aroumd and walked away, turning at the corner. The guardians were left in confusion until they heard the sound of something heavy being dragged on the ground. They saw Aasim reappear with a large, metal cage in hand. "Are you boys ready?" After receiving cautious nods from all of them, Aasim very slowly unlock the hatch of the cage. In an instant, over three dozen beowolves leaped from the cage and surrounded the guardians.

As his team out their fists up, Ben activated the Omnitrix before vanishing in a flash of green light. Standing in his place was a small monkey-like alien. He had four arms, four eyes that resembled a spider's with a green outlune, and a black tail with two blue tios near the end. Most of his body was covered in blue fur excluding his chest, face, and part of his arms, which were black. He had four fingers, three toes, fangs, and the symbol on his chest. "SPIDERMONKEY!" The beowolves seemed to take Ben's transformation as a sign to go and they attacked.

Aasim from the sidelines with crossed as they fought the grimm. He saw Godzilla waiting for them to attack before counterstriking, his piercing yellow eyes shone with a dangerous degree of intelligence. _He waits for his opponent to make a move and strikes when they miss. Smart kid. I can see why he's their leader._ He saw Ed throwing the beowolves around like toys, and he was doing it with a smile on his face. _He may not be the brightest star in the galaxy, but he's certainly powerful. He's most likely their muscle._ He saw Spidermonkey leaping around, punching some grimm and shooting webs from his tail at the others. _Being able to shape-shift. It certainly makes him their wild card. He'll be unpredictable to foreign enemies._ He watched, with a frown, as Andrew was mercilessly tearing the beowolves apart. _This boy is powerful, but has a temper to match. What happened to this one to make him like this?_

Just when there were about half a dozen beowolves left, something happened that NONE of them were expecting. As Spidermonkey leaped to one of them, green electricity seemed to sparkle through him and sent him flying into a wall. "BEN!" Ed quickly ran over to the beowolf and snapped its neck before running to his fallen teammate. Godzilla and Andrew quickly finished off the remaining grimm before joining him. They all stepped back in shock as Spidermonkey sat up. "Whoa. Cool!"

Spidermonkey was alright, but MUCH different then before. Every strand of his fur was now a pitch black color and his fangs grew a little longer while claws sprouted from his fingers. He had bone plates on his arms, back, and face with his eyes went from a glowing green to a burning red. "Ow, my head. That wasn't pleasant at all." Spidermonkey looked up to see his team looking at him with shock (even Andrew) while Aasim looked at him with curiousity. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Aasim chuckled, which caught the attention of the guardians, "If I'm correct, young man, you've just unlocked your semblance."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Aasim had put a pause on the boys' training so that they could discover more about Ben's newly discovered semblance. The best way that he could describe the ability was "DNA Collection". Somehow, Ben has the ability to absorb a DNA strand from the creatures of grimm. When he touched the beowolf, he absorbed a strand of its DNA and combined it with his alien form. They also found out that Ben couldn't just combine this DNA with his alien forms, but his human form as well. When Aasim told him to try, his skin turned as white as paper, his brown hair turned black, and his green eyes turned red. They also discovered that this state grants him enhanced physical abilities AND he can actually permanently store any grimm DNA strands he absorbs.

Shortly after the excitement of Ben's newly discovered semblance wore off, it was time that they resumed their training. Fortunately for the guardians, Aasim had decided to go a little easier on them after the intense work they'd done in the morning. They had spent about an half and a half using Beacon's gym. Their workout consisted of using weights, running laps (without weights thankfully), and doing things like push ups, pull ups, and sit ups.

Of course, Aasim still didn't make it easy on them. He basically gave them a certain of exercises to do and a certain amount of weights to work with and told them that their goal was to work up so all of that would be effortless to them and then they would move up. It was still a struggle for them, but they'd still choose it over those damn weights any day! Or especially _(gulp)_ having to spare Aasim again.

After all of that, their workout became a little more intense. Aasim wanted to see how the guardians fought as a team (from an outside view that is) and had them go up against some of Beacon's combat drones, machines that students could use to practice their combat abilities in the gym. While they were all capable opponents individually, they did have issues to work. Although Godzilla was very intelligent, it appeared as though he had more experience in fighting alone as it seemed to be difficult for him to come up with combat strategies for the team entirely. Not to mention the fact that Andrew seemed to ignore almost every order Godzilla gave and just attacked without much thought.

They continued practicing on the training bots until lunch. After eating, Aasim suggested an odd exercise.

"I'm sorry, you want us to do what?"

Aasim smirked at the confused expression on the usually calm and collected reptile faunus, "You boys are going to split into teams and spar one another. It can be very beneficial, as it helps you learn the strengths amd weaknesses of your teammates. It'll be Godzilla and Ben versus Andrew and Ed."

Andrew growled, "Why am I stuck with him?"

The smirk Aasim gave only seemed to make Andrew angrier, "Reasons." Ed smiled happily and pulled Andrew into a hug, which he fought violently to get out of. Without any other argument, the boys broke off into pairs and stood on opposite sides of the arena. "Ready?" Godzilla and Ed put their fists up, Andrew cracked his neck as he readied his powers, and Ben (wanting to test out his semblance in combat) turned into his (what Ed called) "beowolf form".

"Ready," they all spoke in unison.

"BEGIN!"

Knowimg that he's the best candidate to match Ed in physical abilities, Godzilla charged at him first. Ed seemed to have a similar idea as he charged towards Godzilla as well. They punched foward and their fists connected, each could feel the power behind the attack. While they exchanged hits, Brn ran foward to Andrew. Andrew was throwing blasts of telekinetic energy, but Ben was showing impressive agility by dodging each one. Ben's current gave him such a rush of power that he couldn't keep the smile off of his face, even as Andrew held nothing back in his attacks.

Growing tired of this game, Andrew used his powers to boost himself as he sped foward and slammed into Ben. Andrew shot a punch to Ben's face, to which the shape-shifter retaliated with a gut punch. Ben then placed his feet on Andrew's torso and pushed the two of them apart. Seeing as to how his combat abilities were low with his newly discovered semblance, Ben powered down and activated the Omnitrix. This form had dark yellow skin on his outer body with light yellow skin on his inner body. He had fangs, bat-like ears, and green eyes with black pupils that covered his entire body expect for his face (ironically). He wore black pants with green circular objects over his legs and the symbol on his waist. "EYE GUY!"

...

...

Andrew sighed and shook his head, "I swear, you come up with the _dumbest_ names."

"Hey," Eye Guy called out, "I'm the one with the watch, so I'm the one that names the forms." Eye Guy then shot his hands foward, revealing eyes on his palms as well, and blasted two streams of green fire at his blonde opponent. Using his telekinesis, Andrew redirected the flames towards the ceiling before flying into the air. As Andrew flew down, Eye Guy blasted lasers from the eyes that ran along his arms. To Eye Guy's shock, Andrew actually _punched_ through the energy beam with incredible skill and power. When Andrew made physical contact with Eye Guy, there was a massive explosion.

On the opposite end of the arena, Godzilla and Ed were locked un their own struggle. Godzilla caught a punch that Ed threw before shooting out a kick, which was caught by Ed. Ed actually surprised Godzilla by headbutting him, knocking him off balance. Ed took advantage of that opportunity by kicking Godzilla in the stomach and then uppercutting him into the air. Ed quickly leaped after his opponent and kicked his feet out foward. Godzilla managed to retaliated just in time, however, and grabbed Ed by his ankles. The two boys spun in the air, each trying to overpower the other. As they went falling to the ground, they essentially became just an unidentifable spinning ball of mass to outside eyes. The spinning mass crashed into the ground, with the two boys leaping from the smoke seconds later.

Godzilla was near Eye Guy while Ed had landed next to Andrew. The two pairs of boys were simply staring at each other, tired but still capable of combat.

"That's enough," Aasim's voice got through to all of them, "Impressive work. All of you."

"Aasim," the man in question turned to Godzilla, "Just as a heads up, we're gonna have to leave this evening. _Certain_ events happened," he shot a glare towards Andrew who scoffed and looked away, "That led us to have to make up for damages caused by taking up a job. That starts today."

"Alright, I guess we'll have to make sure to get some work done today."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

After of few more hours of training under Aasim and about an hour and a half of rest, the guardians began their trek to Junior's bar. Even though he was stilled pissed off at what Andrew, Godzilla thought that this might be better for them. Working at some place here on this world could be beneficial for them in many ways.

As they walked thriugh the door, they were might with the familiar sight of flashing and sound of loud music. Seeing Junior near the bar, Godzilla motioned for his team to follow him. He tapped Junior on the shoulder and the man turned around with slightly widened eyes, "I'm surorised that you boys actually showed up. I was expecting you four to skip town or something."

"That's not how we are. Most of us at least," Godzilla looked by to Andrew, who glared, "Plus, we could use the money."

"Well alright then. Since I've already got everything pretty much taken care of, you boys are gonna be working as security guards for here. Just try to keep this place as peaceful as possible and throw out anyone who wants to cause trouble."

"Alright. Seems simple enough." The guardians were separated throughout the bar, with Godzilla and Ed standing close to the door while Andrew and Ben were standing off to the sides of the bar. The job isn't wasn't too difficult. With someone who can be as physical intimidating as Godzilla and Andrew, not many people were very willing to cause any trouble. Melanie and Miltia seem to be enough to guard this bar on a regular basis, so the guardians' job shouldn't be that difficult.

After about two hours of doing little more than standing around, the doors suddenly shot open. The guardians entered fighting stances as they saw two people walk through the door.

One was a man with fair skin, dark orange hair that covered his right eye, and his left eye appeared to be green. He wore a white coat over a black shirt with black pants and black gloves. He wore a gray scarf around his neck along with a black bowler hat with a red stripe and a feather. In his hand, he held a cane that was mostly gray with the entire top being white and a small patch of red in between them.

The one next to him was a... _very_ short girl with pale skin and hair that was both pink and brown. She wore a white coat with pink cuffs and a pink collar that went below her waist but left her stomach bare along with a black undershirt. Her pants were black and she wore very long white boots. She wore a multitude of necklaces, a belt, and held a parasol in both hands. Her eyes were different colors, with one being pink and the other brown, and she had an...unsettling smile on her face.

While his team looked at these newcomers with confusion, Godzilla noticed that the twins and Junior looked tense when they caught sight of those two. Godzilla watched them with squinted eyes, ready if they tried to do something.

The orange-haired man threw his arms out, "Junior! My old friend! It's good to see you again."

 **(Author's Note: Now the guardians have to deal with Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan? Wow. Things have escalated quickly.**

 **Yes, the weights thing in the beginning is from Dragonball Super. It just came to me during planning and I thought it'd be funny.**

 **Yep, Ben got his semblance. The name I'm giving it is "DNA Collection". He can absorb and store the dna of a grimm and then it with either his human or alien forms. This'll led to some cool forms. I've got plans, just wait amd see:)**

 **I'm pretty excited for next week, so many new episodes of shows happenimg. Sumday is the hour-long special of Dragonball Super where Goku and Jiren will FINALLY throw down, Monday is the season 3 premiere of Supergirl, Tuesday is the season 4 premiere of The Flash, Wednesday is the season 6 premiere of Arrow, Thursday is the season 3 premiere of DC's Legends of Tomorrow, nothing on Friday (still love it though), and Saturday is the volume 5 premiere of RWBY:) As you can tell, I'm very excited.**

 **On a more serious and depressing note, I'm sure you're aware of the shooting that occured in Las Vegas. Truly sad. Some say it's too soon to talk about, but we can't pretend it didn't happen. Such needless suffering and slaughter of life disgusts and infuriates me like none of you can even imagine. My heart goes out to those who suffered because of the shooting. May the victims of this horrible event rest in peace.**


	9. Change

**(Author's Note: Guess who's back? Me. Sorry for the wait. Just a heads up, this chapter is more than as twice as long as others. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Nine: Change**

Aasim poured more alcohol into his cup and leaned back into his chair, "So?"

The man in front of him sighed. "Man" may have been an understatement, he was built like a Beringel. He stood over Aasim by about an inch or two, and was _very_ well built. He had fair skin and orange eyes, like fire. He wore a sleeveless gray shirt and jean shorts, along with goggles over his eyes, a head of black hair, and a moustache. "You certainly have a lot of confidence in these boys Aasim," the man spoke before downing another shot of alcohol.

Aasim shrugged, "Perhaps. But, you know why Absalom. Now, I need a favor from you to help them improve. Can you do that for me?"

The now named Absalom pinched the bridge of his nose as he poured himself another glass, "You're lucky you're an old friend, otherwise I wouldn't want anything to do with...any of this."

"You know they're here for a reason. Why are you against helping them?"

"I'm _not_ ," he sighed again before downing another shot, "I just don't see the need to train them, or help them at all. I don't see why they're here in the first place."

"You know why," Abasolm looked up from hearing his friend's tone and saw the serious expression on his face.

"Ozpin and the hunters can deal with the girl and her allies. Not like she can't be dealt with if need be. They don't need help. "

" _Her_ maybe, but she's not the one that worries me." Absalom's eyes squinted as the two stared at one another for a few moments, neither breaking eye contact.

"Fifteen years, and you _still_ can't let it go," Absalom's voice now held a slight edge.

"I don't understand how the rest of you _can_!" The room was silent, as endless seconds ticked by.

"You always were so paranoid," Absalom muttered, "Fine. I'll help the boys."

Aasim's serious expression broke and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips, "Thank you Absalom."

"Yeah, yeah." Absalom stood up and walked away from his friend, leaving him to his own thoughts.

Aasim sighed before looking in the night sky with a serious expression, "I know you're still alive," he whispered to himself, "What are you up to?"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Over the loud music and bright lights, nothing in the club really stopped when these two new figures entered. Godzilla glanced back and saw Junior and the Malachite twins visibly nervous at their arrival. This made one thing clear to the reptilian faunus: the two figures entering the club must have been dangerous if these three seem nervous at them simply walking into the club.

Junior was the first to recover from his shock, and went to these two. He glared at the orange-haired man, "What are you doing here Roman?"

The man now known as Roman laughed before taking out a cigar and putting it in his mouth. "Aw, come on Junior. Neo and I were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop in and say hello," he took out a lighter and lit the cigar. The girl known as Neo gave Junior a bright smile, but Junior knew her well enough to see the malice within that smile. "I have some… _business_ to discuss."

Junior glared at the man before turning and walking to the guardians, "You boys watch the bar for a few minutes. I have some business to take care of."

Godzilla spoke before any of his teammates could question, "Sure, no problem." While they looked at him in confusion, Junior and the twins led Roman and Neo to a room in the back of the bar. As the guardians watched the five of the them leave, Ronan looked towards the five young warriors and flashes them an arrogant smirk. Neo paused for a moment, turned, and blew them a kiss sharing the same smirk that Roman sent them. Andrew was about to walk forward, but Godzilla put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. To everyone's surprise, Andrew listened.

"I don't think we can trust those two you guys," Ed spoke.

"For once, I agree with Ed," Andrew said, still glaring even after the door to the back room closed.

"Ben."

Ben turned to his leader, "Yeah?"

"Do you remember that ghost form you used the night we met Ozpin and Glynda?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I want you to go see what's going on in there. I don't think we can trust them either."

"No problem," Ben activated the watch and ran behind a pillar. In the club, a flash of green wasn't exactly out of place. "GHOSTFREAK!" The changeling floated out of the pillar and looked to his team with his green eye, "I'll be back in a moment." He then invisible, before phasing through the wall.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"So, what do you want Roman?" Junior wanted to get to the point as quick as possible. He might (keyword being _might_ ) consider Roman a friend, but he wanted _nothing_ to do with what Roman was getting himself into with this "mysterious" new boss he has.

Plus, that girl Neopolitan gave him the creeps.

"Direct eh? I respect that. What I require is some information," he took a puff of his cigar.

"What kind of _information_?" Junior questioned, his eyes squinted. Unbeknownst to any of them, Ghostfreak had phased into the room without making a sound. Having a ghost transformation did have its advantages. Neo rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling colder, but didn't attract any attention.

Roman smirked before taking another puff of his cigar, "Dust."

"Dust?"

"Yep. Dust. I need to know where and when I can get a good shipment of dust. 'Fraid that's all I can tell you."

Junior sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He doesn't like helping Roman do things like this without being given useful information. Truthfully, he didn't want any part of this. But, from what he's been told, Roman's boss isn't the kind of lady you want to get on the bad side of. "Fine, but DON'T leave any trails that you got this information from me."

Roman chuckled, "Come on Junior, don't you trust me? On second thought, don't answer that," he quickly said after receiving a deadpan look from the bartender. While the two men spoke, Ghostfreak remained in the air. Taking in every word.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It had been nearly ten minutes since Ben had gone to see what was happening with those two strange people, leaving his team outside.

Ed didn't seem worried, just smiling brightly and swinging his arms around as he listened to the loud music. Andrew didn't ACT like he cared, but he was a bit curious. It was Godzilla who seemed visibly tense at the current situation. He didn't like those two. He didn't trust them. A feeling or an instinct, he wasn't sure. Despite what you call it, it was there.

"Hey guys," the three boys actually _jumped_ at the sound of Ghostfreak's voice.

Andrew had a hand over his heart, a rare freaked out look on his face, "Can't you come up with another way to make yourself known?!"

"Sorry," the changeling muttered before slapping his watch and turning back to normal.

Godzilla was the quickest to recover, "Figure out anything?"

Ben sighed, "Yeah. The basic points are that Roman wanted information about where he can get a large shipment of dust. Not a clue about what for, but I doubt that it's anything good."

Godzilla put a hand to his chin, deep in thought.

"This might give us some explainations," Andrew suddenly spoke with his scroll in hand, "Says here that Roman Torchwick and his little friend are two of the most wanted criminals in Vale, and even on Remnant itself. You don't get _that_ high on so many wanted lists unless you've been able to pull off some pretty dangerous stuff. I've even heard a few rumors that he's actually working with the White Fang. I can guarentee that all of that dust isn't gonna ne good in the hands of someone like him. _Especially_ if he's in league with the most dangerous terrorist organization on the planet."

None of them were pleased by this revelation, although Godzilla was a little more surprised at how helpful Andrew was being. The kaiju king turned to Ben, "Do you know when and where he's going to strike?" At his nodding, Godzilla pondered for a moment, "It might be best...if we inform Aasim and Ozpin about this."

"Why?" Andrew snorted, the others already beginning to hear his voice go back to the arrogance that they were familiar with, "We've dealt with the Fang before, and we can do it again. And I'm sure we can deal with those two even if they're there."

"It's different Andrew," Godzilla voice, "Yes we've dealt with the White Fang before, but that was only a small portion of them. More dust means more of them there. No matter how strong we are, it's _extremely_ unlikely that we'll be able to take on their entire organization! Plus, we don't even know how strong those two are! We need to be smart about this."

Andrew scoffed, "Oh please! Intelligence isn't what you're showing, it's called _cowardice_!"

"Of course that the guy that likes to throw himself into _every single potential fight he sees_ would think that!" By this point, Ben and Ed had taken a step back and simply watched them argue. Both knew better than to intervene.

"That's because I'm the only one on this team with a pair of _balls_!"

"It's _because_ you're the only one on this team without a brain!" The two boys snarled at one another and their teammates could literally see sparks coming from their eyes.

Eventually, Ben decided that it was time to intervene, "Alright guys, let's all just calm down. Considering how much damage the White Fang has caused Andrew, it _would_ be best if we told Aasim and Ozpin."

Andrew turned his head and snarled, but doing something that took his entire team by surprise. He sighed before smiling politely, "You guys are right." That...threw them all for a loop. The others were looking at him like he had five heads, even _Ed_ was confused.

"Really?" Godzilla asked with squinted eyes, suspicion evident in his voice.

"Yes, you are. I guess I was a little over eager. Believe it or not, even _I_ can admit when I'm wrong."

"Alllllllright then," Ben just seemed confused. "Cool." He and Ed walked away, to examine another area of the bar. Godzilla eventually followed, but still had his suspicions. What none of them saw, however, was Andrew giving off an arrogant smirk before walking away as well.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

After finishing up their shifts at Junior's bar, the guardians immediately made their way back to Beacon. Upon arriving, they had asked Goodwitch that they needed her to contact Aasim and Ozpin as they have have news that they needed to hear _now_. Once all of the adults were gathered, the guardians shared their tale.

"...And that's about the size of it," Godzilla finished explaining. All four of them now watched the expressions of the three adults to try and figure out what they were thinking. Glynda had her arms crossed with a frown on her face, Aasim was leaning against the wall with an impassive expression, and Ozpin leaned back in his chair and had a similiar emotionless look as Aasim.

"Are you gentlemen certain about this?"

Godzilla turned and looked Ozpin in the eyes, "Without a doubt." This left the three adults into a state of silence.

Ozpin looked up to the guardians and gave them a friendly smile, "Thank you gentlemen for this information. You all get some rest, we will handle it from here." The team shared a look before nodding and heading out.

"What exactly are they gonna do about the White Fang?" Ed asked his team as they walked towards their dorm.

"Well...Ozpin and Glynda _are_ experienced hunters, known around the world. And Aasim is," Ben actually paused to ponder for a moment, "Well, I'm actually not sure exactly _what_ Aasim is, but I know its something important if _Ozpin_ holds him in such high regards. Anyway, it'll be fine. We won't have anything to worry about with those three on the case." His entire team had failed to notice the dark expression on his face.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

A little over an hour and a half later, the entire team was asleep.

Well...almost the entire team. Godzilla was nearly completely motionless as he lay on his bed, with the exclusion of his chest rising and falling with each breath. Ben was snoring slightly, his cheek on the pillow as he hugged it a tad. Ed was probably the loudest, snoring loudly (how no one heard was a mystery) and drooling.

There was only one not asleep: Andrew. He was angry, angry at his _team_ for wanting to sit around and do nothing while those terrorists run amok. Not like he cared much about the people. The way he saw it was the sooner they deal with these supposed "dark forces", the sooner this entire headache would be over with.

That's it. He wasn't going to sit around and waste time letting other people deal with this problem.

Throwing the covers off of his body, Andrew stood and went to open the window. Taking his scroll in hand, Andrew leaped out of the window and flew into the cool night air.

[+][+][+][+][+]+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

With his scroll in hand, Andrew tracked the Fang's location as he flew through the air. He was confident enough in hus abilities as to where he doubted they would give him much trouble.

And that damn "team" of his. They've fought the organization TWICE, and NOW they want to act all cautious and hesitant? Fucking morons!

Doesn't matter anyway, because he was gonna deal with this issue now and be done with it. Andrew smiled, but it was a dark one. Besides, it'll be _fun_ to relieve some stress by smashing in some White Fang heads.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Hurry it up! We need to get all of this dust loaded before sunrise!" Roman called out before rolling his eyes and sighing. He took out a cigar, lit up, and had a _long_ smoke, "Animals," he muttered to himself. This was annoying. He had no clue why his employeer had aligned with these animals, since she refused to tell him _anything_ about her plans. If his memory serves him correctly, her exact words were "Don't worry Roman. When you _need_ to know anything, I'll tell you. That's a promise".

Roman snorted to himself, "Promise my ass." He didn't like being in the dark, but he had to go along with her. He'd seen what she can do, and he does _not_ want her for an enemy.

Unlile him, however, Neo didn't seem to show much care about this whole endeavor. With the exclusion of making faces behind her back and badmouthing her when she wasn't around, Neo was her normal self. Or rather, as normal as someone like Neo could get. Sitting on a crate, swinging her legs like a child, and hitting the grunts that weren't moving fast enough with her parasol.

Yeah, she was enjoying this _way_ too much. But, that's Neo for ya.

Out of the blue, a scream pierced through the near silence of the warehouse. Roman took the cigar out of his mouth and Neo stopped tormenting the grunts. Everybody in the warehouse then heard the sound of gunfire followed by multiple screams of fear. Suddenly, all of the outside noise ceased like the end of a song. What followed was eerie silence, which frightened every White Fang grunt in the compound. Even Roman and Neo were on edge, with each standing up and gripping their weapons tightly.

Just then, the doors were thrown open as three grunts went sailing through the air. One crashed into the back wall, another slammed into a crate, and the last went sprawling across the floor. Everybody in the warehouse, excluding Roman and Neo, suddenly leaped into the air with their weapons at the ready.

Andrew came walking into the warehouse, an impassive look on his face. His eyes then gained a dark look in his eyes and a sinister smile on his face, which caused some of the grunts to drop their weapons. "Hello boys and girls."

"What the hell are you doing here, _human_?" Andrew smirked at some grunt's pathetic excuse to insult him. He cracked his knuckles, the sickening CRACK being heard by all in the complete silence of the warehouse.

"I'm here to bash in a couple of skulls. Who wants to be my first _bitch_?!"

Neo tapped Roman on the shoulder and showed him her scroll. It had a message that read "I like him". Roman chuckled before stepping foward, "You've got guts kid, I'll give you that. But, trust me, you have _no_ idea what you're getting yourself into. It'll be best that you just turn around and head home."

Andrew smirked, "Oh, this is going to be _so_ much fun."

Roman sighed, "Kids these days, throwing their lives away." He waved an arm to the entire White Fang troops, "At least _try_ not to kill him." They all smirked evily at Andrew, who didn't look impressed. With a yell of challenge, the faunus charged.

Andrew thrust his hand foward, sending out a telekinetic wave that sent a couple grunts flying. Andrew then shot himself foward, grabbing two faunus by the head and slammed them into the ground. He dodged two sword slashes before stretching his hands out and forcing them all away.

Andrew was able to hear the sounds of guns cocking and turn to see over one dozen grunts pointing them at him. He leaped into the air just as they pulled the triggers and the whole warehouse was filled with the popping noises of the guns.

He could hear and feel the bullets whizzing past him as he flew through the air. He stretched out his arm and began tearing large chunks of stone and metal from the building, which he used as ammunition against the White Fang. When he reached the ceilimg, he suddenly shot towards the ground and punched the ground with all his might. The resulting shockwave knocked almost every grunt off of their feet, with only the strongest able to hold their ground.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Wouldn't you agree Barret?" A new voice suddenly filled the entire warehouse, stunning everyone into silence. From out of the shadows, walked Vilgax and Barret.

"Hmmph. Indeed."

Roman and Neo, however, were _not_ informed of the White Fang's otherworldly ally, "What the hell is that?!"

" _Relax_ Torchwick," Barret reprimanded, "He's on our side."

" _You_ ," Andrew snarled at Vilgax.

The alien smirked before turning his head to Barret, "Call off your troopers. I'll deal with the boy myself." Barret motioned for all of the grunts to clear the area as Vilgax stepped towards Andrew.

The blond boy snorted, "You think _I'm_ afraid of _you_?"

"You were only able to fight me because you had the aid of your team. But now," a sick smile spread on his lips, "You're _all alone_."

"Will. You. SHUT UP?!" Andrew threw himself foward, realing his fist back to send this freak skyrocketing into the night.

So imagine his surprise when Vilgax caught his fist and was only oushed back a couple of feet. The warlord smirked at the shock written on Andrew's face, "Struck a nerve there, did I? How about I strike a few more?" He raised his gauntlet hand into the air and brought it down _hard_ on Andrew's back. He then grabbed Andrew by his hair, enjoying the pained noise that followed, and threw him into a wall.

Andrew stood up, wobbling a little bit, and began tekekinetically throwing every object in his vicinity towards the alien warlord. Vilgax calmly removed his sword from its sheath and sliced in half everything that came his way. He then raised his gloved hand and fired a laser from the top of the hand. Andrew quickly threw up his hands in his defense, and the beam met his hands. Even with his power augmenting him, Andrew felt as though he was dipping his hands in plasma.

Vilgax ran foward as he fired his laser and, went he stopped, shot a strong kick into Andrew's chest. He coughed up blood as he was sent through the warehouse's wall. He held his chest, barely able to breath. He had taken softer hits from grimm, and was certain that Vilgax had cracked a rib.

He shot foward with blinding speeds, but was simply backhanded away. Vilgax smirked as he saw Andrew sprawling across the ground. The blinde boy growled like a grimm before lunging again, throwing a punch.

Vilgax caught the attack, only being pushed back less than three feet. Andrew's eyes suddenly widened as Vilgax buried his fist into the boy's gut, the pain happening so suddenly that he couldn't even make a sound.

Andrew's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Vilgax slowly grabbed Andrew by the hair and lifted him off of the ground. "Pathetic," the warlord commented before an evil smirk appeared on his face. Andrew let out a surprised and pained breath as Vilgax's fist collided with his stomach. And then again, and again. And again, and again, and again. White light shimmered across Andrew's body, showing that he was out of aura. Charging up his strength, Vilgax shot one final punch and let go of Andrew's hair at the same time.

The telekinetic was rolling across the ground once again, before slowly sliding to a stop. He slowly tried to get up before coughing up an alarming amount of blood. By this point, he knew that a few things in his body was broken.

He heard loud footsteps and saw Vilgax stomping towards him with a diabolical look on his face. His aura was gone, he couldn't focus his powers, and he wasn't even sure that he could stand up. A single emotion spread through Andrew's body. One that he hasn't felt in a long time: fear. "How unfortunate. But don't worry boy. I'm not going to kill you. No, I need you alive. For now," Vilgax spoke before he lifted his foot and brought it down on Andrew's head, the blow crashing his head into the pavement and knocking him out cold. **(Author's Note: I originally was going to end the chapter here, but I decided against it. Lucky you;)**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The boys were running across the rooftops of Vale, searching frantically for their missing teammate. Ed had gotten up for a midnight snack, only to discover that Andrew wasn't in rhe room. He quickly woke Godzilla and Ben, and that's how the team ending up running into the might. With an irritated look on his face, Godzilla said that he knew where Andrew was going: the warehouse where the White Fang was stealing all of thst dust.

Godzilla was a ways in front of the others, primarily because they were both a little scared by the anger they could feel radiating off of him. It didn't help that he kept muttering about ripping Andrews to shreds as soon as they saved him.

Thanks to the information that Ben had..."obtained", it didn't take them long to reach the warehouse where the theft was supposed to go down. They leapt to the ground and saw the corpses of workers and guards littering the ground. All three of them felt a similiar emotion of sadness and anger before Godzilla brought them out of their trance, "Come on, there's nothing we can do now. And, we still have a mission to complete." The boys nodded as Ben went for his Omnitrix. He decided on his form before activating the watch, the green flash not really affecting his friends, "BIG CHILL!"

Big Chill put a hand on both of his teammates' shoulders before activating his powers, turning all three of them intangible.

"Wow, cool," Ed marveled at himself as the three of them phased through the metal doors, "It's like we are ghosts of the ancient world Magma 23."

"Should we question that?" Big Chill asked the faunus next to him.

"Later. Maybe," Godzilla still wasn't sure that Ed's mind is a can of worms worth opening. The three boys silently moved through the compound, searching for their missing teammate or even the dust and White Fang.

"Well, if it isn't Tennyson and his little friends?" The guardians got ready for a fight when the heard the (unfortunate) familiar sound of Vilgax's voice. Said warlord walked out of the shadows, holding a beaten Andrew by his head and Barret walking besides him.

"Let. Him. _Go_ ," the dangerous of Godzilla's voice would have frightened anyone, but Vilgax just smirked at his attempt at intimidation (even if Barret took a step back).

"If you want your friend to live _boy_ , you'll watch your mouth," he smirked at the kaiju king's murderous glare before turning to Big Chill, "Isn't this familiar Tennyson?"

"What are you talking about?" The Necrofriggian asked.

"I've captured one of your friends, you show up to rescue them,...and I think that you and I both know what I want in exchange for the both."

While Godzilla and Ed seemed confused, Big Chill snarled and his hands curled into fists, "Again with this stupid plan! You're powerful enough without the Omnitrix Vilgax," he failed to notice his teammates' eyes widen next to him, "And you have no army to give their power to. Why do you even want it?"

"That isn't the question you should be asking Tennyson. The _correct_ question, is asking how long I will be patient before I _crush_ this boy's head like an insect. It _would_ be easy. He has no aura at the moment, you know."

"We will never allow our friend's watch of power fall into the hands of you, diabolical demon of the stars!" Ed yelled, though none really understood his thinking.

"We can deal with you two ourselves," Godzilla challenged.

Underneath his mask, Barret smirked, "Is that fact?" He snapped his fingers, and light flooded the warehouse. The three boys were met with dozens upon dozens of White Fang grunts pointing their weapons at them, with Torchwick and Neo along with them.

"What about all of _these_ guys?!" Roman exclaimed, motioning his arms behind him while Neo smirked.

Godzilla and Ed got ready to charge, but Big Chill stopped them, "No. Don't." He opened up his wings and slapped the symbol on his chest, reverting to normal. He then lifted his wrist, staring at the watch on it. "Omnitrix, Vocal Command Initiate. Code 1-0-0-0-0. Authorization: Ben Tennyson."

" **Authorization granted. Vocal recognition activated.** "

"Omnitrix," Ben looked up at the two villains in front of him, "Detact."

" **Vocal Command recognized. Detatchment sequence, commence.** " In less than five seconds, the Omnitrix had detatched itself from Ben's wrist. He took the device off and placed it in his hand. One thing that nobody seemed to notice was the green light emerging from Ben's palm for a few seconds before it dissapeared. Ben seemed to flinch in pain as he did, before returning to normal with his teammates looking at him with concern and Vilgax in confusion.

"Ben don't!"

The shape-shifter turned back to Godzilla and looked at the faunus before heading back in the other direction. Barret chuckled underneath his mask before holding out his hand, "Hand over the watch, _boy_."

Ben said nothing, his impassive as he lifted his hand out before turning it over. Time seemed to slow down as Ben let go of the Omnitrix. Barret and Vilgax wore smirks while Godzilla and Ed seemed ready to leap into action.

Before it could reach Barret's hand, however, a foot suddenly shot out and smashed into his face. He was sent flyimg and landed at Vilgax's feet, his mask actually cracked from the blow. Everybody in the compound looked foward to see Ben in his Beowolf hybrid form.

He smirked at them, baring his fangs, "You want the watch?" He snarled and readied his claws, "Come and get it."

Every White Fang member in tbere was about to charge, when Vilgax held up his hand, "No. I will deal with Tennyson myself. You've activated your aura and unlocked your semblance. This world has given you power. Now use it to fight me. For the Omnitrix."

Ben glared at his old enemy for a few seconds before looking at the watch in his hand. He then dropped it to the ground, "The last time we fought, I didn't need the Omnitrix's power to beat you. I won't this time." He looked back to his teammates, "Ed, get Andrew. Godzilla, I want _all of you_ to stay out of this. It's my fight."

The two old enemies circled each other like caged animals, each wearing a confident smirk on their face. The entire warehouse was dead silent as they kept their eyes locked on Ben and Vilgax. Then, they charged.

Ben slashed with his claws, which was quickly blocked by Vilgax's sword. Vilgax then punched foward with his golden gauntlet, striking Ben directly in the chest. The force of the attack sent Ben sliding back a couple of feet.

Ben ignored the pain in his chest before snarling and pouncing like an actual Beowolf. He landed on Vilgax and began punching him ferociously in the face. Despite his current situation, the alien warlord couldn't help but realize how much more powerful his old enemy had become.

He grabbed Tennyson by the arm and flung him into the wall. He was quick to recover, however, and got down on all fours. He ran foward, his body seeming to move on its own as he seemed to become more animalistic as time went on.

Vilgax fired off laser beams from his glove, which Ben managed to dodge quite easily. Vilgax gritted his teeth as the teen effortlessly dodged each attack. Unbeknownst to all others present, Ben was growling more menacingly and glaring more intensely at the being that he was fighting as time went on.

Lowering his hand, Vilgax suddenly fired lasers from his own eyes. As Ben leapt out of the way, he failed to notice that the beams changed courses. He didn't notice until the beams struck him in the back, to which Vilgax quickly acted by racing foward and shot a strong punch to the stomach. He then grabbed Ben by his head and slammed him into the ground.

Ben's eyes shot open and he started snarling and flailing around wildly, _certainly_ catching the attention of Vilgax, "Interesting." Ben then opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into the alien's hand, causing green blood to spurt from the wound.

Vilgax roared in pain as he pulled his hand away before angrily stomping on Ben's chest. He then did it again and again, repeating himself over five times before blasting Ben with his laser glove and slamming his gauntlet down on him _hard_.

Vilgax smirked as he saw the green flickering across Ben's form, signaling a broken aura. He then held his foot on Ben's throst, causing him to flail around in vain as he couldn't escape. Vilgax tightened his grib on his sword and raised it into the air, intent on finishing this once and for all.

"NO!" Unable to stand by any longer, Godzilla raced foward with blinding speeds and slamned his fist into Vilgax's face. The action was so sudden, that nobody was even able to track it. They heard Godzilla's yell and the CRASH as Vilgax was sent flying into the wall almost immediately after.

Godzilla was quickly on the ground, examining his fallen teammate. He was still in his Beiwolf form, but was too injured to really move. Suddenly, he heard laughter. Turning around (along with everybody), he stared, in horror, as Barret held the Omnitrix in his hand. Before anyone could react, he strapped the watch onto his wrist. "No!"

Barret continued chuckling, looking straight at Godzilla, "It's _mine_ now." Remembering both his past experiences with the shape-shifter and knowledge given to him by Vilgax, Barret tapped the watch and activated. Just as Ed and Godzilla raced towards him, he slammed down on the button and they were blinded by the flash of light. Before either could get their sight back, they were both suddenly grabbed by a large hand. When they were finally able to see, they looked on in shock and horror at what they saw. Barret. As Humungousaur.

The faunus turned alien looked at himself in amazement before letting out a deep chuckle. He turned and smirked at the faunus duo in his hands, evil in his eyes with his fangs curled in a sickening smile, "It's _mine_ ," he roughly through them both away, causing them to crash into crates, "The power is _MINE_!"

Godzilla was almost shaking, he had seen the power that the Omnitrix had and he was _not_ so eager to fight against its power. He went over and picked up Ben's body, "Ed! Let's go!" Ed nodded and picked up Andrew, who was starting to wake.

"STOP THEM!" Barret's loud voice rang out and every grunt charged foward. Godzilla and Ed were running as fast as their legs could carry them, knowing that they could not win with half of their team unable to fight and Barret possessing the power of the Omnitrix. He doubted that they'd be unable to outrun so many of them, especially since Barret could turn an alien that has super speed and/or flight.

This left only one option. It wasn't one that he was excited about, but he didn't see any other choice. "ED!" The gentle giant turned to the sound of his leader's voice, "TAKE BEN AND ANDREW BACK TO BEACON! I'LL GET THEM OFF OF OUR TRAIL! _DON'T_ WAIT UP FOR ME!" Ed's face took on an expression of confusion before nodding, showing a rare serious side to him.

"Yes sir!" Godzilla threw Ben to Ed, who caught him in his free arm before bolting off at speeds that shocked even the kaiju king. Said king suddenly stopped running and turned to glare at the grunts who ran towards him, weapons at the ready with intent to kill. Godzilla then shut his eyes and took in a deep breath before letting it out. He focused. Focused on the sensation he could always feel whenever he utilized his atomic breath ability. It had become more since he was no longer a kaiju (in his physical form anyway), but he knew it was still there. He had felt in it his last encounter with Vilgax.

Soon, he felt warmth at the tip of his tail. He could feel it spreading across the length of his tail and along his back spikes. The grunts suddenly stopped running, being confused by the blue light coming from his mouth and scared by the intense glare in his yellow eyes.

Godzilla crossed his arms over his body before dropping them and letting out a roar. When he did, a bright blue beam from his mouth and shooting towards the terrorists. Most were able to avoid direct contact with the attack, but the sheer power behind the attack still knocked a lot off of their feet. When the attack finally hit something, their was a loud BOOM along with a massive explosion. Smoke filled the area as a massive fire spread. In the confusion, the reptilian faunus had slipped away unnoticed.

[+][+][+][+]][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Of all of the irresponsible and reckless acts, I swear this has to be one of the worst!" All four guardians (Ben and Andrew being in MUCH better conditions than before) flinched at the volume of Glynda's voice. After they'd gotten back to Beacon, they found Ozpin, Glynda, and Aasim waiting for them. The two males stayed out of the way and simply watched (with amused expressions) as the blonde professor started yelling at them in Ozpin's office. She had been doing so for the last five minutes, and didn't seem to show any signs of stopping.

""What, on OUM'S REMNANT, were you boys thinking?!"

"We were _thinking_ that we were trying to stop the actions of the largest and most dangerous terrorist organization on the planet." Unlike his teammates, Godzilla wasn't _at all_ intimidated by Glynda. His glare met hers as everybody else cautiously took a step back, in fear of what might happen.

"Alright," Aasim quickly got in between the two of them, pushing them each back to avoid any violence from breaking out, "That's enough you two." Beflre he could say anything else, he noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye. Ben's bare wrist. "Ben," the teen looked when his name was called, "Where's your watch?" That got the guardians's moods down.

"It's gone," Ben said, "Barret, a member of the White Fang, has it." As soon as those words left Ben's mouth, all of the adults looked like children who had just been told a scary story. They had all seen the power that Ben's watch held, especially in the hands of a master. Being able to change its user into an (currently) unknown amount of alien creatures, and they each possessed their array of special abilities. If a weapon like that were to remain in the hands of the White Fang, there's no predicting the amount of destruction they could cause.

"They _cannot_ to allowed to keep an object of such power," Ozpin spoke, in a very serious tone that even his closest allies didn't hear all the time.

"Obvioisly," Ben replied, a little sarcastic and angry due to the loss of his watch, "But, what are we supposed to do?"

"You're going to get it back," Aasim said simply, "And I know who can help." At that moment, almost like clockwork, a large man walked into the room. The guardians were actually surprised about how physically intimidating he looked.

"Aasim! How much longer is this gonna take? I have things...to...do," he paused as he saw the four boys in the room, "Are these the kids?" The four of them glared at being called "kids".

"Yep," Aasim's tone and expression was confident. He turned to the guardians, "Boys, this is my friend Absalom. I called him here to help you guys out?"

Ed scratched his head, "Why?"

"Absalom is a master blacksmith. I called him here to build you boys weapons."

"Weapons?" Andrew spoke for the first time since his team rescued him, his voice holding much less anger and being a lot quieter than usual. This didn't go unnoticed by Ozpin, Glynda, and Aasim.

"Yep," Absalom answered for his comerade, "Aasim here felt like you boys could use some extra firepower for...whatever it is you're doing. That's why he came to me."

"Absalom is the best blacksmith I've ever met," Aasim said proudly, "His weapons are the best. All he needed was a little information on you boys, and he knew what to make."

"Really?" Godzilla's voice had an edge of suspicion as he eyed Absalom.

"Yep," if the smirk on Absalom's face was anything to go on, he either didn't catch Godzilla's suspicion or simply didn't care. "I've not only heard from Aasim, but also saw the video of you boys taking on the Fang before and I'm confident that these weapons will be perfect for you boys. However," he turned to Ben, "I wasn't able to recreate the transformation function of your power watch. I've taken care of everything else, but I've never encountered such advanced technology before."

"Well," everyone in the room looked suspiciously at Ben's "well", wondering what he knew. He seemed hesitant for a second before speaking, "What kind of weapon do you make for _me_?"

"After seeing your weapon," only he and Aasim noticed Ben, ever so subtly, flinch at the term he used to describe the Omnitrix, "I made it a watch, very similiar to the one you had. Again though, I couldn't replicate whatever feature allowed you to transform. Why?"

"I believe that I _might_ be able to install what is needed." This was a surprise.

"How?" Aasim asked, in honest curiousity.

"Before I fought Vilgax-."

"Vilgax?" All four adults looked in confusion.

Ben slapped his forehead, "Right. Vilgax is...someone I've fought on multiple occasions in the past who've join forces with the White Fang. I fought him for the Omnitrix. Before I did, I tried a little... _experiment_ with my semblance."

Ozpin leaned foward in his chair, "What _kind_ of experiment?"

Ben took in a deep breath before letting it out, "Well, given the fact that there was probably five dozen White Fang members aiding him, I suspected that something was gonna happen that would have given the watch to Vilgax. Be it by him beating me or the others helping him and rushing me at once. So, I took strands of DNA from the aliens in the Omnitrix." To say that the room was surprised was an understatement.

"How, how were-," Godzilla couldn't even get the words out.

"I collection them in a similiar manner as I did the Beowolf DNA. Instead of storing it where I could use the powers however, I just stored them in my body in a "dormant" type of way. My plan was to access the intelligence of my smartest form to recreate the Omnitrix. ," he explained, "dormant" being in air quotes.

Aasim looked at Ben with a raised eyebrow, "And what if this experiment of yours failed?"

"I could have ended up a pile of mismatched alien parts. Whether I'd be dead or not, I don't know," Ben said nonchalantly.

"So, you think you could build yourself another watch like that?" Absalom asked, chuckling at how much this boy reminded him of an old friend of his.

"Not positive, but I'm pretty sure."

"Well, alright than. You boys come with me," Absalom motioned for the boys to follow him out of Ozpin's office. With some slight hesitation, the guardians stood up and followed him into the elevator. As the door shut, the ride down was in complete silence.

"Let's sing a song!" Until Ed decided to break it, that was.

"NO!" Absalom chuckled at the actions of these boys.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

After stepping off of the elevator, Absalom led them to the forgery. This was where Beacon allowed its students to come either give their weapon a form of an upgrade, or to build a completely new weapon. Considering the fact that everybody showing up to the academy already had a weapon, it was a rare sight for someone to build a completely new one here.

The room itself had brown walls and ceiling, and over a dozen tables where students could come in to work. There were dozens of tools that lined the wall and a furnace in the back of the room.

"I never knew this was here," Ben commented as the guardians observed their surroundings.

Absalom looked with an amused expression, "Have any of you ever really took the time to explore the academy?" The teen's silence gave him his answer. "So, here is what I've got for your weapon." He took a watch from underneath a cloth that covered a table. It looked exactly like the Omnitrix, except that the green and white portions were gray and black.

Ben took the watch in his hand and examined every portion of it. Other than the different colors, it looked exactly like the original. Felt like it to. "Good likeness. Just need some time to make some alterations." He turned to his team and shot them an amused look, "You boys might want to get comgortable, this'll most definitely take a while." They did just that, settling down on a beach.

"Ooooh, shiny," Ed marveled with stars in his eyes as he stood to grab at a tool on the other side of the room.

"I'll...go make sure that he doesn't break anything," Absalom spoke, sweating a little as he followed Ed. After they both left, Ben shut his eyes for a moment as his body glowed a green light. He had accessed the intelligence of his two smartest forms: Brainstorm and Grey Matter. He could feel his intelligence increase by insurmountable levels. While he is a smart kid, he was nowhere at the genius level. Now? He felt like he could build an entire kingdom in less than a day. Armed with his new intelligence, Ben set his watch on the table, got out some tools, and got ready to get to work.

With Ben working and Ed off...somewhere, that left Godzilla and Andrew sitting one of the benches in the room.

"I can't help but notice," Godzilla started, "Thatt you've been quieter than usual. Though if the only other alternative is you acting like an ass, I can't exactly say that I'm complaining."

"Why did you do it?" Andrew's voice was quieter than normal, but Godzilla was able to hear it and looked at him in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Save me? Why would you guys do that? For over a month, I've been giving you guys nothing but trouble. Why would you save me?" This question was honestly one Godzilla considered for a moment. Technically speaking, Andrew didn't say anything that wasn't true. It wasn't really a matter of Andrew's power. Any ability he had he (Godzilla) was sure someone else on the team. So, after some time of silence, Godzilla gave his answer.

"We saved you because you're apart of this team. There's no telling how long it'll take more us to complete our mission. We've already got Roman Torchwick and the White Fang to deal with, not to mention Ben's enemy Vilgax. Given the fact that Horus and Kek were the ones who brought us here, it's highly unlikely that they brought him here. That means that whoever did is powerful enough to break the barrier between entire dimensions. They chose _us_ to deal with the dark forces that threaten this world. Whether you like it or not, we're a team. That means we look out for one another."

Andrew was left in awe at Godzilla's speech. He was amazed by the kaijj's words, especially considering everything that he had put him and the others through. He retreated into silence as everyone was preoccupied to their own devices.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"And, DONE!" Ben called after about twenty minutes. While upgrading the watch for the transformation sequence AND installing the necessary alien DNA, he had decided to guve the watch a little...make-over.

The watch now resembled more of a gauntlet then a wrist watch. In fact, the shape and design was exactly like his old Ultimatrix. Its primary color was black, with a gray rectangle at the top end. It had another gray rectangle on each side, with both of them each having two gray wire-like objects in them. At the edge, was a large circle with a gray outline. In its center appeared to be two green triangles with the tops touching, along with two black sideways triangles on the side.

Ben pressed down on the sides of the circle, and a green hologram of an alien appeared. He cycled through, smiling as he saw each form. "Perfect."

"Finished?" Absalom had caught Ed a while ago and had refused to let him go, to keep destruction to its absolute minimum. "Good. Now, let's get the rest of you boys situated." Absalom (reluctantly) let go off Ed and walked over to the table with the cloth over it.

The first weapon that he picked up was a greatsword. The blade itself was shining silver and over a foot long. The hilt was pitch black with a gray ring around it and its crossguards. "This is for you my boy," Absalom said as he handed the sword to Godzilla, who marveled at it. "All great leaders need a strong weapon. Press the button." Godzilla looked and saw a small button on the top of the hilt. He pressed it and the blade itself split into two sections, each of which glowed with energy. Godzilla looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull, to which Absalom chuckled, "It also functions as a railgun. Most weapons today have both long AND short range capabilities."

Absalom then took a bow off of the table. It was dark gray with dark blue lines around it and a black string. He handed it to Andrew, "This one is for you." With surprise and slight hesitation, Andrew took the bow from the older man's hand.

"Where are the arrows?"

"There aren't any. At least, not physical ones. The goal is for you to _create_ them, using your... _unique_ mental abilities. Yours has a button too." Andrew looked and found a small button on the inside portion of the bow. With a single push, the string detached on one end and rolled into the other. The bow itself then straighten out, with both ends extending.

"I can get giving someone with Godzilla's strength a sword like that, which is apparently also a railgun. But, why give me a bow that turns into a staff?"

Absalom smirked, "The bow itself is a good, stealthy tool. Deadly attacks that work well at keeping quiet. As for the staff? Like Aasim said, all I need is a little info on someone to create the perfect weapon for them. Trust me."

He then pulled out a small black cuff that looked like it could fit around a person's wrist. It was black in color and completely smooth. He handed this one to Ben, who looked at it in confusion, "What is that for? I have this," he held up his new matrix, "Remember?"

"Consider this an extension. It works with the weaponry function that I implemented into the watch. There's a button on the bottom of the watch, and a panel on the wristband that holds a similiar button. Press them both, and then throw your arms out." Ben did as he was told and actually leaped back a bit when green energy blades shot forth from the two objects. "I put a couple of weapons in there. With them both on, spin your wrists in the air for other weapons." Ben looked excited at that statement.

The final weapon that Absalom took _really_ surprised the guardians. It was a large spatula. The metal part itself was silver (similiar to Godzilla's blade) and the end was black. "Here you go," Absalom said, still seeming unsure about the weapon as he handed it to Ed.

"YAY!" Ed yanked it out of Absalom's hand, "WITH HIS SPATULA IN HAND, THE MIGHTY LUTHOR SHALL ONCE AGAIN SLAY THE FORCES OF EVIL!" Nobody said a word for about fifteen seconds.

Absalom was the one to inevitably break it, "The... _weapon_ is more of a blunt tool as opposed to an actual blade. However, someone with your strength, you'll probably be able to use it in a similiar manner. Are you faimiliar with dust?"

"Yes."

"He means the elemental kind," Ben whispered in his ear.

"Oh. Well, also yes."

"Alright then. You can open up the bottom and put in dust crystals. The weapon doesn't transform, but you can use dust for long-ranged capabilities. As a matter of fact, the rest of your weapons can use dust for long-ranged attacks. Except yours Ben. I felt it redundant, as you probably had creatures with the powers of dust in that power watch of yours."

Ben shrugged, "True."

"Now what?" Andrew asked, examining his weapon.

"You four need to get back Ben's previous watch from the Fang. Even if he has a new one, we cannot allow such power to remain in their hands," Absalom spoke with complete seriousness.

"You know," all eyes turned to Ben, "I think I have a way to draw Barret out, possibly along with Vilgax."

"How?" Ben answered his leader's question by simply holding of his new matrix.

"Just give me a minute or two," with that, he began tinkering with the watch.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

After the guardians had fled, Barret was laser focused on the Omnitrix. He was like a kid in a candy store, marvelling at the abilities of each alien he turned into.

It was around the dozenth alien, which happened to be Ghostfreak, that Vilgax finally ran out of patience, "Will you stop it?! That watch is not a toy!"

Barret rolled his eye before reverting back to his normal form, "Doesn't matter, it's mine now. With this kind of power on our side, no one will be able to stand against the White Fang."

"Don't get overconfident," Vilgax warned, "Tennyson and his team are still out there."

Before Barret could comment, the watch suddenly began beeping, "What is this?!"

"Oh what is it indeed," a mocming voice came from the watch.

"Tennyson," Vilgax growled.

"Vilgy. Thief." Ben spoke mockingly to both.

"Can you not accept defeat boy?" Barret laughed, "You've _lost_. The power belongs to _me_ now, and the White Fang is now unstoppable."

"Sticks and stones buddy. Doesn't matter anyway, because I've just got something _much_ more powerful."

"What?" Vilgax grabbed Barret's arm and pulled the watch to him, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I didn't say? Yeah, a friend of mine help me build a device which is far stronger than the Omnitrix."

"You're lying."

"Why not come find out? You and Barret. I'll send the coordinates to the Omnitrix. If it isn't more powerful, you get to take out all four of us. If it is, you get ANOTHER powerful tool from...far away. Interested?"

The two villains stared at one another in silence for a few moments, both complementing the current situation. After weighing the pros and cons, Barret spoke, "So be it. Send them, and face your end."

"Oh boy, I'm excited," Ben chuckled before the light shut off.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The guardians stood by in an abandoned portion of the city, waiting with their weapons at the ready. Godzilla and Andrew seemed a little more tense at holding their weapons than the others, the latter more than the former.

"Isn't this a surprise?" All four turned at the derp voice, seeing Barret and Vilgax walking towards them. Even though he's got a new weapon, Ben couldn't stop the anger building up within him at seeing the Omnitrix on Barret's wrist. "You all showed up."

"Of course we did Vilgax," the reptilian faunus spoke, his grip on his sword tightening.

"Good, now we get you end the greatest threats to...our plans," there was something about the way Vilgax said "our" that Godzilla didn't like, although none (including Barret) noticed. He pulled his sword from his back. He smirked before racing foward and slamming his blade onto Godzilla's. The young man found himself pushed back a little, but met Vilgax's strength with his own.

Before the others could go to help, there was a flash of green light. Just as they looked foward, Ben was shot in the chest by a fireball. Andrew and Ed looked to see Barret as Swampfire, laughing as his hands were ablaze. "Fools." He shot waves of fire from hus palms, to which each boy rolled out of the way.

With his weapon in hand, Ed charged foward and swung with amazing strength. Barret leaped backwards with his powerful legs as small seeds appeared in his palm. He threw them with force, falling over Ed. He picked up one of them, "What are these?" Almost quicker than he could blink, the seeds broke open and vines sprouted forth. "AHHHHHHH!" Dozens of vines spread around Ed's body, wrapping around every part of his body.

"ED!" Ben activated his new matrix before dissapearing in a flash of light. "FOUR ARMS!" The teen leaped by his teammate, grabbed onto the vines, and began pulling. Barret ignited his fists into flames and reared his fist back for a punch, but was tackled as Andrew shot foward at incredible speeds. Andrew grabbed him by the head and slammed it into the concreate. He punched down, before Barret caught it and kicked Andrew in the chest with both feet.

Godzilla was sent sprawling across the ground as Vilgax punched him in the face with his gauntlet. He looked into the air and quickly jumped out of the way at the last second to avoid his head being chopped off. He leaped into the air and delivered a swift kick to the side of Vilgax's head, causing the warlord to stumble. In that few seconds of chance, Godzilla ran away and picked up his sword from the ground.

Vilgax recovered and snarled before swinging his sword down Godzilla's sword once again. Just as before the kaiju king showed impressive strength by standing his ground against the warlord's strength. "You're stronger than I gave you credit for boy," Vilgax swung his sword to the side before grabbing the faunus by the head and slamming him into the ground, "But not strong enough."

Four Arms looked over to see the condition of their leader, before remembering the first time they fought Vilgax. "Ed! Andrew! Go help Godzilla! _I'll_ deal with Barret." They hesitated for only a moment before leaving over to help.

Barret laughed, "Are you really that eager to die?"

Four Arms abd cracked _all_ knuckles, "Come over here and find out." Barret glared before shooting streams of fire from his palms. Four Arms quickly put up his arms in defense just before the flames hit. Because of this form durability, the fire stung but was bareable. He took a step foward before taking another, literally walking through the flames. Barret growled before blastimg more power into the fire. It pushed Four Arms back a few inches, but he held strong and took another step foward.

As Four Arms moved in, Barret decided to abandon this avenue of attack and ran foward. Although the flames suddenly ceasing was a surprise, Four Arms was able to react quick enough to catch Barret's fist just in time. Barret threw his other fist, but Four Arms caught that one too. He laughed as he saw Barret struggling to free himself from his iron clad grip, "Not such a hotshot now, are ya?" Using his lower arms, Four Arms swiftly punched Barret in the stomach. While the bear faunus was down, he grabbed him and threw him into a building.

Vilgax grunted in pain as he was smacked in the face by Andrew's staff before being kicked in the chest by Godzilla. Hearing a yell, he turned to see Ed flying through the air with his spatula at ready. Vilgax quickly the shield from his gauntlet and blocked the attack, the resulting shockwave actually causing cracks in the concrete and buildings.

Vilgax then turned around suddenly, just in time to caught the blade of Godzilla's sword, "You boys _really_ must learn to be quieter." He slamned the boys into one another and slammed them to the ground.

Suddenly, he found himself unable to move. He was lifted up off the ground before seeing Andrew there, his hand outstretched. With great strength, Andrew slammed into a building before throwing him threw the air and crashing into the ground.

Four Arms slowly walked to where Barret crashed, before he saw a flash of light from the smoke. As he put his hands up, a stream of green slime suddenly shot foward and coated his eyes. "AH! WHAT THE-?!" Barret, in the form of Stinkfly, quickly flew from the smoke. "How can use this the watch so well?!"

"Practice. Plus, I'm a fast learner, " he shot more slime from his four eyes and coated Four Arms, who was finding it more and more difficult to move.

He slapped the symbol on his chest, "BIG CHILL!" Turning intangible, Big Chill spread his large wings and took do the skies. He breathed in a large breath before blowing out. His freeze breath began to freeze Barret's entire body, including his wings. He found it more and more difficult to flap them until they wouldn't move at all and he began to plummet. He slapped the symbol and transformed into Blitzwolfer, landing on all fours.

His mouth split into four sections, roaring ferociously as he did so. Realizing what Barret was about to do, Big Chill flew quickly to the ground and breathed out a blast of ice. Showcasing this form's speed and agility, Barret raced to avoid the icy attack. He then unleashed the power of his sonic howl, Big Chill holding his ears in pain as they were bombarded by the sound. Dur to the pain he was in, he wasn't able to focus on fly and began to plummet.

As he hit the ground, Barret quickly ran over and grabbed him by the face. He slammed Big Chill into the wall, and readied his claws to tear out his throat. Big Chill quickly slapped the watch and changed form again, "NRG!" NRG's grill began to glow before Barret took a beam of pure radiation in the face. Barret took to all fours and began running as NRG blasted a continuous beamof energy.

Barret slapped the watch and took the form of Diamondhead. He jumped up and fired diamond shards from his wrists, shooting with frightening speeds. As NRG put up his arms in defense, Barret ran foward as he continued to shoot out diamonds. He leaped high up into the air, before falling diwn and bringing his fist down _hard_ onto NRG's grill. The suit wearing alien was sent into the ground, hard. Barret put a hand over NRG's chest and a sharp dagger-like object shot forth from his wrist. This time, he noticed NRG's grill glowing and _narrowly_ managed to avoid the radiation beam.

The teen slapped the watch again, changing into a dinosaur-like creature. He stood over twelve feet tall and had a dark orange outer body and a peach colored inner body. He had green eyes, a tail, fangs, and the symbol on his chest. "HUMUNGOUSAUR!" The twelve-foot tall dinosaur man raised his fist into the air and brought it down upon Barret, _narrowly_ missing as he jumped out of the way. He slapped his own symbol and he also took the form of Humungousaur. The two dinosaur men glared at one another before they charged.

They met in the middle and grabbed one another's arms, pitting their pure power against one another. They were snarling like feral beasts as they pushed against each other.

Barret suddenly shot his head into Humungousaur's, pushing the teen back and stunning him. Barret took that opportunity to charge into him, lift him up, and throw him down. "Hahahaha! You thought you could defeat me?" Barret lifted him up by his throat and punched him across the face, "You may have recreated the power watch, but it doesn't matter. I've still won. And once you four are gone, I think I'll see what _really_ makes this watch tick. Create hundreds more. The White Fang will be _unstoppable_."

"I won't let you," Humungousaur growled before coughing up some blood.

"Oh please," Barret chuckled, "Don't kid yourself. I'll admit this, you've certainly been a tough opponent. For a human. But, it doesn't matter." He reared his fist back before it collided with Hunungousaur's face, "You're _nothing_ next to me. Compared to you, I am a _god_." He grabbed Humungousaur by his arm and ankle before lifting him up, swinging him around, and chucking him.

Slowly, Humungousaur began to stand, "There's something that I forgot to mention about my new matrix. There's one particular feature that it has that yours doesn't." Humungousaur put his hand over the symbol, twisted it to the left, and slapped it. When the green light died down, Barret was left in awe at what he saw.

This version of Humungousaur was larger and taller than he previously was. His dark orange scales were now dark green, and his peach body was now dark blue. He had a large shell on his back that had spikes going along the edge, along with his tail gaining a mace-like end. The base of fingers gained silver metal objects and his nails had elongated into claws. The top of his head turned the same color as his body and spikes grew from it, as well as a black horn sprouting from each cheek on his face. The watch's symbol edges that sprouted diagonally, making it look like an "X". His eyes maintained their green hue, "ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!"

The evolved Vaxasaurian simply glared at Barret, "You call yourself a god? Please. I once fought a god, and you are _nothing_ next to him." Barret snarled venomously before roaring and charging like a wild animal. He threw a punch filled with rage and power, but Ultimate Humungousaur effortlessly caught it with his large hand. He smirked, "My turn." He aggressively backhanded Barret away, chuckling to himself as he saw Barret fly through multiple buildings, "Doofus," he muttered to himself.

Unfortunately, Barret was up on his feet and attacking again. He threw punch after punch, but Ultimate Humungousaur managed to deflect every attack thrown his way. He sidestepped pne of Barret's atracks before pushing him foward. His hands then transformed into turrents, making Barret's emotions go from shock to fear. He could only put up his arms in defense as his opponent launched _actual missiles_ from his turrents. He was able to stand up to the first few, but was eventually forced off of his feet. "It's over Barret!" Ultimate Humungousaur called out, "Just give up!"

"Never! I will _never_ surrender to a disgusting human!"

The teen growled before getting an idea. Not one he's fond of, but it had to be done to take that kind of power away from the White Fang, "Omnitrix. Command function override. Code 10."

" **Override accepted**."

"What are you doing?!"

"Omnitrix, self-destruct in one minute. Command code 0-0-0-Destruct-0."

" **Command code accepted. Self-destruct in t-minus one minute**."

"What?!"

"Like I said, I won't let the White Fang keep such power. Take off the Omnitrix, or it's gonna blow up."

Barret seemed to take his statement into consideration, before scoffing, "You're bluffing." He charged foward again and began throwing punch after punch. The attacks each landed, but they didn't seem to do anything against the evolved Vaxasaurian.

Ultimate Humungousaur, getting tired of this, caught the seventh punch that was thrown before swinging himself and slamming his tail into Barret's side.

" **Self-destruct in thirty seconds**."

"Barret, stop this! The watch is connected your body in alien form! If the watch explodes while you're transformed, you'll go with it!"

"You lie! Just like your entire species! Nothing but a race of monsters, who don't care who dies! With this power, I will wipe you ALL FROM THE FACE OF REMNANT!" He roared in fury and began throwing punches using every ounce of speed and power that he could muster up. Ultimate Humungousaur was able to block each attack thrown, but his mind was focused on the Omnitrux's beeping. He couldn't believe that Barret was so confident in risking his own life. Could he allow it though? In the end, Ben had made up his mind: the Omnitrix could NOT be allowed to remain in the hands of evil.

" **Self-destruct in five seconds**."

Breaking through Barret's attacks, Ultimate Humungousaur shot his fist up to Barret's chin. The uppercut lifted him off of the ground, before his back collided with the ground.

" **Four**."

Ultimate Humungousaur grabbed Barret by the throat and the leg.

" **Three**."

He began spinning around, gaining speed as each second passed.

" **Two**."

Summoning up all of his remaining strength, Ultimate Humungousaur threw Barret high up into the air.

" **One**."

As Barret went sailing through the night sky, there was only a single thought running threw his mind. _Impossible._ The symbol on his chest stopped beeping and suddenly was glowing an intense green light. It almost looked like a bright green moon in the sky, before it detonated. There was a loud BOOM and a blinding flash of light, causing Ultimate Humungousaur to cover his eyes with his arm. It was almost ten seconds before the light had died down enough where he could look, and all he saw was a large cloud of smoke.

He simply stared at the smoke cloud with an impassive look on his face. "BEN!" He looked over to see his teamnates running to him. "Are you alright?" Godzilla asked, looking impressed with Ben's current transformation.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he slapped the watch and turned back into Humungousaur before slapping the watch again and reverting back to normal.

"That was SO cool!" Ed suddenly yelled with stars in his eyes. "How'd you do that?"

"It's called an evolutionary function. It basically puts the form through a "worse case scenario" type of situation. A million years of evolution in a matter of seconds. It's meant for putting them through a million years of war and combat. That's why they're more combat-orientated than their previous form."

"Cool!"

"Come on," Godzilla got their attention, holding his sword over his shoulder, "We should head back to Beacon."

"Where's Vilgax?"

"He dissapeared during the explosion," Andrew explained. Ben nodded before they all started their way back to the academy.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"While I can't say that I'm thrilled that you four went off on your own like that, I'm impressed by your success," Ozpin commented as the guardians sat in his office.

"Thank you professor," Godzilla said politely.

Said headmaster looked to see Ben uncharacteristically quiet, "Are you alright, Mr. Tennyson?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...been a long night," it wasn't so much guilt that he was feeling, more so sadness that Barret pushed himself towards his own demise like that.

"I agree. You boys have had a long day. I'll make sure that you four have tomorrow off. Now, I suppose you'll to have a team name."

All boys looked confysed, "Team name?"

"Yes. Every team at the hunter academies have a name by using the initials of the team members."

"So, what'll our name be?" If Ozpin was surprised by the respectful tone of Andrew's voice, he didn't show it.

"The four of you will be known as Team GABE (Gabe). Led by Godzilla."

Ben shrugged, "Obvious."

"Now, you four go get some sleep." The newly anointed Team GABE nodded as they stood up and left.

"So," Ben started after a while of silence in the elevator, "I can't help but notice that you've been abnormally quiet for a while," he said to Andrew.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, causing the others to at him in confusion.

Ed picked his ear and pulled out...a half eaten piece of buttered toast? "What was that?"

"I said that I'm sorry. Sorry for the way I've acted we got on Remnant. It's just...my life wasn't exactly in the best of places before Horus and Kek pulled me from my world."

"What happened?" Godzilla asked, honestly curious.

"My cousin Matthew and friend Steve were walking through the woods one night. We came across this massive hole in the ground. Eventually, we went in. The next day, we found ourselves possessing the same powers that I have. We don't know what happened to us, but we weren't complaining. For a while, we had some fun with our abilities. Eventually...let's just say that I changed because of my powers. There was an accident where someone almost died because of me. Matthew wouldn't us to keep a low profile with our powers, but I didn't listen. I called myself an "apex predator", the animal that resides at the top of the food chain. My anger didn't help at all. I used my powers to injure a fellow student. One day...I was flying through the air. Steve had followed me. He was trying to help, but...I lost control. I...I killed him. My home life wasn't the best either. My mother was sick, and my father was...not a nice person. Her condition didn't get any better. I tried to use my powers to get money for her treatment, but I made a mistake. I robbed a gas station, but the owner was armed. As I was about to get away, he hit one of the tanks. When I was in hospital, my dad came and told me that...my mom had died. He couldn't help because he was looking for me. I got anger because he blamed me for his death. I tried to kill him too, but, unlike with Steve, I wouldn't feel any guilt. Matthew stopped me, and we fought. In the end, he was forced to kill me. But, when you went to save me, it really said something. The fact that you three were so willing to risk your own lives to save mine when I had behaved so horribly, it really spoke volumes to me."

All three were left speechless at Andrew's story/confession. "Wow," was all that Ben could think to say.

Ed suddenly threw his arm around Andrew, "Well, don't worry about all of that. I'm confident that you just weren't in your right state of mind. I can't say that I understand what you've been through, but I'm sure that everyone knew that it wasn't your fault. Besides, now you have a chance to make things right." It was weird. For nearly a month, Andrew always found Ed's dopey smile and simple nature to be annoying. But now? He actually felt a smile tugging at his lips!

"He's right you know," Godzilla spoke up. "I've always heard that power corrupts, and how addictive it is. I'm sure that you just kinda lost it given the taste of such power. But Ed's right. You have a chance to make things right. Using your powers to help others instead of using them for selfish reasons. As long as you're still willing to complete our mission."

"Yes, I am," Andrew spoke, surprisingly quickly.

"Great!" Ben exclaimed, "Besides, I think it'll be good for the team if you aren't being an asshole," he joked, causing the entire team to laugh. With this change in Andrew's personality, this is a new start for Team GABE. And they'll soon to ready for whatever threatens this world.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Vilgax was standing with his arms crossed, listening to the one talking on the screen, "What precisely do you expect me to say? Your so called "Mighty Bear" was warned of the self-destruction, but ignored it. He got himself killed."

The woman that Vilgax was talking to was dark skinned with orange eyes and a small red jewel on her forehead. She had messy black hair which seemed to stick out in all directions, with the back reaching the bottom of her neck. She wore a fitting black dress with green accents along the rims and black shorts. She wore a revealing red cape with gold accents and a green waist cincher with red accents. She wore black stockings with red-laced green sandals that were tied to her calves. She wore a black elbow length fingerless glive and was a faunus based on the two feline ears on her head. She wore earrings on all four of her ears and had stripes along her arms. "Well, why didn't you stop him?"

"I had my own opponents. Besides, being a high-ranking member of the White Fang, I had assumed that I wouldn't have to babysit him." He remained unfazed by her glare, "He may be dead and the Omnitrix destroyed, but things don't have to be over. I _do_ have a plan, one that will benefit the both of us. If you're interested that is, Ms. Khan."

The woman, now known as Khan, leaned foward, "I'm listening." The alien overlord smirked evily.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

 _Two unseen warriors are fighting with incredible intensity, one wielded a sword and shield while the other had blades floating behind them. The weapons of the first were shot out of their hands, while the second raised the blades behind them. As they shot them foward, the other one thrust their hands outwards._

 _An unseen force threw the blades backwards, revealing strings that connected to the fighter. It was only a few seconds before their very body was ripped apart. Seconds before this happened, light shown on their face which revealed their bright green eyes filled shock and fear._

"AHHHHHHH!" Ben suddenly shot awake from his bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He leaped out of his bed, a hand over his matrix. He searched around frantically for enemies, but found only his three sleeping teammates. Ben let out a sigh of relief before putting a hand over his heart, feeling its erratic beating. Thst...image. Could it have been-? "No. It was...only a dream." He crawled back into bed, but doubted that he'd get much sleep tonight.

 **(Author's Note: Done. When thinking of its length, think of the other chapters as thirty minutes and this as, at least, an hour.**

 **Yeah, they FINALLY got their weapons! I'm sure everyone is happy. Also their name. Gabe is a reference to Gabriel, the archangel.**

 **Yeah, Barret is dead. He was never meant to be a long lasting villain, only to really to serve as a bridge between the guardians and the White Fang. In case any are wondering why Ben doesn't seem effected by allowing Barret to die, it's because he's done so before. He thought he killed Vilgax on at least two occasions, SUCCESSFULLY killed Ghostfreak twice, and tried to his best friend turned enemy Kevin. Ben doesn't kill every villain he comes across, but understands when he has to.**

 **To GoTeam, soon. We have a couple of chapters before getting into Volume 1. If anybody wants to ask a question, try to use an account so I can at least PM you.**

 **Next time, will be a LONG time skip. Get us closer to the end of this arc. By a couple of months.**

 **Now Vilgax is working with Sienna Khan. This spells trouble.**

 **Yes, Andrew is no longer gonna be a jerk. I like that, because now I don't have to keep writing him as a jerk.**

 **Yeah, I gave Ben the evolutionary function back. I always liked his ultimate forms, so I gave them back.**

 **Constructive critism only, no flames.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	10. Team-Up

**(Author's Note: I'm back! Ever since Christmas, I haven't been choosing the best times to update. But I'm fixing. My new goal? Updating EVERY story EVERY week. I know it's a big goal, but I believe that it'll work with time, work, and commitment. This was originally supposed to come out yesterday, but I procrastinated and got too tired to finish. Anyway, here we go. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Ten: Team-Up**

"MOVE FASTER YOU FOOLS! I WANT THIS DONE SOON!" Vilgax roared at the White Fang grunts, so loud that they jumped at the booming sound of the alien warlord's voice.

"Sir, they're working as fast as they can," one of the higher-up grunts spoke, trying to defend his brethren. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the throat and lifted up off of the ground. His level of fear was risen from slight to immense as Vilgax's red eyes glared at him, reminding him so much of a Grimm.

"Then tell them. To work. _Faster_. Every second that this takes, is a second that our enemies grow even stronger than before," he roughly threw the faunus down before facing the others, "Do NOT think for a moment that we can spare anytime. Our true enemies are extremely dangerous, and growing stronger by the day. Need I remind you of what happened to Barret, one of your high-ranking members?" Their silence spoke volumes, "Precisely. You're fools if you underestimate them. They're probably training as we speak, honing their skills to perfection. They are DANGEROUS warriors. If we allow ourselves to underestimate them, it will be the end of us _all_!"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Come on Ed, don't do it!"

"Andrew is just being paranoid. You can do this big guy!"

"It's not paranoia, it's common sense. He can't take much more of this!"

"You underestimate what he's capable of! Don't let him get you down!" Godzilla, who was currently lying down on his bed, opened up his eyes and just looked at his team. The scene before him? Andrew and Ben watching in amazement (somehow) as Ed scarfed down buttered rolls that they'd gotten from the cafeteria.

 _What a lovely way to spend an afternoon_ , Godzilla thought as he could already feel a migraine forming.

"I CANNOT believe this," Ben ran his hands through his hair in amazement (what Godzilla couldn't believe was the fact that the two of them were entertain by Ed stuffing his face with bread).

"How is he doing that with his face?!" By this point, Godzilla opted to simply close his eyes and try to drown them out (this was a moment that he wished that Horus and Kek had given him three better teammates. Unfortunately, these weren't exactly rare moments).

Ed had dozens upon dozens of rolls in his mouth, making his cheeks look like the old jawbreakers that he used to eat in his home dimension. He then grabbed ahold of a roll and (with strain) placed it in his mouth before slowly closing it and slamming his palm on the table, "Thirty-eight…buttered rolls!" His two teammates started cheering loudly, not one of them noticing their leader's eye twitching.

"Keep going!" Ben pushed the bowl to Ed, "Hit forty!"

"I'll hit forty!" Ed took up two more rolls and slowly began to push them into his mouth. It took effort, but the big guy was persistent. Even after he got them in, it was an even greater struggle to close his mouth. Andrew and Ben looked on with wide eyes as Ed slowly shut his mouth completely. Once he realized what he'd done, he smiled and threw his arms into the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben and Andrew cheered while Ed was beating his chest in victory. By this point, Godzilla was contemplating whether or not he could get away with murder. More so, if he could do it quickly without anyone else finding out.

While his three teammates were cheering, Godzilla was able to make out the sound of someone wearing heels quickly making their way to their room. The reptilian faunus smirked, but said nothing to the others. _This should be entertaining._

A few seconds later, Team GABE's door swung open...revealing an angry Goodwitch, "WHAT is going on up here?!" Whereas Godzilla calmly sat up, the other three jumped in surprise.

"PROFESSOR GOODWITCH!" They spoke in unison. Well...Andrew and Ben did, as the rolls went _flying_ from his mouth when he tried to speak. Because of her many years of training, Glynda was able to react quick enough to raise her riding crop and stop the rolls in the air using her semblance. She just looked on with wide eyes as the three boys chuckled nervously.

"What, in _Oum's name_ , are you boys doing?" All were to nervous to respond.

"They were trying to relieve their boredom," fortunately for them, Godzilla came to their rescue.

"Why aren't you four training with Aasim?"

"Because it's no fun anymore," all heads turned to the kaiju, none expecting a phrase like that to come out of his mouth, "The four of us have spared together _hundreds_ of times, and the Beacon training droids aren't much of a challenge anymore. We still keep up our training, but there's no excitement and no reason to spend hours on it. And _none_ of us have any interest in becoming Aasim's punching bags again." It had become a point where Aasim would randomly tell the boys to fight him, as a means of showing their improvement. Every time, they ended up beaten and with broken auras on the ground. They absolutely _hated_ it.

"So, _this_ ," she motioned to the scattered rolls on the floor, "Is a good use of all this free time you apparently have?"

"I just wanted to get some peace and quiet, _they're_ the ones who decided to do this."

"You're their leader. Why didn't you try to stop them?"

"To lie, it's because I wanted them to figure out the errors of their ways on their own. To be complete honest, however, I really didn't care," he commented as he put his arms behind his head and laid back down. Everyone else in the room was wide eyed at Godzilla's statement, "What? It's the truth."

Goodwitch pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Professor Ozpin wants to see you immediately."

"Why?" Ben asked, his curiosity mildly peaked.

"He has a mission for you boys." She actually smiled a bit at their wide eyed and hopeful expressions, "Go to his office and he'll brief you," she headed for the door, but paused and turned, "And make sure to clean this room," was her final statement before leaving.

"I'm on it!" Ed called before literally tossing the rolls in his mouth. The others were going to say something, but decided. After all, he was getting the job done.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Team GABE was now in the elevator, making their way to Ozpin's office. Although they were trying to keep it together (Godzilla and Andrew doing so better than Ben and Ed), all four of them were excited that they were _finally_ getting to go on a mission. These last seven months had been pretty uneventful. Other than their training with Aasim and Ed's..."unique" personality, there hadn't been much excitement going on at the academy.

Admittedly, things were a bit better at Junior's Bar. The other workers were pretty pleasant to hang around, surprisingly more respectful than they originally thought. Melanie and Miltia were always able to make their jobs (which wasn't always that exciting either) more entertaining.

Finally, the doors opened and GABE came face to face with the headmaster. He looked up from his desk and smiled, "Hello gentlemen. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

"No," Godzilla quickly said, before any of his teammates could respond, "Trust me, you weren't. Professor Goodwitch said that you have a mission for us."

"Yes, I do. There has been report of an unusual amount of White Fang outside of Vale's kingdom walls. What's unusual is that there has also been reports of a large, unnatural humanoid creature working with them. The only identifiable features are its massive size, red eyes, and green tentacles."

"Vilgax," Ben snarled. Ever since Barret's death, Vilgax had gone quiet within the kingdom. GABE and even Aasim was confident that Vilgax would return, but there had been no hint of his return since that night.

"Correct. Although I'm currently unaware of what their plans are, I _do_ know that they won't be good. Given what Mr. Tennyson has told us about this so-called "world conqueror", him aiding the White Fang will not even well for Vale. Or any of the kingdoms."

"And that's where we come in," Godzilla concluded.

"Correct. Given the fact that you boys are the only ones who have fought this being, you're the best suited team to deal with him. Although," that got their attention, "As an added precaution, seeing as how we are unaware of how stronger he has grown or how many are aiding him, I've arranged for you boys to receive help from another team."

Andrew asked the question that was on all of their minds, "Who?" At that moment, the elevator doors opened and GABE looked back to see four teens walking out.

The boys guessed that the girl in front was the team leader. If the smirk on her face and her walk was anything to go by, the girl essentially oozed confidence. She had fair skin and brown hair with a lock of it dyed caramel. She wore a cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher, black pants and boots, and a dark brown beret with black sunglasses. She wore black gloves, a bracelet, multiple necklaces, and a cocoa-colored belt with a golden crosshairs buckle. Both the way she held herself and the fact that she was only an inch or two shorter than Ed, told GABE that she was clearly a strong woman.

To her right, was another young lady stood a few inches shorter than the first. She wore a short brown jacket with a golden zipper along with brown shorts, a black undershirt, and black leggings. She had golden spauders and vambraces on both arms and a belt similar in color. She had fair skin like the first girl, long brown hair which reached her lower back, and two brown rabbit ears that sat on top of her head. She held her hands in front of her and her eyes seemed to meet everywhere _except_ for the four boys that stood in front of her. Although they knew that she was a huntress-in-training, GABE couldn't help but get a vibe of...fragility from her.

To the leader's stood a boy with his arms crossed, like he was bored with the situation. He had dark skin and messy, copper hair with a long fringe and a cowlick. He wore a dark orange, black-lined vest and black pants. His exposed arms were covered in scars (which elevated concern and curiosity from the guardians), and there was even one vertical scar on his bottom lip. The one thing that really got their attention (especially Godzilla's) were his eyes. They were pure white, making GABE begin to (silently of course) question his ability to see.

The final member of the team stood in the back and was built like a mountain, standing as tall as Godzilla. He had short black hair, tan skin, and a calm, peaceful expression on his face. He had on a black muscle shirt and a green robe that went over his right shoulder over it. He had an armored belt and brown pants, along with green bracers and black fingerless gloves with green plates on the back. On his left arm, was a 5-layer sode that extended past his shoulder.

"Team GABE," Ozpin's voice brought the guardians out of their observations, "I would like you to meet Team CVFY (Coffee), the most skilled and highest-ranking team of first year students in the academy."

The girl in front stepped up to Godzilla, pulled down her sunglasses, and (to his astonishment and his team's amusement) looked him from top to bottom. She then smirked and held out her hand, "Nice to meet ya. Name's Coco Adel, I'm the leader of this team."

Godzilla wasted no time in taking a hold of her hand, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Godzilla."

"Quite a grip you've got there," she joked, "Anyway, this is Fox," she motioned to the dark skinned boy, who waved a bit, "Yatsuhashi," the taller boy nodded politely, "and finally, Velvet," she wrapped her arm over the other girl and pulled her close.

Velvet's eyes widened for a split second before looking away again. She shyly looked back up and waved a bit, "Hi," Ben and Andrew both raised an eyebrow, both seemingly detecting an...Australian accent in her voice?

"Well, this is Ben," Godzilla motioned to the shape-shifter, who gave a peace sign, "Andrew," said boy nodded and waved, "And Ed."

"I smell my fingers after I eat cheese," Ed said with a dopey smile. The team, and even the headmaster, just stared at Ed in complete confusion.

"He's...a unique guy," was the only thing that Ben could think to say as an explanation.

It took Ozpin a few seconds to recover, "O...Okay then. Like I said, Vilgax and the White Fang have been spotted outside the kingdom. We're unsure of why, but we're sending you eight to investigate."

"When do we leave?" Godzilla asked.

"Immediately. Retrieve your weapons from the lockers and make your way to the bullhead. Good luck to all of you." All eight teens (well...seven teens and one young adult) nodded and headed into the elevator.

"So," Coco spoke after the doors closed (the space being a _little_ bit close), "How come I've never seen you boys around campus?"

"Technically speaking, we aren't a team of students at the academy," Godzilla answered, "We don't really go to classes, more so we learn from a single teacher."

"Oh, so you boys are special huh?"

Godzilla met Coco's eyes and her smirk with a small smirk of his own, "I suppose that's one way of putting it." Coco raised an eyebrow, but kept the smirk on her face.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

GABE and CVFY were in the locker room, each team on opposite sides, getting their weapons ready for the mission. The boys were readying their weapons, with all except for Ben making sure that they had enough dust for the mission.

"What do you think Vilgax is planning?" Ed asked his teammates as he loaded a few dust crystals into his spatula named Flipper.

"Unfortunately, I know it won't be any good, " Ben, the team's Vilgax expert, answered, "I'm still not sure why Vilgax would work with the White Fang. I can't figure out what his endgame is. He's probably manipulating them for his own goals, I just wish I could figure out what they are," he mulled as he attached his cuff to his wrist. The cuff was named Zodiac, while he called the watch the "Auratrix".

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Godzilla said as he sheathed his greatsword, called Supernova.

"I don't have a good feeling about this you guys," Andrew spoke, slinging his bow, Apollo, over his shoulder, "He's been quiet for months, he must be planning something big."

"Hopefully, we'll be able to stop whatever he's planning. Slow it down at the barest minimum," despite his leader's attempt to calm his nerves, Andrew was still worried. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Godzilla standing there, "Don't worry about it Andrew. I may not know for certain what Vilgax is planning, but I _am_ confident that we can handle it," he even _smirked_ , "Not to brag, but we're stronger than you give us credit for."

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Yeah, who'd think _that_ sounds like bragging?" Despite his sarcasm, Andrew did allow a smile to form. Godzilla couldn't help but marvel at Andrew's _drastic_ change over these last few months. It was noticeable, and great.

"Yo big boy," Godzilla turned to the sound of Coco's voice, said leader was standing with her team. He took this opportunity to examine their weapons. Coco held a black handbag with a gold ring in the front in her right hand. Godzilla had _absolutely_ NO clue how that could be her weapon, but he was sure that it probably transformed into something more combat capable or that she could use effectively. Besides, Ed used a giant spatula in combat like it was a sword. Velvet had a brown box attached to her hip with gold rings around the edges and a heart emblem in the front (a weapon that also peaked his curiosity). Fox had two dark orange gauntlet-like weapons on his wrists, with blades that extended up to his elbows. Yatsuhashi had a large greatsword strapped to his back, the blade being wider than Godzilla's and having more of a hook-like point. "You and your boys ready to go?"

Godzilla raised an eyebrow at her wording, but didn't comment, "Yes, we're ready. Are _you_?"

"Heh, you don't have to worry about us hot stuff. We aren't the best first-years for nothing. Whelp, let's get moving people!" With enthusiasm, Coco heading out of the locker room with her team close behind.

Endless seconds ticked by...until, "What did she just call me?"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Within minutes, the two teams were inside of a bullhead on their way out of the kingdom. Ed, Ben, and Velvet were looking outside and watching as the massive buildings turned into dense forests. Yatsuhashi seemed to be meditating, Fox seemed to be sleeping, and Andrew was simply examining his weapon. This left the teams' two leaders alone.

"So," Coco moved to sit next to Godzilla after about ten minutes, attempting to start up a conversation, "How are you feeling about this mission?"

"Frankly, glad. During these last few months, my team and I haven't really done anything of importance. Aside from training with our mentor and our nightly job, not too much has been going around. Although we can hide it pretty well, the four of us have been pretty restless. We're just glad to do something of importance that takes us outside of Beacon," Godzilla answered honestly.

Coco was a little wide eyed at his confession, "That's...informative." They sat in silence for a few seconds before, "So, how are you and your boys in a fight?"

"Very capable. I can guarantee that we're more...unique then any other team you could have been paired with."

Now Coco was _really_ interested, "How so?"

"You'll have to wait and find out in combat," Godzilla said with a small smirk.

"Coco glared, but the larger man wasn't phased, "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Yeah," his smirk grew bigger and even Coco allowed herself one too.

"So what's the deal with this "Vilgax" guy?" Fox asked GABE, "Is he a faunus?"

"No," Ben answered, "Not really. Just someone who wants to kill us that's allied himself with the most dangerous terrorist organization on the planet in order to do so."

"Damn, what'd you guys do?"

"Well, it was mostly me. The guy has been trying to kill me since I was ten, and I've been kicking his ass every time," Ben said that part with a prideful smirk, "He's probably after these guys because they've helped me fight him. Although, one of Godzilla's attacks during the first time we fought him _did_ leave a pretty big burn. Or scar...whatever. So he might hate him for that. Right Zilla?"

"Do not call me that."

"Yeah he agrees."

"Well, he certainly sounds like a dangerous foe," Yatsuhashi spoke, for the first time, in a deep voice.

"Sure," Ben shrugged, "But the four of us have been able to deal with him just fine. With you guys backing us up, it'll be a piece of cake."

"Not to sound rude, but are you sure about that?" Velvet asked, "From what I've heard on the news lately, he sounds like he really shouldn't be underestimated."

"Don't worry about it. I've been kicking this guy's ass for seven years. Even with the White Fang backing him, I'm still confident in us taking that creep down," Ben assured the rabbit faunus before shooting her a friendly smile, "It'll be fine, don't worry." Velvet looked away with a slight blush but nodded at Ben's statement.

"Alright kids!" The pilot called to the two teams. He was a tall man with short blonde hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a dark blue suit and was a bull faunus, evident by the horns on his head. And even if that didn't give it away, the pilot projected this aura of strength, "Get ready! We're approaching the landing site!" The eight readied their weapons one final time as the bullhead stopped moving and began its descent to the earth. Mere seconds after the bullhead touched the ground, GABE and CVFY practically leaped outside, "I've been instructed to return here in exactly eight hours. Contact me if you kids need an earlier, or later, pick-up." After affirmative nods and responses, the pilot gave one last wave before the bullhead ascended into the air.

All was quiet in the forest as the bullhead departed, the only sounds being the wind rustling through the tree leaves, "Now what?" Until Fox broke it that was.

"We're supposed to examine for White Fang activity," Godzilla answered, one had on his blade, "And hopefully catch Vilgax while we're at it."

"So," Coco stepped beside the faunus, "How exactly do we do that?"

Godzilla pondered for a moment before turning to his partner, "Ben-."

"What's up?"

"Got any forms for this?"

Like Godzilla, Ben thought for a second before suddenly snapping (surprising everyone), "I've got it!" He cycled through his watch before deciding on an alien. He turned to CVFY, "Promise me that you'll won't freak out."

The team shared a look of confusion before Velvet asked the only on everyone's mind, "Why would we freak out?"

The grin that appeared on Ben's didn't _exactly_ fill her with reassurance, "You'll see." Ben suddenly dissapered in a flash of green light, to which CVFY reacted by readying their weapons in seconds. When the light died down, the four teens' jaws practically hit the floor. In Ben's place stood a giant orange furred canine-like creature without eyes who then roared

"Whoa! Whoa!" Godzilla jumped in between CVFY and Wildmutt, as the teens raised their weapons to attack. "Calm down! _DO NOT ATTACK!_ That's Ben!"

CVFY slowly lowered their weapons by about two inches, but still kept the shocked looks on their faces . Coco was the first to respond, "How-?"

"He's a shape-shifter," Godzilla answered, "His watch, as well as being a weapon, allows him to shape-shift into multiple different forms. He's _still_ our side." Wildmutt made a growling sound but nodded. Eventually, CVFY got relaxed enough to lower their weapons completely. Convinced that they weren't going to attack his teammate, Godzilla turned around to Wildmutt, "Ben, see if you can find anything." The alien dog nodded before walking around the area, sniffing as he did so.

"I have to admit," Yatsuhashi spoke to the changeling's team, "This is...odd. How can any device allow one to transform into creatures unknown to this world?"

"It's a long story," Andrew shrugged, "It'll be much easier to explain after the mission." Just then, they all heard a yelp from Wildmutt. He was motioning for them to follow them before racing into the forest "I think he's got something!" Andrew bolted after the shape-shifter, with the other six soon following.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Velvet called out to Wildmutt, but all she got in return was a bunch of snarling noises.

Ed ran up beside her, "HE ALSO CAN'T TALK IN THAT FORM!" After what seemed like near endless moments, Wildmutt suddenly stopped in his tracks and motioned for the others to do the same. The changeling slapped the symbol on his chest and reverted to normal form before crouching down and motioning for the others to be quiet.

Without another sound, Ben slowly snuck over to a bush and looked over. "Ah, guys, you're gonna wanna see this." The seven of them slowly crept over to Ben and looked over the bush like he did. And not one of them could believe what they saw.

Over a dozen of White Fang grunts, surrounded by trucks, with ropes of chains...wrapping them around Grimm. They saw Beowulfs, Ursai, and even Creeps, small creatures that possessed clawed hind limbs with adverted knee joints, a stubby head, a lack of forelimbs, and a tail. Along with possessing the same black skin, bone plates, and red eyes as all Grimm. The White Fang were forcing these Grimm into large metal cages and locking them up tightly.

"They're...capturing Grimm?" Velvet couldn't believe the words, even as they came out of her own mouth.

Godzilla was beyond shocked, "This...this doesn't make any sense. Why would the White Fang be capturing Grimm? I thought their goal was human extinction."

"It is," Coco replied, "This...is just insane."

"Do you think-," actual fear worked its way into Ed's voice, "they're trying to use them as some kind of weapon?"

Andrew looked at Ed, "Like...controlling them? Some kind of army?"

"That'd be impossible," Yatsuhashi immediately said, "The creatures of Grimm are mindless, soulless monsters They live for the complete eradication of both humanity and faunuskind. They won't do the bidding of the White Fang."

"Well, they're obviously capturing them for something," Fox theorized.

"Alright!" The voice of one of the White Fang broke them out of their discussion, "Let's get these beasts moving! We've got a schedule to keep up!" The teams watched as some of the stronger fauna lifted up the cages and set them onto trucks. Once everything was set, a few piled into the trucks while others remained where they were. The trucks to slowly drive into the woods, with the grunts on foot following with their weapons drawn.

"Where are they going?" Ed whispered to his leader.

"Not sure," Godzilla answered honestly, "But we're going to find it." Just before the teams could even stand up, they suddenly heard a blood curdling scream which caused them all to jump in surprise. Mere moments later, they heard more screaming along with the sounds of shooting and somebody shouting orders. They could hear metal being busted open, roaring, and even...whimpering? There grew fewer voices over time and the ones that remained grew further and further away, until silence completely enveloped the area.

All eight of them shared a look before immediately pulling out their weapons and racing over to the origin of the conflict. What they found when they got their was NOT a pretty sight.

The trucks had been turned over to their side, claw marks and splotches of blood on it. There were multiple White Fang bodies that littered the ground, all with more gruesome wounds than the last. One had multiple claw marks across their face, while another had fang marks across their neck. Another was missing their head, a large pool of blood forming at the stump. One was torn nearly completely in half, just leaning against a tree trunk. Severed limbs littered the ground, so many to the point where you couldn't tell how many actual people they came from.

Velvet took this the worst out of the eight, having both hands over her mouth to keep herself from vomiting. Coco put an arm over her partner's shoulder and turned her away from the gruesome scene, while struggling to keep herself calm. Fox put a hand on Velvet's other shoulder, while silently being glad (for once) that he couldn't see. Ed had experienced _hundreds_ of horror media, ranging from comics to movies and video games to TV shows, but _nothing_ could have prepared him for actually seeing real-life corpses. So he could only look on with a shocked expression on his face. Ben and Andrew were in a state similar to Ed, both having never seen this level and unable to do... _anything_ really. Although Godzilla and Yatsuhashi were trying to be strong for their respective teams, even they couldn't (and didn't want to) believe it.

"W-W-What-," Ed was struggling to get that single work out, "h-happened here?"

"Grimm," Godzilla said simply, not seeing any other word was necessary. He suddenly turned his head to the left, his eyes focused on his range of sight. He turned to the others and put a finger to his mouth.

Just then...they heard growling. Turning to its source, they saw a creature emerge from the forest. It had black scaly skin and burning red eyes, along with razor sharp fangs and claws. It had bone plates on its back and sides, along with spikes along its back, two-fingered hands, three-toed feet, and a long tail. The creature resembled that of a velociraptor, and it was snarling menacingly at the teams.

"A Boltfang," Andrew muttered. Along with training, GABE had also learned some more about Remnant from Aasim. They had done studying about all kinds of facts: the kingdoms, dust, the faunus, and Grimm. Boltfangs were one of the most dangerous and destructive Grimm on the planet. Their main power and advantage comes from their numbers. Like wolves, they hunted and operated in packs. Many people considered packs of Boltfangs to be more dangerous than any single Grimm on the planet. Although, Boltfangs on their own weren't pushovers either. A mature Boltfang has the strength to overpower an alpha Beowulf.

At that moment, dozens of them emerged out of the forest. Every last one of them was growling and cutting off the teams means of escape. "Well," Coco flicked her wrist and (to the sheer astonishment of GABE) her handbag transformed into a minigun. It was mostly yellow in color with lines of black arranged in a circle, two black rectangles arranged vertically, and a dark grey barrel, "Let's do this."( **A/N: Sorry for this description, I don't know the gun's parts. You've all seen the weapon anyway)**. As she did, _that_ was the moment that the Boltfangs chose to attack.

Godzilla smacked one away with his tail before stabbing another through its chest and throwing it away. He sliced another one in half horizontally before grabbing another by its neck and snapping it in an instant.

Andrew had transformed Apollo into its staff mode and smacked away any Boltfang that got close. Every once in a while, he threw in a few telekinetic pushes to knock a couple of them away with each shove.

Ben activated his weapons and spun his wrists, causing two energy green gauntlets to form over his hands. He stepped back as a Boltfang attempted to bite him and then brought both hands down on its head. He caught another one by its throat before delivering a left hook across its face. He punched one in the stomach as it ran at him before using his aura to enhance his strength and throwing it into two other Boltfangs.

A blue light emanated from the box on Velvet's hip and scanned over her hands. Within seconds, a light blue light construct was created that _perfectly_ resembled Coco's minigun. The two huntresses-in-training stood back-to-back, shooting at every Boltfang that came through the woods. Although their combined hail of bullets tore through virtually every Boltfang that exited the woods, there just seemed to be more of them.

Fox was enhancing his speed using his aura and was slicing apart Boltfang after Boltfang with movements that even these agile Grimm were having trouble seeing. Every single Boltfang that crossed his path was either sliced apart or crippled.

With his abnormal strength and extremely durable weapon, Ed was cutting through the Boltfangs like a knife through butter. One leaped through the air and tackled Ed to the ground, to which Ed quickly put up Flipper and blocked the Boltfang's mouth. It snarled and glared at him as it tried (and failed) to bite through his weapon. Ed quickly head-butted the Grimm before kicking it in the stomach and sending it flying into a tree.

Yatsuhashi was striking with tremendous power, each attack killing a Boltfang. Seeing as its comrades were being massacred by this massive human, one Boltfang decided to attack from behind. It slowly moved its way behind the powerful giant, keeping its eyes on its opponent as more of its comrades tried (foolishly) to attack from the front. As he sliced through another Boltfang, this one decided to strike and leaped into the air. As its claws stood at the ready, Yatsuhashi suddenly spun around and grabbed it by the throat. As the Boltfang squirmed around, Yatsuhashi quickly snapped its neck and threw the body away.

As many Boltfangs as GABE and CVFY took down, more took their place. _This is getting us nowhere_ , Godzilla thought as he stabbed one through the skull and backhanded another. _We need to end this now._ "Andrew! Nuclear Rage! The rest of you get down! NOW!" Knowing what was about to happen, Ben and Ed pulled CVFY away from the fight and behind the trunk of a tree (despite their protests).

Andrew and Godzilla shared a look and nodded before Godzilla took in a deep breath and (this time, to the sheer astonishment of CVFY) fired his atomic breath into the sky. Flying into the air, Andrew thrust out his hands and stopped the attack where it was. He began moving his hands through the air, shifting and morphing the atomic energy as he did so. The remaining Boltfangs actually paused and stared at the moving energy in the air. Andrew then condensed the stream into a large orb in the air. Suddenly, Andrew moved his hands to the sides and split the large orb into four smaller duplicates. Andrew utilized the Boltfangs's distraction and brought his hands down to the ground, sending the orbs flying downward. The Boltfangs didn't realize the danger until it was too late.

Four explosions occurred back-to-back, obliterating a large majority of the Boltfangs and sending the rest into a frenzy. With more than half of their remaining numbers obliterated in seconds, the surviving Boltfangs decided that it was time to flee. In an instant, they had disappeared into the forest.

"Damn!" Coco's voice was especially loud with the forest's silence. She and the others had come out from behind the tree, "What the hell was that?'

"Nuclear Rage," Andrew answered, "Our last few months at Beacon haven't really been that "exciting", getting to the point where we'll just be glad to do something new. One day, Ed was talking about how cool it would be if we came up with team attacks like on these shows he watched as a kid. We shot the idea down at first, but eventually agreed to give it a try."

"One week, along with some damaged property and a few fires later...we had created our first team attack," Ben finished. "And we just kept making more. Got a _whole_ bunch in our arsenal."

"Cool," Coco commented.

"So," Fox spoke, "What's our next move?"

Godzilla turned to his partner, "I think we're gonna need your tracking abilities again."

"Got it," sparring his watch only about a two second glance, Ben quickly transformed back into Wildmutt. While hesitant at first, the changeling eventually willed himself to sniff at the wreckage of the White Fang. After a few seconds, he motioned for the others to follow before bolting off. Wildmutt ran for about five minutes before stopping, seeing two paths in front of him. He tried to follow the scent, but found that it had weakened to the point where he couldn't accurately locate his destination. He turned back to normal as the others had caught up, "The scent stopped here. Can't tell which way to go."

"How about we split up?" Coco offered, "You boys go left, we'll go right, and whoever finds the White Fang's base will contact the others?"

"Sounds like a plan," Godzilla nodded, "If you see Vilgax, do _NOT_ engage. He's a very dangerous being. Don't get overconfident and think that you can take him on your own," Godzilla's level of seriousness was evident in his voice.

"Alright, alright," she held up her hands in surrender, "We get it. Don't worry, we won't take him until all eight of us are together. Good luck."

"To you all too."

"Don't you guys go trying to have so much fun without us!" Ed called out as the two teams began their trek.

Fox chuckled, "Don't worry big guy! We'll save plenty of fun for when you guys get back!" Everybody walked off, either chuckling or with smiles/smirks on their faces. Unknown of what events the day would have for them.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Let's sing a song!" Ed yelled after about a minute and a half of silent walking. Further away, Team CVFY turned their heads in confusion at the direction of the noise.

Andrew laughed nervously, "How about we not and say we did?" Ed was about to retort, before suddenly whipping his head to the right. Andrew noticed the rare serious expression on his partner's face, "Are you alright big guy?"

Ed squinted his eyes as he glanced into the forest, "Something is following us." Godzilla and Andrew held tight grips on their weapons while Ben held his hand over the faceplate of his watch.

"Are you certain?" Godzilla spoke in a low voice.

Ed suddenly closed the distance between the two of them and simply stared at him in the eyes with a blank expression of his face. He shushed his leader loudly (getting spit in his face) before glazing around quickly, "We do not want to alert our presence to them." At that moment, a nearby bush began to shake very quickly. All of GABE readied their weapons as the bushes began to shake even more violently. The boys were ready to attack as the culprit leaped into view...

...that culprit NOT being as expected. It appeared to be a Beowulf, only MUCH smaller. It was around the size of a small dog, surprising them as they were unaware that even Grimm younglings were able to be so small. Its bone mask almost seemed more rounded than a typical Beowulf mask. It seemed to lack any distinguishable claws or back spikes, while its ears and tail seemed normal. But it was its eyes that _really_ caught the guardians' attention. With every other Grimm they had encountered, their red eyes held nothing but hatred and a primal look while this one's...where more peaceful. They almost held a degree of...amazement and curiosity. Like the eyes a child.

Endless seconds ticked by as this young Grimm and GABE simply stared at one another. "What do we do?" Ben whispered to the others, a hand still over his watch but he was unsure of whether or not to transform.

"I'm...not sure," Godzilla admitted. This Grimm didn't attack like the others, it just keep staring at them. The kaiju shook his head, "Let's go, we still have a mission to complete." GABE slowly backstepped for a few seconds before turning around and walking away, looking over their shoulders for a while before finally returning their focus to the task at hand. However, the youngling started to follow.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

CVFY held themselves varying emotional ways as they trekked through the forest. Whereas Velvet and Yatsuhashi were ready to attack at a moment's notice, Coco and Fox were visibly more relaxed. Although, that doesn't mean that they weren't ready to fight if need be.

Velvet suddenly shot her head up and stared into the trees, a focused yet worried expression on her face. Yatsuhashi was the first one to notice, "What's wrong Velvet?" Coco and Fox stopped walking when they heard him.

"I-I thought I heard something. Must have just been my imagination."

"Oh, I can assure you my dear," CVFY all got into fighting stances, as Vilgax emerged from the woods, "I am _no_ _one's_ imagination." He smirked at their utter confusion/slight horror at his appearance. He knew how different he was compared to most beings on this planet.

Coco's grip on her handbag tightened as Velvet and Fox put their hands up while Yatsuhashi took out his sword. "So, Vilgax I presume?"

Vilgax smirked at the team leader, "I see my reputation precedes me. If common children know my name."

"What did you just call us?" Fox all but growled.

Yatsuhashi put a hand on his friend's shoulder, staring at Vilgax with a hard expression, "We have you outnumbered It would be wise for you to surrender."

Vilgax simply chuckled in response, "I have _extreme_ doubts that you four could defeat me. But," he took out his sword from the sheath on his back, "You're welcome to try. Oh, and don't try to contact your allies. I've taken the liberty of jamming your scrolls' signals." All was quiet in the forest as the team of hunter-in-training glared at the smirking alien warlord before them.

It was Fox who made the first move, converting his aura into his legs for a boost in speed. As he slashed down in a diagonal fashion, Vilgax quickly deflected it using his sword. His left hand formed a fist and he drove it into Fox's gut, sending the boy flying into a tree.

Moving with speed surprising for one of his size, Yatsuhashi charged forward. Vilgax activated his gauntlet's shield, deflecting Yatsuhashi's attack and being surprised by his impressive display of strength and power. He then lifted his leg and kicked Yatsuhashi in the chest, sending the giant sliding back. Yatsuhashi only _barely_ had enough time to place his other hand on the sword's blade and put the weapon out in front of him to deflect the laser beam heading his way, courtesy of Vilgax's glove.

As he shot his attack, he was able to notice Velvet leaping into the air. She shot a kick at the world conqueror, who caught who caught the attack before throwing the rabbit faunus to the ground. Velvet was able to land on her feet, however, before putting her hands out and allowing two light constructs of Fox's weapons to be made on her arms. With impressive agility, she was off.

Vilgax, however, was showing surprisingly good speed as well, deflecting each attack from Velvet using his sword. Despite naturally being usually a calm and positive individual, Velvet was starting to get frustrated by the arrogant smirk on Vilgax's face. Vilgax then raised his gauntlet fist into the air and brought it down with a tremendous force, with Velvet's trained reflexes being the only thing that prevented her from being squashed like a bug. However, Vilgax's hand quickly shot foward and grabbed Velvet by the leg. He then slammed her into the ground before tossing her into a tree. The alien warlord then turned to stare at the last one staring: the team's leader.

Coco was glaring at Vilgax through her sunglasses, her grip on her handbag being so tight that her fist was turning white. To his surprise, Coco started to calmly walk over to him. The smirk not leaving his face for a moment, Vilgax began to walk over to her as well. As they both paused, the size difference between the two was (clearly) evident. Vilgax chuckled, "You're certainly brave, child. But...foolish." Vilgax his blade into the air and brought it down in an attempt to end the young huntress, but she quickly swung her handbag and (to Vilgax's surprise) deflected the attack with relative ease. She then swung the bag in an upwards fashion, hitting him in the chin and lifting him off the ground. Vilgax hit the ground and felt Coco's foot stomp onto his chest, effectively pinning him to the forest floor.

"I hear you're working with the White Fang. Why are they capturing Grimm? What are they planning?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Vilgax's eyes glowed red and Coco quickly moved her head back to avoid the lasers that were fired from his eyes. Her foot stomped harder into his chest, expecting him to do something like that. What she _didn't_ expect however, was the lasers changing directions mid-air and striking her in the back. He then used her distraction to shot forth a strong kick to her chest. Coco was sent flying back, but was able to plant her feet on the ground and slid back only a little bit. With a flick of the wrist, Coco turned her handbag back into its minigun form. Vilgax hastily activated his gauntlet's shield just before Coco started firing. Although the shield was holding up well, the power of the bullets was starting to push him back. Seeing this, Coco began to walk foward as her minigun fired in an attempt to break open his shield.

Gritting his teeth and tightening his grip on his sword, Vilgax brought it down with sufficient strength onto the ground. The force behind the attack created a shockwave through the earth, causing Coco to cease fire and leap to the side to dodge. Almost immediately after, she was struck in the chest by Vilgax's laser from his glove.

Vilgax smirked as Coco stood up, and was surprised to see the rest of her team stand and join her. All four of them shared a look before turning to glare at Vilgax, weapons at the ready. "I will say this, you're all more capable warriors than I thought. I suppose that'll teach me underestimate the hunters, fully trained or mere students. However, this is where our dance ends," suddenly, his red eyes turned a dark purple color.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Is that Grimm _still_ following us?" Godzilla asked as GABE continued to trek through the woods. Ben looked behind them and...low and behold...the youngling was still walking a few feet behind them.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Not a clue Andrew. Ed! Do you have something in your pocket that would attract it? Food or whatever?"

Ed almost looked offended, "No!...Wait," Ed took off his jacket and began shaking it out. Among the things that fell out included a lamp, a bowling ball, a golf club, a trash can, a traffic cone, a tire, and even an old tv...but no food. After putting his jacket back on, he began digging through his pants pockets. He fished out a dictionary, a bag of dog food, a safe, and even...a couch? But, still, no food. "Nope. No food over here," Ed spoke before noticing that his entire team was staring at him with wide eyed expressions, "What?"

They were broken out of trance by the sound of barking. GABE turned around to see the youngling barking and jumping in place. It then ran over to Godzilla, bit down on his pant leg, and began pulling.

"I think it's trying to lead us somewhere," Ben theorized.

"How do we know it's not leading us into a trap?" Andrew pointed out.

"It's trying to warn you," all of the guardians jumped at the sound of Vilgax's voice. To their complete and utter shock, CVFY was standing with him.

"Guys! What're you doing?!" But they ignored Ed, simply standing there in silence. Upon closer examination, Godzilla noticed that their eyes were glowing purple.

"What did you do to them?!" Godzilla snarled, a hand rested on the hilt of his greatsword.

Vilgax merely smirked in response, "Months ago, I had my aura unlocked. Not much longer after, I discovered my semblance. Upon activation, all I need to do is lock eyes with someone and they become slave to my every command. Your friends weren't much of a challenge, and the fact that they remained unaware of my power made it even easier. And now children," he snapped his fingers, causing CVFY to focus their eyesight on GABE, "Attack," that was all that was said before they all ran foward.

"Coco! Snap out of it!" Godzilla dodged each swing of Coco's handbag, but none of his words could seem to get through to her. She suddenly shot a kick foward into his stomach, stunning him and sending him sliding backwards . As Coco's handbag began to transform, Godzilla quickly got his bearings and pulled out his sword. He spun the blade at an incredible speed as Coco unleashed a hail of bullets upon him. With a strong push to the ground, Godzilla leapt into the air. Godzilla pointed the sword to the ground as the blade split open and it fired a blast of energy towards the young huntress, who was quick to move out of the way.

Ben, who had taken the form of Spidermonkey, was leaping out of the way of Velvet's attacks using a copied version of Yatsuhashi's sword. "Come on Velvet! I know we only met recently, but I _do_ know that this isn't you! You're way too nice" Based on the cold look in her eyes and the persistent swinging of the sword, Velvet either didn't hear him or just didn't care at the moment. As she swung the sword in a heavy downwards fashion, Spidermonkey back flipped through the air. While doing so, he shot a web from his tail which hit her in the chest. He pulled on the web and pulled her upwards before tackling her to the ground.

Andrew was quickly spinning his staff, having a difficult time deflecting each of Fox's strikes. As Fox brought down another strike, he was suddenly frozen in place. Andrew thrust his hand out foward, sending Fox flying through the air and colliding with a tree. Planting his staff into the ground, Andrew quickly sped behind Fox and grabbed him in a full-nelson, "Listen to me Fox, Vilgax has you under his control! You and the others aren't some puppets for him to control!" Fox didn't respond, simply sent his head back into Andrew's face. He gave a pained grunt as his grip on Fox loosened, enough for Fox to spin around launch two aura infused fists into Andrew's chest.

The ground practically shook as Ed and Yatsuhashi's weapons clashed, the strength of these two titans being immense. "Snap out of it my friend! Do not let Vilgax's dark power control your thoughts! They are your thoughts to have, and no one else's!" But Ed's attempts were in vain as he was forced to block another swing of Yatsuhashi's blade. Suddenly, Ed took a strong fist to the face that sent him sprawling across the forest floor. Ed opened his eyes and rolled out of the way, seconds before Yatsuhashi's sword collided with the ground.

Vilgax smirked arrogantly with crossed arms as he watched the two teams battle one another. He found this to be more enjoyable than simply crushing his enemies: making them turn on and destroy one another.

Just then, he heard a small growling sound coming from behind him. Turning, Vilgax raised a (metaphorical) eyebrow at the small Grimm youngling that stood there growling at him. Vilgax unsheathed his sword, believing that the tiny (pathetic) Grimm would flee. To his surprise, the youngling actually leaped up and _attacked_! Vilgax roared and dropped his weapon as the youngling sunk its fangs into his face. Vilgax angrily grabbed the youngling and threw it to the ground. Shaking off its damage, the youngling leapt to the side in time to avoid being stomped on. Vilgax fired the laser from his glove, to which the youngling responded by jumping into the air.

Seeing something shining from Andrew's body catching its eye, the youngling sped past Vilgax and began running to the blonde boy. As Andrew turned to summon his staff back to his hand, the youngling crashed into his waist. "What the hell?" Looking, his saw that the youngling had a yellow crystal in its mouth: lightning dust. To his surprise, the youngling chucked the crystal in the air before _actually eating it!_ The youngling's outer eyes began to glow yellow (its inner eyes remained red) and a small yellow crystal grew out of its back as it grew in size a bit. As GABE and Vilgax were shocked by this development, the youngling took the opportunity to leap over twenty feet into the air. Suddenly, its entire body began to glow yellow in color (the bright light contradicting with its black fur) before actual bolts of lightning shot out from its body. The bolts found their targets in CVFY, striking all four of them with perfect accuracy. They let out pained grunts as the electricity flowed through their entire body, not powerful enough to break their auras but enough to immobilize them. As the lightning ceased, the members of CVFY fell to the ground. Unconscious.

GABE and Vilgax were completely shocked by this development, not only by the abilities of this Grimm but also the fact that it actually _saved_ GABE. A Grimm...saved them! Vilgax was clenching his fists so tight that he nearly drew blood, "You wretched...little," as Vilgax raised his arm to blast the youngling, a fireball suddenly struck him in the arm. Vilgax yelled and grabbed his smoking arm before looking up to lock eyes with Ed, who smiled and waved as he held his red glowing spatula.

Godzilla stepped foward, glaring at Vilgax with his piercing yellow eyes, "Mind Games!"

Ben activated his watch before slapping on the symbol and disappearing in a flash of green light, "BRAINSTORM!" Quickly, the plates on Brainstorm's head opened and revealed his massive brain. Yellow lightning sprouted foward from his brain and ensnared Vilgax before the tyrant could react. He pulled Vilgax towards them, just as Andrew leaped foward towards him. He grabbed Vilgax by the chest and delivered a strong uppercut, its power sending Vilgax soaring into the sky. Andrew was quick to follow, taking into the air at incredible speeds. Vilgax was unable to react in the air to avoid having his head grabbed by Andrew and punched across the face. He flew downward towards the warlord, throwing punch after punch as he followed his opponent. As they both grew closer to the ground, Andrew flew out of the way and it gave Brainstorm the signal he needed.

He opened up his skull once again, his brain crackling with electricity. With a yell, he shot forth a massive beam of lightning nearly as wide as a Beowulf. Vilgax barely had enough time to put his arms in front of him and focus his aura as he collided with the beam. He crashed onto the ground, glaring as he stood up.

"Muscle Hustle!" Vilgax readied his sword as Godzilla and Ed ran towards him at inhuman speeds. Godzilla moved up and narrowly ducked under a sword slash from Vilgax before driving a punch into his gut. He then grabbed Vilgax by the arm and chucked him into Ed, who sent him back with a strong kick to the side. What began then was a back and forth between the two fauna as they punched and/or kicked Vilgax back to the other. Soon after this cycle, Godzilla squatted and slapped Vilgax upwards with his tail. Ed was quick to act, leaping up and dropped his _elbow_ down on Vilgax's chest while shouting "Elbow drop!"

Vilgax was only able to smack Ed away before the pain shot through his body and he snarled upon seeing the guardians begin to surround him. GABE had grown even more powerful than he imagined. He'd been focusing too much on helping the Fang's plans as opposed to honing his own skills. He knew that he had to flee, but this was NOT a mistake he intended to repeat.

As GABE moved in, Vilgax raised his fist into the air before firing his laser into the ground. The energy surged through the ground and caused an explosion, sending the guardians flying back and coating the area in smoke.

"BEN!" Godzilla called out.

"ON IT!" There was a bright flash from within the smoke before the others suddenly felt an intense wind. Within seconds, all of the smoke had been cleared and revealed Ben's form.

He was a large turtle-like creature with flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. He had eight holes on his light brown chest, a large shell on his back that was a similar shade of brown, and light green skin. He had green eyes and the symbol on his chest, "TERRASPIN!" Said alien looked around for a minute before sighing, not seeing the tyrant anywhere, "Damn," he slapped the symbol, turning back to normal, "Looks like that bastard gave us the slip." Godzilla clenched his fists before turning around and punching a tree, which cracked along the trunk before it soon fell over.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Looking over to CVFY, he saw that they started to stir, "Are you guys okay?"

"I think," Coco held her head, standing up but staggering for a bit. "What...the hell happened?"

Godzilla put a hand on her shoulder to try and steady her, "What do you remember?"

"Um...I remember us fighting that Vilgax guy. As much as I hate to admit it, but he was kicking our ass. Then...I can't remember what happened after his eyes started to glow this unnatural purple color."

"Where is he?" Yatsuhashi spoke, "Did he get away?"

Andrew sighed, "Unfortunately. He's a coward. Starting this fight and pitting us against one another, yet running away when he's outclassed." Suddenly, they all heard a yelp. Looking down, they the Grimm youngling sitting there and looking up at them with those wide red eyes.

"WAIT!" Ed spread his arms out in front of CVFY as they readied their weapons.

Fox stared at him like he had three heads, "What do you mean _wait_?! _That's a Grimm_!"

"Yes," Ed admitted, "But he helped us."

"WHAT?!" All of CVFY screamed.

"He's right," Ben sided with his teammate. "At first, it didn't even attack us. And while we were all fighting each other, not only did it attack Vilgax but it also took some of Andrew's lightning dust."

"How'd it do that?" Velvet asked.

"It's a Dustwolf, its a species of Grimm that has the ability to absorb dust. Whenever they're hit by a dust attack or eat some dust, their able to use that particular dust in combat." Feeling something on his leg, he looked and saw the Dustwolf rubbing its head against his leg. It looked up at him and actually _smiled_! Visibly surprised, Ben knelt down and slowly put his hand on its head. He started petting it, and the Dustwolf rubbed its head on his palm. "I guess its kind of cute."

A light suddenly went off in Ed's head, "Oh! Let's take it with us!"

"WHAT?!" Was the response of everyone except for Ben, who was still petting the Dustwolf with a small smile.

"Come on, it's different from other Grimm! And its powers are _so cool_!"

"Surely you can't be serious," Godzilla's usually calm expression was pretty much gone by his surprise.

Ed suddenly got to the ground and clasped his hands in front of him, "Can we keep them Godzilla?! Can we?! Can we?! PLEASE!" Godzilla looked to his other two teammates for some help. Ben didn't seem to have a problem with it, while Andrew was a little less certain.

"Ed," Andrew was trying to word his thoughts the best he could, "What makes you so sure that we can trust this Grimm? That it wouldn't, say, attack us in our sleep?"

"You saw how it acted Andrew. I can tell that it's different from other Grimm." Andrew still had his doubts, but he did trust Ed. Plus, his positive nature on the subject was so strong that it was nearly infectious.

On the other side of things, Coco couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You guys can't _seriously_ be considering this. You're talking about, essentially, adopting a Grimm!"

"It does seem pretty sweet," Coco turned to the sound of Velvet's voice and saw that she was petting the Dustwolf. Fox started doing so too and it was even rubbing against Yatsuhashi's legs, who looked on with a small smile.

"Guys!"

"Come on Coco," Velvet picked the Dustwolf up in her arms, "Based on what Ed said, this Grimm really is different from others. I may not know how, but it really seems to be the truth." The Dustwolf barked before panting like a dog, staring at Coco with those warm red eyes that were _completely_ devoid of any negative emotions.

Although Coco looked tough and distant, her eyes were beginning to falter from behind her sunglasses. _Aw man, it's cute. Why did it have to be cute?!_

Ed was in front of his leader again, "PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?!"

Godzilla's eye was beginning to twitch before he sighed, "No one else outside of the eight of us can know." Ed's eyes widened before he put on a big smile, "Not Goodwitch, Aasim, or Ozpin. NO ONE until further notice. And if it," he pointed to the Dustwolf, "messes up even SLIGHTLY, we're letting go. I had BETTER not regret thus."

"OH HAPPY DAY!" Ed threw his arms up and grabbed Godzilla in a (bone crushing) hug.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone is happy. NOW PUT ME DOWN!" Ed did just that, and Godzilla stretched out his arms and back. He saw Coco staring at him with a smirk, "Not a word from you Adel." She didn't say anything, but the smirk didn't leave her face. "Alright then, I'm going to call our pilot. Ed, hide the Grimm."

Ed saluted, "Yes sir!" He picked up the Dustwolf and placed it into his jacket. The youngling moved around for a bit in Ed's coat (causing the gentle giant to laugh and yell out "That tickles!") before popping up next to his neck. It panted as they all stared at it, a smile eventually breaking out on everyone's faces.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

GABE and CVFY had gotten back hours ago to report their progress to Ozpin. After doing so (and successfully hiding the youngling from Ozpin), the two teams had said their goodbyes and headed off their rooms. Coco, remembering what Godzilla said about their lives getting a little mundane, said that the two teams should spar together sometimes. It'll give GABE something new to do, and allow CVFY to test themselves against powerful opponents.

"Well, that was an...interesting day," Andrew commented as he jumped onto his bed, sighing as he did so.

Ben chuckled before taking a seat on his bed, "I'll say." He then turned to look at the Dustwolf, who was searching around the room, "Soooooooo, should we give him a name or something? It'd be easier than just calling him "Grimm" or "youngling" or something."

Andrew sat up, "You make a fair point. So, anybody have any ideas?"

"OH, OH!" Ed picked up the youngling, "How about...Red?" The youngling looked at him for a second before shaking its head.

"Alright, then how about...," Ben pondered for a moment, "Rex?" Again, it nodded.

"How about something like...Dark?" Andrew suggested, but it nodded.

Godzilla sat on his bed, "What about Fang?" Another nod. The four boys retreated into silence to think further about this matter. The youngling watched as endless seconds seemed to tick by.

"Oh, I GOT IT!" Ed suddenly exclaimed, "Fenrir," he motioned with his arms in front of the youngling. It stared at him for a few seconds before jumping up and down, and barking excitedly. It then leapt into Ed's arms, tackled him to the ground, and started licking him repeatedly. Ed was laughing hysterically while Andrew, Ben, and even Godzilla were smirking.

 _Perhaps Ed made a good point_ , Godzilla thought as he saw Fenrir leaping and running around the room. _There's something different about this particular Grimm. Maybe this wasn't as bad of an idea as I thought._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Aasim stood outside of Beacon academy, staring up at the shattered moon in the sky. He hadn't been feeling confident since his talk with Absalom. _They're all so sure that it's over._

"Sir," Aasim turned to see a man standing behind him dressed in dark clothing. "We've been examining White Fang activity as instructed. They're planning something, but we don't currently know the one at the top."

"Thank you David. Tell the others to slow the search, but don't give it up."

"Yes sir," David disappeared into the shadows, leaving Aasim alone with his thoughts.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Vilgax calmly walked over to an Ursa strapped to a metal table, roaring and struggling to free itself. Many of the White Fang were VERY uncertain about Vilgax's plan to capture Grimm. They couldn't see the benefit of doing so, but none were brave enough to defy his orders.

He took out a syringe from his belt and stabbed it into the Ursa's neck, smirking a bit as it roared in pain. He filled the syringe with a black liquid that he pulled from the Grimm's body: its blood. He took it out and examined the substance before pulling out his red laser pistol from his belt and shooting the Ursa through the skull. Walking towards a metal table behind him and picked up a small vial. He poured the syringe's contents into the vial before holding it up and smirking.

"Interesting science experiment" Vilgax looked behind him to see a strange man walking from the shadows. He was a tall man with pale skin and bright red hair that was spiked backwards. He wore a black trench coat with a red and white symbol on the left side with flame-like designs on the bottom and a wilted rose emblem on his back over a dark red shirt. He had on black pants, shoes, and gloves with red designs on the forehands. He wore a White Fang mask that covered his eyes and upper face which gave him a sense of mystery, while the two bull horns on his head and the katana strapped to his waist showed him as a dangerous warrior. He seemed to radiate an aura of power and darkness.

Vilgax quickly attached the vial to his belt, "Who are you? I don't recognize you boy."

The man's eye twitched at the word "boy" but he spoke, "High Leader Kahn sent me as she was beginning to have...doubts at your slow pace. She figured that you could use some help. That's where _I_ come in"

Vilgax's fist clenched, but his face remained stone, "And who might you be exactly?"

"Adam Tauros." This got Vilgax's attention.

"Yes, I've heard of you. You're very respected across the organization. And I hear you're quite a force you be reckoned with. But so was Barret, and I'm sure you're aware of what happened to him."

Adam's fists clenched, "Yes, I am. Barret was a friend of mine. That's why I'm here, I'll avenge his death," his left hand grabbed the hilt of his katana, "By killing those four responsible.

 **(Author's Note Annnnnnd scene! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I decided to bring in Team CVFY as a means of holding you guys over until more main characters are introduced. In case you're wondering why CVFY couldn't defeat Vilgax when GABE forced him to retreat, it's because they've mainly been training for the last seven months. More than likely, they'll be more powerful than most Beacon teams. And don't worry, CVFY will return. And will get some payback.**

 **I hope you enjoyed Vilgax's semblance of Mind Control. His personality is that of a character who manipulates others for his own gains, so Mind Control seems like it'd make sense for his semblance.**

 **Hope you liked GABE's few team attacks. Yes, there will be others in the future. Feel free to let me know of any other team attacks that you can think of. Just remember that, if the team attack involves Ben then specify which alien he uses.**

 **Two new species of Grimm: Boltfangs and Dustwolves. I've already established Boltfangs as an EXTREMELY dangerous species of Grimm, while Dustwolves are very tricky to defeat they grow in power and size when hit by a dust attack. They're like a sub-species of Beowulves who've evolved over the countless centuries where their bodies have become immune to dust and can absorb an IMMENSE amount of power from it.**

 **Speaking of Dustwolves, GABE basically adopted one:) I've read a few stories that involve Grimm being taken in by the heroes, and have even played around with the idea in other stories ideas. Here's my reasoning: as you know, Grimm get smarter and stronger as they age. They were created by the god of darkness (or Kek) to destroy his brother's creation. But what if a Grimm's hatred of all other life wasn't actually genetic, but it's predominantly learned throughout their lives? The Grimm that followed them is a youngling, essentially a child, so it hasn't properly learned how to hate humanity, faunuskind, and all of forms of life. THAT'S why it's so much different from other Grimm. That's my reasoning. Hope you liked the name Fenrir by the way.**

 **What's Aasim's deal? And who is this David guy? The answer...coming soon.**

 **Why is the White Fang capturing Grimm? And what does Vilgax need their blood for? More answers to come soon.**

 **Adam fucking Tauros. Yep, I've introduced him. And yes, the guardians WILL have to face him soon. Looks like he wants revenge this time.**

 **One thing I should mention is that this story will have some changes on traditional RWBY canon. A couple of canon things about the RWBY universe will be changed. Why? Because I thought of idea beforehand. I'm just letting you guys know.**

 **I'm sure at least some of heard about the school shooting in Florida yesterday. Truly depressing. My heart goes out to those who suffered because of this horrible event, and may the victims rest in peace.**


	11. The Trip

**(Author's Note: Yep, I'm back. This is most definitely my latest chapter to date of ANY story: more than eighteen thousand words! This one took WAY longer than I thought, but I hope you guys enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Trip**

 _"I will make it my mission to destroy EVERYTHING you love," a man's voice spoke in complete darkness._

 _A women's voice was soon to follow, "BLAKE! Blake, where are you?!"_

 _"Starting with her." Just then, a third voice screamed in pain through the dark. This one in pain._

 _"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Silhouettes became visible through this…empty void. One was a figure with spiked up hair and wielding a sword. The other was a woman with long hair who was in the air. Within seconds, the women's arm appeared to separate from her body._

"AHHHHH!" Andrew bolted upright, sweating bullets and breathing heavily. The dream he had. Not only was it bad, but it was…real. He felt around his stomach, but couldn't detect a wound. He reached for his right arm and found it still there. He felt actual pain from it. How was that even possible?

He then felt someone nudging his side. He looked over to his side to see Fenrir sitting there, looking up at him with concerned eyes. He pet the youngling's head, "Hey buddy. Don't worry, I'm alright. Just…a bad dream. Head on off back to sleep." Andrew laid back down before feeling a weight on his chest. He looked up and saw Fenrir standing on him before settling on Andrew's chest. He smiled before lying his head back on his pillow.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Has anyone found anything? Any indication?"

"No sir. We're doing all we can, but we haven't found anything. I'm sorry."

Aasim kept himself from sighing, "It's alright David. Just…tell the others to do what they can, and get back to me as soon as you're able to. It's late though, so get some rest"

"Understood sir." Aasim hung up and placed his scroll back in his pocket. As much as he knew David and the others were doing all they can, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of frustration. He knew that the others wouldn't believe him without actual proof. That was something else that annoyed him. It was almost as if most of them were completely unwilling to even consider the possibility of the threat.

He took one last gander at the shattered moon in the sky before turning and walking away, not making so much as a single sound.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"What do you guys think it could be?"

"Not a clue Ed," Ben shrugged, "The hope is that it'll at least be interesting." All four of them had gotten a group message from Aasim that Ozpin had a mission for them and to head to the headmaster's office in ten minutes.

Godzilla snorted, "And just what do you consider as interesting Ben?"

"Not sure. It's something that I'm having trouble putting into actual words, but I'll know it when I see it."

"Translation: you don't really know, and that was just you speaking without thinking." Ben just responded by sticking his tongue out at his leader.

"Uh, guys?" Andrew spoke, "I think there's something we're all forgetting."

All eyes turned to him, "What?" Andrew just gave them a look like "are you kidding me?" before reaching behind him and pulled out Fenrir, who let out a little bark.

"Did you guys seriously forget about the Grimm that we have living in our room?" He smirked, their silence spoke volumes.

"Andrew makes a good point," Ben was the first to speak, "What are we going to do with Fenrir?"

Ed scratched his head in confusion, "I know we can't take him with us, but can't we just leave him in the room?"

"We can't Ed," Godzilla answered, "You know how Fenrir is, he can hardly be still for five minutes." Fenrir let out a quick bark at the reptilian faunus, "Oh you hush. But you all know I'm right."

"How about we ask CVFY if they can watch him?" Andrew suggested, "They're really our only option, considering that no one else besides the eight of us even knows he's here." Fenrir suddenly started barking again before leaping out of Andrew's arms and began pawing at the door. "He seems to like that idea." His teammates chuckled.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

*Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock*

It was Velvet who answered the door, who smiled when she saw who it was, "Hey you guys, what's up?" In the month since their mission outside of the kingdoms, GABE and CVFY had grown pretty close. They had been spending a lot of time hanging out, whether it was going out into town, hanging out in one of their rooms, or sparring (both teams were currently at one victory each).

"Hey Velvet. My team and I have been called to Ozpin's office about a mission," he held his tail up, revealing Fenrir wrapped around the youngling, "and we were hoping that you guys could look after this one till we get back. He's too restless to remain in our room alone, and we obviously can't take him with us."

"Sure! We'd love to watch this little one," she took Fenrir from Godzilla's tail. The youngling licked her cheek, causing the faunus girl to giggle.

"Thanks Velv, we really appreciate it."

"No problem Godzilla. Good luck on your mission you guys, and be careful."

Godzilla chuckled, "We'll try." After all of GABE said their goodbyes to Fenrir (each receiving a lick on the nose in response, causing Velvet to laugh each time) and Velvet (who was still laughing as they did), the boys walked down the hall on their way to the headmaster's office.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The elevator's doors to the headmaster's office opened, letting GABE walk out and come face-to-face with Ozpin. The silver-haired huntsman looked up from his paperwork and smiled, "Hello boys. I trust your day has been going well?"

"Any morning where I don't want to kill them is s good morning in my book. It's surprisingly more common then you'd think." Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle at the young leader's blunt honestly.

Ben waved his hand before leaning on his leader, "He's joking. Zilla really loves us."

Godzilla pointed a finger at his partner, "Don't call me that." He turned to the headmaster, "So, Aasim said that you have a mission for us."

"That I do. Like your previous mission last month, this will take outside of Vale. But, this time, you'll be traveling to another kingdom," this caught their attention, "You gentlemen will be traveling to the kingdom of Atlas."

"What for?" Godzilla was quick to ask.

"Unfortunately, it is another result of the criminal Vilgax. Recent reports of spies working under Aasim have reported that Vilgax is planning a break-in on the Void."

Godzilla raised an eyebrow, "The Void?"

"It is the most secure prison in the planet, holding the most dangerous of criminals. Seeing as how Atlas's hunter academy and military are one and it's the most technologically advanced kingdom on Remnant, it is where the Void was built."

"So, Vilgax is planning to break the prisoners out of the Void?" Andrew asked.

"It's unlikely that the White Fang would make as big a move as freeing an entire prison. However, it is possible that he'll be breaking out a few inmates who would serve whatever goals he has. The Void also possesses state-of-the-air technology, so he also could be after some of that technology."

"And that's where we come in," Godzilla finished.

"Correct. You four will be traveling to Atlas, where you'll meet up with James Ironwood. He is the headmaster of Atlas academy and the general of the kingdom's military. He'll explain everything else from there. Mr. Zilla and Mr. Ed, I would recommend that you both be careful though."

"Why?" Ed asked, scratching his head.

"Atlas is…the least accepting towards the faunus then any other kingdom. I just wanted to make sure that you're both prepared. You'll unfortunately be faced with discrimination." Godzilla frowned. He and Ed had dealt with a few racists in Vale these last couple months. Ed was a positive person, he never let any of them get him down. Most he just ignored, and even the ones that really got to him he didn't let bother him for long. Godzilla himself, on the other hand, didn't have such patience. Godzilla's sheer size and expressionless face was usually enough to deter any racist humans. Of course, there was always a few outliers. For those, it'd only take one glare of his to send them running for the hills. He'll just have to try not to (accidently) rip somebody's throat out.

"Don't worry headmaster, if anything comes up…we'll deal with it," although he kept himself calm on the outside, Ozpin was able to tell of the hidden anger behind those eyes.

"Alright then. Gather your weapons and get to the bullhead. It'll be leaving in twenty minutes." The boys nodded before piling back into the elevator, leaving Ozpin alone with his thoughts.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The ride to Atlas wasn't very eventful. Ed fell asleep in about fifteen minutes, snoring loudly and drooling. Andrew was double-checking that he had enough dust crystals for the mission, while Ben was just playing a game on his scroll. And Godzilla? He simply stared out the window, examining the changing landscape and (soon) great blue ocean.

"Alright boys," the pilot called out after hours, "We'll be landing in about five minutes!" The boys looked out their windows to see the kingdom below. Below was a large city, just like Vale.

Ed had his face pressed against the glass, "Look guys, it's snowing!"

"It is an ice continent," Ben pointed out. "So, we just head straight over to the academy?"

"Pretty much," Godzilla replied, "Remember to keep your auras moving and active, we're not used to the cold climate as the citizens." Well, technically Godzilla was somewhat used to the cold since he used to spend so much time in the ocean. But that was his kaiju form, and he didn't know how much his new body could take. Pausing, he took a moment to realize that this was really the first time since arriving on Remnant that he actually took the time to realize that his was truly is a different form. Godzilla stared at his open hand before making a fist. _I wonder if I'd even still be considered a kaiju._

"Hey," Godzilla was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Andrew's voice and a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright? You've been staring off for a while." Godzilla looked over and saw his whole team looking at him in concern.

"I'm alright guys. I'm just…lost in my thoughts. Don't worry, I'm fine." The three of them still looked unsure, by decided to drop the subject for now. "Let's get ready to move." As the bullhead touched the ground, GABE thanked the pilot for his help before stepping off of the machine.

"Whoa," Ed marveled at the scene before him, "That academy is so cool!" Although they weren't as enthusiastic, the rest of GABE agreed with Ed. Atlas academy was impressive. The entire structure was a dark gray color with two buildings that sat to the sides of the main one and two that sat behind it. The buildings had over half a dozen windows that were built in close together. There was a large tower that stood in the center of all of the buildings with windows that were longer than the others, being red in color instead of clear. At the top of the front buildings, floated large Crystal's that were red in color.

The boys noticed the students that walked the campus seemed…stricter and more disciplined then the students at Beacon. They wore a white shirt, pants, and belt, a gray vest, and a black tie. Godzilla noticed that a lot of the students were sending nasty flares at his team, that he knew were directed towards him and Ed. All it took was a single glare from him to scare them and make them run off. Godzilla couldn't help but smirk, as petty as it might have been.

"So…where are we supposed to go?" Ben asked the one question that they were all thinking.

"I believe I can help with that," the boys turned to see a young woman walking towards them. She wore a white coat, whose bottom extended all the way to her feet, with a blue shirt and a red brooch, with exposed upper arms and black gloves. She had one white pants with garters on them with blue boats. She had fair skin with snow white hair that was arranged in a bun that rested closer to the left side on her head, causing her bangs to be pushed to the right side of her face with a small strand resting near her left her. Her icy blue held an impressive degree of strength, experience, and intelligence. Both hands were placed behind her back, and held herself in a very professional manner. "I am Atlesian Specialist Winter Schnee."

Godzilla, as the team's leader, was the one that stepped forward and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Schnee." The reptilian faunus was able to spot a barely noticeable twitch of her eye.

She shook his head, "Please, call me Winter. I was instructed by General Ironwood to escort the team that steps off of the bullhead. I assume that you four are that team."

"We are. We're Team GABE. I'm Godzilla, and these are Ben, Andrew, and Ed." All three of his teammates waved politely, with Ed giving off a bigger smile than the other two.

"Alright then, follow me." She motioned with her head and turned to walk, with the boys following closely behind her.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The ride in the elevator was completely silent, not evening Ed made a sound. Winter held this aura of militarist discipline, to the point where none of them really felt the need to say anything. Soon, the elevator doors opened up and revealed the headmaster's office.

The entire room was almost completely gray in color. From the walls, to the ceiling, to even the floor. There were four large column-like objects at each corner of the room that were white in color, while the floor had small white lines that were spread out vertically from the elevator. Near the back of the room was a large black desk with vertical white lines that ran vertically along the sides.

Sitting at the desk was a rather large man that seemed to ooze an more militaristic aura than Winter. He wore a white overcoat with a gray undercoat, a black sweater, and a red necktie. He had a fair skin complexion with blue eyes and black hair with gray and silver in the sides. He wore a white glove on his right hand and had (what appeared to be) a small metal plate above his right eyebrow.

The man looked up from whatever his was working on and saw Winter stepping into the room with four unique boys. Winter stood at an attention stance with her arms at her side with a fully straightened back, "General Ironwood SIR!"

"At ease Winter," General Ironwood waved his hand, causing her to relax (if only slightly). He stood up from his desk and walked towards the newcomers, revealing himself to actually be taller than Ed by a few inches. "You boys must be Team GABE. Ozpin spoke highly of you boys,' he stuck his hand out, "It's nice to meet you."

Godzilla shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you too General. Ozpin said that you'd take on most of the role of explaining our mission for Vilgax's break-in of the Void."

"Yes," Ironwood placed both hands behind his back as he walked in the center of the room, "Currently we're unsure of how he and the White Fang are planning on breaking into the Void. Because of this fact, I've had security doubled in every possible entrance. However, we have no experience in with this…Vilgax creature."

"Which is why we're here," Ben spoke, "Because we have experience in dealing with Vilgax."

"Precisely. Because, however, we're unsure of just how much of the White Fang will be aiding him, Specialist Schnee will be accompanying you on this mission. Along with a few students of the academy." Almost immediately after he said that, the elevator doors dinged and opened. GABE looked back to examine the three students that stepped out.

The first was a dark skinned man wearing black sunglasses along with a black fedora with a blue stripe. He had an untucked white dress shirt over a buttoned black vest, along with an earring on his right ear and a loose blue tie around his neck. He had on dark blue dress pants, a black glove on his left hand, and held a gray trumpet in his right hand. Godzilla noticed that he exhibited a similar "cool aura" that Coco does.

The second was a girl with light skin and bright green eyes, with red-orange hair in four pigtails that had light blue streaks in her bangs. She wore a light blue cropped tank top over a visible dark purple bra, with a pink skirt over dark purple shorts. She had on a white belt with s golden sinking smiley face, along with a white collar with a small bell attached. She had two small buttons above her right breast, one of a purple cat and the other of a green heart. She wore bracers on her arms, pads on her knees, and roller-skates on her feet. She had (what appeared to be) two sets of nunchuck-like weapons attached to her belt, a shooting star tattoo with a red, green, and yellow trail on her right arm, and (the thing that really surprised GABE) a long pink-furred tail swinging by her legs. She had a bright smile on her face and was rolling back and forth a little bit.

The third and final person was a petite girl that stood behind the first two. Her skin was similar to the other girl, but she also had freckles and her green eyes seemed to have a greater degree of…life and energy. She had short, curly orange hair, a black and green color around her neck, and a pink bow that sat onto of her head. She wore an old fashioned whitish-gray blouse with short gray feminine overalls with green lines on the side, and green and black stockings. There was something about this girl that Ben found...familiar. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Team GABE," the guardians turned at the sound of Ironwood's voice, "I would like for you to meet Flynt Coal and Neon Katt of Team FNKI (Funky), along with one of our best students…Penny Polendina."

"Heeeey!" The faunus girl was the first one of the three that approached them by actually skating over to them, "I'm Neon, it's great to meet you guys."

Godzilla blinked, "It's nice to me-."

"Have any of you ever tried rollerblading? It's super fun! It'd probably take you a while to get though, since your tail is looks heavier and doesn't stay up like mine."

"Um," Godzilla raised an eyebrow, "I'll keep that i-."

"You guys don't look familiar. Are you knew? Have you ever been to Atlas before? Which kingdom are you from anyway?"

"Vale," this time, it was Ben who answered, "You're a…pretty excitable girl, aren't you?" He said with crossed arms and a smirk.

"Oh, I like him," Neon said to Flynt, who chuckled before walking up to Godzilla.

"Hey man, I'm Flynt," he held out his hand, which Godzilla shook.

"Hey. I'm sorry, but I have to ask…is your weapon a trumpet?"

"Yeah, it is. But don't worry, it is an actual weapon and I know how to use it."

While Flynt spoke to Godzilla and Neon spoke to Ben (with the latter pair being much enthusiastic), Ed grabbed Andrew by the arm and dragged him over to the last girl, Penny, "Hello! My name is Ed, and this is my partner Andrew."

"Hi," Andrew politely smiled while trying to free his arm from Ed's grasp.

"Salutations! My name is Penny, and it's a pleasure to meet both of you."

Andrew couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Penny's deposition. She seems a lot like Ed," he thought to himself, although he couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. Then he thought of something, "Hold on…you're one of the academics best students?"

Penny gave a salute, "I'm combat ready!"

Ironwood cleared his throat, getting the attention of all of the students, "As glad as I am that everyone is getting along, there is a mission we must focus on."

"Yes sir," Flynt, Neon, and Penny replied simultaneously.

"The bullhead taking you all to the Void is ready. Remember, Winter is charge on this mission. I hope that won't be a problem," Ironwood said to Godzilla.

"No problem at all," he replied.

"Alright then. I wish you all good luck."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Nearly a dozen soldiers dressed head-to-toe in gray/white armor along with black bottoms, helmets that were the same color as their armor, and yellow streaks on their arms, necks, and sides of their heads were in running down a dark hallway, carrying weapons ranging from rifles to swords. The soldiers carrying rifles stopped to fire their guns, while the ones carrying the swords went running into the darkness of the hallway.

The rifle-wielding soldiers heard grunts, yells, and slamming sounds in the darkness before one of their own went flying backwards. Just then, a red figure sped from the darkness and towards the soldiers. They sliced through the throat of one before stabbing another through the chest. He swung his sword around to deflect each blast from the soldiers rifles. He then placed his sword within his sheath before his hair and weapon began to glow red before he suddenly sped forward with supernatural speed.

He suddenly appeared behind them before sheathing his blade. The second that he did, all of the remaining soldiers dropped their weapons and collapsed to the ground, pools of blood forming around them. He heard chuckling from behind him, and turned to see Vilgax walking from the darkness, a large metal box strapped to his back, "I have a feeling that you enjoyed that a little too much Adam."

Adam chuckled, "Oh course I did. Not only are these soldiers human, but they're Atlesian. Just about the worst of their race. So, where are they?"

Vilgax stated at a small, black, rectangular device in his hand, "This way," he walked ahead of Adam, the bull faunus not far behind. As they reached the end of the hallway, they came across a large metal door that was over nine feet tall. Vilgax, without saying a word, attached the device to his belt and held up his fingerless glove hand to the door. The gem on the glove began to glow red before he fired his laser, creating a large explosion.

Adam put an arm over his face to shield it. He waved his hand towards the smoke and coughed, "Certainly much, don't you think?"

Vilgax smirked, "What can I say? I like to make an entrance." The alien and faunus walked through the opening that had been made, finding themselves in a new room. The floor led up to a platform which split off into three walkways. At the end of each walkway, sat a large cube that was meant to serve as a cell. There was a large window that acted as the front wall, allowing the two to see inside. Each cell had a bed and toilet, but what really interested the two were the cells' inhabitants. All of them were wearing orange jumpsuits and had large silver metal collars around their necks.

At the most left, sat a man with pale skin and messy black hair. He had a scar that went from the top right of his forehead to the bottom left of his chin, and had this…unnerving look in his blood red eyes.

At the most right, sat a man with dark skin, spiked up green hair, and dark blue eyes. He was on the floor doing push-ups.

In the middle, say a woman with long purple hair that reached her shoulders and purple eyes. Behind her, she also had a purple furred lion's tail that swung side-to-side.

Vilgax stepped in front of Adam and walked towards the three prisoners. They looked up in surprise/slight horror as this blizzard creature approached them. "Hello, lady and gentlemen. I am Vilgax, and I'm sure you're aware of my associate…Adam Taurus."

"What the hell are you?!" The scarred man snarled.

"What I am is of no importance. We are here to free you three," this got their attention, "I have need of warriors of your skill. Interested?" The three were silent for endless seconds until…

"Well, it'd certainly be better than sitting in here to rot," the purple-haired woman said in a bored tone.

"If it means getting out of this hellhole, so be it," the green-haired man said.

"Sure," the scarred man spoke, "Just as long as I get to repay a few…favors to the damn dogs of this prison."

"Oh course." He took ahold of a remote that he took from the corpse of one of the soldiers and pressed two buttons on it. The first disengaged their collars, while the second opened their cells. "There's just one more bit of business we need to take care of before we leave. And," he took the metal box off of his back and tossed it to the ground, "You'll probably be needing these." The three criminals stared at the box on the ground as it opened and they met each other's eyes before smiling. Vilgax's device from his belt suddenly began beeping. He took it from his belt and looked into the screen. His eyes widened for a split second before he smiled, "Isn't this interesting."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"So, what's the deal with the Void?" Ben asked Winter on the Bullhead to the prison, "I haven't heard anything about it, and I'm kinda curious."

"Well, the Void was constructed over half a century ago to contain some of the planet's most powerful and most dangerous criminals. Most of the inmates there have their auras, and possibly semblances, unlocked. Every prisoner has a specialized collar placed around their necks that locks their aura and disables their semblances. Its defenses and weapons are constantly being upgraded and its constantly being guarded, so I don't understand how this "Vilgax" was able to break in."

"Yeah," Ben sighed, "I've dealt with Vilgax since I was ten, and he's certainly a tenacious bastard. Also, you guys shouldn't be surprised by his appearance."

"Why? What does he look like?" Penny asked.

"He's a giant with dark skin and a squid for a head," Ben answered honestly.

"Ha, funny dude," Flynt said after a few moments of silence.

"He's not kidding," Godzilla spoke bluntly, "Vilgax literally has a squid for a head. And he's also pretty powerful, so don't let your guard down when you see him."

"Is there anything else we should know about Vilgax?" Winter asked.

"The most dangerous thing about him is his semblance, which allows him to mind control those weaker than him by making eye contact. To be safe, don't look him in the eyes at all," Godzilla warned.

"Land ho!" All eyes turned to Ed as he pointed outside to the structure below. They had finally reached the Void. The prison sat near the edge of the kingdom, and appeared to be anywhere in-between one hundred and two hundred feet tall. It was pitch black in color, with gray walkways and platforms built in around the building. The first area inside the large imposing walls was an area filled with dirt, exercise equipment, and a few pieces of sporting equipment. There stood an antennae at the top of the building and turrets placed all around the prison.

"That's quite the accomplishment," Andrew commented. "How they hell Vilgax or Adam broke in there is beyond me."

"For now, let's focus on getting them out for now," Godzilla said.

As the Bullhead landed inside of the complex, the Specialist and seven hunters-in-training stepped off and began marching towards the prison's central tower. Winter noticed that the entrance wasn't guarded by anybody that it was supposed to be, and that put her on edge. Well, even more on edge. She pressed a few buttons on the control panel, but nothing happened. What seemed to be endless seconds ticked by, but still nothing. She growled, "Of course they shut off the elevator."

"I have a solution for that," Ben stepped up, "Just stand back, don't freak out, and try not to attack me." Ignoring the looks of confusion that the three Atlesians were giving him, Ben activated the Auratrix. He cycled through for a few seconds before deciding on his transformation. He suddenly disappeared in a flash of green light, before standing there in a new state. Standing there was a tall gelatinous creature whose back, top of arms, back of legs, and head was black in color with green lines over him that resembled circuitry. His front, bottom of arms, and front of legs were green in color with black lines over those areas similar to the green ones. He had a single green circle eye in the center of his face and had the symbol on his chest, "UPGRADE!"

While Winter looked on with a surprisingly calm expression (on the outside), the Atlas students were shocked beyond belief. Flynt almost dropped his trumpet, "H-HOW?!"

"I'm a shape-shifter," Upgrade answered obviously, "It's kind of a complicated story. I can basically turn into dozens of…unique creatures, that all have their own powers."

Neon was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, "That…is…AMAZING!" Her eyes seemed to turn into actual stars as she was at Upgrade's side in barely a second, "This is so cool! You can turn into monsters?!"

Upgrade scratched his head, "Pretty much, yeah."

"Awesome! And with all those powers, you must be like a frickin' beast in combat! You have to show me every single form AND power that you have! PLEASE?!"

If Upgrade was in his human form, he'd be blushing at how close Neon was. "S-Sure, perhaps some time after the mission."

She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Upgrade, "Awesome!"

Winter cleared her throat, "If you two are quite down…Mr. Tennyson, I believe you changed into this state for a particular reason."

"O-Of course." Slipping out of Neon's grasp (albeit rather regrettably), Upgrade placed both hands on the elevator. His body began to mold and merge with the elevator itself. Within seconds, the entire elevator was black with green lines like Upgrade's body. The doors opened, revealing Upgrade's large eye in the back, "Come on in guys."

Ed and Penny were the first to race in there, while the others were slower walking in. "This is…weird," Flynt commented as the doors closed. "But, I guess pretty cool."

"It is certainly very interesting," Penny spoke, "Your transformations are very fascinating, Mr. Tennyson."

"Please Penny, call me Ben." Just then, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. As everyone inside stepped out, Upgrade removed himself from the elevator and reverted back to normal. The hallway was dark and completely silent. The group walked in silence, before coming up to another hallway emerging from the right of then.

"Be on your guard," Winter told the others as she placed a hand on the hilt of her saber.

"It won't help," all of them paused at the sudden sound of a new voice. From the darkness of the hallway, emerged a figure of red hair, bull horns, and a katana on his waist. Adam Taurus.

Winter glared and stepped in front of the others, "Halt!"

Godzilla stepped besides Winter, prepared to unsheathe his sword in an instant, "Who are you?"

The faunus smirked, "I am Adam Taurus of the White Fang. It is you and your team that I'm concerned with, Godzilla."

Said faunus and his team were visibly surprised, "How…how do you know my name?"

"Vilgax told me everything that I need to know about you and your entire team," his expression went from smirking to angry, "And how you killed my friend Barret." All of GABE's eyes widened as they recognized the name of the White Fang member that they confronted on multiple occasions months ago. The one that stole the power of Ben's old Omnitrix. The one who lost his life because he refused to remove the Omnitrix, even though it was gonna self-destruct.

"Your friend killed himself," Ben spoke in an emotionless tone, one that his teammates haven't heard from him before.

Adam growled a bit before smirking once again, "I'm going to take a lot of joy in killing you four."

Winter grabbed ahold of her saber and took it out, "Godzilla, take the others and keep going. I'll deal with Taurus." Godzilla seemed hesitant to leave Winter alone to face Adam by herself, but then she shot him a look that said "Don't argue with me". He gave a simple nod of the head as a reply. He then motioned for the others to follow him before bolting down the sideways hallway, his team being quick to follow. Flynt, Neon, and Penny seemed s bit more reluctant to leave, but eventually ran after GABE.

"You know," Adam spoke after he and Winter were left alone, "I just had a great idea."

Winter raised an eyebrow, "Put your hands up and surrender?"

Adam chuckled as he unsheathed his blade, "No, I'm gonna gut you with your own sword _Schnee_."

She met his smirk with a glare, "You're welcome to try." All was silent in the hallway as terrorist and huntress kept their eyes on each other and their blades at the ready. In less than three seconds, they closed the gap between them. In the silence of the hallway, their metal blades clashing against one another echoed. Smirking mask met glaring blue as they pushed their strength against each other. They focused their auras and pushed against each other, both being sent sliding back. They stared in for a few seconds before charging again.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][[+][+][+]

GABE, Flynt, Neon, and Penny were racing down the hallway, frantically searching for Vilgax. As he ran, Godzilla noticed a growing red light coming from the darkness of the hallway. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" They all leapt to the side as a laser beam shot through the hallway.

As they began to slow stand up, they saw Vilgax slowly emerging from the darkness. That irritating smirk plastered on his face, "Team GABE. It's good to see you so as in, my old friends."

Ben stepped forward, the Auratrix at the ready, "What are you doing here Vilgax?"

"Part of it's a little recruitment process," at that moment, the hunters-in-training saw three figures walking from behind Vilgax.

The scarred man was dressed in a black shirt with a large gray coat and big black boots on his feet. He had on black pants, black fingerless gloves, and a gold chain around his neck. In his hands, he held an axe with a silver blade and brown handle. The most disturbing thing about it was that it was dripping with blood. He also had an unnerving look in his eyes and crazed smile on his face.

The green-haired man wore a silver metal plating on his upper body and black bottoms. He had bandages wrapped from his hands up to his elbows, and a red visor on his eyes. In his hand, he held a spear with a shining silver blade and a black handle. Unlike the scarred man's weapon, his weapon was clean. He lifted his spear up vertically and slammed it onto the ground.

The faunus woman wore a long purple coat that reached her knees, along with a belt that had a white "X" as the buckle. She wore white gloves, blue boots, and purple pants, with her lion tail visibly swinging. In her hands, were two red sawed-off shotguns with a short blade on the top and bottom of the barrel.

"And just who are they?" Andrew asked, taking his bow off of his shoulder and changing it into a staff.

"Friends of my own. I would like for you children to meet Coal Ash," he motioned to the scarred man, who chuckled, "Forrest Hu," he motioned to the green-haired man, who remained quiet, "and Amethyst Leona," finally, he motioned to the faunus woman, who smiled and then winked. "I've already gotten everything that I need. Step aside."

"And just why would we do that?" Flynt said, taking s step forward.

Coal stepped up, "So you kids will get to live long enough to see old age."

The two sides stared at one another as they all readied their weapons, before Vilgax chuckled, "Kill them."

Coal was the first one to attack, swinging his axe at Godzilla. The reptilian faunus, however, was quick to react as he deflected with Supernova. Coal focused his aura into his hand and palm struck Godzilla in the chest, sending him sliding back. Flynt ran off to help Godzilla, while Andrew and Penny charged at Forrest. Ben ran after Vilgax, with Neon close behind, while Ed readied Flipper and charged at Amethyst.

Godzilla was deflecting each attack made by Coal, meeting his crazed look with an impassive one.

"GODZILLA! MOVE!" Godzilla didn't need to be told by Flynt twice, as he leapt back from Coal. Flynt lifted his trumpet up, took in a deep breath, and blew into it. The weapon fired a powerful sound wave towards Coal, who barely had enough time to put his arms in front of his face as the sound wave crashed into his body. He was launched through the air, but he managed to land on his feet and slid across the floor. Coal pressed a button on his axe and it split down the middle, revealing two gun barrels underneath. Godzilla and Flynt ran out of the way as the bullets began flying from Coal's axe.

Godzilla grabbed ahold of Flynt's wrist and leaped into the air to avoid the bullets, Coal not being far behind. Godzilla pointed Supernova at the scarred man and the blade opened up before firing off a blast of energy. Coal rolled to the side, avoiding the energy blast as it collided with the ground.

The two hunters-in-training landed and Godzilla scoffed, "You can't seem to hit us Ash."

Coal snarled, "Yeah, so what?!"

"So that means you're just one more thug with a gun," Godzilla ended his sentence with a smirk. Coal gritted his teeth before his axe's blades reattached itself and he charged, his grip tight on his weapon and screaming wildly.

Ben had activated and synched the Auratrix and Zodiac to form two green gauntlets on his hands. He sidestepped the downward swing of Vilgax's sword before jumping up and punching the warlord across the face.

Neon cracked one of her nunchaku, causing it to glow red. She spun the weapon around before she skated towards Vilgax. She swung the weapon at Vilgax's leg, causing a fiery explosion to which the warlord gritted his teeth in pain/anger. What began next the process of Neon roller-skating by Vilgax at supernatural speeds, as making her weapon onto Vilgax each time that she passed by. Vilgax snarled as each attack hit, causing multiple explosions of fire. He kept swinging his sword at her, but she was moving too fast for him to hit her. All the while that Neon was roller-skating and smacking Vilgax with her nunchaku, she kept muttering to herself, "Never miss a beat, never miss a beat."

Vilgax growled like an animal before he smirked and fired his laser vision. With a smile of her own, Neon effortlessly dodged the attack…but the lasers changed direction and fired back at it. By the time Neon noticed something, it was too late. The lasers shot her in the back, lifting her a few inches off of the ground and causing her to go sprawling across the floor.

"NEON!" Ben activated the Auratrix before slamming down on the face plate, "SWAMPFIRE!" Fire enveloped Swampfire's hands before he blasted the two streams. Vilgax placed his gauntlet in from of himself and activated the shield, deflecting the flames with relative ease. Without halting his attack, Swampfire began to walk forward.

Vilgax smirked as he was able to keep his feet planted as Swampfire moved ever closer. Just as Swampfire was just barely a feet away from his enemy, he suddenly ceased his attack. Using his aura to amplify both speed and power, he ran forward and delivered a punch to Vilgax's leg. The warlord cursed and stumbled, allowing the changeling to deliver an uppercut to his chin. As Vilgax slammed into the ground, Swampfire summoned up small seeds from his palm and chucked them. The seeds broke open shortly after landing, revealing vines that wrapped their way around the warlord's body.

"Not bad," the changeling looked over to see Neon rolling over beside him, "This guy might be cooler than the last one."

Swampfire couldn't help but chuckle at her positive demeanor, even in the middle of a battle, "You alright?"

"Totally. Don't worry Monster Boy, it takes more than that to put me down."

"Good to-," he paused, "Monster Boy?"

"Yeah, cause you turn into monsters."

"Don't call me that. And besides, I turn into aliens."

"Alright then, sorry…alien boy," she smirked. Just as Swampfire was about to yell at her, they both heard the sound of snapping. Looking over they saw Vilgax standing up, having broken free from the vines.

"I was hoping to keep this kept under wraps just a little while longer, but I suppose that there's no better time like the present." Ignoring their confused looks, Vilgax reached on his belt and pulled out a small vile filled with strange black liquid. He threw the top off and drank the liquid within. He ignored the burning feeling it left behind in his mouth and throat before chucking the vile against the wall. He chuckled again before suddenly lurching forward in pain. To the teens' completely and utter astonishment, his veins seemed to practically burst forth from his skin. And unless they were mistaken, it seemed as though he actually grew in height! Vilgax chuckled, threw his head back, and let out a monstrous roar.

"Oh hell," two words were all Swampfire needed to describe this situation.

"You said it alien boy," worry and sought fear seeped through Neon's voice. She grabbed ahold of her other nunchaku and twisted them both, causing them to glow yellow in color.

"May need a little extra power for this one," Swampfire twisted the symbol to the left and slapped it, disappearing in a flash of green light. Most of Swampfire's body was now composed of wood, making him look more like a humanoid tree than a plant creature. He had three large blue, gel-like orbs on the top of his head along with branch-like objects that pointed upwards. He had three orbs of the same gooey substance on each arm and another large orb that served as his face. He had green eyes and the symbol on his chest had sprouted four spikes that formed in an "X" fashion. "ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The hallway was dead silent. Until came the sounds of clashing metal.

An average, untrained civilian would only be able to see two blurs constantly colliding with one another: one red and the other white.

These red and white blues were Adam and Winter, speeding back and forth as their weapons clashed. Not one of them dropped their guard, or was willing to give their opponent even an inch.

As they leapt into the air, Adam lifted up both feet and kicked Winter in the chest. Her feet hit the ground and she slid across the floor. Winter looked up and glared at Adam, who simply smirked before swinging his sword to the side. Winter then stabbed her blade into the ground and shut her eyes.

"You're making this too easy for me Schnee," Adam chuckled. He moved his blade in front of him before bending his knees and launching himself forward. His smirked widened further and further as he closed the distance between them. Just before he could swing, however, something tackled him to the ground.

Opening his eyes, he was met with the snarling face of a Beowulf. Unlike normal ones, its fur was pure white. The bone plated on its body were also white and resembled icicles, while its eyes and the tuff of fur around its neck was blue.

But he wasn't surprised. He knew of the Schnee's hereditary semblance of glyphs, and its aspects that allows them to summon the avatars of foes they've defeated in the past.

Adam moved his head to the side as the Beowulf copy tried biting him, before focusing his aura into his fist and punched it in the side. The Beowulf roaring in pain gave Adam enough time to drive both of his feet into the Grimm's stomach, sending it flying away. Taking ahold of his katana, he stood to see that Winter had already summoned six more Beowolves identical to the first one. Winter sent him a smirk before she snapped her fingers, causing all of the Beowolves to charge.

Adam quickly sheathed his blade before pulling it out and charging at the first Beowolf, slicing it in half horizontally. He then removed his sheath from his belt, turning it around and revealing it to be s gun. He dodged a pounce attack from another before shooting his gun through the skull of another.

The remaining three in front of him looked at one another before nodding and charging together. Adam's face remained stone as he simply raised both his sword and sheath, waiting there as the Beowolves moved in even closer. Just as the three of them pounced on the air, their claws and fangs at the ready, Adam suddenly leaped backwards through the air. He held his gun in front of him and fired off a few bullets, which really only succeeded in annoying them. They snarled and charged, and Adam did the same.

Adam ducked as one pounced, lifting up his blade and slicing it from the top of its snout all the way to the bottom of its body. He twisted his sword to the side as another attacked, fiercely snarling and biting on the weapon. He swung it to the side, slicing the Beowolf's mouth and causing it to roar in pain. This proved to be enough time for Adam to stab it in the chest. As it faded, he smirked in the direction of Winter and the remains two Beowolves.

Winter stood up and pressed a handle on her saber's hilt, causing a small dagger to shoot from the inside and land in her free hand. She took a stance as another glyph appeared in the air behind her. She glared at Adam with those cold blue eyes while her remaining Beowolves stood right beside her, snarling ferociously (making them look more like real Grimm).

To the specialist's surprise, Adam didn't say any smart aleck comment or even smirk. With a face of stone, he placed his sheath back on his belt and held his sword up at the ready. Winter met his look before letting out a battle cry and speeding forward, her wolves not far behind.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Ed spun Flipper in his hands, deflecting each bullet Amethyst shot at him. Rolling to the side, Ed quickly removed a green Dust crystal from his jacket and placed it within his weapon. Glowing green lines began to cover the entirety of Flipper's silver "blade". When he jabbed the weapon forward, a quick burst of wind shot out and hit Amethyst dead in her chest. As her body slammed into the wall, her weapons fell to the ground.

She looked back at Ed before chuckling, "You're not a half bad fighter," she bent down to put up her guns before sending a seductive smile his way, "And you're actually not half bad to look at either. It's a shame that we have to fight."

"I will not be coerced by your ways, vixen," Ed shot back.

"Not appropriate honey. I'm a lion, not a fox. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I called you a monkey as opposed to an ape." With a flick of the wrist, her shotguns extended into sticks. She spun them around in her hands before holding them out in front of her, "Come get some, big boy." Ed gained a rather disturbed look on his face before baring his fangs and charging.

Andrew used his telekinesis to pull Penny out of the way as Forrest shut a beam of ice from his spear. "Stop wasting my time and just give up," Forrest said, the tip of his spear flowing with white lines in a similar way as Ed's Flipper. "I'm not going to lose to mere…children."

"We aren't children," Penny said simply, her multiple swords all connected to her backpack by threads spinning in the air "I am sixteen years old and I'm sure that Andrew is similar in age."

"Penny, that was an insult. He wasn't being literal," Andrew told her as he transformed Apollo into its bow form.

"Oh."

Forrest shook his head before rotating his wrist, causing the same thing to happen to the dust chamber in the weapon. The lines on the tip changed color from white to purple. Just as he made his move to attack, Andrew pulled back Apollo's string and let it go.

Forrest grunted in pain as he felt something hard impact his chest and send him in the wall. His eyes wide in confusion, he looked over to see Andrew smirking and waving at him mockingly.

Shortly after Barret's death, Andrew had come to Aasim to question what Absalom meant by "creating his own arrows". Aasim explained that Andrew would use his telekinetic powers to create a physical, invisible arrow-like object to fire from his bow.

At first, Andrew didn't think that the idea would work at all. But, Aasim refused to allow him to just give up. So he made Andrew train for no less than one hour per day training to use this technique. After almost a week, he was able to create a small object made out of his telekinetic energy. It was physical and nearly invisible to anyone, but he did it. It took a few days for him to be able to craft a full arrow, and he'd spent the rest of the month training with his new skill. Now, he was able to create and fire off his "mind arrows" (Ed was the one that came up with the name, and Andrew liked it enough to keep it) with ease.

"Hmph," Forrest scoffed, "You're craftier than I gave you credit for boy," he twirled his spear in his hands before pointing the tip at the two teens, "You might be more of a challenge than a thought."

Andrew pulled Apollo's bow back and fired over and over again, creating and launching an arrow each time he did. But Forrest wasn't going to allow himself to be outdone by the same trick twice. He was on the move in an instant, retaliating by firing off energy blasts from his spear. Andrew was quick to act, changing Apollo back into a staff and spinning it to deflect the blasts.

Forrest took this opportunity to attack, yelling as he leapt and aimed the spear's point at Andrew's head. Suddenly, he felt something heavy collide with his side. The impact sent him away and knocked his weapon out of his hand.

Andrew looked and saw Penny land on the ground, smiling proudly. "Thanks Penny."

"You are very welcome Andrew." Forrest was quick to recover, however, charging with his spear back in hand. With a wave of her hand, Penny redirected his attack using two of her swords. With eyes of pure stone, Forrest swung his spear with abnormal speed and incredible power. Penny's face remained one of indifference as she waved her hands through the air, controlling her swords to block each attack. Penny leaped backwards and held up her hand, causing her swords to spin in a circle. As she landed, she chucked the giant throwing star towards her opponent. Forrest turned his sword around and stabbed it into the ground, creating a large energy wave that knocked the swords back. Penny, however, was quick to recover her weapons and charged to attack, with Andrew not far behind.

Neon grunted it pain as she was slammed into the ground, unable to break Vilgax's iron grip. He cackled at her struggling and raised his fist into the air, intent on finishing her off once and for all.

Before he could, however, a small blue projectile suddenly collided with his face. The second it touched his face, it exploded violently. His grip on Neon releases, and she took that opportunity to roll out of the way. She spun her nunchaku, yellow sparks emitting from the weapons. She swung her weapons forward over a dozen times in less than five seconds, each swing producing a wave of electricity. Vilgax grunted as each attack landed, although he was able to stand up to them well.

"HEYAAA!" Just as Vilgax looked up, he felt a wooden fist collide with his cheek. As he stumbled, Ultimate Swampfire put both hands in front of himself and fired off a massive blast of blue fire that completely enveloped the warlord. When he halted the attack, he saw Vilgax standing a couple of feet away. Smoking, but still standing. And his aura didn't even appear broken. "Damn it," the changeling cursed, tightening his fists, "He's still standing after that blast. And it wasn't weak either."

Neon skated up next to him, "How did this guy get so tough? What the hell did he drink?!"

"Not a clue. But it clearly had an effect on him, in a way that's not good for us."

"But excellent for me," the changeling and faunus's eyes widened at the sound of Vilgax's voice, since he hadn't said a word since he drank that mysterious liquid. "Because you two are so curious, I'll tell you: the liquid was Grimm blood." His smirk got wider at their shocked expressions, "More specifically, the blood of an Ursa. As you can see, it has greatly enhanced both my strength and durability. I sincerely hope that you two aren't discouraged by this revelation. This," he gestured to himself, "isn't even as powerful as I can become through the use of Grimm blood."

Neon was starting to shake and sweat while Ultimate Swampfire was tightening his fists in anger and was glaring at Vilgax with the intensity of the sun. He slapped the symbol and disappeared in a flash of light, "ARMODRILLO!" Without waiting for any words or reactions, he charged forward.

"Hmph. Always so impulsive, Tennyson," Vilgax commented before he charged as well.

The two titans let out a battle cry as they threw out a punch, their fists connecting and creating a shockwave. Armodrillo threw another punch, but Vilgax managed to catch it before firing his laser vision directly into the changeling's face. As Armodrillo stumbled back, hands over his smoking face, Vilgax grabbed him by the back of the head and kneed him in the face. As he reeled his fist back, a white beam shot by and he found himself unable to move his leg. Looking down, he saw that he leg was frozen.

"Hey there squid face," Vilgax turned to see Neon smiling and waving at him, her nunchaku glowing white. Just then, Armodrillo, who had recovered, tackled Vilgax to the ground. Rearing his fist back, Armodrillo delivered a powerful punch (enhanced by both his own powers and his aura) directly to the warlord's face.

Vilgax chuckled, before turning back to his enemy and smirking arrogantly, "Is that the best you got, Tennyson?" As Armodrillo yelled and reared his fist back for another punch, he had loosened his hold on Vilgax. The changeling was sent flying off as Vilgax's fist collided with his face.

"BEN!" As Neon ran to his side, Vilgax was able to make out the sound of clashing metal from behind him. He turned to see Adam and Winter leaping along the walls, clashing their blades as they neared one another. Adam leaped backwards (towards Vilgax) as he pulled his sheath off of his belt and turned it over to shoot off a few bullets.

"Having a little trouble, Taurus?" Vilgax asked mockingly as he (Adam) slid across the floor near him.

"Don't patronize me Vilgax," Adam growled, looking back at the warlord as he did. When he did, his expression went from frustration to shock as he examined Vilgax's changed form. His face then became stone, "Your experiment, I presume?" Vilgax simply smirked in response.

Winter leaped into the air and summoned her glyphs beneath her feet to form solid platforms. She ran directly over Vilgax and Adam, forming a new glyph with each step, and landed next to Armodrillo and Neon, "Are you both alright?"

"We're fine."

"Aside from me being pissed off," Armodrillo grumbled. Just then, Coal, Forrest, and Amethyst went flying over their head. Coal and Amethyst crashed into the walls while Forrest landed on his feet and slid across the floor. The rest of GABE, Flynt, and Penny were quick to follow and ran to stand by the others.

"Just give up, you're outnumbered," Godzilla's voice echoed through the halls and practically commanded authority, to the point where even Winter was impressed.

"Things just started getting fun," Amethyst replied, "and now you want us to quit?!"

"Frickin' psychopath," Flynt muttered to Ed, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Besides," Adam spoke, his eyes not leaving Winter, "You and I aren't finished yet Schnee." He didn't give anyone time to response or act before he shot himself towards the Specialist, his blade at the ready. Winter leaped backwards as Adam's katana sliced at where her body once stood, before he charged at her again. His attack seemed to be the fuse that re-ignited the combat.

Armodrillo slapped the symbol on his chest, blinding all present with a flash of green light. The creature that stood in his place once the light died down was one of pure fire. His outer body was composed of dark red/brown rocks that covered almost everything below the neck. There were multiple lines across his body that glowed with a yellow/orange flame. His feet were oval-shaped with only two toes and he had large hands. His whole head was shaped like a giant fireball, with his face being the same dark color as the rest of his body. His eyes were the same color as his flames and the Auratrix symbol rested on his chest. "HEATBLAST!"

With a battle cry, Coal charged and slammed his axe onto Godzilla's sword. His hateful glare was met with a stone cold expression. Just then, something hard collided with his side and sent him flying into the wall. Godzilla looked over to see Andrew standing there, his bow out held, "Thanks."

"No problem," Andrew smirked before looking back at Coal, "LOOK OUT!" Godzilla quickly looked back and began running as Coal quickly activated the gun in his weapon. Coal eyed were crazed as he unleashed a hail of bullets after the reptile faunus.

Godzilla leaped up and spun around, pointing Supernova at Coal as it opened up. He tried to run, but wasn't quick enough and was still close to his original spot as the blast made contact with the floor. The resulting explosion forced Coal off of his feet and sending him falling face first onto the floor.

He lifted his snarling face off of the floor before grabbing ahold of his weapon and turning to glare at Godzilla. If looks could kill…Godzilla would be dead at least a dozen times over, "Fucking faunus."

"Why do you have to bring race into this?" Andrew asked as he landed next to Godzilla, keeping his bow pointed at Coal.

Coal just snarled in response before pointing his axe at Godzilla, "Before I kill you, I'm gonna cut off that tail of yours and take it for a trophy!"

Godzilla didn't seem to have a visible reaction, "Was that supposed to scare me?" This time, he smirked when he saw the livid face on Coal. Out of the corner of his eye, Coal was able to see Andrew slowly reaching into his pocket. Coal responded by quickly activating his axe's gun function and letting loose in-between the blond boy and the reptile faunus, forcing them apart. The attack was so sudden that as Andrew barely had time to leap to the side, he accidently crushed the dust crystal in his hand. A sudden burst of coldness flowed through his body, causing him to slip and crash onto the floor. Hearing a yell, he looked up and saw Coal leaping towards him with his axe at ready.

Godzilla was quick to help his teammate, appearing in front of him in mere seconds and deflecting the axe strike with his sword. "You want any of my teammates, you'll have to go through me first," he snarled menacingly.

Coal smirked like a psychopath, "It'll be my pleasure." He pushed Godzilla's blade back and began swinging his axe against it wildly. Godzilla deflected each strike with his sword, his face remaining calm and focused on the battle. Just then, Coal actually caught Godzilla off guard by palm-striking him in the chest. Godzilla only stepped back by a few inches, seeing that the attack didn't have a lot of force behind it. Just as he was about to attack again, he felt a sudden wave of nausea spread over him. His vision began to blur and he dropped Supernova before dropping to his knee, "W-What the hell d-did you do to me?!"

Coal just chuckled, holding up his hands slightly to show that his hands were glowing purple, "All you need to know is that it's the effects of my semblance, capable of neutralizing even the most powerful. Let's see how well you fight now boy." As Coal charged again, Godzilla noted that it seemed to be more difficult to deflect his axe strikes. As Coal dodged a slash of Supernova, he palm-struck Godzilla in the chest again. He felt another wave of nausea surge through him and his vision got worse.

By this point, Godzilla could barely see his opponent or even focus longer enough to hit the damn guy. "Whoops, guess I made that dose a little stronger than I meant to. Oh well, guess I'll just have to make do." Seeing as how the reptile faunus was barely able to see or think, it was easy for Coal to dodge his sword slash and shoot a punch directly into his gut. As he raised his axe into the air, he suddenly felt an extreme feeling of cold on his arm before it tilted to the ground. When Coal looked at his arm, he saw it completely covered in ice! "What the hell?!"

He looked over to see Andrew standing a few feet away from him, his hand outstretched and glowing white. The blond boy looked at his own hand in confusion, "What the-?"

"You little punk!" Andrew was snapped out of his inner thoughts by Coal's voice. When he looked up, he saw Coal throw his arm against the wall and crack the ice open. With his arm free, Coal gripped his axe with both hands before he charged.

Andrew shifted Apollo back into a staff just as Coal began firing the gun from his axe. Andrew showed impressive skill, with not a single bullet able to break through his defenses. Coal quickly deactivated his gun and attacked, with Andrew barely having enough time to block the axe strike with his staff.

Amethyst gritted her teeth in frustration as she tried to shoot Neon, as the cat faunus keep sliding along the floor and across the wall. All with that Oum damn smile on her face! "Wow, you can't even hit me. If your aim is this bad, it's no wonder why were captured."

This time, Amethyst actually growled as she turned her guns into hatchets, "You must think you're being cute."

Neon's positive smile turned into an arrogant smirk, "Bitch I'm adorable."

"…I'm going to start beating you now. I don't know when I'll stop." With those final words, Amethyst attacked. With what seemed like simple movements of her body, Neon was able to dodge each attack of Amethyst's. Neon quickly held her entire nunchaku in each hand before twisting them both, causing them to glow green. She swung her weapons in an "X"-like fashion, firing a burst of wind that struck Amethyst in the chest. It didn't do much damage, but it sent her flying back a couple of feet. As she slid to a stop, she looked up to see Neon standing next to Flynt. Neon gave a cheeky little wave while Flynt sent her a smirk before holding up his trumpet. With her nunchaku now glowing purple, Neon skated in front of Flynt just as he blew into his trumpet.

The force of the attack only added onto Neon's already impressive speed, to the point where Amethyst practically saw a pink blur slam into her and throw her across the floor (courtesy of her energy dust).

Forrest twirled his spear (who's spear was glowing yellow) around his entire body, deflecting each sword that Penny sent his way. While Forrest's face showed irritation at his opponent, Penny's remained impassive as she swung her arms in a swift fashion. Spotting movement out of the corner of his eye, Forrest shot off a bolt of lightning towards Penny to cause her to bring her swords together to deflect the attack before he leaped backwards, avoiding Ed's spatula as it slammed to the ground.

The guardian and criminal locked eyes. Forrest's were cold and calculating while Ed's showed a seriousness that was rare for him. He was like something in the back of his mind was telling him that the man who stood in front of him was not to be underestimated. With now words exchanged, they both charged.

Forrest gripped his spear in both hands and pointed the end at Ed, firing off multiple bolts of lightning with each step that he took. Ed calmly deflected each bolt sent his way, not taking his eyes off of Forrest for a second. With a flick of his wrist, yellow lines began to spread across Flipper's blade.

The two's blades clashed as they reached one another, causing literal sparks to fly out from the weapons. However, Forrest soon realized that his opponent completely outclassed him in physical strength and raw power. Despite his best efforts, Forrest found himself unable to push the gorilla faunus back in even the slightest.

Ed's head suddenly shot out and collided with Forrest's, causing him to grunt in pain and lose his focus on their strength contest. Ed took this opportunity to grab the back of Forrest's head and slam it into his knee. He then jabbed Flipper into the criminal's chest, creating a burst of electricity strong enough to knock Forrest off of his feet.

Adam gritted his teeth as he used Wilt to deflect another strike of Winter's saber. He could feel any advantage he had beginning to slip. He wasn't used to fighting blade-to-blade against a single opponent for so long. It certainly didn't help matters that Winter didn't seem to have any long-ranged weaponry, meaning that his semblance was rendered (virtually) useless.

"What's the problem Taurus?" Winter asked as they pushed one another backwards. As she stood, she allowed a smirk to grace her lips, "What happened to all of those threats about gutting me? Were they just all talk?"

"Shut up!" Adam snarled. "I'll mount your head on my wall you little BITCH!"

Now, Winter's expression went from amused to livid. "That…was a very poor choice of words Taurus." There were no more words to have. A glyph formed behind Winter as she readied her blades before charging forward at superhuman speeds. Adam was quick to react, raising his blade to block her own. With gritted teeth and an angry expression, Winter was doing everything in her power to slice and stab at Adam. He dodged most of them, as he was having trouble deflecting them using Wilt.

Putting a hand on Blush, he leapt backwards and fired off a few shots. Winter leaped towards the wall, avoiding the bullets and forming a glyph beneath her feet. With a raise of her hand, over a dozen more glyphs were formed along the wall. Winter ran over each glyph, sticking to the wall, as Adam continuously fired bullets from Blush. Reaching the last glyph, she bent her legs and launched herself towards Adam like a bullet. The bull faunus raised Wilt up to block the attack barely two seconds before Winter's blade collided with his own, creating a loud shockwave.

Heatblast had his hands outstretched, blasting away at Vilgax with flames. To his surprise, the warlord simply ran through the flames as if the entire attack was nothing to him. This was very concerning to the changeling, as Heatblast was one of his most powerful aliens.

As Vilgax was only mere inches away from him, Heatblast put aura into his legs and leapt backwards. Focusing his hands together, Heatblast formed a fireball about the size of Fenrir in his hands and heaved it with all his might. Vilgax leapt into the air right after him and (to the astonishment of the Pyronite) backhanded it away before punching Heatblast across the jaw. The alien went sprawling across the floor, recovering only just in time to avoid being stomped on by Vilgax.

 _This isn't good_ , Heatblast thought to himself as shot off multiple fireballs to try and stop the charging Vilgax. He shot his flames towards the ground and flew himself into the air before opening his mouth and breathing a torrent of flame towards the warlord. _Heatblast is one of my best guys and I'm still having trouble!_ Just then, his Auratrix symbol on his chest began to beep. _Crap! The Auratrix is running low on power. The watch might only have enough power for one more transformation._ An idea then popped into his head. One that made him smirk. _That's it!_ "I'll admit Vilgy, you've gotten better than I thought. But don't count me out just yet."

"Oh? And just how do you plan to defeat me Tennyson? You haven't stood a good chance against me now that I've injected myself with Grimm blood. And that's both when you had help and not even me pushing this state as far as it could go."

"Easy. Like this!" Heatblast turned the Auratrix symbol to the left and slapped it, disappearing in a flash of green light. His yellow/orange flames turned blue while the red/brown rocks on his body turned nearly pitch black in color. Spikes emerged from his back and a devil-like tail, both being black in color. Large wings sprouted from his back, black in color with blue lines running along them, while miniature volcanoes emerged from his shoulders. "ULTIMATE HEATBLAST!" The evolved Pyronite locked eyes with the world conqueror and smirked, "Well Vilgy, what do you think? I'm thinking that this'll be enough to deal with you."

"Hmph, well then Tennyson…take your best shot."

"My pleasure." Ultimate Heatblast took off into a run before flapping his wings and taking to the air. He formed a large fireball in one hand and chucked it towards Vilgax. As with before, Vilgax backhanded it away.

…Or at least tried to, as the fireball violently exploded in his face. Vilgax went sliding back across the floor, his body smoking. As he lowered his arms from in front of his face, he received a red hot fist to the face. Ultimate Heatblast chuckled, "Guess this form is stronger than I thought. I'm really enjoying this one."

Vilgax growled, "Arrogant little brat."

"Perhaps," he shrugged, "But, considering the circumstances, I think I have a right to be just a little bit-," he emphasized "little bit" with his fingers, "-arrogant." Vilgax snarled and charged, letting out a loud battle roar as he did. Ultimate Heatblast did the same, flapping his wings and taking to the air as he did. As they both reared their fists back, the evolved Pyronite's fist glowed with blue fire. When their fists collided, there was a fiery explosion that caused Ultimate Heatblast to slid backwards across the floor and Vilgax to go crashing onto the ground.

Ultimate Heatblast stared at his own hand in marvel, even he was surprised by this form's power. But his marveled looked quickly turned into a smirk, as this kind of power just meant that it'd be more fun to kick Vilgax's ass.

As Vilgax managed to stand, he looked up to see Ultimate Heatblast launching yet another fireball his way. He quickly planted his feet and put his gauntlet arm in front of himself, activating the shield as he did so. There was an explosion the second that the fireball hit the shield. Although Vilgax managed to remain standing, the force of the attack caused him to go sliding backwards and he could feel the force of the attack rattle his arm.

The warlord gritted his teeth as he held his rattling arm. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't deny the power that Tennyson's new form held. Even worse, he could feel the effects of the Ursa blood beginning to wear off…leaving him with a burning pain throughout his body.

"Just give up already Vilgax," the evolved Pyronite called out, "It'll make things a lot easier for you."

"I will never surrender to you, Tennyson!"

"(sighs), can't say I didn't try," Ultimate Heatblast muttered, "Well I have friends to help, so we're gonna have to wrap this up." His fists ignited into bright blue flames before he threw his hands, firing off two streams of blue fire. Due to the pain of the Ursa blood wearing off, Vilgax found himself virtually immobile. As the fire approached, he steeled up as much of his aura that he could to protect him from the attack.

Ultimate Heatblast smirked as the flames neared their target, admittedly having satisfaction in kicking the crap out of his greatest enemy. **(1)**

So imagine his confusion when the flames didn't explode upon contact with Vilgax, since he knew that he'd made this attack explosive to end the fight. His confusion quickly turned to shock as the fire seemed to warp and shift it's way around Vilgax like a sphere. Ultimate Heatblast's eyes widened even further (if that were even possible) as the flames began to die down…revealing a figure to be standing in front of Vilgax!

The figure was dressed in a cloak as dark as space itself, which concealed nearly their entire being. Their pants and black boots were the same shade of black, along with black fingerless gloves. Based on their hands, their skin was very pale. The hood that they wore completely concealed their head, leaving the only thing visible being their glowing orange eyes. The way that the figure moved their arms was almost hypnotic as they maneuvered the blue flames around their body. In seconds, the figure had weakened the flame down to a small orb of fire before fully extinguishing it between their palms.

"I didn't need your help," Vilgax snarled at the mysterious figure, apparently recognizing them.

"Current events say otherwise," the figure spoke in a voice that sent chills down the shape-shifter's spine. While he didn't know who this person was, something (perhaps his instincts?) was telling him that this being was very dangerous.

"Hey pal, who the hell are you supposed to be?"

The figure looked Ultimate Heatblast dead in his eyes, and the evolved Pyronite was barely able to keep himself from shivering, "A being far beyond your ability to defeat."

"Yeah, like I've never heard that one before." He threw his hand forward, shooting off a stream of flame. However, the figure didn't react like he was expected to. He simply raised his hand, causing the fire to go crashing into his hand without damage. Eventually, Ultimate Heatblast realized that this figure was actually absorbing the fire! The changeling quickly stopped his attack as soon as he realized this, allowing the figure to absorb the remainder of the fire until slowly lowering their hand.

They seemed to stare at their hand for a few moments before looking back up at their opponent, "And they told me you were powerful."

"What was that pal?!" Ultimate Heatblast, his fists bursting into flames while the existing on his head and shoulders grew brighter. In an instant, the figure was suddenly mere inches away from Ultimate Heatblast. The evolved Pyronite's anger morphed into sheer terror in about a second as he stared in the figure's emotionless eyes. _H-His speed…it's comparable to Aasim's!_ The figure palm-struck the Auratrix symbol, causing him to disappear in a flash of green light and revert back to human form. Ben looked at his hands in completely shock, "H-How did you-?" Ben didn't get to finish his sentence as the figure grabbed him by the throat with an iron-grip.

The figure just seemed to examine him with those orange eyes of theirs, "I had hopes when they told me of your power, Ben 10," if Ben was surprised by the mention of his hero name, he didn't show it. "I'm truly disappointed. I expected so much better then you," he emphasized "so" by tightening his grip around the hero's neck.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" The figure turned to see Godzilla (who had recovered from the effects of Coal's semblance) charging at him with Supernova at the ready. The figure tossed Ben to the floor as they easily avoided the blade's slash. The figure kept their arms lowered as they avoided each slash of Godzilla's sword, never once breaking eye contact. Godzilla was starting to get annoyed by this figure, although his face remained stone.

Just then, the figure suddenly caught blade in their hand. It became a test of strength as Godzilla tried to pull Supernova from the figure's grip, neither one of them looking away from each other's eyes. Just as Godzilla was about to fire his atomic breath, he howled in pain as electricity surged through his body. The attack caused him to drop his weapon and collapse to a knee. With a smoking body **(2)** , Godzilla looked up to glare at the enemy before him. "Don't bother trying to intimidate me," the figure spoke, his voice eerily calm, "I've seen, fought, and defeated beings much scarier than you. You have skill, that much can't be denied. With some more training, you and the others might actually prove to be a challenge to me." He slowly raised his hand (which was now glowing orange) and, in an instant, Adam and the three escaped criminals appeared next to Vilgax.

Adam eyes this new, dark figure in suspicion, "Vilgax, who is this?" A snarl of annoyance was all he got for an answer.

"HALT!" The figure looked on as Winter (the one who called him) ran up to Godzilla along with Flynt, Neon, Penny, and the rest of GABE. "Who are you?!"

"Godzilla, Andrew, Ben, and Ed. Team GABE," the members of said team glared when he uttered not just their team name, but their own names as well. "I'll have to keep my eyes on you four," he then looked into the specialist and three Atlesian students, "The rest of you…aren't even worth my time." His hand began to (once again) glow orange as he raised it.

"I don't think so!" With her nunchaku glowing purple, she sped towards the villainous group at incredible speed.

"Neon wait!" Despite Winter's calling, the cat faunus was already on the move. The figure stood there, not uttering a word while standing as still as a state, as Neon raced towards them. Their lack of movement only increased the smile on Neon's face as she neared her enemies and raised one of her nunchaku, prepared to strike. When she was barely a foot away from her targets, they all suddenly glowed orange before disappearing in an instant. The act took Neon by surprise, causing her to yell as she slipped and fell to the floor. She was up and looking around again, but they were already gone.

She looked back towards the others, "Um..what just happened?"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Several hours later)

Team GABE was back at Beacon, ready to relax after their mission.

…Or they would be, had Ozpin not contacted to go to his office immediately.

It was…difficult to explain to General Ironwood how five of the most dangerous criminals on the planet suddenly disappeared without a trace, all thanks to the actions of some dark figure who had (from the looks of things) appeared out of nowhere. Although he wasn't happy by the results, he knew that they'd did all they could. He would have the security at the Void tripled and wanted to make notice of this "figure" all throughout the kingdoms. Nevertheless, he thanked GABE for their help and hoped to work with them again in the future.

Winter was similar to Ironwood, albeit a little more…cold (for lack of a better term) than him. She was actually very impressed by GABE's work and skill as a team. She actually said that she has interest in working with the team again. She even said that with a smile! To which she was teased by Ben and Ed, who promptly shut up after seeing her glare and tightening her grip on her saber. She also mentioned that she had a younger sister, Weiss, who'd be attending Beacon next year. She asked GABE if they could just try to make sure she's at least being sociable and actually enjoying her time at the academy in a personal level.

Flynt, Neon, and Penny had all expressed appreciation as well. Penny might have been the most…enthusiastic of the three, shaking all of their hands very quickly and spouting off virtually ten words per second. The only member of GABE who could understand (and even match) her word for word was Ed.

Flynt told them that the Vytal Festival Tournament would take place in Vale this time, so that they'd all have to hang out sometime after all other students from Haven, Shade, and Atlas Academy had made their way to Beacon. Neon was very into the idea, which she made known. Loudly. Especially towards Ben. Just as GABE was about to get on the bulkhead to head back to Vale, Neon skated up towards the shape-shifter and handed him a small slip of paper

At his confused look, Neon giggled and said, "Just read it. See you later, alien boy!" She called out with a wave and a bright smile as she skated back towards the academy. With a raised eyebrow, Ben opened up the slip of paper that Neon gave him and his eyes widened in surprise as he did. On the note had a nine-digit number with small handwriting at the bottom that read "Give me a call sometime;)."

Ben looked at the paper slip for a few seconds before a small smile broke out on his face, "Cool."

Once back on the Bullhead, the others were eager to find out more about what Andrew did when he fought Coal. Given the fact that Andrew had somehow gained cryokinetic powers after touching an ice dust shard, Godzilla theorized that Andrew's semblance must have been some form of dust absorption/manipulation (needless to say, they were all gonna test out this hypothesis tomorrow).

The elevator doors opened and GABE was greeted with the sight of Ozpin, Glynda, and Aasim. "Hello gentlemen," naturally, Ozpin was the first to greet them, "I trust your mission went well?"

"Not precisely," Godzilla honestly, surprising the three adults, "Vilgax and Adam Taurus escaped, along with three criminals they broke out of their cells. Someone…or something showed up at the last second and saved them. Something dressed in black with orange eyes. And they're definitely powerful." All three adults frowned.

"This is…concerning," Ozpin spoke with a frown, "How dangerous would you say this person is?"

"Very. He dealt with Ben and I like we were nothing. And based on his personality, he talked like he was confident that he could defeat not only the four of us, but also Atlesian Specialist and three of Atlas Academy's best students.

"We'll make sure that this figure is made known," Aasim spoke up, "I have a few old friends that I'll contact to start looking for this person. Other then black clothing and orange eyes, is there anything you boys can tell us about them?"

"They wore fingerless gloves, and their skin looked pale," Ben offered.

"That'll hsve to do I guess."

"Now, I'm sure that you boys are wondering why we've called you here," Ozpin spoke.

"Yeah," Andrew replied, "Not to sound disrespectful or anything, but is it gonna be long? We're pretty tired." Although her face remained stone-like, Glynda couldn't help but feel impressed by Andrew's attitude.

Ozpin put his hands in front of him and locked eyes with all of GABE, "Let me ask you gentlemen a question…what's your favorite fairytale?" **(3)** All of GABE looked at him in confusion, with Ed scratching his head.

"That's…an odd question," Ben admitted.

"For some reason, I suspect that there's more to this than just a simple question," Godzilla said with a raised eyebrow.

The headmaster chuckled, "Observant as always Mr. Zilla," he stood up, took ahold of his cane (which was mostly black in color with a gray handle that had patterns over it with a long knuckle guard and small golden gears near the base), and walked past GABE with Glynda and Aasim close behind, "Come."

Looking to each other in confusion, the boys stood up and joined the adults in the elevator. Ozpin pressed the button at the bottom of the elevator's panel, and the doors closed. Nobody said a word as the elevator traveled down.

In around ten seconds, the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. The adults were the first ones out, with GABE close behind. Suddenly, the three of them stopped moving. Just as they were about to question, they suddenly looked to where the three adults were looking and their eyes widened in shock.

They had entered in a dark room, one that they didn't know even existed in Beacon. In front of them was a large tube/container-like object, but that wasn't what shocked them…it was what was inside of the object that shocked. It was a young woman with dark skin and shoulder-length brown hair. She wore a white tank top and skirt, but she also had nasty scarring on her face that covered her left eye and part of the bottom right section of her face along with a beauty mark below her left eye.

"Who is that?" Godzilla was the first to respond, and tried to keep the shock out of his voice.

"This," Ozpin mentioned towards the woman, "is Amber Autumn. The Fall Maiden." This got the boys' attention.

"As in the Seasonal Maidens?" Surprisingly, it was Ed who asked the question. His teammates'' heads quickly spun to him.

"You know the story Mr. Ed?" Ozpin asked, with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"Yeah, I remember reading about it in this large book of fairytales and mythologies that I found in the library. It's said that an old hermit in the woods was visited by four sisters, who each show him their own version of kindness. The first teaches him to meditate and reflect, the second brings him fruit and flowers and revitalizes his garden, the third convinces him to step outside and enjoy the world, and the fourth encourages him to be grateful for what he had. In gratitude for their kind acts, it is said that the old hermit gifted these young women with great power and they later left to spread their gifts all across Remnant." **(4)** Ed then noticed that his teammates and Glynda were looking at him with wide-eyed expressions while Ozpin and Aasim looked impressed. "What?"

"That's…the most I've ever heard you say at one time," Andrew answered. Ed just shrugged in response.

"That book really interested me, and I liked the story. But, it can't actually be real?" He turned to Ozpin, "Can it?"

"It is," Ozpin answered, "The maidens have been as real as everyone else ever since their conception. As said in the story, the maidens possess great power. However, there are many people in the world that would want to either take this power for themselves or just simply put the maidens' lives in danger. Because of this, a decision was made a long time ago to have the maidens go into hiding from the world. They simply faded away into legend in time, with most of the world believing them to be nothing more than myths."

"If this girl is the "Fall Maiden", what happened to her?" Godzilla asked.

Ozpin sighed, "When one is turned into a maiden, they remained that way for life. The method for the transfer of maiden powers is that the power of the maiden will go to the last person is their thoughts, as long as that person is a young woman. If not, it'll go to a random young woman somewhere on Remnant. However, what happened to Amber is something that has never happened before in all of the maidens' history," he looked back to GABE, "Someone attempted to steal her powers." All of GABE's eyes widened at that one statement.

"How would that even be possible?" Andrew asked.

"As of right now, we don't know. One of my best sources said that Amber was attacked by three individuals. Although we don't know their means of doing so, one of these attackers stole half of Amber's power. Had my source not shown up in time, it's extraordinarily likely that Amber would have been drained of all of her power and killed." Just then, Ben stepped in front of the adults and stopped at the front of the pod.

"Ben? Are you alright?" Aasim asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Professor Ozpin," he turned to look at the headmaster, "how long as she been like this?"

"Almost a year. Why?"

"I think I can heal her." Eyes widened and jaws dropped at the shape-shifter's statement.

Aasim was the first to recover, "What do you mean Ben?"

"One of my alien forms is a chronokinetic-."

"What?" Ed asked.

"Time powers."

"Oh."

"Anyway, one of the aspects of this form's powers that I've figured it out is sending an object's physical form backwards or forward through time. So, if I know when she was attacked and became like…this, I truly believe that I could save her."

"Are you certain about this, Mr. Tennyson?" Ozpin's face and voice were completely serious, to the point where all of GABE were actually surprised by his tone.

"W-Well, not as positive as I'd like to be. I don't typically use this form, because it isn't very useful in combat and the instances that I do use him are far in-between. But, given enough time (pun not intended) and effort, I'm confident that I could really help."

"Professor Ozpin I do not believe this is a good idea," Glynda chimed in, "If Mr. Tennyson does not truly know how to use the powers of the form he is speaking of, he could inadvertently end up making the situation worse."

"I am aware of that possibility Ms. Goodwitch, but Mr. Tennyson has given us no reason to doubt his abilities…so I say we give him a try."

"Wow, I…appreciate your confidence in me professor."

Ozpin smiled, "Well, what kind of headmaster would I be if I didn't have faith in my own students?" Ben smiled back at the professor before turning back to Amber. His face became serious as he activated his Auratrix before finding the alien he wanted. He slapped down on the watch, disappearing in a flash of green light.

What stood in Ben's form was a large figure who appeared mechanical with copper skin. He had black lines on the ends of his arms and legs, along with three running down horizontally on each side of his body. A portion of his arms and legs were black in color, circled with gold rings. He had circular shoulders and a black object in the shape of a large "T" on his face. He had a large key-like object on his head that was shaped like the top half of a circle and green eyes. He had a transparent piece of green glass on his chest, on top of which rested the Auratrix symbol. "CLOCKWORK!" He spoke in an accent that sounded like German to Andrew. Ozpin walked in front of the chronosapien to a panel that sat next to the pod. He pressed a single button on the panel, and then the door to the pod opened up. "Everybody, stand back." Everyone behind him did just that while Ozpin moved over to the wall.

Clockwork then held up one hand, which glowed with green energy seconds before he fired off a beam of green energy. The beam struck Amber and caused her entire being to glow the same green color as Clockwork's energy. After a few seconds, everybody noticed that Amber's body didn't seem to react to the beam. Clockwork seemed to notice this, as he fired off a second beam of energy from his other hand.

This time, there seemed to be a reaction. The scar on her face seemed to shrink and her clothing seemed to shimmer for a second between the white that she wore and a white vest with brown corset, vest, and pants. She also had a golden brace on her left arm, two golden gauntlets on her right arm, and golden boots. There was a golden pauldron on her right shoulder and a brown strap that extended diagonally on her chest.

Clockwork began to grunt as the process went on, his arms beginning to shake as Amber's form began to shimmer rapidly. In less than another five seconds, Clockwork suddenly ceased his power and collapsed to his knees.

"BEN!" Godzilla was quick to his partner's side, with Andrew and Ed close by.

"I'm-I'm fine. Like I said, I don't use Clockwork very often. Really," he got himself to his feet, "I'm fine."

"Mr. Tennyson," Clockwork turned to the headmaster, "While I appreciate your efforts, I won't have this continue if it means putting your life in danger."

"I'm fine professor," Clockwork snapped, "Really. I just need a little more power," he looked back and saw everyone giving him worried looks, "Just give me one more chance. I'm confident that I can do this. Please." Everyone, the adults in particular, still had their doubts.

Godzilla then stepped in front of Clockwork, "You have one more chance at this. Do you understand? ONE! If you can't get it after this, you stop. Got it?"

"Yes, thanks Godzilla," Clockwork smiled sincerely at his leader before turning back towards Amber. He breathed in…and out, before crossing his arms over his chest in an "X-like" fashion. The transparent plate on his chest began to glow a fierce green color with electrical currents sparkling over his body. Everybody in the room cautiously took a step back at the power radiating off of Clockwork's body. With a yell, Clockwork threw his arms to the side and unleashed a massive beam of energy straight towards Amber.

The air seemed to ripple and crack with power as the beam collided with the Fall Maiden. The beam seemed to have an effect almost immediately as it made contact, the scar on Amber's face shrinking as her clothes began to shimmer and flick once again. This time, however, that condition didn't stop. Amber's scar got smaller and smaller while her clothes seemed to stay longer in her original clothes as they shifted, and even her skin seemed to get lighter and less pale.

Clockwork could feel the toll that this was taking on his body, but he didn't stop his efforts. Clockwork continued to push himself forward, even as he could feel his strength leaving him.

The energy from his beam soon completely enveloped Amber's body, completely blocking her from everybody's view. The glow had become so intense that everyone else in the room had to avert their eyes from the sight to keep them from being damaged.

Just then, Clockwork suddenly ceased his actions. He was breathing heavily and the Auratrix symbol on his chest was beeping and glowing red, signaling its lack of power. In a flash of red light, the chronosapien had reverted back to Ben. The changeling's legs were shaking and he collapsed to the ground…

…Or he would have, had Godzilla not been right there to catch him. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just try not to die on us, alright alien boy?" Godzilla smirked.

"Oh God, not you too," Ben face palmed, causing his team to laugh.

"Extraordinary," GABE heard Glynda whisper, and they all followed her line of sight…needless to say, they were all impressed by what they saw. Except for Ben, who was feeling pride.

In the pod laid the body of the Fall Maiden, except…except she was healed. The scar was gone, her complexion was back to normal, and she now wore the same outfit that she did when she was attacked.

Amber's eyes shot open and she breathed in a large gulp of breath, moving on her own for the first time in over a year. And as she did, a tremor shook through the world. One that could be felt by six beings across the planet.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"The phrase you're looking for is "thank you", Vilgax," the darkly dressed figure spoke as their orange eyes stared off into the night sky.

"I did not need your help," Vilgax snarled back. He had taken the figure outside so that the two of them could speak in private. "The situation was completely under control."

"Not from where I was standing."

"Don't patronize me, you little brat!"

The figure then turned backwards to face Vilgax, their orange eyes glowing, "If you were as intelligent as you think, you'd watch how you talk to me." The two glared at one another, literal sparks almost being visible. "But fine. If you don't want my help, you won't get it," the figure turned around, as large black-feathered wings emerged from their back, "But don't come crying to me when GABE proves to be too powerful for you to defeat." Before Vilgax could shoot back, the figure flapped their wings and soared into the night. They were lost against the sky in about two seconds, leaving behind a fuming Vilgax.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Sienna Khan, the leader of the White Fang, wasn't in a good mood right now. She had just received word from Adam, her primary agent in Vale, of Vilgax's attack on the Void. The most secure and technologically advanced prison in the planet…and all he did was break out three prisoners?

She was primarily pissed off because he kept using the White Fang's members and resources, yet still continued to be in the dark about his plans. _Much like that infuriating woman_ , Sienna thought in anger, grinding her teeth and gripping tightly on the armrests of her throne. She had sent all of her room's guards away so that she could be alone with her thoughts.

It's been as almost a full year since the White Fang decided to form an alliance with Vilgax, and he's no closer to dealing with them as before. They've provided him with limitless resources for his goals, and he's barely done anything of value.

She's seen videos of the so-called "Team GABE" in combat. They're powerful, that's not even questionable. But, if they're allowed to continue to grow in strength…it won't be long before they become a threat to the entire organization and everything they've set out to build.

That was it. She'd come to a decision.

Sienna stood up from her throne and began walking towards her private chambers. She opened the door and closed it with a determined look in her eyes. Her chambers were far from modest. In fact, if she didn't hate them so much, Sienna herself might honestly compare it to something owned by a Schnee.

"Hm. I haven't used these in a long time," Sienna muttered to herself as she opened a drawer and took out a rectangular box. "It'll take time before I'm ready. But, it's like the old saying…if you want something done right-," she opened the box, revealing two silver metal gloves in the center with over a dozen vials of dust surrounding them, -you have to do it yourself."

 **(Author's Note: And scene. Quite a few things going on.**

 **(1): Oh silly Ben, if only you knew how wrong you are.**

 **(2): Not THAT kind of smoking body, get your mind out of the gutters.**

 **(3): This is where I considered ending the chapter. But I didn't. Lucky you;)**

 **(4): Considering how much Ed is into comics, myths, and fictional material, I figured that he'd love to read a book about virtually every myth, legend,story, and fairytale on Remnant.**

 **I know many are wondering when I'll introduce the main cast. Soon. For now, hopefully Ironwood, Winter, Flynt, Neon, and Penny will keep you guys satisfied. I hope I got everyone's personalities right. Don't worry, they'll all be back.**

 **I hope you liked my idea of the Void. I figured that the most secure prison on Remnant would be the work of Atlas, since it is the most technologically advanced kingdom on the planet. I added in the likes of Coal, Forrest, and Amethyst to give the villains (and to an extent, the heroes) a reason to be in Atlas. But, was that Vilgax's only reason for the attack?;)**

 **Yep, I'm using Grimm blood as a type of steroid/super serum. Now you know why Vilgax had the White Fang capture Grimm. Think of it being similar (but not identical) to Venom in the DC universe. However, the effects vary depending on the type of Grimm that the blood came from. Vilgax used Ursa blood, which enhanced his strength, endurance, and even height (to a degree). And if you think that Vilgax didn't undergo that great of a physical change, that's because he only drank a small amount of Grimm blood. If one were to drink a lot more…well, you'll find out later on.**

 **And we have revealed Andrew's semblance: Dust Absorption. He's capable of absorbing the properties of dust and taking on its elemental powers. The larger his source of dust, the longer he'll be able to maintain those particular powers. His eyes will also change color depending on what type of dust he absorbs.**

 **Did you enjoy Ultimate Heatblast?:) Throughout the course of the story, I'm gonna give Ben more ultimate forms than we got in Ultimate Alien. If you guys have any suggestions,feel free to let me know. Just tell me what the ultimate alien looks like, what their powers are (any new abilities that they gain, or even any abilities that they lose), and what their weaknesses are (and don't say that they have no weaknesses, because every single one of Ben's aliens has a weakness. Technically, even Alien X has weaknesses). I make no promise that I'll use whatever ultimate aliens you come up with, but I guarantee that I'll give them all some thought. If I see some I like, they'll end up in the story. And no, I'm not using any of the brand new ultimate that Albedo used in Omniverse.**

 **Bet none of you were expecting that "dark figure" that showed up, did you?;) I'm only gonna tell you two things about them 1)As of right now, they're more powerful than any single member of Team GABE and 2)They have a past connection to one member of Team GABE.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the Winter/Adam fight as best you could. Adam does NOT have an easy to write fighting-style. For me at least. It doesn't help that we've barely (If at all) seen him in a one-on-one fight in the show. I did the best I could.**

 **So, it looks like Sienna is gonna be coming for our guardians. I never liked how little she was used in the show. The White Fang is one of the two villains that've remained consistent since the beginning (the other being the Creatures of Grimm) and all the way up to Volume 5. We finally get to meet their leader…and they kill her off in the same episode as her debut?! At most, she got like ten minutes of screen time. I plan to give her a more predominant role in this story.**

 **That's right people...THE FALL MAIDEN IS BACK! When this story first began, I _knew_ that I'd have Ben heal her. Where'd I get the idea you ask? From Ben 10: Omniverse (which still isn't canon to this story, in you're wondering). While fighting an alternate duplicate of himself, Ben was able to use Clockwork to send the other Ben's physical body back in time and reverted him back to normal from Diamondhead. So that's what Ben did. He sent Amber's physical body back in time to moments before she was attacked. If you paid attention, you'll have noticed the bit of foreshadowing I put in to hint at the consequences of Ben's actions (because there will be concequences). And yes, Amber remembers everything about her attack. EVERYTHING!O_O**

 **In case you're wondering why Ozpin and the others trusted GABE with the knowledge of the maidens, it's because they how powerful they were growing to help combat the darkness and because they'd come to trust them a great deal. Besides, they trusted Pyrrha with this knowledge less than nine months after she started because (which is almost as long as they've known GABE) and, in that instance, the knowledge ended up potentially ruining/endangering her life. In this case, it wouldn't have negatively affected Team GABE.**

 **For those wondering, we only have two more chapters left of Volume 0. Next chapter (which'll set up something major for later on) and then the Volume 0 finale And THEN we'll get to Volume 1 and see the main cast.**

 **Anyway, review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	12. A New Danger

**(Author's Note: Yeah, I know. I haven't updated anything all summer. Not one of my stories. I've done work, but haven't finished anything until now. Short explanation? I got a job this summer. Between that, visiting family, and a few trips taken in these few months, I haven't been able to do much updating. I've usually been either tired, pissed off (don't ask), had a case (or more) of writer's block, or have just procrastinated (I'll admit that I am guilty of that). Even though school is starting back up for me tomorrow, my goal is to do a LOT better with my updating then I did this summer.**

 **Well, that's about it. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Twelve: A New Danger**

Even at night, the city of Vale was far from quiet. The hustle and bustle of the day continued, it could even be argued that it all increased at night.

However, there was one arena in particular that was silent. A warehouse, simply sitting there. The inside of the structure was dead silent and almost completely pitch black, only being illuminated by the moonlight that came through a single window.

At that moment, a figure burst through the warehouse's closed doors and shut them behind them. The figure was breathing heavily as they slowly began to step back, stepping into the moonlight as they did. The person was revealed to be a human male with tan skin and black hair.

Wasting no time, he quickly darted underneath a table near the wall that was seated behind a bunch of crates. He then grabbed one and tried to close the opening between it and another crate, leaving a single crack remained that was as long and wide as a pen. He pressed his body as far against the wall as he could and tried to move so he wasn't in the way of the opening. He was sweating up a storm and his heart was pounding against his chest. _It's fine. She can't find me here. I'm safe._

No sooner then he had that thought, something crashed through the roof and made a loud noise that echoed through the warehouse as they slammed to the ground. The man's eyes widened as his fear quickly returned as he looked through the crack ever so carefully and saw a large figure slowly stand up in the darkness. The figure turned its head around, revealing golden eyes without pupils.

The man quickly ducked down and pressed himself as far back to the wall as he possibly could as the figure turned its gaze onto his location. Through the crack, he saw a shimmering golden light that for a few seconds.

Everything was silent, so much so that the man could almost hear the beating of his own heart. Just then…he heard a women's voice…singing?

" _Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird,"_ he could hear the figure begin to slowly walk, _"And if that mockingbird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring,"_ the footsteps began to grow closer, _" And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke_ -," suddenly, the singing stopped. The man held his breath as the entire structure was enveloped in silence once more.

Just then, a hand shot through one of the crates and grabbed him by the throat. The man's fear went into overdrive as he was pulled out into the open and thrown across the floor. Before he could even begin to get his bearings, he felt his throat being grabbed again before he was lifted into the air. He couldn't see the woman's body due to the darkness of the warehouse, but he'd recognize those golden eyes anywhere. It's like he was staring into the eyes of chaos itself.

"Found you," the tone she spoke with would have sounded nice and sweet to others, but he knew her far too well to be fooled.

"P-Please. I beg you…mercy," he croaked out.

The woman lowered him slightly and looked away. "Mercy?" She whispered. His feet were nearly on the ground and the man actually smiled in relief. Just then, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open with making a sound. He slowly looked down to see the woman's hand actually logged through his chest! "Sorry sweetheart, never heard of it." She pulled her hand out of the man's chest, holding something large and red in her hand. His heart.

The woman smiled as she watched the life drain out of his eyes before tossing the lifeless corpse away. She stared at the organ in her hand before crushing it in her fist, enjoying the feeling of the blood oozing out from her fingers. She opened her hand and dropped the crushed heart to the ground, and then simply stared at the bloody appendage. Bringing it up to her mouth, she gave a long lick from the bottom of her palm to the top. She savored the metallic taste in her mouth before smiling.

She began to laugh. It was small and quiet at first, but it soon began to grow to spread throughout the entire warehouse. She took her bloody hand and began moving it along a small portion of her lower back. Her laughter didn't cease.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(The next day)

Amber's eyes were closed and her arms down as she held a small staff in her hand. It was brown in color with two crystals at the ends, one red and one green. In an instant, her eyes shot open and she leaped into the air to avoid a diamond shard that crashed into her previous location. She moved the staff to one hand and extended it to it's full length before she slid across the ground.

Hearing a yell, she looked up to see Diamondhead flying towards her with his fist drawn back. Amber did a backflip to dodge the punch from the alien, who was quick to keep up the pressure by firing dozens upon dozens of diamond shards from his fists. Amber showed exceptional skill with her staff, twirling it so quickly and efficiently that not a single shard managed to break through her defense. Hearing someone quickly approaching her from the side, Amber fired off a fireball from the red end of her staff at Diamondhead's chest. It didn't do a lot of damage, but it fulfilled its goal by distracting him.

Amber raised her staff with both hands and blocked the downward sword slash courtesy of Godzilla. The reptilian faunus stared at her with an emotionless expression on his face as he pushed down with his sword, forcing Amber to push up in order to stand her ground. Amber activated the green end of her staff, releasing a quick burst of wind which allowed Amber to quickly move out of the way of the kaiju's blade. She rolled as she flew, gaining back her bearings and getting back into a fighting stance.

From behind Godzilla sped forth Andrew and Ed, weapons at the ready. Andrew held his bow up and began rapidly firing off his mind arrows. Amber spun her staff in the air before slamming the red end into the ground, creating a wall of fire that acted as cover as she leaped to the side. Just then, she felt something hit her hand and knock the staff out of her hand. She yelled in pain and held her hand close to her body. She quickly looked up to see Ed barreling down on her, Flipper with glowing purple lines on its "blade".

Ignoring the pain in her hand, Amber quickly ducked under Ed's swing. Despite Ed's size, he was supernaturally fast. Although by combining her smaller size, fighting skills, and focusing her aura throughout her entire body, Amber was able to increase her speed enough to the point where she was able to avoid each of Ed's blade swings. Focusing her aura more into her palm, she hit Ed in the wrist (knocking Flipper away from their bodies) and delivered a strong kick into Ed's chest just as she moved to the side in time to avoid a staff strike from Andrew.

It had been a full month since Ben had healed Amber back to her normal form. After having everything since explained to her, Amber was asked to try and remember the details of her attackers. The Fall Maiden couldn't give names, but she could give decent descriptions.

Two of her three attackers were young, probably not even eligible to enter a hunter academy (a fact that greatly disturbed the three adults). One of them was male with pale skin and gray hair dressed in a black-gray shirt with torn brown pants. His legs were mechanical, which acted as his weapons.

The second figure was a female with dark skin, long green hair, and dark red eyes. She had on a green tank top and long black pants. Her weapons were two long pistols, and she appeared to possess an illusion semblance (as she was able to project an image of a child in the road).

The final figure, the one Amber assumed to be the leader, AND the one who tried to steal her power was an older female. She had fair skin and short black hair with golden amber eyes. She wore a red dress and black heels. Her weapons were twin swords that could turn into a bow, and appeared to have some command over dust. She tried to steal the maiden powers using a white glove with a strange red marking on it (which Godzilla noticed set Aasim on edge considerably).

After Ozpin had said that he'll have the kingdom monitored for these three, Aasim had different idea in mind. After hearing Amber's recount on the fight, he claimed to have found the center of the problem: Amber's combat skill. According to accounts from Ozpin, Amber had begun to rely purely on her maiden powers after she got the hang of them. She had allowed her skills with her staff and in hand-to-hand combat to suffer because she'd become used to simply overpowering her enemies with her raw power. Aasim theorized that if ALL of Amber's combat skills were trained constantly, she likely would have won that fight (or been able to escape at the very least).

Keeping this in mind, Aasim came up with an idea that he thought would benefit both her AND Team GABE: she was going to serve as GABE's new sparring partner. During these sparring sessions, Amber was not allowed to use her maiden powers. He figured that this would serve as good training for Amber, and would make training more entertaining for GABE (since he could tell they were starting to grow bored).

"That's enough," Aasim's voice called out from the sidelines. It may not have been loud, but it all but commanded respect (much like Godzilla's, but to a greater degree). "Impressive work, all of you. GABE, your teamwork has improved a great deal. Amber, your skills with your staff and hand-to-hand have greatly gotten better in a short amount of time."

"Thank you Aasim," Amber spoke sincerely before turning towards GABE with a smile, "And I guess you guys weren't half bad either."

"Oh please," Diamondhead waves off before turning back into Ben, "If I had used one of my heavy hitters, there's no way you'd have lasted as long as you did."

"Keep telling yourself that Ben."

"When you can defeat all of us in a fair fight, then you'll have the right to make comments like those," Godzilla said as he sheathed Supernova. All he got for a response was Amber playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

"Alright," Aasim said with a chuckle, interrupting then, "You've all done well. The rest of the day is yours. Just try not to break anything," he called as he walked away.

"No promises!" Ben called out as the man walked, causing him to chuckle and Godzilla to roll his eyes.

"I'll tell you what we should all do…get something to eat. I don't know about you guys, but I am STARVING," Andrew commented.

"I second that," Ed cheered.

"Mind if I join?" Amber asked.

Godzilla shrugged, "It's a free kingdom isn't it?" Amber responded by punching him in the arm before she and GABE headed out of the combat room and to the cafeteria to get some much needed (and much deserved) food.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The three teens and two adults sat down at a free table after getting their food. Godzilla had gotten himself a plate of ribs and a bottle of water. Amber got a ham and cheese sandwich with a bag of potato chips (it had been FAR too long since she last had one of these), an apple, and a can of orange soda. Ben got himself a hamburger with chili fries (his face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw them, greatly confusing the others) and a can of grape soda. Andrew had three slices of pizza, an apple, and a bottle of water. Ed's plate BY FAR was the one that attached the most attention. First of all, the food on the plate was stacked to about half of Ed's height. In that stack was one of almost every kind of food the cafeteria offered. Pizza, hamburger, hot dog, salad, one of those big cookies, hell…Godzilla was pretty sure that he even saw a pancake somewhere in that stack.

Due to the fact that it was the weekend, a lot of Beacon's were out in the city. Because of this, the five friends weren't accompanied by many in the cafeteria.

"Hey there strangers," the five of them looked over to see Team CVFY walking over to them with their own lunch trays. Coco took her seat next to Amber, "How've you been Ambs?" In her month since being healed, it was pretty obvious that Amber had become friends with Team CVFY (given how close the team was to GABE). Ozpin, Glynda, and Aasim told GABE to not reveal Amber's true identity to CVFY yet, their reason being that they currently didn't know if they could trust the first-year team with such information.

Naturally, GABE wasn't very happy about this idea. In the short time that they've known each other, GABE and CVFY had become good friends and none of the former team liked keeping such a monumental secret from the latter.

Ultimately though, Aasim was the one who was able to convince them. "I know that you boys don't like this, and I understand that. Ozpin, Glynda, and I just want to make sure that they're completely trustworthy. This isn't some small scale secret that you're all aware of, it's a very big deal. I promise you guys that you'll be able to tell everything to them. In time."

GABE still didn't like it, but they agreed to keep the maidens' existence a secret from CVFY. For now. Amber was introduced to the first years as a young huntress (which is kinda true) whose come back to receive training from Aasim. Said man stated that Amber was related to an old friend of his, and that he was mainly training her because she had allowed her skills to severely lessen these last few years (a fact that made Amber go red with embarrassment).

"Pretty good. Just finished a sparring session with the boys."

"You fought all four of them?! That's impressive," Fox commented.

"It's not like she won," Ben said, "It was a tie at best, and we weren't even using our full power."

"What's wrong Ben? Still mad about that fireball you got to the chest?" Amber teased.

Ben pointed a chili fry at her, "Bite me," he said before plopping it in his mouth. The entire table laughed, or at least smirked (in the case of Godzilla and Yatsuhashi).

"Did you guys see the news?" Fox asked once the laughter died down.

"No, what happened?" Godzilla noted the seriousness in Fox's tone.

"Over a dozen people were found dead last night," that certainly got everyone's attention, "Most of them were found in some abandoned structure in the city. It was a…massacre, so much so to the point that the cops legitimately thought that it was the work of Grimm." Everyone at the table blanched a little as their imaginations ran wild. The members of GABE and CVFY remember on their joint mission to capture Vilgax how they found the corpses of dozens of White Fang soldiers, who had been slaughtered by a large pack of Boltfangs.

"Wait," all eyes turned to Andrew, "You said that most of these people were found dead at that structure."

"Yeah. The last one was found almost three miles away. He was found with a hole in his chest, and some red thing on the ground that the officials actually believed to be his heart." Velvet pushed her tray away, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Damn," was all Ben had to say.

Godzilla put his hands in front of his mouth before sighing, "Do they have any leads as to who did something like this?"

"The cops apparently have a theory, but haven't revealed it yet. Said that they wouldn't want to cause a panic."

"Could someone's name really cause a panic?" Ed asked.

"If it's the right person, definitely," Coco answered.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"I think you're exaggerating."

"I'm telling you…a big thing of chili fries, a nice cold smoothie, and just kicking back and playing a great video game. You haven't lived till you've done it."

"Ben," Said shape-shifter turned to Andrew, "Will you give it a rest? You sound like you're trying to convert Miltia to a cult."

Miltia giggled, "The Cult of junk food and video games." Both of them got a good laugh out of her joke.

Ben crossed his arms and pouted like a child, "You both suck, you know that?" That only got them to laugh even harder.

Standing a few feet away was Godzilla, leaning against the wall with crossed arms and looking at the three of them with amusement. He looked over to the other side of the bar and saw Ed and Melanie at a table. On slow nights like these, the twins and Team GABE would make their own amusement by making up all kinds of backstories and conversation pieces of the customers to pass the time. Even the kaiju had to admit that it was pretty entertaining.

"Not too much going on tonight eh?" Godzilla looked over to see Junior walking over to him.

"Not really. Though I suppose that isn't much of a bad thing. It'd be less headaches to the both of us, and the time does feel like it goes by pretty slowly. Plus, my team, the twins, and I basically get paid for sitting on our asses and doing nothing," Godzilla said that last part with a tone of amusement.

Junior chuckled, "Don't push it lizard boy." While most fauna would have taken that comment offensively, Godzilla knew that Junior wasn't racist. He didn't care about someone's species, just as long as they could pay, showed respect, and didn't try to cause a scene.

"Hey Junior," Godzilla asked after a moment of silence, "Did you hear about what happened last night on the news?"

Junior's expression changed from amused to disturbed, "Yeah, I did. What about it?"

"One of my friends said that the police had a theory, but refused to share it with the public to prevent causing a scene. Do you have any idea what happened? Who did it?"

Junior looked towards the younger man, "I don't think I should say. You'll probably take your team to go after them and, believe me when I say that this is one person that you don't want to fuck with."

Godzilla looked at him with steely resolution, "I appreciate the concern Junior, but I can assure you that my team and I can handle it. If there's someone out there so dangerous and with a complete disregard for the lives of others, we need to stop them." The two men stared into one another's eyes as endless seconds seemed to tick by, until eventually Junior caved.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, "If you're so dead set on doing this, then fine. But we can't speak out here. Follow me."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"So you know who committed those murders?" Godzilla asked after the entered Junior's office, the same one where he and the twins had their meeting with Roman Torchwick and Neapolitan (although he wasn't gonna tell Junior that he knew that).

"Oh yeah, and they aren't exactly someone you'd want to run into in a dark alley." Junior poured himself a drink and downed it before taking a seat in his chair, "The culprit is a woman named Ryoko Colenso, a reptile faunus of sorts."

"So she works for the White Fang?"

"Oh no, I can't imagine even the White Fang willingly working for that psycho." That caught Godzilla's attention.

"Psycho?"

"Yeah. If the woman ever had a mind, she lost it a long time ago. I have no clue what she's after. Her victims of one attack always seem to be unrelated to the victims of another. But it's pretty easy to recognize her handiwork if you know her," his eyes looked directly into Godzilla's, "Look kid, this woman is no joke. She's…a cold-blooded ruthless killer. She'll massacre anyone whoever she pleases, without pity or mercy. She's about as dangerous as they come. If you're really serious about you and your team going after her, you can't just rush in. You should come up with a plan."

"Do you know what her weapons or abilities are?"

"Not precisely. I've never seen her with any weapons, so it's possible that she fights hand-to-hand."

Godzilla raised an eyebrow, "Do people really do that nowadays? Fight barehanded without any weapon whatsoever?"

"It isn't exactly a smart idea, but yes. Although it's rare, and people will usually only do that if their confident enough in their ability to fight without any weapons. I think Ryoko fights with her semblance, but I'm not sure what that may be. Ryoko is not someone to be trifled with. She's known, and feared, throughout every city in every kingdom on Remnant. I wish I had some more information, but I don't. Most are afraid of the mere mention of her name, and the few that have actually fought her haven't come back alive. Like I said, come up with a plan and be careful."

Godzilla nodded his head before standing up, "We will, and Junior…thank you."

The bar owner simply nodded his head in return and sighed the second Godzilla closed the door, "Good kid, but I'm starting to think that he had a death wish."

Godzilla was walking over to his team…before he suddenly stopped. "What…the hell was that?" He muttered to himself, a hand on his head. He had heard something just now. It was almost like…someone was whispering in his ear. It almost sounded like an address?

" _There is where you will find the dragon from the dark pool_ ," Godzilla jumped as he heard a strange voice in his head. One that DEFINITELY wasn't his own. It was…odd. Not only hearing a strange voice in his head, but also the voice in of itself. He could not tell…what this voice was. Man or woman. Adult or child. Human/Faunus or machine. " _You may not be aware of who (or what) I am, but you can trust that I know what I'm talking about…kaiju_." Now, he froze. The only people who knew of his true state was his team (and the brothers, to a lesser extent), and even they didn't know the true name of his kind.

"That's…not possible," he muttered in shock.

" _Oh little lizard_ ," the voice's tone held amusement, " _You have no idea what's possible. We'll be in touch_." Then, all he heard was silence.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"And we're 100% positive about this idea? I'm all for a good fight, but this Ryoko character sounds a little above our paygrade."

Godzilla turned to his partner, "Yes, Junior made it abundantly clear how dangerous she is. But if she's so willing to exterminate whoever she pleases without pity or mercy, we can't just let her roam free. I may be your leader, but I'm not gonna force you guys into going after her. Is this something you're up for?" Godzilla asked.

"Count me in." (Andrew)

"Yes!" (Ed)

"Alright, could be fun." (Ben)

"Alright then, let's move." With their time for tonight at the bar over, GABE had climbed to the top of the structure to talk in peace. Now, they found themselves running along the rooftops of the city.

"Not to be "this guy" or anything," Andrew said, "But how exactly are we supposed to find her in the city? She could have left the kingdom for all we know."

"Call it a hunch," Godzilla said a little quickly, "Fleeing the kingdom might be the practical thing to do, but, if what Junior said is true, Ryoko is anything but that. I remember Aasim once telling me that he had good friends in every kingdom. On the off chance that Ryoko has left Vale, I'm sure we can get him to help in our search." Normally, Godzilla wouldn't have kept such a secret from his team, but he didn't have much of a choice. He wasn't sure that the others would react positively to him saying that he got his information from a voice that he heard in his head. He suddenly stopped moving as he reached the end of the roof they were currently running on, "We're here. Be on guard."

The area in general wasn't anything too special. Just a warehouse, similar to the ones Ryoko's victims were found in. GABE readied their weapons before they leapt off of the roof to the streets below.

"So, how do you intend we get in?" Andrew asked Godzilla, to which he heard a laugh from Ben..

"Leave that one to me," he cycled through the Auratrix before slapping down on it, "FOUR ARMS!" He cracked all of his knuckles before letting out a yell as he punched the door, only succeeding in denying the metal. He reared his fist back and punched again, but only made another dent. With an even louder yell, Four Arms threw one more punch that was successful in penetrating the metal. Using his remaining three hands, Four Arms tore open a hole in the door large enough for him and the others to walk through. "You're welcome."

"Careful Ben, your ego is showing," Godzilla commented as he walked inside.

"Oh my!" Ed slapped a hand over his eyes, "I won't look, but you should really cover yourself Ben." Said alien simply face-palmed.

"Andrew, give us some light," Andrew replied to his leader with a simple nod before taking a red dust crystal out of his pocket and crushed it in his hand. A red light shone over his body before he opened up his hand, creating a small flame in his palm with the light illuminating his (now) red eyes.

"Nice to have somebody else to serve as the team's living lighter," Four Arms joked, patting Andrew lightly on the back. Well, light to him.

"Yeah, sure," Andrew muttered, stretching his back out a bit. Creating a larger flame that encompassed his entire palm, Andrew began walking through the darkness of the warehouse with the others close behind. "Are you sure this is the right place Godzilla? Because I'm not seeing anything."

"I'm positive. This is where we'll find Ryoko."

"You boys wouldn't happen to be looking for little ole me, now would you?" All of GABE stiffened at the sound of a woman's voice that seemed to be coming from all directions. "So many handsome young men looking for me? You boys really now how to make a girl feel wanted."

"Back-to-back!" Godzilla called to the others. GABE readied their weapons as they stood in a near perfect circle, covering their weak points. "Come on out Ryoko! It's over!"

"Oh, you know my name? I see my reputation proceeds me."

"If by that you mean reputation as a killer, then yes," Four Arms answered.

"Oh, is this about those men I killed last night? I'm surprised that you have a problem with that, lizard tail and gorilla fangs. Those men were horrible criminals, humans that would butcher whatever fauna they pleased. Without hesitation or mercy of any kind. Merely a few who are always able to escape justice. In reality, I did Remnant a favor by killing them." GABE lowered their defenses a little bit after her statement.

"Then explain to me why you're wanted across every kingdom on this planet," Godzilla shot back. He actually heard her groan.

"I think the issue is that all of those fools in power are too weak to do so. They're just jealous that I have the guts to do what they can't."

"Look, just come quietly Ryoko. No more blood needs to be spilled."

"Oh my sweet little lizard," Godzilla's grip on his sword tightened and he glared into the darkness with an intensity that would have terrified anyone if they'd been the center of it. Well, almost anyone. Needlessly to say, he didn't like being talked down to like that. "You're a handsome one, that's for sure. But you're just so naïve."

"Look lady, here's what it comes down to: you can come with us willing, or we can take you down by force," Four Arms emphasized "force" by punching his right-sided fists into his left-sided ones.

They heard her laughing in the darkness (putting them all on edge) before hearing something drop from the ceiling. Looking over, they saw her. Ryoko. She had tan skin and long black hair with a streak of red in it. The boys thought that she was wearing grey fingerless gloves, but then saw that what she wore extended all the way up to her elbows. She wore a black shirt under a green jacket with torn off sleeves. The boys noticed multiple scars that ran along her arms, scars that looked like she had been stabbed multiple times. She had on blue shorts and black tennis shoes. She had (what appeared to be) two pouches that were strapped to his legs. Swinging behind her was a reptilian tail similar to Godzilla's, the only differences being that hers was thinner and had scales that were a dark gold color instead of green. But the thing that drew in their focus were her eyes. Her golden eyes. They were…deeply unsettling. The degree of insanity that they held was truly disturbing.

Godzilla was the first to recover, lowering his blade as he walked towards the woman. He gave a hand motion for the others to stay back, "Just come with us Ryoko. We don't need to fight."

Ryoko actually giggled and if Godzilla didn't know of the countless murders she's committed, he might actually say the sound was cute. Ryoko took a step forward and looked up to meet Godzilla's eyes. Mad gold met cold yellow. Ryoko stood on her tiptoes and leaned to Godzilla's ear, "Let me tell you a secret handsome," she whispered, "That…isn't going to happen." Before Godzilla could make any kind of counterargument, Ryoko quickly punched him across the face.

With the rest of the team in shock, Ryoko quickly delivered an uppercut before shooting another punch to his gut. She reared her fist back for another attack…but Godzilla was done just standing there.

Without moving an inch, Godzilla effortlessly caught her fist, "So be it then," he spoke through gritted teeth. With impressive speed of his own, Godzilla decked Ryoko in the face without enough force to send her sprawling across the floor.

"Dude," Four Arms muttered.

"You know, my mom always said that you shouldn't just hit a girl," Ed commented.

"She wants to hit like a man, that's how I'm gonna hit," Godzilla stated, " You should never hit someone without expecting to be hit back." Sheathing his sword, Godzilla slowly walked to the downed woman as she tried to pick herself up. Godzilla grabbed Ryoko by her arm and lifted her as carefully as he could, "Come on Ryoko. Don't make this harder then it needs to be."

The only response that he got was laughter, "Alright then. Guess it's my turn." Yanking herself from the kaiju's grip, she reared her fist back before delivering a powerful uppercut directly to Godzilla's chest. That one attack was strong enough to send Godzilla flying through the air, before crash-landing on a crate near the wall behind them. The rest of GABE's jaws dropped as they watched their leader suffer such a powerful blow. Ryoko started laughing again, and the remaining guardians tensed and readied their weapons. She held up the hand that punched Godzilla, and the others noticed that her entire arm was covered in (what appeared to be) reptilian scales that were gold in color. She held up her other arm, revealing it to be covered in the same kind of scales as her other arm. She marveled at the claws on her hands before turning towards the other guardians with a crazed smirk on her beautiful face, "So, would anyone else care to try?" She said mockingly.

Four Arms was the one who reacted first, roaring a cry of battle as he leapt toward the woman. He brought all four of his arms down on her, to which she simply raised her own arms in the air to catch the attack. Although the ground cracked and even broke, Ryoko did not move as she caught his arms in her hands. Ryoko closed her palms around Four Arms' arms, **(1)** kicked at his leg, and tossed him towards the side.

Ryoko quickly moved her head to the side to avoid a slash from Ed's Flipper. With the weapon away from Ed's body, Ryoko took the opportunity to claw the blade right out of Ed's hands. The gorilla faunus was put on the defensive as he avoided slash after slash from Ryoko's claws, her above average speed making the attacks difficult to dodge. Going on the offensive, Ed grabbed Ryoko's arm as she went for a claw strike and flipped her over his shoulder.

Ed suddenly felt her tail wrap around his ankle before he fell to the ground. When he turned over, he felt a strong foot crash into his chest. Ryoko smirked as she readied her claws, preparing to claw out those nice looking eyes of his. Before she could, however, a fireball suddenly collided with her back. Unlike with Godzilla's attack, she was able to catch her from falling by twisting around and dragging her claws on the floor.

She looked over to see Andrew with Apollo in bow form, pointed at her as Ed went to go get Flipper, "Don't. Move."

"Oh, come on honey…you can't actually blame me for what happened. Like I said, those men deserved to die. They kill faunus who've done nothing to them, and get away with it. Two of your friends are faunus, so you should be thanking me." Ad much as Andrew hated to admit it, she made a fair point. If those men were anywhere near as horrible as she made them out to be, why should he be trying to defend them? Why should he care that they're dead if they held such a complete disregard to the lives of the faunus? He suddenly felt his feet leave the ground and his back collide with the wall, a hand wrapped around his throat. Ryoko's tail wrapped around the arm that held Apollo and pinned it to the wall. She smiled and waved a clawed finger in Andrew's face before pointing it his throat, "You…need to learn how to pay attention blondie."

"Let go of him!" Both of them turned their heads to see Godzilla flying through the air, slashing downwards with Supernova. With as smirk seemingly glued on her face, Ryoko threw Andrew to the side before raising her arms to deflect the attack. To the shock of the leader, his blade didn't cut Ryoko's skin (or scales in this case). "Those are some tough scales you've got there," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Aw, thanks. And these aren't fake either, they're all me." She delivered a direct kick to Godzilla's stomach, pushing him back. Ryoko was quick to go on the offensive, racing forward with her claws at the ready. She was faster then Godzilla expected, him actually having to put in some serious work in deflecting the attacks (something that usually only happened when he sparred with either Ed or Aasim). As he brought it down once again, Ryoko caught the blade between both palms.

It became a battle of strength as the two reptile fauna pushed the blade against the other. Whereas Godzilla face was stone, Ryoko was chuckling to herself the entire way. To his astonishment, Ryoko actually winked at him before suddenly opening her mouth. The kaiju king was suddenly met with a stream of fire to the face, causing him to scream and drop his sword as he brought his hands to his smoking face **(2)**. Ryoko created an opportunity for herself and she wasn't gonna waste it.

She sped forward, wrapping her arms around Godzilla's body and pushing him into a wall. She shot a strong punch to the left side of his face (that would have knocked a few teeth out if he didn't have aura, and a strong one at that) before quickly following up with a punch to the stomach. She grabbed him by the back of the head and brought his face into her knee before wrapping her tail tightly around his neck. Showing impressive strength , she lifted him off of the ground before tossing him across the floor.

Suddenly, there was a flash of green light behind her along with the yell of, "CANNONBOLT!" She turned around in confusion…only for something large and spherical to crash into her and knock her off of her feet. Quickly standing back up, her eyes widened a bit as she saw the four-armed creature standing there in a completely new form.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Ryoko asked with a (slightly) seductive smirk, one that made Cannonbolt shudder.

"Don't even think about it lady," the alien shot back, before morphing back into a ball and speeding forward. Ryoko simply smirked and held out her arms (almost invitingly), leaving herself completely open. As the alien rolled closer and closer, she simply stood there with a smile on her face. Just as Cannonbolt was about to make contact, Ryoko slammed both of her palms down onto the alien. Despite his best efforts to continue moving, Cannonbolt found himself outmatched by the sheer strength of his opponent. Within seconds, the alien ceased movement and his first thought was to get away…but Ryoko was faster. Rearing her fist back and infusing it with aura, Ryoko delivered one strong punch directly to the alien's shell. Cannonbolt's body was forced into the ground, leaving the alien trapped and unable to morph out of his ball form.

Ryoko smirked like a psychopath as her mouth began to glow orange from behind her teeth. She took in a deep breath…and was suddenly tackled by a large figure, causing her to shoot her flames towards the ceiling. Ryoko felt a hand gently around her throat and opened her eyes to see Ed standing over her, Flipper pointed at her face and glowing white, "Surrender vile lizard woman! You are outnumbered!"

Said woman merely smiled in response, "Well, people always say the more the merrier. And…let's just say that I'm more then a simple lizard," Ed grunted in pain as Ryoko suddenly shot her head towards his, pushing Ed back enough for Ryoko to double kick him in the chest. As the gentle giant stumbled, Ryoko resided her claws and slashed forward with the intent to claw out Ed's eyes. Ed saw her ready to attack and moved his head to the side at the last second, causing Ryoko to simply claw out a few strands of hair.

Ed caught her wrist as she attacked yet again, her claws barely being three inches from his eyes. Ed had the wind knocked out of him as Ryoko shot her free fist into his gut. She quickly raised that arm up and slammed her elbow down onto the back of his head, causing his face to slam into the floor.

Ryoko raised her arms up and began laughing as she slowly began walking to the center of the room. "Let me just say boys…I've truly enjoyed our time together. It's been some time since I've had such a good fight. Hell, it's been a long time since I've fought someone who knows of my identity AND doesn't run in fear." She opened the pouches on her legs and took out a black crystal in each hand. It didn't take long for GABE to realize that those were gravity dust crystals. This confused them all immensely. Ryoko wielded no weapon. What use could she possibly have for dust crystals? "What say we KICK THIS UP A NOTCH?!" Without any warning or hesitation, Ryoko _stabbed herself in the arms with the crystals!_

All of GABE's eyes widened and Ed's jaw literally hit the floor at the sight in front of them. Ryoko howled in pain as the razor sharp crystals were stabbed into her aura-lowered arms and their power flowed into her being. Despite the pain she was in, Ryoko cracked a smirk before she began to chuckle. Her chuckling began to grow in volume as she slowly let go of the dust crystals, leaving them stuck into her arms, and lowered her arms to the ground. The faunus lifted slowly raised her head up, her eyes shut and her chuckling ceased with an impassive look on her face. Suddenly…she smiled at the boys, revealing a mouth of fangs. Her eyes shot open, revealing that the whites of her eyes had turned pitch black. This, when added onto her burning golden pupils, gave her a truly frightening appearance. "Well boys…let's play."

Suddenly, GABE felt the ground beneath them begin to rumble. The boys looked over and saw black energy had covered Ryoko's hands while the reptile faunus looked on with a smirk. Just then she threw both of her hands into the air, giant pieces of the ground the size of Beowolves tore themselves free as she did so. Godzilla's eyes widened in shock as the realization came crashing down onto him. The dust. She somehow absorbed its power. But…how is that possible? What Ryoko did made Godzilla glance over to Andrew as his blonde teammate's semblance came to mind. But...Andrew's semblance only needs him to touch a dust crystal to absorb its power. Ryoko stabbed two of them into her arms, and Godzilla thought that her scales were (or at least an aspect of) her semblance.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" Godzilla's voice seemed to serve as the green light for everyone. GABE scattered across the room as Ryoko began laughing and threw the rubble towards the boys. Although she threw them at surprisingly fast speeds, but ten months of training (nine under Aasim) had done wonders for their speed and other physical abilities (even without the use of aura).

Cannonbolt was rolling around the floor, simply trying to keep himself in one piece. He moved off of the floor and (using his speed to keep himself steady) began rolling along the wall, heading straight for Ryoko. The reptilian faunus noticed and simply waved her hand, sending Cannonbolt colliding with the floor.

Spotting movement out of the corner of her eyes, Ryoko turned her head and barely had enough time to raise her arms in defense as a beam of energy struck her. Through the smoke emitting from her arms, she could make out a figure leaping downward towards her with their weapon raised up. She turned one of her hands around with her index finger, middle finger, and thumb stretched out. As the smoke cleared, she was rewarded with the assuming sight of Godzilla floating there with Supernova being sliced horizontally at her neck and a frustrated expression on his face.

Ryoko smirked as her opponent struggled to free himself from her grasp. Lowering her arms, she moved two of her towards her body which caused Godzilla to jerk towards her as well. The two reptile fauna were face-to-face, inches away from each other. Glaring and serious yellow met smirking and chaotic gold. Ryoko waved a single finger in Godzilla's face, almost as if she was scolding a child, "Naughty, naughty pretty boy." Ryoko released her gravikinetic on Godzilla merely a second before slamming her head into his own, making him grunt in pain as he fell to the floor.

Hearing movement speeding towards her, Ryoko turned to see Ed barreling down towards her with Flipper held in a two-handed grip. He was yelling, revealing his own fangs, and his eyes showed (rare for him) anger. Almost anyone else would have been scared by this mountain of a man charging at them with destructive intent. But Ryoko? She merely smiled before stretching her arms out to the side, leaving her torso wide open. This mocking display only made Ed angrier.

With a roar (which sounded similar to that of an actual gorilla), Ed raised Flipper into the air and slashed downwards. With movements nearly quicker then even he could react to, Ryoko sidestepped the attack before palm-striking the weapon out of Ed's hands. She was quick to throw a punch, but Ed was no slow poke either. He caught her fist in his palm, even Ryoko's increased strength barely succeeded in pushing him back two inches. Ryoko simply smirked and threw another punch, which Ed caught as well.

It became a battle of strength as these two titan fauna pushed their own power against each other. Despite Ed's incredible physical strength (dwarfing that of all of his teammates), Ryoko was showing impressive and frightening power as she matched Ed perfectly. Their feet sunk into the ground underneath them as large cracks began to form.

While Ed held a serious facial expression, Ryoko was smiling like a maniac (which she kinda was). She could have used her fire breath, much like she did with his leader earlier. But that wasn't nearly as much fun as this was. Pushing brute force up against brute force. It was so…exhilarating! This kid was pretty fun. Such a shame she'd probably have to kill him.

With his eyes focused on Ryoko, Ed didn't notice that her tail lifting up ever so slowly. With lightning quick reflexes, Ryoko's tail wrapped around Ed's stomach and squeezed with a grip of iron. Ed let out a yell of pain and loosened his grip on Ryoko's hands. This, however, proved to be a mistake.

Ryoko delivered a strong uppercut to the gorilla faunus before grabbing Ed by the back of the neck and pulling him into her to drive her knee into his stomach. She raised her claw into the air, with the intent of slicing his head clean off. As she did so, however, she suddenly felt her hand grow cold and heavier.

She looked and found her hand completely encased in ice. Turning to where the attack originated from, she found Andrew standing there. Apollo in his staff form in one hand with the other one outstretched and with mist emitting from his palm, his eyes glowing white. "Stand. Down. Now," Andrew's tone was nearly as cold as the ice dust he had absorbed.

"Come on now blondie. I thought we cane to an understanding. Surely you can't blame me for eliminating such evil, can you?" Despite every fiber of Andrew's being screaming at him to attack…he didn't. His outstretched hand shook, but he didn't fire.

With a groan, Godzilla slowly stood up. He had one hand on his head and the other holding Supernova in a reverse grip. Opening his eyes, he saw Andrew standing there with a hand of mist pointed at Ryoko. Yet…he wasn't attacking? _What are you doing Andrew? She's not moving, and she's not attacking. Why aren't you taking the shot?_

Ryoko merely smiled as Andrew stood before her, seemingly unable to attack. "I really appreciate that you were able to see things my way." Andrew's eyes widened as he suddenly felt himself unable to move, and not by his own choice. His teammates felt the same stillness fall over them. "I must admit…you boys have been one of the greatest and most exhilarating opponents I've had to face in a long time. Unfortunately, this is where we must parts ways. After all, I have a reputation to uphold. If word gets about that you boys fought me and walked away alive (and with minimal injuries at that), they might start thinking I'm going soft. They may get the stupid idea that I'm not to be feared, and we can't have that now can we?" Ryoko stuck out her bottom lip in a pouting look before her expression turned back to it's normal maniacal smile. As her hands began to slowly close into fists, Team GABE could fell the pressure drastically increasing on their bodies. It felt as though every inch of their bodies was being forcefully pushed within. Ryoko probably had the intention to crush their bodies into orbs!

Ryoko smirked as she saw the pained expressions on their faces. She could tell (from a lot of experience) that they were all trying to hold in the screams of pain that their bodies were no doubt craving to let out. She supposed she had to respect that, a need to try to be strong even in their final moments. She was going to enjoy listening to the sound of their bones cracking and the sight of their blood dripping out of every orifice of their body.

Ryoko grunted as she felt something hard suddenly collide with her side and send her sprawling across the floor, causing her to release her grasp on GABE. Said boys fell to the ground, unable to catch themselves due to the pain. Ryoko lifted her head, glaring at where the attack came from.

Standing there, where she once was, was a man dressed in dark clothing. The man wore a simple dark gray hoodie and black pants. He didn't seem like anything special. And, despite that, he had delivered an attack that felt stronger then anything GABE had delivered. And…there was something else about him. Her instincts were telling that this man was different…dangerous.

The man reached up and lowered the hood that concealed his face. The man looked young, early to mid 20s at most. He had fair skin with blonde hair and dark green eyes and a green tattoo of two crossed axes on his neck. Without a word and with only the sound of his boots stepping across the floor, the man stepped in-between GABE and Ryoko. With her eyes still on this man, Ryoko stood up, "Don't know if you heard sweetie, but this is a private party between me and these boys. Get out of the way."

"No," the man said simply, plainly, and bluntly. Even as Ryoko snarled menacingly (which was intimidating with her eyes, fangs, and feral growling), the man's face remained stone. Without any more words, she charged with lightning-fast speed. As she swiped her claws horizontally, her intention to claw his face clean off, he did something that she wasn't expecting…he dodged. Chalking it up to mere luck, Ryoko slashed again (this time at his throat)…but the outcome was the same as before. Ryoko kept slashing her way at this man (her anger increasing with each attack), but the man easily dodged each attack while keeping an impassive expression on his face.

Pain exploded into Ryoko's mind in an instant. Her eyes widened and her mouth open with no sound coming out, she collapsed to the ground with a hand over her stomach. She looked up to glare at the man, seeing him with his knee up for about a second before he put it down. "You…little-," Ryoko didn't get to finish her sentence before the man grabbed her by the shoulder and (effortlessly) threw her into the wall. While GABE looked in awe at how easily this man was able to overpower someone of Ryoko's caliber, the man in question began walking towards the downed faunus.

Ryoko snarled as she slowly picked herself off of the ground. Glaring menacingly at the man who was walking towards her, Ryoko lifted her hands into the air before slamming onto the ground. The man stumbled for a second before seeing multiple pieces of stone and metal levitating in the air. "The dust," he muttered to himself as he spotted the black crystals sticking out of Ryoko's arms. He moved his head slightly to the side to avoid a jagged piece of metal that flew at him. Then, he started running.

The man was showing near-supernatural speed and agility, seeming to effortlessly avoid any debris that came towards him. Be it by moving parts of his body away or simply running in a different placement, not a single attack managed to touch him. He jumped onto on large piece of stone, pushing off with his legs forward to his opponent. Ryoko readied her claws and sprang forward as well. Before she could claw at her enemy, she felt a hand tightly grab her throat seconds before feeling her back roughly collide with the wall. She opened her eyes to see the man glaring at her.

Ryoko snarled at the man before her just as she attempts another claw strike. Using the same hand from around her throat, the man effortlessly blocked the attack before he delivered a quick jab to the side of her face. He shot another fist to her chest, knocking the out of her and causing her to fall to the ground. Or she would have, had her attacker not grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up so that they met eye-to-eye. "I'm gonna to ask you this only one: who do you serve?"

Despite her position, Ryoko chuckled weakly, "Honey…I'm a solo act. What? Am I not enough for you?" Without waiting for the man to answer, Ryoko opened her mouth and breathed a wave of fire to the man at point-blank range. He yelled in surprise and pain as the flames collided, resulting him in letting go of the faunus to protect his face.

"Alright, I know when to fight…and when to flee," Ryoko muttered to herself before she shut her eyes and appeared to be concentrating. In seconds, large reptilian wings (the same dark gold color as the rest of her scales) appeared from her back. Without another word, she flapped her wings and flew through the roof of the warehouse.

"Of course. Enhanced strength, super resilient scales, fire breath, and dust control…why not add wings to the mix?" Ben commented, the sarcasm all but dripping from his voice. All of GABE's eyes fell onto the mysterious man that had saved them. He lowered his hand from his (still slightly smoking) face, revealing a large burn mark on his face. To the astonishment of the team, his body began to heal itself. Within seconds, the mark was completely gone.

"Damn it," the man muttered before he punched the wall in frustration.

Godzilla stood up and sheathed his sword, "Who are you?"

"I'm David, a friend of Aasim's," this took the whole team by surprise, "and I should probably let you know that he isn't exactly happy."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Aasim had sent David away when the five of them had gotten back to Beacon. All of GABE now sat on their beds, watching silently as Aasim paced back and forth in their room. A rare expression of anger was plastered on his face. He placed a palm on his face and sighed, "That very well may have been the stupidest decision you four have ever made," somehow, his calm speaking put them more on edge then yelling would. "Ryoko Colenso is one of the most dangerous criminals that walk this world. Hundreds have died because of her. Fully trained huntsman and huntresses have fallen by her hand. What possibility made you think you could defeat her?"

Godzilla was the only one who could find his voice, "She was a criminal who killed people without even batting an eye. Were we supposed to just stand by and let her go free?"

"You were supposed to have contacted Ozpin, or Glynda, or me! Not just run off into a fight against an enemy who's power you clearly knew nothing about! You all could have gotten yourselves killed!" Aasim sighed, "You four should consider yourselves lucky that David showed up when he did. You will not be pulling something like that again. Do I make myself clear?" He got a quiet "yes" from Ben and Ed, and nods from Godzilla and Andrew. "Good," and with that, Aasim opened the door and left, David following.

Ben let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in, "Well, that was certainly stressful. I don't know what was more stressful, Ryoko or him," Ben weakly joked, but it wasn't picked up.

"What was that back there Andrew?" Godzilla asked after a few moments of silence, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb," Godzilla shot back, in a slightly harsh tone that took the other three by surprise, "I saw. You had Ryoko in your sights. And then, or some reason…you didn't attack. Or even try to apprehend her. Why?"

"…I don't know," Andrew quietly replied.

"Yes you do. Like Aasim said, she is one of the most dangerous criminals to walk the world. You had an opportunity to stop her and you just let her go. You can't expect to believe that you did that for no reason. So…why?"

Although Andrew didn't look at his leader, he could feel Godzilla's gaze burning a hole in the side of his head. "I didn't attack because…because I didn't think that she was wrong in her points."

"What?!" Godzilla sprung up, his eyes widened at his teammate in complete shock.

"She said that the men she killed would butcher innocent faunus without pity or mercy. Faunus who didn't do anything to anything to them. Their only possible crime could be living! You can't exactly defend something like that?!"

"I'm not saying that at all. But that doesn't change the fact that you had the opportunity to capture a mass murderer and didn't take it!"

Andrew stood to his feet, "Well maybe I didn't think she was wrong!" Godzilla glared at him before standing himself. Normally, Andrew would feel intimidated from being at the receiving end of one of Godzilla's dark glares. It usually felt as though he was burning a hole through his very soul. But, right now, he was too angry himself to give a damn. "Yes, I understand the crimes that she's committed! And I'm aware of the lives she's ended! But if they were like the men she killed, then I say good residence!"

"What makes you think that she was even telling the truth about those men she killed last night?! How can you trust the word of an admitted murderer so easily?! Why are you defending her?!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S ME!" All of a sudden, after that one statement, the entire room went silent. Even Fenrir peeked his head out from underneath the beds (his hiding place from Aasim) to see what was happening. Andrew ran a hand through his hair his teammates stared at him in confusion. Finally, he found his voice, "She's just like me. She's someone who uses her powers for what she thinks is right. And yes, people do die. But, if anything, that makes her better then I was. At least she knows how horrible the people she killed were. I was just completely overrun by emotion and couldn't be bothered to find out. So yeah, you'll have to understand my hesitance to automatically assume that Ryoko is a monster who deserves to be damned to Hell."

No one else in the room managed to find their voice after Andrew's speech. Although his anger wasn't as great as it had been, Godzilla still kept his eyes on Andrew. The two Guardians simply stared at each other without words, while their remaining teammates remaining still and quiet (almost afraid of what would happen if they drew attention to themselves).

Just then, all of GAVE turned when they heard the sound of a slow and quiet knock on their open door. They saw Amber standing there, showing a nervous (and slightly sheepish) expression, "Am I…interrupting something?"

"No Amber, you're not," Andrew answered in an almost dead tone, not breaking eye contact with his leader. "I need some fresh air," without waiting for anyone to answer, Andrew walked passed Amber and out of the room.

"And exactly how much of that did you hear?" Godzilla asked the maiden.

"Well…only all of it," Amber said with a sheepish smile. The kaiju king placed a hand over his face and sighed.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Andrew had Apollo in staff form, twirling it around at speeds nearly impossible to be seen by the untrained eye as he deflected every laser fired at him from the training droids. After spending these last few months sparring with Aasim, his team, CVFY, and even Amber, these droids really didn't offer him a challenge (Ozpin had even talked about trying to make the training droids more skilled and advanced. Considering the fact that GABE may be the most powerful team at Beacon, it'd be beneficial to the entire academy if Ozpin can get training droids that can give them a challenge). But Andrew wasn't looking for a challenge. He just needed something to help him get his mind off of his argument with Godzilla.

He moved his head to the side, avoiding the blade of one of the training droids before grabbing it by the arm and waist and completely tearing it in half. He could understand where Godzilla was coming from, but he didn't understand his point.

Andrew wasn't blind at to how he was before coming to Remnant, and even a good while after he came to Remnant. Looking back now, he didn't like who he once was. It was his team that changed him. He always thought of them being beneath him (since he thought of himself as an apex predator), only tolerating them so he could save Remnant and be finished with this mission. Due to the fact that his teammates were willing to risk their own lives to save his even though he was such a jerk to them, he got a change of heart. He was on a dark path and they got him off of it. And now that he wanted to do the same to someone else, Godzilla just had to be so…in the way.

His anger began to increase as he grabbed a training droid's head in his hand and (enhancing his strength using both his telekinesis AND his aura) effortlessly crushed it. _He acts like I'm committing some crime just because I want to help someone better themselves and their life._ He jabbed his spear back, impaling another droid through the chest before spinning around and kicking it into the wall.

 _It's like he doesn't even trust you,_ a dark voice whispered in the back of Andrew's mind. _Who's to say that he ever did? You were just using them for your own goal, remember? Sure, they risked their lives to save yours. But you know that if the situation was reversed, you would have left them for dead and gone looking for replacements less then a day later._ In his increasing anger, Andrew yelled and punched clean through the chest of a droid. It hurt sure, but the pain proved to be a good distraction from his issues. He grabbed the droid by one of its shoulder and ripped the droid in half. Andrew dropped Apollo to the ground before taking a purple dust crystal from his belt and crushing it in his hand. His entire form shimmered purple before he opened his eyes, revealing them to be a glowing light purple. Andrew put both of his hands together, his palms only inches apart as a small orb of purple energy began to form. The training droids begun to inch closer to Andrew, many of them holding their swords at the ready. Just as they charged forward, Andrew closed his hands over the orb.

Andrew yelled as loud as he could and threw his arms to the side, unleashing a massive wave of energy that coated the training droids and spread across the entire room. If anyone cane into the room in that split second, they would have been blinded by the bright purple light.

When the light died down, it was silent. Andrew stood in the center of the room, sweating and breathing heavily. He was surrounded by the remains of the Beacon training droids, anything that remained was charred and smoking.

Andrew fell to his knee, that last attack took more out of him then he expected. That was one of the strongest uses of his semblance since he discovered it.

 _Poor little Andrew_ , he heard the voice again. This time, with his mind a bit more cleared, Andrew froze. This time, he realized that the voice wasn't his own. _Trying so hard to be a hero to make up for his actions…but can't seem to do it right._

"W-Who are you?" The voice merely laughed, "Get out of my head!"

 _Oh don't worry your pretty little head about it blondie, I'll be going. But I can promise one thing: this…is NOT going to be the last time we speak. Bye-bye._ With that, Andrew found himself alone with his (own) thoughts once again. He was still breathing heavily, but now it was for an ENTIRELY different reason.

 _W-Who the hell was that?_ Andrew liked to believe that someone couldn't infiltrate the academy without setting off some kind of alarm or defense mechanism, but he wasn't sure. If he was wrong, then that means there's someone who can sneak undetected by the eyes of Glynda, Aasim, and Ozpin. And if he was right…that just means that there was some telepath who could enter his mind from lord knows how much of a distance. Neither thought made him feel better.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(The next day)

To say that the next day was a tad awkward would be a MASSIVE understatement. Godzilla and Andrew had barely said five sentences to each other all day. They weren't even together for a large majority of the day. They said a brief "morning" to each other as the team woke up and only stuck around for breakfast before they split. Andrew had said that he was going to go train and Godzilla used the excuse that he wanted to go walk around the city for sometime. This left Ben and Ed alone in their room with Fenrir, contemplating on what their next move should be. They haven't seen either of them in hours, although their concern wasn't for their safety (not only because they were capable warriors, but because Godzilla told them what time they would need to alert someone)…but mainly for their relationship.

"What are we gonna do Ben?" Ed asked, scratching behind Fenrir's ear as said Dustwolf laid down on his lap.

The alien shape-shifter sighed, "I'm not sure Ed. I've never seen them act like this before. They're pretty much doing everything they can think of to keep from interacting with one another," Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's ridiculous." Fenrir lifted himself off of Ed's lap and walked over to Ben's bed before crawling onto it. He nudged Ben's leg with his head and looked up at him with sad eyes. The message was clear. "I know buddy," he pet Fenrir's head, "I'm worried too."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The kaiju king was walking straightforward, barely giving much thought as to where he'd be going. With the exclusion of bathroom and meal breaks, this was how he'd spent his entire day. Walking. Thinking. His mind remained on Andrew and their argument the day before. He wasn't the hugest fan of the two of them completely avoiding each other for the entire day, but he knew that any conversation that he tried to initiate which just lead to another argument. Avoiding each other like the plague felt childish, but he didn't want them screaming at each other for the whole day.

 _What a GREAT leader you turned out to be._ The only visible reaction Godzilla had to the voice from last night was a frown.

 _Get out of my head,_ he had been hearing this voice all throughout the day. It stands to reason that he gotten into responding in his head, seeing as how it probably would help him blend in if he did so otherwise. But instead of helping him (like they had last time), they were just mocking him. By this point, the fact that this person was just a voice in his head was the ONLY thing keeping them from bring torn to shreds.

 _Aw, thanks for the compliment. I never knew you thought so highly of me, little lizard._

 _If you know who I truly am, then you know how idiotic that name is. I'm older and larger then you._

 _My, my, my…size measuring?_ Godzilla rolled his eyes, _Both of those facts don't matter much now. In your NEW body._

 _If you're not going to be helpful, then go away…whoever the hell you are._

 _If it's a name you want, call me Kepi._

 _Alright Kepi, what I'd REALLY want is for you to go away._

 _Alright fine, I know when I'm not wanted. Also…on your left._

 _What?_ No sooner then be had finished that thought, something hard collided with his side with incredible speed and power that his body crashed a window and sprawled across the floor of a nearby building. He heard people talking and yelling at him, but he paid them no mind. He looked stood up to what had knocked him away...and his blood ran cold with he found them.

Standing there in the middle of the street, large golden reptilian wings sprouting from her back...was Ryoko. She gave him a sweet smile and even a little wave, but the malice in her eyes was clearly visible. Most of the people in the building and around the area were staring in shock, primarily at the giant wings on her back. That kind of reaction wasn't going to do for Ryoko at all.

She took in a deep breath before looking upwards and opening her mouth, blasting anything and everything around her with red hot flames. Godzilla's ears were filled with the shrieks of terror from civilians, "EVERYBODY RUN!" Anyone still in the immediate area didn't need to be told twice as they hightailed it out of there as fast as their legs could carry them. The kaiju king quickly took out his scroll and sent a message to his team to meet him at his location NOW. Godzilla looked back to Ryoko and glared with a fiery intensity, unsheathing Supernova aa he stepped out of the building, "Ryoko."

"Hey there my fellow reptile. Did you miss me?" She purred in a teasing tone.

"Hardly."

"So, where's your little team? Or is this gonna be a private session?"

"I'll be enough to deal with you for now," even as the words left his mouth, Godzilla knew that the words were lies. It took him and his entire team to stand up to her last time, and even then they had to be saved by Aasim's friend David.

Ryoko's wings shrunk back into her back as scales grew from her arms and her nails elongated into claws, "Tell me little boy," Godzilla's grip on Supernova tightened and growled, "Do you actually think that you can defeat me on your own?"

Rather then giving her the satisfaction of an answer, Godzilla simply charged forward. He was fast, but Ryoko was faster. She raised her arm up, deflecting the blade on her durable scales. His glaring expression met her crazed smile. Godzilla's main hope was that he would be able to keep the damage to a minimum and survive against Ryoko until his teammates arrived.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Andrew ran across the arena as the training droids fired upon him, more then a few bullets getting past his speed. Instead of training his defense with his staff (like he had last time), he was training his durability. He was focusing his aura all over his body, while simultaneously focusing his own powers onto himself. With these two abilities surrounding his being, the bullets bounced off of his body and felt more like bee stiings rather than anything that would do any severe damage.

He raced over to one droid and tore its head clean off before chucking his staff at another, piercing its chest and pinning it to the wall. With a yell, he threw his arms out and telekinetically gripped every remaining droid in the room. He slowly lifted them into the air before he clenched his hands into fists, crushing each droid where it stood (or floated). He breathed out before letting the droids fall to the ground, throwing his hand out and summoning Apollo back into his palm. He shifted his weapon back into its bow form and slung it over his shoulder before summoning his water bottle into his hand. Taking a long sip of water, he felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket. He saw a message from Godzilla.

 _Ryoko is back. All of you get to my location. NOW!: Godzilla._

He paused after reading the message. Part of him was yelling at him to go and help his leader (and the others, who are no doubt on their way). But…another part of him wasn't so sure. If they all attempted to fight Ryoko again, it would go the exact same way as the last time. All it would accomplish is either their own deaths or further splintering the team.

He sighed, letting his water bottle fall from his hand, "Fuck," he muttered.

"That's some rather inappropriate language, don't you think?" Andrew jumped in surprise, spinning around to see David leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"What do you want?" Andrew hadn't meant for that to come out as harsh as it did, but he still wasn't in the best of moods. "Shouldn't you be with Aasim for…something?" He tried to get himself to speak in a softer tone.

"Nah, he didn't need anything after the yelling he gave you boys. You know, you should go help your team."

"How do you-?"

"I've been here for a little while. I saw that huge energy surge from where I was. Aasim and the staff wanted to come investigate, but I told them I would." He stood up straight and began walking towards the guardian, "Your teammates are about to go up against one of the most dangerous criminals alive. It seems like they could really use your help."

Andrew looked away, "I know. It's just…I'm not sure if apprehending Ryoko is the best choice."

"Andrew," David spoke with such seriousness in his voice that Andrew couldn't help but look at him, "Ryoko isn't who you think she is."

"Well, you'll have to forgive me for finding that a bit difficult to believe," with his Scroll in his pocket, Apollo slung over his shoulder, and his water bottle in hand, Andrew brushed past David and began walking towards the door.

"I can show you the truth," Andrew heard David's footsteps as he walked to him. As he spun around to question this statement, David suddenly placed his hand on the side of Andrew's head.

What happened next was something that Andrew would never believe he could restate. It felt as though his body was frozen as the entire world blasted away. Behind the impassive impression of David (who acted completely unfazed by what was happening), Andrew saw just about every shape and color imaginable fly by his eyes every second. He couldn't move, couldn't hear, couldn't speak. It felt like he was moving at the speed of light, but his feet stayed firmly planted to the ground (or, whatever he stood on).

Suddenly, the world came back into view. Andrew had to shut his eyes (which hadn't adapted to the sudden shift in color) as he fell to the ground, breathing heavier then he had in his life. It took him a few seconds to get his voice back, "What…the hell…did you just do?!"

"I'm sorry," David replied sincerely, "It's a…unique aspect of my semblance. It times time for one to build up a tolerance to the trip."

"Trip?" Andrew was able to slowly open his eyes, finding that the two of them were now in near complete darkness. The only reason that he was able to see David as well as he did was because his green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. "Where are we?"

"Follow me. Like I said, I can show you the truth about Ryoko…but it will not be a pretty sight." David began walking away and, seeing no other option, Andrew followed.

Andrew tried to see if he could recognize where they were, but the only things that could (barely) see were rocks and trees. Just then, he paused as he heard the cracking of a stick across the floor. "What was that?" He whispered to David, who simply continued walking. "David!" Catching movement in the corner of his eye, Andrew turned to see a Beowolf slowly walking from the trees. Andrew's eyes widened as he reached for Apollo…only to realize that it isn't there. David, on the other hand, did not stop moving. "David!" The blonde man didn't stop moving, continuing to walk straight in the path of the Beowolf. After seeing what he was able to do to Ryoko, Andrew wouldn't have normally been worried about David dealing with a single Beowolf, but he had no clue where they were and this thing probably had a pack not very far away. And, depending on the size and combat skills of that pack, they could end up drawing even more Grimm to them.

So imagine his surprise when David actually walked through the Beowolf, as if it were nothing more then a mirage. He turned back to Andrew and chuckled at the complete confusion on his face, "This is only a memory Andrew. We can't interact with anything or anyone but the ground. There's no need to worry about the Grimm for now," he motioned for Andrew to follow him before continuing to walk the path. Andrew looked at the Beowolf hesitantly before walking to catch up with David. It was weird walking through the creature, it felt as though there was nothing there.

Taking one last look back as the Grimm began to walk further into the forest, Andrew saw that David had gotten quite a ways away and had to run to catch up with him. He found David standing at the edge of a cliff, staring at a source of light from below. When he finally caught up to the blond boy **(3)** , he saw that a multitude of emotions were on his face. The two dominant ones appeared to be fury…and sadness. With a confused look on his own face, Andrew looked down to see what David was staring at…and immediately regretted doing so. He then realized what the light coming from below was…it was a village, burning.

The entire village seemed to be surrounded by a ring fire, which would most likely sure to keep someone from getting in…or getting out. Huts were surrounded with so much flames that they just looked like giant fireballs from this angle. Focusing his vision past the fires, he could see the forms of people. Humans and fauna alike. He saw women frantically searching for a way out, children either in their arms or holding their hands. He could also see (and hear) men running towards themselves, armed with swords, spears, and knives. Andrew looked to see what they were charging towards, and was able to make out…something near the edge of the ring.

It seemed to be large, with claws, a thin tail, giant wings on their back, and (what appeared to be) spikes coming from their arms. But there was one feature of theirs that Andrew could see plainly. A feature that he could never forget, and one that made him freeze in shock. Their eyes. Their golden eyes, completely devoid of pupils. I-It can't be, Andrew thought in terror.

Then…the figure laughed, "Come on! Give me some entertainment! Fight to protect your precious home!" Andrew recognized that voice. It was Ryoko's. The saw the men charging at her with the intent to kill. Ryoko chuckled at their efforts as she backhanded one away before another by the head and slamming him into the ground. A bull faunus yelled as he charged with his spear at the ready, attempting to stab her in the chest (and hopefully hit either her heart, spine, or a lung). The shock and terror was evident on his face as Ryoko effortlessly caught the weapon, mere inches away from where her heart was.

Both fauna stared at the spear's point before looking at each other, Ryoko smirking (revealing s mouth full of fangs) as she saw the fear in his face. She effortlessly snapped the spear in two before taking her claws and slashing the man across the throat. She didn't even flinch as the blood sprayed across her face, smirking and even going as far as to lick her lips for any trace of the substance.

Her tail shot out and grabbed a human who was trying to sneak up behind her by the neck. He tried stabbing her with his knife, but the blade actually bent when it made contact with her scales. She effortlessly snapped his neck and tossed his corpse to the side, as if he was nothing more then garbage. With a mighty flap of her wings, she was in the air. She chuckled deeply to herself as she saw them all starting to huddle together as the flames consumed more and more of (what remained of) their village. The remaining men and some of the woman held their weapons in their hands as they struggled to put themselves in-between Ryoko and their loved ones, especially the children.

The scene before his was horrible, but Andrew couldn't take his eyes off of it. He had been so passionately defending this…this...demon. Suddenly, one single sentence appeared in his head. A sentence that he had said.

 _"But if they were like the men she killed, then I say good radiance!"_ Andrew fell to his knees, he suddenly felt sick. "Stop this," Andrew was barely able to croak out, his throat feeling dry. Despite his low voice, David could still hear him.

Just then, the two warriors were able to notice a glowing purple light source coming from Ryoko. They both looked to see the "spikes" on Ryoko's arms glowing purple. _Energy dust_ , Andrew realized. Ryoko placed her palms together in front of her, her eyes shut and her hands beginning to glow purple. She opened her hands, revealing a small orb of energy. Her eyes shot open and she began to chuckle as she raised her hands into the air, the orb growing larger and larger until it was the size of a Goliath. She looked down and (thanks to her enhanced vision) could see the looks of fury and terror on everyone's faces. "DON'T WORRY EVERYONE! I'LL BE MORE THEN HAPPY TO REUNITE YOU WITH YOUR FALLEN FRIENDS AND FAMILY…BY SENDING YOU TO THE NEXT WORLD!"

"I SAID STOP THIS!" Andrew yelled furiously at David, punching the ground and wishing that he could cause some damage. David responded with a barely noticeable nod. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, and the entire world around them began to fade. The last thing Andrew heard was Ryoko's maniacal laughter.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Godzilla grunted in pain as Ryoko slammed him into the ground. She smiled wildly at him, probably enjoying this more then she should (like she gave a damn), as she readied her clawed hand into the air. Before she could claw his eyes out, Wildmutt tackled her to the ground with a roar. He roared in her face before rearing his fist back for a punch, which slammed into the ground as Ryoko moved her head to the side. She gave the vulpimancer a wink before blasted a stream of fire in his face at point-blank range.

Wildmutt quickly got off of Ryoko, whimpering as he held his smoking face. Ryoko stood and grabbed him by the back of his neck, lifting him up before punching him in the back. Had it not been for a vulpimancer's enhanced durability and Ben's own aura, that attack likely would have severed his spine.

Ryoko threw her arm up, blocking a slash of Flipper courtesy of Ed. She smirked at the serious look on his face, "What ever happened "faunus stick together", big guy?"

"I will never align myself with your wickedness, vile harpy!"

"(Sighs), there's just no talking to some people." The reptile and mammal faunus stared at one another before slightly bending their legs and pushing off at the same time, rocketing towards each other at supernatural speeds. They were moving so fast that they appeared to be blurs of green and gold to the untrained eye. Ed, for the most part, was on the defensive, doing his best to deflect every slash from Ryoko.

As for Ryoko, she attacked without mercy. A crazed smile was on her face as she attempted to claw the very flesh off of his bones. She curled her hand into a fist and punched forward with all her might at Ed's chest. The gorilla faunus was able to raise him arm up in defense with about a second to spare, the force of the attack causing Ed to go sliding backwards by a few feet. Suddenly, Ryoko's wings emerged from her back. With a single strong flap, she was in the air.

Once she was high enough **(4)** , she took in a deep breath and blasted a stream of fire around Ed. The gorilla faunus found himself completely surrounded by the flames, which had risen high enough that cut off his vision in every direction except for up.

Ed's grip on Flipper tightened as he carefully stared into the flames, prepared to attack at a moment's notice. _She's fast, that much I know. So I must keep my guard up. All my vital areas._ Suddenly, he felt something wrap tightly around his neck and partially over his mouth. _Oh no, my neck! My most vital area!_

Ryoko barely floated in the air, staring at the choking Ed with crossed arms and a smirk, "What's wrong big boy? Got nothing cute to say this time?" All she got for an answer was a muffled yell as Ed fell to his knees, "Adorable!"

 _Come on Ed, think! Do something!_ Just then, he (believe it or not) got an idea. _Boing!_ He grabbed Ryoko's tail and pulled down with all of his strength. Once enough of his mouth was free, he opened up and bit down on her tail with everything.

Ryoko's mocking smirk immediately dropped and she howled in pain, quickly pulling her tail into her own hands, "AHHH! SON OF A MOTHER-!" She looked towards Ed furiously before throwing a kick that actually landed to his neck.

The attack's power sent the gorilla faunus sprawling through the flames and across the street. Ed slowly stood up, coughing as he held a hand to his throat before quickly taking off his jacket and throwing it down. After stepping on it a bit to make sure any and all flames were out, he glared at Ryoko, "Hey! (Cough, cough), you kicked me in the throat!"

Ryoko glared right back, "You bit my tail."

"You kicked me in the throat."

"YOU BIT MY FUCKING TAIL!" Ryoko decided that she was done with this idiots as she readied her claws and brought out her fangs. Before she could retaliate, however, a strong jet of water struck her dead in the chest.

The attack forced Ryoko herself back a few feet and (upon stopping) she looked up to see Godzilla and Ben, the latter of which being in the form of Water Hazard, rush to their teammate's aid.

"Now you what you did, shape-shifter. You got my shirt all wet," Ryoko pretended to put before smirking lustfully, "Or…was that your goal, you naughty boy?"

Water Hazard shivered, "Sorry lady, I'm not attached to complete psychopaths."

"I will not allow you to corrupt my friends, evil woman! I shall now defeat you using the ancient technique of the greatest warrior to ever live!"

Ryoko raised an eyebrow, "Oh, is that a fact?"

"Yes it is!" Ed immediately replied, not picking up on her sarcasm, "Behold!" He bent his legs and pushed himself forward, "KAIO-KEN!"

"Kaio wha-?" Ryoko didn't get a chance to finish her question before a powerful crashed into her face, courtesy of Ed. Godzilla and Ben's eyes actually widened a bit as they saw Ryoko go flying. While they weren't really surprised, they still got impressed at times when Ed really shows how strong he is.

Said gentle giant stood there on one foot, his right arm held out in a fist and serious expression on his face. He then turned around to his teammates and gave them a bright smile.

At that moment, something shot forth from the ground and took to the skies. The three guardians quickly to up to see what it was, seeing something kind of gold object shoot through the sky. This "gold object" suddenly split open, revealing Ryoko behind them and the gold object being her wings. She looked down towards the guardians before her gazed settled on Ed, "No seriously, kaio what?"

Ed palled, "Kaio crap."

"Thought so," Ryoko chuckled before reaching into the pouches on her legs. Unlike last time, however, she had a different type of dust in each hand. Yellow in her left, and white in her right. Lightning and ice.

Quicker then any of them could react, Ryoko stabbed her arms with the crystals before letting g out a roar of pain. Yellow lines appeared on her right arm and white lines appeared on her left arm as she grit her teeth in pain. Soon, however, that pained expression grew into a smirk

When she opened her eyes, the whites in there changed. Her left eye appeared to remain the same, while her right looked pure yellow without a pupil with her golden pupil pressed against the yellow back.

"SCATTER!" Godzilla yelled out, barely two seconds before Ryoko threw one hand out and sent bolts of electricity racing towards the guardians.

Knowing that his current form wouldn't have been the best against the dust that Ryoko was currently using, Water Hazard slapped the symbol on his chest and was consumed by a bright green light. Standing in the Orishan's place was a creature with dark green skin and large three-jointed legs. He had a large segmented horn on the top of his head along with two miniature segmented horns where his eyes were. He had three spikes on each forearm and the back of each leg, along with sharp fingers and two light green claw-like toes on each foot and one on the back of each foot. He had gill-like structures underneath his armpits and green overalls with black stripes, a small white stripe, and the Auratrix symbol on his stomach. "CRASSHOPPER!"

Crasshopper quickly dodged a blast of ice from Ryoko, nearly reaching her height in a single leap. He landed on top of a nearby building and began running along its roof.

Ryoko launched bolts of electricity and shards of ice towards the changeling, but Crasshopper proved to be faster and more agile in his current state then she expected. Crasshopper leaped into the air and readied one leg as he prepared to deliver a decanting kick to the woman. Imagine his surprise when Ryoko caught his foot without barely budging an inch.

 _T-That's impossible._ Crasshopper's legs were his strongest attribute, capable of smashing through solid stone when he jumped. And the fact that she hadn't even budged from a kick from him was pretty scary.

"I'm rather disappointed little bug. You're able to shape-shift into creatures never before seen on Remnant. I expected a lot better from someone of your caliber."

Crasshopper yelled in pain as electricity violently coursed through his body. Ryoko smiled at the alien in pain and loved the sounds of his screams of agony.

"PUT HIM DOWN YOU BITCH!" She looked down, seeing Godzilla running towards her and glaring with the intensity of ten suns. Wordlessly, she tossed Crasshopper to the side like trash before flying towards the reptile faunus.

The tip of Godzilla's tail began to glow blue before the light began to spread along the length of the appendage and up his back as well. With a mighty roar, he opened his mouth and shot his atomic breath forward towards the enemy. Ryoko countered by breathing a stream of fire at her fellow reptile faunus.

The two beams of fire and radiation met in the middle, resulting in a massive explosion that covered the entire area in smoke. Godzilla's grip on Supernova tightened as his yellow eyes frantically scanned around the area, trying to locate Ryoko.

Just then, the smoke around him suddenly seemed to clear a great deal. He barely had enough time to see Ryoko flying towards him, her claws at the ready. As he raised his sword in defense, a green blur suddenly tackled Ryoko to the ground. She smirked when she saw the glaring expression of Ed, "You know big guy, normally a girl likes to be taken out to dinner first." Ed reared his fist back and punched with all his might, but Ryoko swiftly managed to move her head at the last second. She brought her leg up and delivered a devastating kick directly to the center of Ed's chest, launching the guardian through the air and slamming into the front of a car.

As she sat up, Ryoko took a quick second to look at the crater Ed's fist left in the street. _Not bad. That what have done some real damage if it hit_. But these thoughts only took mere moments. In an instant, Ryoko closed the gap between the two of them and had her hand wrapped tightly around his throat. She chuckled before jabbing two fingers towards Ed's eyes, stopping at only an inch away from them, "I think I'm gonna take those pretty brown eyes of yours as trophies." She was so focused on rearing up to claw out Ed's eyes, that she wasn't aware of a purple disc-like object comprised of pure energy flying straight at her.

Ryoko yelled in shocked pain as she felt a burning pain near the end of her tail. She looked at her extra appendage and her eyes widened as she saw that over a third of her tail had been sliced clean off. The stump was also sizzling, the wound apparently having cauterized. Snarling furiously, Ryoko tossed Ed to the side and stood up with a downright murderous look in her eyes, "Alright, who's got the balls?!"

"I believe that would be me," the reptilian faunus turned around to see Andrew standing in the street, his staff in hand and glaring at her through his blonde hair. Instead of their usual blue, his eyes were glowing a dangerous purple.

Ryoko closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose before allowing herself to smile, although the hint of anger remained in her eyes, "Hey there blondie. I was wondering where you were. With a move like that, one might think you have a death wish."

"The only person who deserves to die here is you monster," Andrew snarled.

"Monster? Where'd that come from?"

"Someone opened my eyes to your true nature. Yesterday, you claimed your right in determining those men from before because the exterminated innocent fauna without remorse. But that wasn't your reason. You didn't even need a reason. You massacre whoever you please, not out of some kind of justice, but just because you can. Human or faunus…innocent or guilty, none of it matters to you, does it?!" Andrew's teammates just looked on in slight shock. Andrew was the one who's been so fiercely defending Ryoko…and now he seems to turn against her? The anger was also a surprise as well. Even before Andrew's change in personality, they don't think they've seen Andrew so…furious.

Ryoko's eyes widened a bit in surprise before they were shut. Then…she began laughing, "That someone must have known quite a lot about me if they've told you so much. You're right Andrew, not s single word you said was false."

"I fought so much for you. To try and convince my team that there was actually good in you. But I was wrong," he lifted up Apollo before slamming it into the ground, "You're nothing but a monster. A demon," he pointed his staff at the dragon faunus, "and I'm going to send you back to Hell where you belong!"

"Aw, does that mean we won't be able to be best buddies now?" Ryoko pretended to pout before smirking, almost in a way of proudly showing off her mouth of fangs. The look in Andrew's eyes darkened even further and his grip on Apollo tightened. He charged forward without any further words, breaking the ground beneath him as he did.

Ryoko held her arms up in an "X" fashion as Andrew threw a punch at her, empowered by his aura and his own mental powers. The force of the attack was far greater then Ryoko expected, the hit actually knocking her back. She smiled as she slid across the street before coming to a stop. Just as she was about to comment, she had to move to the side to avoid Andrew jabbing his staff towards her like a spear.

Ryoko gave her wings a hard flap to get into the air, "Wow blondie," she called once she was in the air, "You're not half bad when you're serious."

"Shut up," Andrew growled as he formed a ball of energy in his hand and chucked it with all his might. Ryoko reared a hand and smacked it away, the ball blowing up a portion of a nearby building.

"Not bad kid. That attack was pretty impressive. My hand is actually stinging."

"Bite me."

"That may have been a poor choice of words." The dragon faunus pushed off with her legs towards the guardian, her fangs bared. Andrew narrowly avoided Ryoko actually trying to sink her fangs into him, before rearing his fists back to punch. Before he could, however, Ryoko's knee suddenly shot up towards his stomach. Ryoko smirked before roughing pulling Andrew's hair and head up so that they were eye level, "It doesn't matter how angry you may be, you're still no match for me," she emphasized her point by rearing her fist back and punching him in the face, tearing out a few locks of his hair as she did so.

Andrew was quick to recover despite the pain, quickly rolling to the side go avoid as Ryoko attempted to step on his head. He threw his hand out, sending Ryoko flying with a telekinetic blast. She was quick to recover, however, effortlessly catching herself with her wings. Andrew fired a beam of energy from his hand, but Ryoko simply crossed her arms in an "X" fashion and began charging. Despite the continued power he put into the attack, Ryoko powered through it like it was nothing.

Thinking quickly, Andrew ceased the attack and leaped backwards as Ryoko began drawing ever closer to him. He fired off another orb of energy, to which Ryoko effortlessly backhanded away. To the dragon faunus's surprise, Andrew began to float in the air. He didn't waste anytime using his enemy's shock to his advantage. He sped forward and delivered a punch directly to her cheek. Although there was power behind the attack, Ryoko was able to keep herself from flying away this time.

As she rubbed her cheek, she actually had a pissed off expression on her face. With a growl, she roughly grabbed Andrew by the head and slammed him into the ground. She punched him in the chest, knocking the air out of him. She reared her claws back to strike, but Andrew quickly placed a glowing purple hand on her stomach. Ryoko barely had time to react before there was a bright flash of light as Andrew fired off an energy blast at point-blank range. As she was sent off of him, he didn't give her much of an opportunity to rest.

Andrew shot forth and grabbed Ryoko by the head, slamming her into the ground and dragging her through the street. He flew up into the air without releasing his grip on Ryoko's head. Summoning his strength, he threw Ryoko towards a building. He summoned an orb of energy in his hands before chucking it towards the falling dragon faunus, enhancing its power with his own mental abilities. He kept the attack solid as it collided with Ryoko and sent her crashing into the building. He crushed his hand into a fist, detonating the orb and blowing up over half of the building in a fiery explosion.

Andrew let out a calming breath as he wiped sweat from his forehead and slowly floated down towards the street. "Andrew!" He turned around to see his teammates heading over towards him. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to prepare before Ed grabbed him into a large hug. He began swinging Andrew around side-to-side, "Oh my friend! How glad I am that your are alright! I was so worried about you!"

"Ed…I'm fine. Please…let go. I-I can't…breathe," Andrew wheezed out, his vision beginning to darken.

"Ed, let him go," Godzilla said, to which the gorilla faunus complied…by immediately dropping him to the ground. Godzilla sighed before going to help Andrew up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That was pretty cool dude," Ben put a hand on Andrew's shoulder, "That whole "cutting off her tail" thing especially. How'd you know you could do that?"

"I don't know. I think I saw it in some anime once."

"So…do you think you got her?" Ed asked. Less then five seconds later, there was a loud noise that erupted from the remains of the building Ryoko was thrown into. Turning around, the boys saw Ryoko flying high in the air. She was baring her fangs and there was a downright murderous look in her golden eyes.

"I WILL MOUNT YOUR HEAD WHERE MY TAIL USED TO BE!"

GABE all readied their weapons in response. Andrew turned to his partner, "To answer your question Ed…no. I don't believe I did."

Ryoko readied her claws and let out a monstrous roar before charging towards GABE at an incredible speed. Just as the boys got ready to charge themselves, a huge column of fire suddenly emerged from the ground. All five of them held their arms of in front of their face at the sudden emergence of the intense flames. As they slowly began to lower their arms, they were able to barely detect a figure within the fire. As the flames continued to die down, the figure within them became more and more visible. While Ryoko looked on in confusion and annoyance, GABE couldn't believe the entity that stood before them.

" _You_ ," Godzilla snarled at the orange-eyed figure that stood before them. The same one who appeared at the Void on their mission to Atlas last month.

"Hey, buddy! Who the hell are you?!" The figure completely ignored Ryoko's yelling, keeping their eyes on the team in front of them. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Ryoko still didn't get any response, and that just pissed her off. "Why you little-! I'll tear you in HALF!" Ryoko sped forward, opting to focus on the dark figure instead of Team GABE.

To her complete surprise, Ryoko found herself unable to move when her claws were only a few inches away from the figure. Looking up, she saw that the figure had turned around to face her. Quicker then she could react, the figure's hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat.

They turned Ryoko a bit, seemingly examining the dragon faunus within their grasp. "Hmph." They released their grasp on her throat before delivering a quick chop to the side of her neck. The dragon faunus's eyes rolled into the back of her skull as her unconscious form crumpled to the ground.

Or would have, had the figure not grabbed them by her hair before she hit the ground. They flicked their wrist, creating a swirling orange vortex in front of them.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!" The future turned to see Godzilla leaping towards them, Supernova in hand and rage burning in his eyes. To the shock of his teammates, the figure effortlessly stopped the blade with only their finger. Godzilla quickly removed his blade and threw a slash aimed at their waist. The figure quickly moved and deflected the attack with nothing but their finger again. Godzilla threw slash after slash with incredible speed and power, but the figure was a to deflect each attack with nothing more then their finger (which got Godzilla angrier and angrier each time it happen).

Deciding to end this annoyance, the figure thrusted their hand out and sent Godzilla flying by striking him with a powerful telekinetic push dead center in his chest.

"Don't bother," the figure spoke as the rest of GABE readied their weapons, "Just like the last time our paths crossed, none of you are powerful enough to match me. Because of this fact, I'm not even going to waste my time." Their orange eyes seemed to glow brighter in the darkness of their hood, causing all of GABE to sweat, "But, know this GABE: I spared you once in Atlas, and I spare you now. But," the ground beneath the dark figure cracked and their free hand crackled with electricity, "I will not do so a third time. The next time we meet, if you're not powerful enough to defeat me…then all of you. Will. Die." The seriousness of the figure's statement sent shivers down everyone's spines. They stepped through the portal (dragging Ryoko as they did so) without saying another word, none of GABE were willing to move until the portal disappeared.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Andrew sat atop the roof of the academy, staring blankly at the lights of the city. It had been a few hours since their conflict with Ryoko, and their second encounter with the dark figure from Atlas. Needless to say, Aasim was NOT happy that they had (once again) disobeyed orders and went after Ryoko. He was so unhappy in fact, that he made GABE spar with him not long after they got back. Andrew still had the bruises on his arms and back.

However, they were able to give some valuable information about Ryoko. Apparently, no one else before that week had survived an encounter with her. Needless to say, the team had a swell of pride from hearing this (although he and Godzilla showed it less). Andrew had just headed off to the roof after they had given all of the information they could on Ryoko, stating that he needed to be alone with his thoughts right now.

"Quite the view, isn't it?" Andrew turned his head back slightly to see his leader leaning against the wall with crossed arms. Andrew turned his head back towards the city. "I know you said you wanted to be alone," he walked over to the blonde boy before taking a seat next to him, "But I think you and I should talk." A few moments of silence passed, "Alright, I'll start. You fought so passionately to defend Ryoko…and then you show up to fight. I'm not exactly complaining, but I do you think an explanation would be helpful."

"David."

"The guy who saved us when we first fought Ryoko?"

"Yeah. His semblance is telepathy. Not only can he read people's minds, but their emotions and memories too. He said that he was able to connect to Ryoko's mind to drudge up a memory of…her attacking a village. He was able to create a kind of "mental world" for us to see. The people in this village…they weren't evil. Or dark in anyway, at least from what I could tell. These innocent people. Men…women…children. And she just…massacred them. No pity. No mercy. No nothing!" The roof began to crack under the pressure of Andrew's fists and his mind. He turned to face his leader, "I'm sorry. If I had no what a monster she was, I would have gone with you to help right away."

"No. Like you said, you didn't know. And I should apologize as well. I refused to look at things from your perspective. Just because you didn't agree with me I completely turned on you. This whole "leader" thing is still coming to me. So…I am sorry Andrew."

"Thanks." The two sat in silence for a few more moments before Andrew decided to break it, "How about we both just agree that we didn't act the best and will try to be better from now on?"

"Sounds good to me. From now on, I promise I'll try to be more understanding of your points when any of you disagree with me."

"And I personally will try to just talk next time instead of just running and trying to ignore you." Andrew held up his fist and Godzilla smirked before bumping it with his own.

"Now," the kaiju king stood, "Care to head on back? Ben got us some pizzas, and we should probably head back before Ed eats it all. Ben did say he got a lot, but I think we can both agree that there really isn't any predicting Ed."

"True," Andrew chuckled and Godzilla ended up doing so as well.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Ryoko began coming to just moments after being roughly thrown to the ground. She held a hand to her head as she groaned, "What the fuck was that?"

"Get up," forcing her eyes open, Ryoko turned around to see the figure from before staring at her with those orange eyes of theirs.

" _You_ ," Ryoko snarled before summoning her claws and leaping towards them with a primal yell of fury. The dark figure very easily avoided before driving their knee into her stomach.

They grabbed Ryoko by her hair and lifted her up to eye level, "You stand no chance of defeating me, Colenso. Don't even bother wasting your energy." He threw her to the wall carelessly, like trash. Ryoko, however, wasn't exactly being treated like that. With a roar, she threw herself back at the figure with her eyes blazing with madness. Suddenly, she felt an intense pain in her chest. She collapsed to the ground and yelled in pain, her hands clutching her chest. "Right now I have seized your heart in a telekinetic grip and am applying intense pressure to it. I'm causing enough tension to cause you excruciating pain, but am only lessening my full capabilities just enough to keep you alive. Oh, I could kill you right now. It'd really be a simple act. All it would take is a little bit more pressure, and that organ will pop like an overinflated water balloon. That isn't as effective as I could be. I've spent years mastering multiple techniques to bring my foes to the very brink of death…and leave them there for as long as I please. I want you to really feel the pain you're experiencing right now. And now realize that I could keep you in that state for hours, days if I so choose to," Ryoko's only response was another yell of pain as the figure put more pressure on her heart, "Now, here's what is going to happen. I'm going to let you go, and then explain why I'm keeping you alive (for now). Once I'm done speaking, I want you to think long and hard about the action you take next," they released their grip on the dragon faunus, who began breathing heavily in relief, "Am I clear?"

"Crystal," she wheezed out, thankful to just be able to breath.

"Now…there are certain…people who have heard of your abilities and are very interested. You're one of the most dangerous and powerful criminals alive. Your talents and skills could prove useful."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, and interrupt me again and I'll snap your spine like a twig," the figure growled, their orange eyes glowing menacingly. Just like with that blond boy David (who had also gotten himself shot up to the top of her kill list), her instincts were telling her that there was something dangerous about the entity that stood before her. She didn't say another word. "The people I work with would find your abilities to be of great use to them. You will have everything you want and more…if you pledge yourself to us."

Ryoko thought to herself. She didn't like taking orders from anyone, which is most likely what this would entail. However…she was able to guess what the alternative was. "I suppose that kinda depends. I want revenge on the five little brats who got away from me. I want to tear them to shreds with my bare hands. Is that something you can promise me?" The figure's fist clenched, an action that went unseen by the dragon faunus.

"As I said, you will have what you desire and more. Now…do you pledge yourself to the Dark Ones?"

Ryoko looked to the ground before standing up and looking the figure in the eyes, having to look up in order to do so, "Alright fine then. I join your little group. Just don't expect me to rein in my…chaotic tendencies," she emphasized her statement with a smirk and summoning her claws in front of her face.

"Not at all Ms. Colenso," the figure replied, completely unfazed by the woman's bloodlust, "In fact, we encourage it."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"We'll be ready to begin shortly. The culmination of everyone's hard work, and you will not be disappointed. That…I can say for certain," Vilgax spoke with crossed arms.

"I better not be," Sienna spoke from the screen in front of him, "You've used up a lot of the White Fang's time and resources. Your plan had better be worth it, for your sake," she snarled the last bit, but the warlord remained unfazed.

"It will be."

"Good. Then there'd be no problem with me showing up to check for myself. It has become clear to me that this…Team GABE is more formidable then expected. And it is becoming clearer that you're unable to deal with them on your own, even with the help you've been given," Even across the screen, Sienna could see Vilgax's hands clench around his arms and his aura begin to flare up slightly. But he kept silent, so she continued, "I'll arrive in exactly one week. I trust that won't be an issue."

"Of course not, Ms. Khan. I'll be looking forward to your arrival."

"Yes, I'm sure you will," with her last statement, the monitor flickered off.

"Well, that was something," Vilgax heard chuckling from behind.

"Shut it Taurus," he shot back towards the bull faunus.

"So is this plan of yours really going to be ready?" Adam asked. Vilgax had been good to keep his true intentions a secret ever since he joined forces with the White Fang.

"Yes, it will be. All will be revealed soon my young friend. And the boys of _GABE_ will pay," he knew that bringing them up would stick a nerve in Adam. And he was right, as he saw an angry frown appear on Adam's face and him subconsciously reaching for the hilt of his blade.

Vilgax reached into his pocket and pulled…something out. It was small (no larger then a quarter) and black in color, another circle on top. He pressed it to the side of his side and twisted it to the right. He let go of the device (which stuck to his head) and pressed it, causing it to go red before beeping and blinking radically.

If Adam wasn't wearing his mask, his confusion would have be as clear as glass, "What is that?"

For a few seconds, the warlord was silent and the only noise was the beeping of that device. Then, Vilgax looked back towards Adam and simply smirked, "Call it…an insurance policy."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Even after the destruction from earlier in the day, most things had gone back to (relatively) normal by the time night fell. The police had run their investigation (with help from Glynda) and repairs were already beginning for the damaged areas.

With everything that had been going on throughout the day, there was one sound that went completely unnoticed. One sound buried deep beneath the harbor's waves. One sound that rested at the very bottom…beeping. A small device was glowing red in the water, accompanied by a slow beeping.

Suddenly, the thing that the device rested on seemed to shift. It opened up, revealing a giant red eye.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd scene! Wow. That was DEFINITELY my longest chapter to date, over twenty-one thousand words. Hopefully, this'll make up for my absence.**

 **(1): You've gotta admit that's kinda funny.**

 **(2): No, not that. Although you were ALL thinking it.**

 **(3): Ironic, isn't it?;)**

 **(4): No, not that kind of high. Dirty minds you.**

 **So…stuff happened here.**

 **Ryoko Colenso is my latest creation of OC, with help from Sun Kasai (the person who's challenge I took up). For starters…yes, she is a dragon faunus. And before any of you start saying that prehistoric and mythological based faunus don't exist, I have heard NOTHING from official RWBY canon that says they don't. And in any case, I told you all that certain things will be different from traditional RWBY. Prehistoric and mythological based faunus DO exist in this story. End of discussion.**

 **In case it wasn't clear, Ryoko's semblance is a unique one. It connects her further to her animal side and allows her to turn parts of her body into that of a dragon. The faunus trait she was born with was a tail. With her semblance, she can turn her skin into scales (granting her superhuman strength and durability), grows fangs, claws, and wings (the last one allowing her to fly), and even can breathe fire if she chose too. If she were to ever use her semblance to its fullest aspect…well, I'm sure many of you have figured that out. And if you haven't, you'll find out later on.**

 **Yes, Ryoko is able to inject herself with dust as Hazel did. Because it was stated that Hazel's semblance is an immunity to pain, that means that injecting one's self with dust is something that (theoretically speaking) anyone on Remnant could do. Would it hurt? Yes (remember, these are razor sharp Crystal's imbued with the power of the elements). Would certain people have limits as to how much dust they could inject into their bodies? Yes. But it could still be done. As for why the dust seems to affect Ryoko in a different then it does Hazel…it's something I thought would work. Let's say that dust affects someone in (if even slightly) different ways then others.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed the conflict done between Godzilla and Andrew, and hope I did it right.**

 **Did you guys like David? More about him to be revealed later.**

 **And now we've got this "Kepi" character in the mix. Further questions.**

 **And the dark figure makes a comeback! But who are these "Dark Ones" they speak of? And what plans do they have for Ryoko? Oh, the questions.**

 **Vilgax is obviously planning something big, and you'll find out what soon enough. And how about his "insurance policy"? What is it that rests beneath Vale's harbors? And how did what rests beneath Vale's harbors even _get_ beneath Vale's harbors? So many questions, so few answers.**

 **I have something to say to all of you. I have lied to you. Well…I didn't exactly lie, it's more like I made a promise that I'm unable to keep. At the end of chapter 7, I said that I'd reveal the secret of Aasim's power before Volume 1…but that's no longer the case. I had a whole plan to build-up the reveal of his power…but I haven't done any of that build-up, and won't be able to before Volume 0 is finished. I'm not currently sure when I'll do the reveal of Aasim's history and power, but it probably won't be for a while. Sorry to anyone who was REALLY looking forward to the reveal.**

 **Next time…the Volume 0 finale. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	13. It Begins (1)

**(Author's Note: Guess who's baaaaaaaaaaaack?! Very sorry for the slow updating, things have been CRAZY these last few months. I'm starting a brand new updating schedule to work. Every story gets updated every OTHER week, three updates per week. Remnant's Guardians' specific days will be Saturdays.**

 **Kaiju Alpha: You'll see this chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Thirteen: It Begins (1)**

"Come on Ed, give 'em!"

"Say pretty please Ben!"

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"Say pretty please with…two eggs and a slice of bacon!"

Ben actually leaped onto Ed's back and tried clawing at the bag of potato chips, which Ed had now placed into his mouth, "Hand over the chips!"

Andrew was on his scroll, smirking at his teammates' antics and chuckling as he occasionally looked over to them. Fenrir was on the ground with Ben and Ed, running around their legs in curiosity as to what they were doing.

Godzilla, on the other hand, was not as amused as Andrew or as curious as Fenrir. He can be a bigger man and admit that he's been amused by his teammates' antics in the past. However, this was not one of those times. This is just ridiculous.

Here they were. Ed and Ben. Two of the four warriors who were brought to Remnant from their home dimensions by two actual living deities in order this save this world…and they're fighting over a bag of chips like children.

"Come on Ed, I'm starving!" Both guardians pulled at the bag with all of their might, which (of course) led the bag to tear.

"Oh, are you kidding me?!" Godzilla called out in frustration as the potato chips scattered across the room floor. "Seriously you guys?!" He glared at Ed and Ben.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Ben said before pointing at Ed, "It's his."

"Nuh-uh," Ed replied, still holding his torn half of the bag in his mouth. As the members of GABE argued, Fenrir was walking across the floor beneath them. He looked curiously at one of the chips that had fallen to the ground. He sniffed it for a few seconds before giving it a lick.

His eyes widened just before he took the chip in his mouth and ate it in an instant. He began walking around the room, picking up the chips and eating them as he did so.

Godzilla sighed and face-palmed, "You're all going to give me a migraine one of these days."

"Oh, you know you love us," Ben waved off as he picked a chip off of the ground and ate it.

"And that love diminishes with every day," Godzilla spoke in a monotone voice.

"Aha!" Ed called out, pointing at Godzilla's face, "So you _admit_ that you love us!"

"He's right Zilla," Andrew told his partner, "Those were your words, not ours."

"Do not call me," Godzilla snapped at the blonde, who merely snickered in response. Ben and Ed were soon laughing as well.

Godzilla closed his eyes, tool in a deep breath, let it out, and-.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

The reptilian faunus smirked at the sight and sound of his three teammates yelling in surprise and pain just before they collapsed to the ground. Godzilla shook his tail out, chuckling a bit at his teammates.

"That was so immature!" Ben yelled out, holding his cheek as he leaned on his arm.

"Perhaps," Godzilla shrugged, "But it was quite necessary," he jumped onto his bed, "Not to mention hilarious."

"You find this funny?" Andrew asked.

"Yep," Godzilla replied as he laid down with his arms behind his head, "It's the little things that I tend to enjoy more."

"Jerk/Douchebag/Jackass," Godzilla heard Ed, Ben, and Andrew (respectively) mutter.

"That's right…and don't you boys forget it."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Later that night)

"Let's go! All of you MOVE IT!" The White Fang grunts in the area picked up their speed in the crates they were moving and the containers they were carrying. They had all jumped at the sound of Vilgax's furious yell, and were terrified to think what would happen if they angered the alien warlord further.

Vilgax rubbed his closed eyes, feeling his rage beginning to boil to the surface.

"S-Sir?" Vilgax turned his head slightly, seeing one of the grunts flinch when his red eyes landed on her. A female deer faunus.

"What?"

"T-The High Leader is here sir," Vilgax's eyes widened slightly at the grunt's statement before his face became stone and his nodded his head.

"Call Taurus, Ash, Hu, and Leona, and have them meet me outside to welcome the High Leader."

"Y-Yes sir." Vilgax stomped his way through the space of the warehouse before shoving the doors open. His enhanced senses (he did enjoy aura) allowed him to detect four people walking up close behind him. He didn't bother looking back, seeing no need.

Just then, all five beings looked up to see a bullhead in the air and slowly making its descent. None spoke as the bullhead slowly made its way to the ground, landing in front of them.

The first people to step off of the bullhead were specialized White Fang guards. There were four of them. One had pale skin, two had fair/tanned skin, and the last one had dark skin. They wore a black hood/cloak object along with wearing red vests with white stripes on their chests. They held dark gray spears with red bladed points in their hands and held impassive expressions on their face. The two pairs of them each walked to different directions (one pair went to the left, and the other went to the right), turned around, and stood like statues, holding their spears in front of their faces.

All five of the criminals that stood in front of the bullhead then heard slow, loud footsteps coming from the machinery. Adam went down to a knee and bowed his head, but the other four remained standing.

Stepping off of the Bullhead was the leader of the White Fang herself…Sienna Khan. But she no longer had her red cape and now wore black gloves with silver lining on her hands.

"High Leader," Adam spoke from his position on the ground.

"Rise Adam," Sienna waved her hand, to which he did. She turned towards Vilgax, "Well Vilgax, my hope is that everything is taken care of."

"Of course Lady Khan," Vilgax smirked, which frustrated Sienna a great deal. He motioned with his hand and walked back towards the warehouse, signaling for Sienna to follow him. She growled under her breath and (begrudgingly) followed the warlord, snapping her fingers and signaling for her guards to follow her.

Coal chuckled a bit as Sienna walked by him, looking up and down every inch of her body (not making even the slightest attempt to be subtle). Sienna's orange eyes glared dangerously at the pale-skinned human, but Coal responded by (shamelessly) licking his lips. Just as Sienna and her guards walked away with Vilgax, something suddenly hit Coal in his temple and sent him to the ground. Holding his head, he looked up to see Adam standing there with a glare etched on his face, "Keep your eyes to yourself…before I remove them from your skull, human," Adam snarled, his hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of his blade.

Coal scoffed, "I'm merely enjoying the beauty of such a lovely lady. If anything, it's a compliment," he mused before standing up and looked at Adam with a glare of his own, "Don't do that again, Taurus."

Adam gave an arrogant smirk of his own, "Or what?"

Coal took out his axe, "Or I'll cut you to ribbons." Adam unsheathed Wilt, holding the blade close to the ground.

"Enough, both of you," Forrest called out, "You're grown men, and highly-skilled warriors. Start acting like it."

"I don't know," Amethyst shrugged, "I think that their fighting is pretty funny," she spoke before giggling behind her hand.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Forrest muttered as walked after Vilgax and Sienna, the other three not far behind.

"What precisely is it that you have planned?" Sienna asked as she and the warlord walked through the warehouse, dozens upon dozens of White Fang soldiers working in the background.

Vilgax smirked, "You are aware of my experiments with the blood of the Grimm, yes?"

Sienna grimaced. She was not a fan of his so-called "experiments", as she found them to be very…unnatural (and that was putting it mildly). The Creatures of Grimm were monsters of darkness that roamed the land, butchering everything and everyone that stood before were practically demons who crawled their way from Hell itself. Capturing them was dangerous and deadly enough as is. But draining them of their blood and using it as a form of…steroid (for lack of a better term)? It unnerved her a great deal. But, she dealt with it, "Yes, I am."

If Vilgax noticed Sienna's uncomfortable speaking of the subject, he said nothing, "In these months, thanks to the efforts of your troopers, I have amassed quite the…collection," Sienna's eye twitched at the amusement in Vilgax's voice, "of Grimm blood for future uses. In this time, I have put into play a multitude of tests for the substance, testing out its effects many times and recording the effects of many different types of blood."

"Very interesting Vilgax, but that's not what I asked you Vilgax," Sienna pointed out, "I asked you what it was you had planned, not what you have been doing."

"I am getting there," Vilgax said, "My point…is that the Grimm blood has proven to be quite successful through these months," he walked over towards a White Fang trooper carrying a crate, and mentioned for them to drop it. When they did so, Vilgax opened the crate and took out a vial filled with Grimm blood, "Now, we possess a massive amount of a substance that can drastically increase the power of any who consume it. It time for us to make use of this very valued resource."

"In what way?" Sienna spoke through gritted teeth. He was avoiding the question and didn't seem to be aware that Sienna's patience was running very thin.

"Our first task must be the demise of the hunter team known as GABE. They stand against us as our most dangerous enemies." A few months ago, Sienna may have honestly _laughed_ at the notion that first-year team of hunters-in-training could possibly be the White Fang's most dangerous enemy. But she'd seen their power, and there were multiple witnesses to testify their capability in combat. There weren't enemies to be underestimated, that much Sienna knew for sure. Although Sienna wouldn't exactly call them the White Fang's most dangerous foes, she knew that they had to be eliminated as soon as possible. Before they become too powerful. "They saw the effects of a small amount of Grimm blood back in Atlas, but they don't know precisely how powerful one could become from its usage. We use that to our advantage. I need troopers to partake in this experiment, and prepare for an ambush against those fools."

"And you're certain that they'd be able to defeat Team GABE?" Sienna asked.

"No," Vilgax replied bluntly, "It'd take either more members or greater concentrations of Grimm blood for their sheer numbers and/or physical abilities to be capable of overwhelming them. And given the fact that most of your troopers possess limited combat skills of their own and no aura, their bodies may not be able to handle the necessary amounts for such results"

"Then what is the point of this plan?" Sienna asked, with barely restrained fury.

"This squadron of soldiers will lead Team GABE away and allow us at strike at our true target."

"And what target are you referring to?"

Vilgax suddenly stopped walking before turning to face Sienna, "I need a stealth operative."

This actually took her back, "W-What?"

"A _stealth_ operative," Vilgax looked annoyed with having to repeat himself, "A highly trained one at that, capable of entering into restricted and highly dangerous areas without detection. Do you have a stealth operative of such skill?"

"Y-Yes. I know of what in particular who is very skilled at such a craft. I can have them out here in a day" Sienna's eyes narrowed as she folded her arms at Vilgax, "I grow very tired of your games, Vilgax. Now…where, pray tell, is the target that you wish for them to break into?"

Vilgax smirked, "Beacon Academy."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Godzilla caught Amber's fist and used his other arm to block the kick she threw at him. Before Amber was able to get away or throw another attack, Godzilla wrapped his tail around her ankle and pulled sideways.

Amber fell to the ground and had only a second to get her barring before she quickly rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding Godzilla's foot stomp down on where she once was.

Amber was receiving training once again, but this time…it was more focused on her hand-to-hand combat skills as opposed to her skills with the staff. Godzilla was the one who mainly helped her in this aspect of her training, as Aasim and his team agreed that he was the best hand-to-hand combatant of Team GABE (the otherwise weren't slouches, but Godzilla held an "edge").

Amber shot a kick towards Godzilla's stomach, but he managed to catch her by the foot. Then, he (quite effortlessly) lifted her into the air and tossed her across the floor. She was quick to right herself, however, before running in a circle around the kaiju king.

Although he made no attempt to attack, Godzilla kept his yellow eyes kept on the moving Fall Maiden. Focusing her aura into her legs, Amber sped forward towards her enemy at blinding speeds. Godzilla barely had enough time to raise his arm in defense to block Amber's punch, which he could feel having aura boosting it. He grabbed Amber by the throat (not intensely though), lifted her into the air, and slammed her into the ground. A brown light shimmered around her body, signaling a broken aura.

Godzilla let loose a rare smirk, "Checkmate."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut it and help me up." He chuckled before taking her by the hand and getting her to her feet.

Godzilla saw her pouting face and flicked her on the forehead, causing her to yelp and jump back (slightly) a step, "Oh, stop pouting. That wasn't that bad of a fight."

"For you, because you won," Amber deadpanned.

"You got in a few good hits too," Godzilla pointed out, "That was the point of this sparring session. Without your powers and your staff, you're (technically) at your weakest. If you can be a challenge for your opponents like this, imagine how powerful you'll be when you hold nothing back," Godzilla offered. Amber thought on what Godzilla said…and realized that he made a point.

"Fair enough," she shrugged her shoulders before smiling at Godzilla before giving him a playful punch to the shoulder, "Look at you, being all nice and supportive. I think we're finally getting through that emotionless mask you wear everywhere."

Godzilla rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he began walking off.

"Aw, don't tell me that I hurt your feelings ' _Zilla_ '."

Godzilla suddenly froze and slowly turned back towards Amber. Most may have been afraid of the look in his eyes, but Amber couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Did my teammates tell you to call me that?"

"Nope," Amber replied, emphasizing the "p" in the word, "I just heard the others calling you that, and, after hearing and seeing your reaction, I thought it'd be funny. And I was right, because it was it was," she ended her sentence with a cheeky smile.

The kaiju king sighed, putting his forehead in one of his hands, "I'm done training you for today."

"Of, come on Godzilla! Don't be like that!"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Ben, what are you doing?" Andrew asked as he, Ben, and Ed walked down the hallway. Ben appeared to be cycling through the holograms on his Auratrix.

"Just messing through my aliens. It's something that I tend to do when I get bored."

"Oh shut up."

"Come on, stop whining " All three of the boys turned around to see Godzilla and Amber walking towards them, the former with his eyes closed and the latter walking by his side.

"Hiya guys!" Ed called out cheerily (you know, business as usual).

"What's wrong with him?" Ben pointed to his partner.

"I called him "Zilla", and he's throwing a fit," Amber casually said as Godzilla's eye twitched.

All three of them nodded in understanding. "That's like his trigger word," Andrew explained, "We're not sure why, but it really pisses him off."

"So, of course, that's exactly why we like to call him that," Ben commented.

"Well, Ben more then the rest of us," Ed chimed in.

Ben shrugged, the smirk not leaving his face, "Fair enough."

"I _will_ kill all of you," Godzilla threatened in a calm voice.

"No you won't, you care about us too much," Amber quickly responded, a smirk on her face too. Godzilla walked past all four of them, flipping them the bird as he did so.

"We annoyed him a bit last night, and I think he's still not in the best of moods," Andrew whispered to Amber.

"I can see that," she chuckled, "Alright, I'll see you guys later!" She waved off in the opposite direction of Godzilla, waving to the guardians as she did so.

"See ya!" Ed remained as the most enthusiastic, waved real frantically whereas the others weren't as enthusiastic as their gorilla faunus teammate.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"I cannot deal with all of you right now," Godzilla commented as his teammates walked besides him through the streets of Vale.

"Well, that's gonna be unfortunate for you. You know, us being on the same team and all," Ben commented.

"Don't be a smartass with me."

"Alright, I won't…Zilla," Ben walked further ahead a bit, holding a hand up to his chin in a (failed) attempt to quiet his laughing.

"I am going to break every last bone in your body," Godzilla snarled.

Ben turned around and held up a single finger, "…You will have to catch me first," he spoke, before (literally) bolting away. Godzilla watched his partner flee for a few seconds before he sped off after him. Andrew and Ed shared a single look before they ran after their teammates.

Ben looked over his shoulder to see his leader racing after him, a deadly aura **(1)** surrounding him as he did so. Ben just laughed as he ran, not finding himself being intimidated by the reptilian faunus (he had built up an immunity to Godzilla's glare after these many months of dealing with him). Ben quickly ran into an alley, activating the Auratrix as he did so. He slammed down on the symbol and disappeared in a flash of green light, "SPIDERMONKEY!"

Spidermonkey leaped into the air and grabbed onto the wall, his hands naturally sticking to the wall. The primate-like alien continued laughing as he scurried quickly up the wall, leaving his leader on the ground.

Godzilla's fist clenched in frustration, before his eyes widened a bit as an idea came to him. Standing near the wall that Spidermonkey had ran across, Godzilla looked up to the wall across from him. He focused his aura into his legs and leaped towards the wall (taking himself up two-thirds of the walls ' lengths in a single leap), before pushing himself off further and leaping onto the roof of the wall that his teammate had fled on. He saw the fleeing blue primate in the distance and quickly pursued his teammate.

Spidermonkey ran across the roofs with all four arms as well as his legs. He leaped across the gaps between the roofs, utilizing his speed and agility to their upmost fullest. As Spidermonkey looked over his shoulder once again…only to be confused as Godzilla had completely disappeared.

The changeling stopped himself from moving, and turned around to look for the kaiju king. He looked around his surroundings, scratching his head in confusion as he was unable to find the reptilian faunus. "What the heck?" He began slowly walking back towards the direction in which he had came from, completely confused as to the fact that his leader had (basically) completely disappeared.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the back of the head and threw him across the roof. Barely three seconds after he had landed on the roof, a foot stomped onto his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw Godzilla standing over him. The kaiju king put his arms over his knee, looked Spidermonkey dead in the eye, and smirked.

Spidermonkey chuckled nervously and was slightly sweating underneath his fur, "Hey there buddy. Uh…guess I'm it?"

"You're something alright," Godzilla commented, slightly pushing his foot a bit deeper into Spidermonkey's chest and found the (slightly pained) look on the changeling's face to be quite amusing.

"There you guys are!" Both kaiju king and changeling turned to see Andrew and Ed racing over towards them. Andrew reached them first, looking back and forth between his two teammates before looking at Godzilla, "Really?"

"Yep," Godzilla replied before stepping off of the arachnachimp, "Now get up."

Begrudgingly, Spidermonkey got to his feet and slapped the symbol on his chest, transforming back into his human form, "You're the real jackass, you know?"

Godzilla shrugged, "So I've been told."

"How'd you just disappear like that?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Ben merely rolled his eyes in response and flipped off Godzilla.

"Right back at you," Godzilla shot back, the smirk not leaving his face.

Just then, Ed suddenly turned his head to the side. His face showed an emotion that appeared to be a mixture of confusion and suspension as his eyes scanned the area.

"Ed?" Andrew put a hand on Ed's shoulder, getting Godzilla and Ben's attention as well, "Are you alright?"

"…Yeah, I'm okay. I just…felt like something was wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" Godzilla asked, feeling himself becoming tense.

"I'm…honestly not sure. But…I think it's gone now." Ed waved off, seeming to be alright but his teammates were still a bit on edge. Especially Godzilla. The kaiju king's eyes scanned the area that Ed's did, his guard immediately going up.

"Come on guys, we're heading back," Godzilla spoke to the others, him actually having to fight himself to keep from reaching for Supernova. Now he was on edge…and wasn't exactly keen on staying out here for much longer **(2)**.

Godzilla began walking towards the roof's edge and, albeit slowly, his teammates began to follow.

Suddenly, Ed's eyes shot open as a look of shock and fear appeared on his face. "GET DOWN!" Ed (showing incredible speed) tackled all of his teammates to the ground. Before any of them could question the gorilla faunus on his actions, they saw something large and dark suddenly pass over their heads.

Quickly scrambling to their feet, the guardians were greeted to the sight of a man standing there…but he was out of the ordinary.

The man's skin was tan and GABE immediately recognized the white outfit and black undershirt. But…that wasn't what caught their attention. The man had two black wolf ears on the top of his head, along with claws jutting from his fingertips and the guardians could see a tail swinging behind him. He had spikes emerging from his back, a mouthful of fangs, and glared at GABE with burning red eyes (making him appear even more like a Grimm). None of GABE were unable to see the twin swords strapped to his back.

Then, the wolf-like man chuckled as he stood up, "Well…Team GABE," the four guardians tensed at the mention of their name. "With the kind of reputation you four have, I daresay it's almost an _honor_ to meet you all on the field of battle."

Godzilla stepped in front of his team, one of his hands grabbing at the hilt of Supernova, "Let me guess…this is supposed to be some kind of assassination attempt by the White Fang?"

The wolf man chuckled, "I suppose that's one way you can look at it."

Ben snorted, "If that's the case, I'm a little insulted that the White Fang only sent one soldier after us. Not to sound too arrogant, but we have dealt with a lot more of you in the past."

The wolf man chuckled, "My dear friend…who ever said that I was _alone_?" Suddenly, multiple figures leaped from the edges of the roof and into the air. Team GABE set up their guard and stood back-to-back with one another as they found themselves surrounded.

In front of Andrew stood a pale-skinned, brunette woman with a long black-scaled, reptilian tail and possessed two razor fangs and a forked tongue (which she stuck out in mockery at Andrew). She possessed the same burning red eyes as the wolf man, but had twin brass knuckles on her fists.

In front of Ed stood a tall man (nearly as tall as Godzilla) with dark skin, black hair, and bulging muscles, with black veins being visible along his exposed arms. In fact, this man specifically wore less clothing then the other two. This man wore a black sleeveless tank top and tore up blue shorts (his veins being visible on his legs too). Along with his fangs and red eyes, Ed looked down to see that this man possessed bare gorilla-like feet and had a large war hammer strapped to his back.

In front of Ben stood a tanned-skin, blonde woman with large black-feathered wings coming out of her back, twin daggers strapped to her legs, and an arrogant smirk plastered on her face as she spread her wings out to their furthest degree.

Soon, more and more of these…"strange" White Fang soldiers suddenly appeared to have actually leapt from the darkness below, each baring weapons of their own. In seconds, GABE found themselves surrounded and outnumbered.

"All for us?" Ben asked, a smirk on his face, before turning to his team, "Guess we really must be special, eh boys?"

"Go ahead and laugh it up pretty boy," the blonde woman with wings replied, "You know what I'll find funny? When we tear you and your little friends apart."

"Hey, all I heard was "blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, pretty boy". So…thanks," Ben winked at the woman, who's eye twitched in anger as a frown etched its way on her face.

The wolf man put a hand on the blonde woman's shoulder and signaled with his other hand for her to calm down. When she did, he turned to the guardians, "You four will save us all the time and effort if you just surrender now."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Godzilla bluntly replied as he unsheathed his blade, his teammates readying themselves as well.

The wolf man chuckled, "So be it then. White Fang-," he raised his arms as he spoke, causing the rest of the soldiers to ready themselves, "ATTACK!"

The shouting of the (apparent) leader of this group had also served as a "go sign" for Ben in particular, who quickly activated his Auratrix.

The White Fang soldiers were momentarily blinded by the bright flash of green light that occurred, "SWAMPFIRE!" The White Fang soldiers may have been told of one member of GABE's able to shape-shift into bizarre creatures (this person being Ben), but seeing such a being in real-life…it took them all by surprise, if even slightly. And this was more then enough time for Swampfire to strike.

The methanosian quickly ignited his hands into flames and, with a yell of "DUCK!" to his teammates (who quickly ducked), blasted the soldiers with two streams of fire as he spun around. Swampfire lowered his hands and created large fires directly in front of the soldiers.

This, however, did not deter these fauna for long.

The wolf man was the first one to attack, leaping forward towards Ben with his swords at the ready. Ben showed that he was no slouch however, ducking under the attack and delivering a powerful uppercut to the wolf man's chin. The rest of the soldiers quickly followed their leader into battle.

The gorilla faunus yelled loudly as he lifted his hammer up and brought it down upon Ed, only to get the surprise of his life as Ed lifted up Flipper and deflected the attack. The shock value came in the form of Ed actually able to hold back the attack, without even losing much ground.

Ed pushed the hammer upwards and quickly shot a kick into the faunus's stomach, sending the large man to go sliding across the roof. Ed's eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before a serious expression appeared on his face and he tightened his grip on his weapon as more of the soldiers began making their way over to him. Ed deflected a sword strike from one soldier and punched them across the face before leaping backwards and avoiding an axe slash courtesy of another soldier (that would have taken his head off if it had hit). Ed quickly rotated the chambers within Flipper and stabbed the blade into the ground, white lines appeared on the blade as ice spread across the roof. Numerous soldiers suddenly found themselves unable to move their feet from their current spots…exactly Ed's intention.

The gentle giant **(3)** sped forward, grabbing the head of one soldier and slamming them into the roof's ground. With another spin of the weapon's chambers, Ed threw out his weapon and struck multiple soldiers with purple blasts of energy.

Andrew moved his head to the side, getting a few strands of hair getting sliced off by one of the reptile woman's dagger. Andrew threw his hand out at her chest, stopping a few inches away from her chest and sending out a wave of telekinetic energy.

As the woman went flying, three other soldiers quickly appeared and readied the wrist-mounted guns they wore on their wrists. Quickly shifting Apollo into its staff form, Andrew twirled his weapon around at incredible speeds as a hail of bullets rained down upon him. Try as they might, the soldiers could do nothing to pierce Andrew's near-perfect guard.

With an added boost with his mental powers, Andrew shot himself forward towards these soldiers. Quicker then any could react, Andrew smacked one across the face with one end of his staff before thrusting the other end into the stomach of another. He grabbed the dazed grunt's head and drove his knee into their chin before tripping the last with Apollo and kicking them in the side before they hit the ground.

Keeping the blade of Supernova to the ground, Godzilla avoided each punch courtesy of the winged-woman that stood before him. As he avoided the attacks, Godzilla couldn't help but examine the bird faunus that was attacking him. Her attacks were appearing at incredible speeds, and the attacks that did land (as few as there were) had more force then he expected. _As far as I know, typical White Fang grunts don't have their auras unlocked. So these soldiers can't be using that to empower their attacks, and we've NEVER encountered White Fang soldiers with these kinds of physical capabilities._

Deciding that he was going to get an answer, Godzilla caught the woman's arm and threw her to the ground. He held his blade up to her neck, "Where did you all get this kind of power? Explain yourself."

The winged-woman actually chuckled, appearing to not be afraid by Godzilla glare or the sword being mere inches away from her neck, "Wouldn't you like to know? What possibility makes you think that I'd tell anything to a _traitor_ to their own kind?!"

"Traitor?" Godzilla questioned, "What, is that what the White Fang call fauna who prefer to not murder innocent people?"

"Humans aren't innocent," the woman snarled, "And anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool." Godzilla let out a pained noise as the woman suddenly punched him in the stomach, forcing him off of her before he was decked across the face by the woman.

Next time, however, Godzilla was prepared. He caught the woman by the wrist when she threw another punch, driving his knee into her gut and tossing her across the floor like a ragdoll.

With impressive and trained reflexes, Godzilla quickly spun and deflected an axe strike from another White Fang soldier before leaping backwards as more began swarming upon his area.

Godzilla's feet slid across the roof as he found himself back-to-back with his team. "While, ain't this a great situation we find ourselves in?" Despite them being surrounded, the rest of GABE couldn't help but chuckle at Godzilla's (rare) sarcastic comment.

"Don't worry traitor," the large man with the gorilla-like feet spoke, "We'll be more then happy to put the four of you out of your misery."

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Swampfire quipped, smirking when he saw the man's face grow anger. Ever one of the White Fang soldiers readied their weapons, causing the entirety of Team GABE to tense and ready themselves as well.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Elsewhere)

Beacon Academy was (rightfully) quiet at this time of night. While not all were asleep, every student was in their own dorm room. Professor Glynda Goodwitch had the task of monitoring the halls of Beacon up to an hour after the school wide curfew (this was a task that was shared by all of Beacon's staff, but Glynda didn't have an issue with doing it more often then her colleagues. They all agreed that problems were more likely to be better taken care of, or not even happening, with Glynda monitoring the halls). After the first few months of the year, word had gotten around to all first-year students how often Glynda Goodwitch was to be monitoring the halls. Needless to say, most weren't brave enough (or stupid enough) to try and do…anything they shouldn't be doing. And those that were…well, let's just say that they soon learned their lesson and leave it at that.

With her riding crop in hand and her emerald eyes constantly scanning every inch of everything in front of her, Glynda walked through the halls of Beacon. The teacher's heels echoed throughout the halls of the academy, the mere noise likely to strike fear into any students that tried to break the rules.

Suddenly, Glynda stood still. Frowning, Glynda looked behind her ever so slightly. Her piercing eyes bore into the halls behind her, glaring as if it were her weapon (which many would agree that it sometimes was).

Glynda then turned around fully, her grip on her riding crop tightening as she glared forward. Glynda stood there for a little while longer, before eventually sighing and (slightly) relaxed. With one final look, Glynda turned around and began walking away.

A few moments after Glynda had walked to the end of the hall and turned the corner…something dropped from the ceiling. Or, more accurately, someone.

The figure was nearly completely pitch black in color, keyword being nearly. The only part of their body that wasn't black was the mask that they wore. It was white with red lines near her nose and two black lines stacked on top of each other where each of her eyes would be. The mask only covered her eyes and had had a spike on the top with twin horns on it.

The figure looked to where Glynda had walked and let out a deep breath that she didn't realize she had been holding in, "Oh sweet Oum above that woman is terrifying!" She normally doesn't usually announce her fear like that, especially to a human. However, even she had to admit that this human woman was pretty scary.

Shaking her head in an attempt to focus herself, the woman stood up and looked around for the briefest of moments before she ran off to the same direction that Glynda had walked off to. She looked down both hallways before racing off into the opposite direction of Glynda.

The girl was moving at incredible speeds, her feet being almost completely silent as she ran. Her eyes were constantly scanning the area in front of her, ready to hide herself a mere second after if she were to discover anyone else in the academy. According to her intel, the only threats she must concern herself with are Glynda Goodwitch (who she's already dealt with, for now) and Headmaster Ozpin himself. She was well aware of the hundreds (and that is probably being generous) of hunters-in-training that surrounded her, but she had her doubts that any of them would be threats to her. At least…they wouldn't be able to see through her camouflage (like the school's two main professors were).

Suddenly (after a few more turns and a lot more running), she had reached her destination. Standing in front of a single, silver steel door, the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a single small blue chip. She placed the chip onto the control panel that rested to the side of the door. The chip glowed light blue for a few seconds before the door suddenly opened, the chip falling into her hands. "Wow," the girl muttered, "This really does work. Color me impressed," the girl chuckled to herself for a moment **(4)** before quickly rushing into the room.

She found herself in a small room, not much larger then one of Beacon's dorms (from what she's heard). In front of her was a massive monitor with nearly a dozen others on each side, each monitor showing some portion of the academy. She slowly stepped in front of these monitors and consoles, examining every single screen before her.

Stepping in front of the largest monitor, the girl looked down and examined the console beneath her. Admittedly, she found herself a bit intimidated/confused by all of the buttons, switches, and flashing lights.

Shaking her head in frustration, the girl held up the small blue chip that she'd used before. Seeing a slot near the keyboard, the girl placed the chip within the slot and simply stepped back. The chip then began to glow even brighter then before, causing the girl to cover her eyes with her arm on reaction (shocked by the intensity).

Suddenly, glowing blue lines began to spread along the console the chip was placed in. The girl watched in amazement as the lines continued to cover the monitors, causing the screens to suddenly shut off. Once every piece of technology had been covered…the lines were still. In mere moments, all of the lines quickly retreated back to the chip (at such a speed that it completely caught the girl off-guard).

Soon, the technology was clear, the monitors turned back on (as if nothing had happened), and the chip moved itself halfway out of the slot. After her shock and confusion had worn off, the girl took and pocketed the chip.

Time to move, the girl quickly exited the room and was about to take off before suddenly hearing footsteps. Large, loud footsteps coming her way. And they were right around the corner!

With a single leap, the girl clung onto the ceiling and attempted to cover her (bright white and red) mask with her entire body.

"You must understand my point," the girl heard a man's voice echo through the empty hall. Peeking ever so carefully from her position, the girl saw a large man with a buzz cut and brown coat walking down the hallway. He had a scroll to his ear and an annoyed expression on his face, "No, it's not paranoia. It's simply me not being as complacent as the rest of you. Do not take the tone with me!" The man sighed and placed a hand over his face, "Look…I'm sorry. It's just…(sighs). It's been a rough couple of weeks. Can you just help me with this? Please?" After a few moments of silence, the man let out a breath that the girl didn't know he was holding in, "Thank you, I really mean it," the man smiled softly before chuckling, "Yeah, whatever. Don't be getting smart with me kid. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Tell your father and brother I said "Hi". And again…thank you." The man placed the scroll in his pocket and breathed out another sigh of relief.

Just then, however, a frown appeared on the man's face. It was one of confusion…and suspicion. As the girl looked on, her eyes widened behind her mask and her entire body froze in terror as the man's eyes landed on her. The man's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward to her location, and it took every ounce of willpower she possessed to keep herself from shaking terribly.

The man's eyes bore into the girl's form with the intensity of a Grimm, leaving the girl feeling more terrified then she ever had. Then she ever even imagined possible.

Suddenly, the man's scroll ringed out (nearly causing the girl to fall from her position). The man took the device about of his pocket and placed it up to his ear, "Hello? Oh, Ozpin. What? I'm on my way." Shaking off his confusion/suspicion, the man quickly walked away from the location.

The girl waited nearly a full minute after the man had walked out of her field of vision, in fear that her location would be given away. When the girl finally leapt to the ground, she let out a breath and placed a hand to her heart as she leaned against the wall.

She had felt fear before, she was no stranger to it. Nor was she to dealing with powerful beings, both with skill in combat and otherwise. But this man…this human…she normally never liked admitting so (almost seeming like it'd be admitting that the humans were right about her people), but her animal instincts were practically screaming at her to stay away from that man.

She didn't understand it. Most Grimm didn't even give her that kind of feeling of alarm and sheer terror, but he did. This man…no, he wasn't a man. That's too generous of a term. But…what was he?

"A monster," the girl whispered to herself. It was the only term that she could think of, but she didn't even think that gave it justice. The girl shook her head and (having completed her mission) began racing out to an exit. She needed to leave, and she definitely needed to inform the High Leader about this monster.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Armodrillo caught gorilla-like man's war hammer with a single hand before he pressed his palm against the man's chest, lifting him up for a few seconds before flipping him behind him to the ground. The man quickly got his bearings and rolled to the side just as Armodrillo's fist came crashing into the ground. Before the changeling could react, pain immediately shot through his being as the man reared his weapon back and struck Armodrillo dead center in his chest.

The attack sent Armodrillo flying through the air, sliding as he hit the ground and moving closer to the edge. Armodrillo's hand shot out and grabbed at the edge as he went flying over the edge, barely managing to keep himself steady (and also not…well, plummeting). The man wasn't far behind, lazily holding his hammer over his shoulder as two other White Fang soldiers standing there with guns pointed at him.

"We were told that you and your team were some of our most dangerous enemies," the man spoke in disappointment, "I expect so much more then…this," the man raised his hammer into the air, "Angus. That is the name of the bringer of your death."

Thinking quickly, Armodrillo slapped the symbol on his chest. The other White Fang soldiers (thinking that he was trying to escape) immediately started firing onto his position…but, as the light died down, the changeling was nowhere to be found.

Just then, Angus felt a chill go up his spine. Feeling something wrong, he looked around and was shocked as his two soldiers were frozen solid. "BIG CHILL!" Turning around, he saw the moth-like alien floating in the air. Big Chill's (normally) expressionless face broke out into a large grin, "Sorry about that Angus. Hope you don't mind me giving your friends a few moments to chill out." Big Chill flew towards Angus at incredible speeds, to which the gorilla faunus raised his hammer up in defense. Angus swung his weapon with all of his strength, but found that his weapon passed harmlessly through Big Chill's body before a cold sensation passed over his arms. Suddenly, his arms felt heavier before he was forced to the ground. Anger and confusion littered his face as he found his arms nearly completely frozen. "Oops," Big Chill commented before chuckling. Angus's body suddenly began to smoke before (with a yell) the ice on his arms shattered and was soon replaced by fire. The changeling's eyes widened a bit, "Oh."

Andrew grunted in pain as the winged-woman delivered a powerful uppercut to his chin, sending him into the air and (after a moment) on the ground. Andrew reacted quickly however as the woman flew towards him, sending a telekinetic wave into the roof to launch himself into the air. He grabbed her by the collar as he did, pushing them both further into the air.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure," the woman commented, smirking as they flew through the air, "I'm Dilys."

"I don't care," Andrew shot back before shooting his fist forward, connecting with the female faunus's jaw. Dilys's smirked dropped and was replaced with an angry snarl before she reared her fist back for a punch. Andrew managed to catch by the wrist, with her fist inches away from his face. As Dilys attempted to punch with her other hand, Andrew bended his legs and shot both feet into the stomach of the bird faunus.

Dilys's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull in pain just before she went flying into a building, with Andrew not being far behind.

Ed slid across the floor, flicking his wrist to turn the dust chambers within Flipper. The reptilian woman leapt into the air with a loud battle cry, both of her daggers pointed downwards at Ed. Dark red lines spread across Flipper's blade, pointing the weapon at the woman and fired off a Creeper-sized fireball to meet the girl. The woman only had enough time to raise her arms in defense in an "X" fashion.

The reptilian faunus back-flipped through the air, landing gracefully on the ground. She chuckled, "Bit much, don't you think?"

"You shall be defeated, diabolical serpentine minion of Hades!"

The woman snarled, "My name is Berta, boy. And also," she then titled her head, completely stumped, "And who the hell is Hades?"

Ed chuckled, "That's funny **(5)**." Berta just looked on in confusion before, suddenly, being grabbed by the face and slammed into the ground, "But humor will not save you from your rightful defeat." Ed then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her across the roof.

Berta was quick to steady herself however, dragging her dagger blades across the roof to stop. With a snarl, she charged.

The reptilian faunus was quick with her daggers, but Ed was proving himself more then capable of deflecting each of the attacks. To say that Berta was surprised would be an understatement, she wasn't expecting someone so large to be able to move at such impressive speeds.

Ed swung Flipper at the same time that Berta slashed with one of her daggers, his superior strength allowing him to (easily) knock the dagger out of her hand where it was embedded into a nearby wall. Berta attempted to stab the gorilla faunus in the chest, but Ed caught her by the wrist when the blade was (barely) two inches from his chest.

Berta's eyes widened in shock for a moment…but that moment was enough for Ed to strike, slamming his head into her own with enough force to knock the woman on her back.

Berta quickly got her bearings and quickly moved as Ed punched towards the ground, her eyes widening a bit in fear as Ed's fist effortlessly tore through the roof. Berta's tail wrapped around the dagger near Ed's feet before pushing off of the ground, flipping through the air and landing gracefully at the wall that had her dagger embedded in it. She let out a low growl before forcefully pulling the weapon from the roof. Berta held both daggers in a reverse grip, snarling menacingly at Ed as her tail raised into the air (perhaps in an attempt to intimidate her opponent). Ed's grip tightened on Flipper's handle as he bended his legs slightly, growling right back at the reptilian woman. Without another word, they charged.

Godzilla quickly raised Supernova, deflecting the twin blades of the wolf man. The man's (slightly) crazed red eyes stared into the calm yellow eyes of the young man before him. At speeds that took the man off guard, Godzilla kicked his opponent in the stomach. He went sliding backwards for a few moments, looking up and chuckling, "You're more capable then we were even told. I'm actually kind of impressed…for two humans and two traitors," the wolf man twirled his swords in his hands before turning back to smirk at the leader before him, "I'm Andro, by the way."

"Do you ever shut up?" Godzilla snapped.

The now-named Andro shrugged, "I suppose I could. I just prefer not to." Andro smirked at the frustrated look in Godzilla's eyes.

"I already have enough people like that in my life, " Godzilla shot back, "I don't need some White Fang psycho adding onto that." Godzilla charged after that statement, not giving Andro anytime to reply.

However, Andro proved faster then anticipated. The White Fang soldier ran forward, slamming his twin blades against that of Supernova. To the surprise of Andro, Godzilla's tail suddenly shot forward and wrapped around his ankle. Godzilla's tail pulled with surprising strength, causing Andro to fall and his blades to be knocked out of his hands.

Godzilla reached forward and grabbed ahold of Andro's shirt collar, holding his blade directly at the wolf faunus's neck, "This. Is. Over."

Andro growled menacingly at the larger faunus (who's face remained stone) before both of them heard a sudden beeping sound. Both fauna followed the noise and saw it coming from Andro's wrist, a blinking red light accompanying a silver device on his wrist.

Just then, Andro began chuckling. Godzilla's eyes were immediately torn from the strange device as he glared at the wolf faunus, slightly pushing his blade in further to draw a single drop of blood. Andro, however, was not affected. Instead, he met Godzilla's gaze head-on and smirked, "Well…that's our cue to leave, my reptilian friend."

Suddenly, Andro's dark red eyes turned into a bright white in color **(6)**. Godzilla howled in pain as he dropped Supernova and released his grip on Andro, his eyes burning from such a close proximity from such an intense light.

"You know," Andro spoke as he picked up his swords, "We were told to leave once she mission was complete." _She?_ Godzilla thought to himself as he frantically rub his eyes to try and get away the sting, "But," Andro chuckled, "Why waste such a perfect opportunity that Oum has placed before us?" Andro's face broke out into a maniacal smirk as he raised both of his swords into the air, fully intent on finishing Godzilla off.

Fortunately for the kaiju king, however…there was someone who noticed.

"GODZILLA!" Big Chill out as he phased through yet another one of Angus's flaming fists. Completely forgetting about his opponent, Big Chill sped forward to help his leader. Andro grunted as the necrofriggian slammed into his side, flew him into the air, and threw him roughly to the ground. Big Chill flew further into the air and slapped the symbol on his chest, disappearing in a flash of green light before…something large and heavy collided with the ground, "NRG!" The faceplate of the Prypiatosian-B glowed red through the cloud of dust that'd accumulated. A red beam of energy shot forth and struck Andro dead in the center of his chest as he tried to stand up. NRG quickly (well...as quickly as was possible for him) raced over to his leader's side, "Godzilla, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Godzilla breathed out, still rubbing his eyes. Just then, Ed came sliding backwards towards his teammates moments before Andrew suddenly came crashing to the ground. NRG looked around and saw that they were surrounded by these White Fang soldiers, all them baring their weapons and moving closer.

Andro chuckled as he picked up his swords, Angus, Dilys, and Berta walking up behind him. He sheathed his blades before looking at Team GABE, "Admittedly, you four have proven to be even more formidable then the High Leader's assumption. But alas…all good things must come to an end." He snapped his fingers, causing all of the White Fang soldiers to point their guns at the guardians (the ones who had guns anyway). "Ready-."

"Guys," NRG whispered to his team, "Focus your auras to defend your entire bodies. Use it all, don't hold anything back."

"Aim-."

The changeling turned his gaze to Andrew, "Andrew…if possible, try to use your power to encompass all of you if you're able to."

The rest of GABE didn't know what Ben had planned, but listened to him anyway. They trusted him, and felt that it must be good (or at least effective) if they were purely basing it on the serious tone of his voice. "FIRE!"

The second that NRG heard the "f"...something shot forth from him at incredible. The White Fang and the rest of GABE looked to the sky to see something that was glowing orange flying through the air. As the figure stopped, all were able to get a good look at it.

The figure was a humanoid being orange in color, seeming to be a combination of both dark and light orange. The figure had two black straps leading from their shoulders to the middle of their waist, a single horizontal black strap connecting both of them in the middle along with two large green circle-like objects near the edges of his chest. There two black cuffs around each arm, one around his wrist and the other around the middle of his arms. He wore black and green shorts with the Auratrix symbol on them, along with having green eyes and yellow line-like objects emerging from said eyes.

Ed's eyes widened to the size of cars…literally to the size of two cars, "Ben?!"

"~That's righhhhht~." NRG sang, his voice being a bit higher in this state. The smirk on his face almost immediately turned into a frown, "Guys…NOW!"

"SHOOT HIM!" Andro yelled out in fury, his red eyes almost seeming to glow. Ignoring the rest of GABE momentarily, the soldiers all turned their firearms up onto the flying alien. Without the added weight of his suit, NRG was a much faster being. Combined with his training with Aasim and the inclusion of his aura…NRG was virtually untouchable.

NRG flew further into the air and slammed both of his palms together, shutting his eyes and concentrating. NRG's hands began to glow brighter then his already glowing body, crackles of orange lightning appearing around his hands. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and looked to the White Fang before speeding towards them.

The remnants of GABE's eyes widened before they (remembering Ben's words to them) began to focus their aura throughout their entire bodies. At the same time, Andrew attempted to focus his mental out to cover all three of them. It was difficult for Andrew to do both of these actions simultaneously, evident by the sweat literally pouring off of his face. He outstretched his arms, breathing heavily and rapidly through his nose as he struggled to accomplish both feats.

The White Fang soldiers pointed their weapons at the three downed guardians as Andrew raised his arms, but their attention was diverted by the bright light in the sky.

All of them looked up to see a large bright light in the sky…growing larger and moving towards them at a faster rate.

"SHOOT HIM!" Andro called out to his troopers in a slight panic, pointing one of his blades at the charging alien. Every White Fang soldier present wasted no time in pointing their guns at NRG and letting the bullets fly. Just like before however, NRG's speed was simply too great for the White Fang soldiers to hit.

As he continued towards the roof, NRG separated his hands…revealing a baseball sized orb of dark orange energy within one of his hands. _I really hope they listened to me_ , NRG thought to himself as he flew closer and closer to the roof.

NRG let out a loud yell as he closed his fist over the orb he'd created and threw his fist forward with all his might. He appeared as only a streak of light as he made contact with the roof.

There was a blinding flash of light before there being a massive explosion. Even with the protection of their auras and Andrew's mental abilities, the remnants of Team GABE could still feel the immense heat and pressure from Ben's attack.

Andrew let out a pained yell as he struggled to keep his mental shield up. Him dividing his attention by putting his focus on the mental shield and his own aura felt next to impossible, the blond boy was already able to feel his powers slipping. And slipping very quickly.

All members of GABE had to shut their eyes from the light that emerged from Ben's attack, it simply being too blinding for them to decide to (or even want to) open their eyes. Even with their eyes shut, all of GABE could still feel the force of the light against their closed eyelids.

The blinding light lasted almost a full ten seconds, but, eventually, it began to dim. Within a few more moments…the blinding light was gone and the area was in near-complete silence, the only audible noise being Andrew's heavy breathing. The telekinetic lowered his arms, stopped his concentration…and collapsed to the floor.

As Godzilla opened his eyes, he immediately bent down to his friend's level, "Andrew, are you alright?" His blonde teammate didn't speak, just nodded his head slowly. He looked over and saw a glowing light emerging from the smoke. As it cleared, the reptilian faunus was able to make out the visual of NRG standing up.

"BEN!" Ed quickly ran over to his friend, who was holding his arm as he slowly walked to his team, "Are you alright?"

The changeling slapped the symbol near his waist and reverted back to his human form, "Yeah, I think so. Just a little sore if anything. Gotta love that aura," Ben chuckled weakly.

Godzilla picked up Andrew, draping one of the blonde's arms over his shoulder and picking him up off of the ground, "Not precisely a plan that I would have preferred," he told his partner as him and Andrew walked (more like stumbled) to Ben and Ed.

"We were getting overwhelmed, and that was the idea that came to me quick enough. Besides, it worked didn't it?" All members of the team looked around to see the smoke around them starting to dissipate. With the smoke clearing, it was easier to see the damage that Ben had caused.

Nearly the entire surface of the roof was completely blackened and charred. Any objects and/or structures on the roof that hadn't been obliterated looked mostly melted and ruined. But the things that captured the guardians' attention was the corpses.

Based on the number of White Fang assassins that appeared in the beginning of the ambush and the amount of corpses that they could spot, it appeared as though most of them had been completely obliterated in the blast. The ones that remained were near completely pitch black, their bodies motionless and their eyes showing only milky white.

All of GABE looked on with impassive expressions upon the sight of the White Fang corpses. All of them looked to Ben, who looked on with a frown.

"Hey," Ed stepped up and a put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Ben sighed, "I'm not 100% positive, to be perfectly honest. But…I'll be fine."

"Come on boys, let's head back to Beacon," Godzilla spoke in a low tone. He began walking away with Andrew in tow, Ben and Ed not far behind.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Later)

"Your operative has been gone a long time Lady Khan," Vilgax spoke with crossed arms as he stared up at the sky, "I'm beginning to believe that their skills were…greatly exaggerated."

Sienna growled under her breath, her yellow eyes boring into the warlord's skull, "She will complete her mission Vilgax."

"Hmph," was the only response Vilgax gave.

"Maybe she died," Coal commented as he examined his axe, looking up after a few moments of silence to see everyone looking at him. Vilgax had a raised eyebrow (or…he would have, if he had any eyebrows), Sienna and Adam glared at him, Forrest looked at him for a few seconds before scoffing, and Amethyst just laughed. "What? You made…whoever this is break into one if the most dangerous locations on the planet, literally filled with hundreds of huntsmen and huntresses. Everyone's thinking it, I'm just stating the fact."

Adam growled and grabbed ahold of his sword's hilt, but Sienna held out her arm and prevented him from doing anything.

Suddenly…something dropped from the ceiling. Everyone was put on guard for a moment until they recognized the White Fang mask on the figure's face.

Sienna stepped forward, "Ilia, did you complete your mission?" The figure stood up, faced the High Leader, and her body began to change as the blackened skin changed as well. She had tan skin with a multitude of darker spots on her knees, shoulders, and cheeks, along with long brown hair that was arranged in a ponytail. She wore a blackened, sleeveless stealth suit with short shorts, golden buckles on her chest and underneath her shoulders, and a black glove on her right hand.

She took the mask off of her face, revealing her gray eyes. She took to a knee, "Yes High Leader," she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small blue chip from before.

Sienna took the chip from Ilia's hand (motioning for her to rise), and then turned to Vilgax, "And this is supposed to hold information on the academy itself?"

"Correct," Vilgax walked over and plucked the chip from the High Leader's hand, "Truly a wondrous piece of technology, wouldn't you agree? All information of Beacon, its strengths and weaknesses, the locations and schedules of its teachers and students…all within this tiny little device."

"And how is this going to help us?" Adam asked with a frown.

"I have an…ally who'll be able to put this to vital use."

"What vital use?" Sienna asked, taking a step closer to the warlord. She already didn't like Vilgax's plan for Ilia to break into Beacon Academy, as she felt that it wouldn't mean anything good for the White Fang should Ilia be caught (she was an amazing stealth operative, but Beacon was one of the most well-guarded locations on the planet). Demanding fear and respect from humanity was one thing, but Sienna had no interest in taking any steps to starting a war with the hunters. Or start a war period.

Vilgax chuckled, "Come down Lady Khan…have some faith."

"Faith?!" Sienna snarled, her hands clenching into fists. Both Adam and Ilia flinched at their leader's furious tone, one that she rarely shows. Coal, Forrest, and Amethyst each took a step forward towards Sienna, but stopped when they saw Vilgax (barely) waved his hand towards them (signaling them to stop).

"Yes… _faith_. Your operative's work tonight will not be wasted," he held the chip up to his face, "My…ally with find great interest in these schematics. If their intelligence is as great as they proclaim," Vilgax scoffed, "However, it will not be something that will be utilized for quite some time. So it is not something that requires focus at this moment," Vilgax placed the chip within his belt.

Sienna was about to shout again but, just then, the doors suddenly flew open. Adam, Ilia, and the three Atlesian criminals all took out their weapons as Sienna and Vilgax simply glared at the door, their bodies tense and ready to attack.

Through the doors walked in Angus, Dilys, Berta, and Andro. Berta and Dilys were carrying Angus by his arms to help him stay up while Andro walked in front of them all, a downright murderous look on his face. All of them were barely smoking and their clothes and armor looked charred.

A sleazy smirk appeared on Coal's face as he saw that the women's current condition was exposing bits and pieces of their…undergarments.

"Andro," Sienna quickly walked over to the four injured White Fang soldiers, worry just barely being evident in her voice **(7)** , "What happened?"

"Those brats were more dangerous then expected," Andro snarled.

"Where is the rest of your squad?"

"Dead," Andro replied plainly, causing Sienna, Ilia, and Adam to snarl, glare, and clench their fists in anger. "That one…the shape-shifter did it. He changed into…something within a metal suit. And then emerged as a figure that appeared to be comprised of energy. He flew into the air and, when he came back down…there was a massive explosion. The four of us were the only ones to survive."

"Tennyson," Vilgax commented, rubbing his chin in deep thought, "A tad surprising, I wouldn't have expected such an action from Tennyson. He's grown bolder then originally," Vilgax let out a little chuckle, "I'm actually a little impressed?"

"Impressed?" Sienna whispered, causing all inhabitants of the room to turn to her, "IMPRESSED?!" All except for Vilgax visibly flinched at Sienna's tone, "More White Fang soldiers have been massacred, and you're impressed?!"

Vilgax scoffed, "Calm down Sienna. Tennyson will be dealt with, as will the rest of his little team. I wasn't expecting for your strike force to defeat them, although I'll admit that I wasn't expecting them to perish. Especially by Tennyson's hands."

"I assume you have a plan?" Amethyst asked, said lion faunus lying down on a random box (and looking quite bored while doing so).

Vilgax smirked, "You're correct."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(The Next Day)

Godzilla slowly opened his eyes before shutting them and letting out a yawn, placing his arms behind his head. Not surprisingly, he was the only one awake. More often then not, Godzilla was always the first member of GABE to wake up in the mornings.

Most of the time, he would just stay in bed until someone else ended up waking up (usually Andrew). He didn't really care though, it gave a good opportunity to be alone with his thoughts in peace and quiet.

Godzilla opened his eyes and simply looked around their dorm room, examining some of the decorations and changes put on/up.

For starters, they had gotten permission to change up the walls (a lengthy conversation with Glynda that they only succeeded in because of Aasim's aid). They had torn down the wallpaper and had taken to painting the walls themselves. So that had taken them…pretty much the entire day. It was an…interesting experience to be it lightly.

First of all, they probably spent nearly half an hour arguing about what color the walls should be painted. Godzilla was honestly surprised by how much of an issue the paint turned out to be. It was really Ben and Ed that started the whole thing. Ben thought to use green, but Ed started grabbing a bunch of colors and say that they'd look cooler. After nearly five minutes of listening to them argue, Andrew and Godzilla ended up getting involved (though precisely how he still didn't know).

Almost half an hour later, they had all decided on the agreement that they were each allowed to paint one wall whichever color of their choosing. Yellow. White. Green. Orange. It was odd at first. Still was a bit, but it worked for them.

They had gotten a few posters as well. Nothing really major, really just some stuff that Ben and Ed had picked up one day. There was one that detailed a giant robot surrounded by fire and the ruins of some city (Godzilla thinks it was from a movie), one with an image of Beacon Academy with the symbol of Vale above it, and…a poster of a lizard. And no, he's not exaggerating…it was literally just a poster with a lizard on it. It was weird.

Their room had come with desks (as all Beacon forms did)…but, seeing as how they never really used them, Ed had stacked them all up in a fort of sorts a few weeks ago. The large pile of desks remained in the corner of the room to this day.

Feeling himself being fully awake, Godzilla had decided to go ahead and get up. He was gonna head down to the cafeteria and get himself something to eat. Besides, his peace and quiet will probably last longer if he wasn't hear when his team woke up.

Placing his scroll in his pocket (after leaving a message on the others' scrolls to let them know why he wasn't in the room), Godzilla walked out of the room and began his trek to the cafeteria.

Godzilla's face went from (slightly) impassive to that of a frown as his thoughts went to the White Fang assassins from last night.

Individually, their skills weren't the best they had seen. But their combined power and numbers were a lot more formidable then he would have expected. There was something else about them. There was something that greatly sent Godzilla on edge. There was something they he could (for lack of a better term) sense about them, something that caused his instincts to go into overdrive.

This feeling…this scent that the were giving off. It felt very familiar in many ways.

Just then, Godzilla's eyes widened in realization. "Grimm," he whispered to himself in shock and slight horror, "They were augmented with Grimm blood." One of the biggest shockers on GABE's mission in Atlas a little over two months ago was that Vilgax had figured out a way to augment his power with the blood of actual Grimm. He had revealed the information to Ironwood during their mission briefing and Godzilla was legitimately shocked to see how terrified the general looked for a split second before he fixed himself.

He wasn't sure if any of his teammates noticed, but he did. And, based on the look on Winter's face, she did so.

Godzilla put a hand to his chin, "Vilgax and the White Fang must have obtained a large amount of Grimm blood if they had enough to empower all of those warriors. We know they've been capturing Grimm for over two months, so they must have a fair amount by now." That was a thought that bothered Godzilla a great deal. There was no telling the exact amount that they had, but assuming that it was at all a small amount would be foolish.

The sheer amount of Grimm that they had seen Vilgax and the White Fang captured when his team and CVFY first saw it would have given them a large amount of the substance to use (assuming that they were able to gain all of the blood from these creatures). After two months? They could empower an entire army.

Not to mention, the attack from last might was, apparently, a diversion. Andro said that it was until "she" completed her mission. Who was she? And what mission was she supposed to complete?

Godzilla was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice the person in front of him. Until he walked directly into them. Godzilla's eyes opened in shock as his mind was focused back to reality. "Amber?"

Said person was indeed the Fall Maiden, holding her head in slight pain. She looked up to the reptilian faunus and let out a small (pained) smile, "Hey there Godzilla. Nice to see you back with us."

"Sorry," he held out a hand, which she took, and lifted her up with no visible effort, "My mind was elsewhere."

Amber's smile dropped when she heard the tone of Godzilla's voice and took in the expression on his face, "What happened?"

Godzilla waved his hand, "I don't want to involve you in our problems."

"You and the others are my friends. If there's something wrong or something bothering you, tell me. You'd be surprised by how helpful I can be," Amber ended her sentence with a smirk.

Godzilla let out a small chuckle, vanishing almost as quickly as it had appeared. Amber's smirk grew into a genuine smile, feeling glad that she was able to help the leader of GABE.

Her happy expression turned into a look of confusion as Godzilla began looking around quickly, his eyes looking a little tense as they scanned the immediate area.

"Take me to your room," the kaiju king spoke bluntly.

…

…

"W-What?!" Amber nearly leapt backwards, her dark face burning a bright red in embarrassment.

"You said you wanted to help, and you can't do so out here. My team is sleeping in our room, so we have to go to yours for this."

"A-Are you being serious right now?!"

"Very," Godzilla said in a completely serious tone.

"B-But…we've only known each for two months! T-This is way too soon!"

Godzilla raised an eyebrow at his friend's expression and tone, "What are you talking about? I need to tell you about something from last night, and we can't so say out here. I want to keep Aasim and Beacon's staff out of this for now."

Amber's eyes widened a bit, "Oh." Well…now she felt like a complete idiot.

Godzilla's head titled to the side, "What did you think I was talking about?"

"NOTHING!" Amber blurted out, her entire face now being a very bright red. "W-Well…I said that I'd help, and that's what I'll do. Let's go!" Amber spun around with a smile on her face (that seemed slightly forced) and began marching towards her room.

Godzilla just stared at Amber's retreating form for a few moments, confused.

Just then, Godzilla's eyes widened ever so slightly. _Wait, she didn't think I meant…?_ Godzilla shut his eyes and shook his head, trying to force the thought out as he followed the Fall Maiden. _That's ridiculous. There's no way THAT'S what Amber was talking about._

Little did the kaiju king notice, his own cheeks gained the barest tint of pink as he walked after his friend.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"So what's up?" Amber asked as she closed the door behind her faunus friend.

"So," Godzilla started, "Last night, my team and I were ambushed by the White Fang."

Amber's eyes widened, "What?! Why?! Why would the White Fang target you guys?"

"The four of us actually have some history with the organization. We first encountered them nearly ten months ago, but I don't think we really got on their radar until around nine months. When we caused the death of Barret, one of the group's high-ranking members. They've also aligned themselves with Vilgax, who has a bone to pick with us."

"I remember you guys told me about him a while after…you know," Godzilla nodded. Team GABE, Ozpin, Glynda, and Aasim all quickly learned that Amber didn't like talking about her being in that machine. Or the knowledge of what was done to her after half of her power was stolen.

"Yes. According to Ben, Vilgax has been fighting him since he was only ten years old in an attempt to get the watch on his wrist. Or, previous ones he's had."

"I get that being targeted by the White Fang would be bad, but what is specifically that's bothering you?"

"These White Fang soldiers were…different then the others. I can't precisely explain what it was, but there was something about them that…bothered me. A feeling. You see, shortly before Ben…healed you, we were on a mission in Atlas. We teamed up with an Atlesian Specialist and three students of Atlas to stop Vilgax's plan when he broke into the Void prison. When Ben and another student named Neon Katt fought Vilgax, they both said that Vilgax was able to augment himself with…the blood of Grimm."

Amber's eyes now widened to the size of plates and her dark complexion turned pale white, "W-WHAT?!"

Godzilla's tail shut up and wrapped her mouth, silencing her. Godzilla pointed a finger to his lips and actually _shushed her!_ Godzilla, after a few moments, removed his tail from around Amber's mouth. "Yes, what I'm saying is true. Vilgax didn't ingest a lot of it, but, apparently, it was enough for Vilgax to be tougher to take down then before."

"And you think that these White Fang soldiers were augmented with Grimm blood?" Amber asked, seemingly gotten over her shock, "Why?"

"Besides my feeling, all of their animals attributes were black in color. The same pitch black of the skin, fur, and/or feathers of the Creatures of Grimm. They had the same burning red eyes, and I noticed that some of them had white spikes coming out of their bodies."

"So you think that the White Fang are starting to augment their own soldiers with this substance?"

"Yes. That may have been the first instance we know of someone augmenting themselves with Grimm blood, Vilgax and the White Fang started capturing Grimm over a month before our mission in Atlas. By that logic…there's no telling how much Grimm blood they could have gained by now," Godzilla sighed and wiped a hand over his face.

"That's certainly a problem, to put in mildly," Amber muttered, "So…what are you thinking about all of this? Should we tell Ozpin?"

"I'm not sure," Godzilla answered honestly, "We have very little information to go on as is, we don't know anything specific about what they plan to do with this substance. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Ozpin and Aasim already know about the White Fang's experiments with Grimm blood."

"What makes you say that?"

"My team and I told General Ironwood about the Grimm blood. He's supposed to be a close friend to Ozpin, who's also a close friend to Aasim. It's very unlikely for either of them to be unaware of the White Fang's experiments, so there's no real point in telling them anything when we don't have any new information to offer."

Suddenly, a loud "DING" echoed through the room. Godzilla fished his scroll from his pocket and saw a message on his screen.

"Who's that?" Amber asked.

"Ben. Just asking where I'm at."

"So, what're you thinking about the White Fang?"

Godzilla sighed, "Unfortunately, I'm not sure if there is anything we can do at the moment. My team and I have a friend who knows a quite bit about the Vale's underworld and its inner workings. I'll ask him later to keep eyes and ears out, see if he can find anything." It wasn't a perfect plan, but Godzilla (unfortunately) didn't have any better plans right now.

"Well, alright then. Make sure you keep me informed about the dealings. Don't think you're going to keep me out of the loop again," Amber pointed a finger at Godzilla's face, a smirk plastered on her face.

Godzilla chuckled, meeting her smirk with one of his own before moving her hand away with his tail, "Whatever Autumn."

Amber chuckled before turning around and opening her door, seeing the other members of GABE walking by the door, "Hey guys!" She greeted happily.

"Hiya Amber!" Ed greeted with his trademark big smile and happy wave.

Ben and Andrew, on the other hand, were completely different stories. Their eyes were wide and their jaws were dropped.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Godzilla asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ben was the first to recover, his shocked expression giving way to a smirk (that already set Godzilla on edge), "Wow Zilla," his leader's eye twitched, "You know, you could have just told us about…you and Amber. You two didn't have to go sneaking around behind our backs."

Amber's face erupted in a bright blush, and even Godzilla had some visible red on his cheeks. Said kaiju king looked at his partner like he had two heads, "W-WHAT?!"

"I'm just saying," Ben shrugged, the smirk not leaving his face, "We're your guys' friends. You can trust us with your secret."

Andrew chuckled, "He's not wrong, you know. If you guys want it to be kept a secret, the three of us can definitely keep that secret. We've kept larger ones, after all."

"T-That is NOT what's going on here!" Amber screeched out.

"That'd be more convincing if your face wasn't darker then a fire dust crystal," Ben shot back.

"I will end you both," Godzilla threatened.

Ed's eyes shot forth from each of his friends as he just scratched his head, "I'm confused."

Ben threw his arms around Ed's shoulders (which wasn't easy, given the fact that the gorilla faunus was quite a bit taller then him), "Don't worry big guy, Andrew and I will explain everything to you."

"You're dead meat," Godzilla snarled.

"Wanna bet?!" Ben bolted away from the reptilian faunus and the fall maiden. Sharing a look, Ed and Andrew were quick to follow.

"GET BACK HERE!" Godzilla charged after them like a Grimm, shouting all the way. This left Amber standing in the doorway of her room, a hand on her face in a (poor) attempt to cover her embarrassed face.

Amber sighed, her face a considerable less red then it was a few moments ago, "I guess I'd better go keep Godzilla from killing his team." Now, Amber highly doubted that Godzilla would actually try to kill his teammates. But…can't be too careful, right?

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"He'll be able to make use of this?"

"If he's as intelligent as he claims, then yes," Vilgax commented with crossed arms. The figure standing before him was the same figure who rescued Vilgax and the Atlesian criminals at the Void. And the one who'd stepped in during GABE's fight with Ryoko.

The dark figure examined the small blue chip in his fingers, a thoughtful look in his glowing orange eyes. He scoffed, "Fine," he closed his fist around the chip, "This had better not be a waste of my time, Vilgax," he warned.

"Don't try to try me boy," Vilgax snarled back.

"It's Jib. You'd do well to remember that don't forget who's superior between the two of us," the now-named Jib growled, his eyes glowing even brighter underneath the darkness of his hood. Vilgax glared back, but didn't retort. "As I thought," Jib turned around, "For your sake, you'd better deal with those guardians."

"Do _not_ threaten me!" Vilgax yelled, "I do not care how powerful you believe yourself to be, I do NOT fear you."

"You do not need to," Jib said without missing a beat, "Depending on what comes next, _I'm_ not the one you need to be afraid of." Vilgax's eyes widened and his body tensed at Jib's comment.

Both of them knew exactly of who Jib spoke of. No more words were needed.

Jib didn't turn around or comment, he didn't need to. Two large, black-feathered wings emerged from Jib's back. He slightly bent his knees before shooting into the air, crashing through the roof of the warehouse and disappearing in the sky (despite it not being night).

"You have weird friends," Vilgax turned his head slightly to see Coal, Forrest, and Amethyst walking up to him.

He looked Coal (who had spoken) in the eyes, "Hush Ash. Do not concern yourself with my allies."

"Does Sienna and the rest of the White Fang know?" Amethyst commented sarcastically before giggling behind her hand.

"They know what they need to know," Vilgax commented, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes," Forrest answered, "Everything is in place, and the White Fang is ready."

Vilgax smirked, "Good," he placed his arms behind his back, "Then we're ready to begin."

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnd scene! We're done.**

 **Immediately, this is only part one of a two-part finale. I INTENDED for the finale to be one chapter, but was running out of time and felt that I had already done ENOUGH for this chapter. Not PRECISELY what I originally intended, but…hey, My Little Pony has two part finales. So why can't I?**

 **Yep, an MLP reference in what is (essentially) a RWBY story. Bet you didn't see that one coming:/**

 **(1): Not a literal aura, you know what I mean.**

 **(2): That's not fear, it's hesitation and concern for his teammates.**

 **(3): With EVERYTHING that Ed does against his enemies, it's ironic that I still call him a "gentle" giant;)**

 **(4): Get it?;)**

 **(5): Who gets why Ed laughed?**

 **(6): Andro's semblance is (in case you can't tell) being able to create a blinding flash of light from his eyes. That's inspired by a technique from the character "Baby", from Dragonball GT.**

 **(7): Sienna is tough, but she DOES have care for her soldiers.**

 **Got some stuff going on.**

 **I've already stated that Ben is a hero who WILL kill his enemies if need be. I'm trying to keep things…realistic in this story. Let me know if I'm doing something...off with Ben's personality. Or anyone's personality really.**

 **Got some bonding between Godzilla and Amber. Does it mean something? Who can say?**

 **I changed up the design of Sienna's weapons just a _little_ bit.**

 **We also got our first hint of Ed's semblance. See if you can guess.**

 **And the dark figure from before is revealed to be...Jib. For those who don't know, Jib was Ed's imaginary friend in his childhood...who's revealed to be an _actual_ living entity. How did he get to Remnant? How did he grow so powerful? Why does he want to kill a team that houses his childhood best friend? All will be revealed later on down the line. **

**Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


End file.
